Fate Line
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: Coklat berbeda dengan merah. Tanah berbeda dengan api. Begitu pula kita, manusia berbeda dengan iblis...  Warning:YAOI, many other pairing. Don't Like, Don't Read.END!
1. Chapter 0 Trailer

_._**oOo.**

**.**

_Tahukah kalian akan mahluk yang dihukum oleh tuhan?_

**_._**

**New Multichap Project**

**.**

_Yang membangkang perintahnya._

_Yang dibuang dari surga._

**_._**

**Original Story By Rin**

**.**

_Yang membenci kita... segumpal tanah berjiwa yang disebut manusia._

**_._**

**Many Canon for Pairing**

**.**

_Yang berada didekat kita tanpa disadari._

_Yang memperhatikan tiap gerak gerik kita._

**_._**

**Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural, Romance and Poetry**

**.**

_Berhati-hatilah kalian._

**_._**

**Hetalia Axis Power**

**Disclaimer Characters © ****Hidekaz Himaruya**

_Disetiap kesempatan, mereka akan berusaha menjerumuskan kita pada jurang hitam dimana ia berjalan._

**_._**

**Fate Line**

**.**

_Sang mahluk api yang datang dari kegelapan._

**_._**

**Coming Soon [at] Fanfiction. net Group**

_Iblis..._

**_._**

_**(**__**write **__**a thin **__**strip **__**of **__**brush **__**destiny**__**)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.oOo.**


	2. Prolog

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo. Rated M untuk konten dewasa secara tidak langsung. Maybe, Change for genre.

**Pairing:** Many pairing Yaoi: PrusCan, USUK, NetherIndo, SpaMano, GerIta Etc.

**Summary: **Coklat berbeda dengan merah. Tanah berbeda dengan api. Begitu pula kita, menusia berbeda dengan iblis...

.

.

* * *

_._

_Coklat berbeda dengan merah. Tanah berbeda dengan api. Begitu pula kita, manusia berbeda dengan iblis. Manusia tidak sama dengan iblis. Dari segi apapun. Baik dari wujud raga yang fana atau tidak maupun akan dunia yang tempat mereka bernaung._

_Satu persamaan pasti. Mereka memiliki emosi. Memiliki kegelapan dalam hati. Yang tersimpan dengki._

_Apa daya bila mahluk api yang terkutuk ini mencintai kaum sang Adam._

_Yang sudah jelas dibenci kaum iblis._

.

* * *

.

Merah darah yang terlapisi hitam. Membelah bulat sempurna langit malam menjadi dua. Dikala gaung malam berdendang. Bulu gagak perlahan jatuh ketanah. Yang berasal dari kepak sayap hitam. Tertempel lekat pada punggungnya. Sungging seringai tersayat. Pada seulas wajah tampan. Yang serupa seperti manusia. Sama seperti yang tengah diperhatikannya.

Buai wajah polos terselimut mimpi. Yang terlelap dalam lantun suci. Berselimut hangat dalam dingin. Bocah kecil yang belum ternodai. Oleh apapun didunia ini. Suci tak terkotori. Putih tak terhitami. Target yang sempurna. Bagi dia sang iblis.

Merah darah yang terlapisi hitam. Kini tengah mengembangkan kelam sayapnya. Mencipta desir angin menyayat. Bagi mereka yang disekelilingnya. Dirinya menjauh terbang. Dalam kelamnya malam. Mengembalikan bulat langit kembali sempurna. Diiringi lantun masa depan. Yang mengalun lembut ditelinga.

.

* * *

.

**Fate Line**

_(...Bisakah kita melewatinya... Garis tipis sejengkal yang begitu tebal? Bisakah kita mengubah... apa yang sudah digariskan?...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural, Romance, Poetry

Rated M

.

* * *

**Prolog**

* * *

.

'Lagi-lagi.'

Ketuk pada kaca. Beradu terdengar. Kelam abu menggantung senada dengan abu dibalik kaca. Jemarinya meraba. Sentuh pada uap dingin yang mengembun pada bening yang merefleksikan samar dirinya. Kilat guntur beradu terdengar. Membelah langit dengan cahayanya. Menghantam bumi dengan kuatnya. Memekakkan telinga yang mendengarnya.

Hujan.

Langit menangis dengan derasnya. Membawa berkah bagi kehidupan dibawah naungan. Namun, indah petang yang tertutup kelam. Membuatnya berpikir hujan itu menyebalkan. Karena mungkin mereka akan datang. Dihari gelap dimana lembab menjadi tempat.

Mereka?

Siapa?

Menjelaskan pun percuma. Karena yang dikatakannya tergantung kepercayaan masing-masing orang. Karena manusia hanya mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat. Yang mereka dengar. Yang mereka rasakan. Karena 'mereka' tidak tampak dimata mereka yang tertutup awan dengki dalam hati. Hanya dapat dilihat segelintir orang yang memiliki kemampuan. Yang diberi karunia lebih. Yang diberi kepercayaan untuk mengetahui dunia selain dunia ini.

Dirinya adalah salah satu dari segelintir orang tersebut.

Terkadang dia berpikir sebenarnya kemampuan ini hanya merepotkan dirinya saja.

Tap.

Tapak langkah diayunkan. Bergaung dalam sepi lorong panjang. Dimana ia kembali beranjak melangkah. Jubah putihnya berkibar panjang. Terhenti langkah seketika. Dihadapan sebuah ruang. Yang ia yakin pasiennya ada disana.

Klek.

Ketika daun pintu terbuka. Iris abu miliknya menangkap sebuah ruang putih menjadi dominan. Dimana seorang pria menjadi satu-satunya objek semata. Menyembunyikan wajah tampan yang sayu. Tertekuk dalam ringkuk. Dalam sedih yang menderu. Keputusasaan akan dunia.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Willem?" tanya pria kebangsaan Asian lembut pada pemuda Eropa yang menjadi pasiennya.

_Ah, ada._

"Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana?"

Perlahan mendengar keluh kesah. Selang waktu menata peralatan untuk memeriksa sang Pria. Kala waktu beberapa pil disodorkan padanya.

"Maksudmu? Kenapa terdengar pesimis begitu?"

_Dia disana._

"Tak perlu melembut padaku begitu Nesia. Cepat katakan berapa lama lagi waktuku?"

_Memeluknya dari belakang._

_Mengucap kata bagai hipnotis yang menyusupi hati._

"Bicara apa kamu? Tentu saja kamu akan sembuh."

"Haha..." tawa kecil yang menggelitik. "Mati pun tidak masalah. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku tidak mau sendiri."

_Satu lagi, kegelapan hati yang termakan hasut._

"Kau tidak boleh bicara begitu. Kemana semangatmu dulu waktu kau disini pertama kali?"

"..." tanpa jawab akan tanya. Dirinya menatap pada dia yang tak disadari oleh sang Pria.

"Kau tidak sendiri Will, aku akan bersamamu. Membantumu."

_Sirat abu menatap menantang._

_Pada 'dia' yang tertawa dibelakang._

_Berusaha menjerumuskan yang tersayang kedalam lubang hitam untuk bersatu menjadi kaumnya._

_._

* * *

.

Rintik hujan yang berturun deras telah terhenti. Terganti malam berpadu rembulan. Lyla yang manis memandang jauh. Dari balik pembatas bening yang menghalangi dibalik singkap tirai yang menutupi. Berbalut sehelai kain putih. Menutupi tubuh tak bercela yang telah terkotori. Oleh kepuasan nafsu batin. Terdiam dalam hening. Membisu berdiri meniti. Tanpa bergerak sesenti. Sampai terasa eksitensi lain.

Tangan kekar itu terulur, pada dia yang membisu. Memeluk dalam rengkuh. Hangat tubuh yang tak tertutup.

"Matt..." bisiknya pada dirinya yang pasrah terlena dalam rengkuh. Angin malam yang menusuk. Berhembus masuk menyibak kain putih. Hingga berkibar lembut teralun bisu. Lyla violet yang sayu. Menatap Ruby dengan seulas senyum. Yang manis terukir halus. "...Gil..."

Menghapus jarak terbentang. Dalam sebuah sentuh panas. Dalam waktu yang tak sebentar. Terhanyut dalam kepuasan. Terlena dalam hasrat. Tenggelam dalam kebebasan. Membuatnya tak peduli apapun lagi. Dalam ruang gelap dimana rembulan menyusup bersinar. Dimana semilir malam mengalunkan nada. Mengiringi mereka yang bersatu dalam kesatuan. Tulus dari lubuk hati terdalam.

_Dimana hati yang tulus itu tengah dipermainkan mereka._

Lepas dari semuanya. Seringai dan senyum saling menyapa. Betatap dalam perpaduan warna. Yang serupa namun tak sama. Tangan mungil itu terulur terangkat. Memeluk kekar bahu polos yang memeluknya. Memberi hangat yang sama. Dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Dalam rengkuh hangat memabukkan, bisik cinta mengalun ditelinga. Bersamaan hembus nafas yang membuatnya merona.

"Ich liebe dich."

_Mahluk yang selalu menghasut manusia agar tenggelam dalam jurang kegelapan bernama kekecewaan._

.

* * *

.

Lembar putih terbalik kembali. Menampakkan kalimat lain. Yang tergores tinta tulis. Zamrud itu kembali memicing. Merasa lelah meyerang kembali. Dengus pasrah yang terhembus. Membuatnya menutup buku. Tak kuat melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya. Berputar Zamrud menatapi. Sekeliling yang telah sunyi. Yang terpecah sebuah bunyi. oleh sebuah ketuk kecil. Menatap pintu yang terketuk. Keluar sebuah suara yang mengizinkan masuk. "Masuklah."

Klek.

Pintu yang telah terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok pria. Dimana safir menghias tampan wajah. Yang merenggut menatapnya. "Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya.

"Kau sendiri?" balik ia bertanya. Membuat sebuah langkah mendekat, terduduk dihadapannya. "Matt, belum pulang."

"Dia sudah memberitahu akan menginap 'kan?"

"Aku tetap khawatir."

_Khawatir akan sesuatu. Membuat buruk prasangka menusuk._

Secangkir teh hangat. Tertelan dalam teguk hingga habis seketika. Kala selesai bunyi berdentang. Dirinya kembali angkat bicara. Pada dia yang mengkhwatirkan belahan jiwanya. Yang tengah berpergi merantau sesaat. Meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam sebuah kediaman yang mereka tempati bersama.

"Tidak perlu khawatir begitu. Jangan terlalu mengekangnya."

_Dalam kata yang menenangkan. Tersimpan dusta didalamnya._

"Toh, besok dia juga pulang."

_Dalam kata manis yang tak lebih dari kebohongan belaka._

"Tenang saja."

_Agar kita tak menyadari, bahwa mereka tengah berusaha menjatuhkan kita._

.

* * *

.

Bergelung dalam sekain selimut. Yang memeluknya hangat. Tanpa berusaha terlelap. Dirinya kembali mengerjapkan mata. "Vee~." Khas kata yang terucap. Membuat diri yang disampingnya terbangun dalam satu sentak.

"Kenapa Feli?" tanyanya. Pada Amber manis dalam pengihatannya.

"Vee~, Ludwig. Malam ini menyeramkan."

Keluh yang teralun. Pada diri yang terkejut takut. Yang terrengkuh dalam peluk. Erat pada tubuh kecil yang gemetar. Semakin kuat ia lakukan. Sambil membisik ucap lembut. Mengalun tenang dari safir yang tertutup.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Feli. Itu hanya perasaanmu."

_Hati yang polos, dapat merasakan._

_Mereka yang mengawasi dalam diam._

_Dibalik gelap sambil tertawa nista._

"Tidurlah. Aku akan memelukmu agar kau merasa aman."

_Melihat kebodohan manusia._

.

* * *

.

"Gezz."

Maki kasar yang terucap. Dari wajah manis bermulut pedas. Yang terduduk dikala gelap. Dimana malam semakin meninggi diluar. Tak bisa menutup mata hingga sekarang. Membuatnya mengeluh sendirian. Karena sang terkasih telah terlelap dalam buai manja.

"Dia malah tidur."

Ingin ia mengamuk memaki diri yang tertidur lelap. Namun, tak sampai hati ia melakukannya. Menangkap segurat lelah yang tersirat. Pada wajah kecoklatan yang selalu tertawa ceria. Dihadapan semua orang yang bertemu dengannya.

_Membohongi hati juga orang lain. Tak lebih dari seperti musuh dalam selimut._

"Tomato bastard..."

Bisik lirih yang teralun. Membuatnya terkejut terpaku. Mendapati dirinya telah terrengkuh. Dalam tarik yang membuatnya terjatuh. Hingga merah yang tabu tertunjuk. Emerald yang berkilat licik. Membuat bergidik hati. Yang menatapnya penuh kasih.

"Ada apa Lovi~?"

Tanya yang teralun lembut. Membuatnya berpikir semua yang telah terjadi palsu. Tak pernah sekalipun dirinya berpikir. Emerald yang merengkuh menatapnya benci.

"Temani aku, Bastard." Merah merona yang terlukis manis. Membuatnya terkikik kecil. Karena bibir yang selalu membohongi hati.

"Tentu saja Lovi."

Dalam hening yang mengalun. Kedua insan tengah bersatu. Dalam hangat yang memeluk. Diantara mereka yang berpeluk.

_Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh._

_Itulah yang dipikirkan mereka._

_Pada kita yang mudah dibohongi._

_Yang tak kunjung sadar akan dosa yang membumbung tinggi._

.

_

* * *

_

_._

_._

**TBC**

.

**.

* * *

**

**A/N: Chapter ini masih seperti prolog cerita jadi maklum kalau pendek. Bagi para reviewers kali ini saya tidak membalas review. Karena besok mungkin neraka akan berkunjung. Doakan ketabahan hati saya dan teman-teman saya menghadapi hari esok.**

**Saya berharap anda puas dengan cerita ini. Sekian**

**REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 1

**Don't like. Don't read.**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo. Rated M untuk konten dewasa secara tidak langsung. Maybe, Change for genre.

**Pairing:** Many pairing Yaoi: PrusCan, USUK, NetherIndo, SpaMano, GerIta Etc.

**Summary: **Coklat berbeda dengan merah. Tanah berbeda dengan api. Begitu pula kita, manusia berbeda dengan iblis...

* * *

.

**Fate Line**

_(...Bisakah kita melewatinya... Garis tipis sejengkal yang begitu tebal? Bisakah kita mengubah... apa yang sudah digariskan?...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural, Romance, Poetry

Rated M

.

* * *

**Chapter. 1

* * *

**

.

Malam akan segera terganti. Oleh pagi yang menanti. Dimana sang surya tengah menampakkan sedikit dirinya di ufuk timur sana. Menyongsong kehidupan dimana kita berpijak pada bumi yang berputar. Embun pagi yang dingin, bersama kabut yang menampakkan diri, membuat diri menggigil dingin. Dan tak ingin segera beranjak dari tempat ia bermanja dialam mimpi.

Coklat sebuah atap pada bangun yang berdiri kokoh, memperkecil penglihatan pada sebuah daun jendela. Dimana dibalik tirai merah yang berkibar karena angin yang berhembus diizinkan. Menampakkan sesosok pria yang terduduk pada sebuah ranjang. Yang baru terjaga dari alam bawah sadarnya. Seraya melirik menatap sesosok polos disampingnya. Yang masih tertidur dalam buai mimpi.

Terulur sebuah tangan untuk mengusap lembut wajah yang masih tertidur damai. Namun, tak ada sedikitpun reaksi yang ditunjukkan darinya, juga dirinya. Raba pada tangan turun kebawah. Hingga mencapai jenjang putih leher, yang tersemat sebuah liontin perak dengan rosario terukir dengan indah disana. Iris miliknya menatap dingin tidak suka. Pada apa yang baru saja disentuhnya. Dan menarik paksa hingga putus terlepas dari sang pemilik.

Tat kala iris itu sedikit terkejut pada sebuah gerakan yang dihasilkan pada tubuh yang sedarinya tertidur.

"Pagi Matt." Ucapnya sembari mengecup bibir itu sebelum melumatnya dalam cium panas. "...nghh..."

Merah merona yang tersirat pada wajah manis itu, membuat dirinya ingin kembali merengkuh dalam sentuh pada pemuda yang hanya berlapiskan sehelai kain putih sebagai penutup tubuhnnya. Membuat dirinya ingin kembali merasakan kenikmatan. Ingin kembali menodai. Dia yang putih, dalam hitam hidup warnanya.

_._

_Agar dia bisa terus bersamanya._

_._

Lidah lentur yang merah kembali menyapu jenjang putih yang telah tertanda kepemilikan. Dalam gerak yang terus mendominasi, yang hanya diterima pasrah oleh yang terdominasi. Yang mendesah dalam kenikmatan batin. Menyentuh lembut diri yang mengeras dibawah, membuat tersentak diri mengejang. Hingga kenikmatan yang tercipta, membuncah keluar dengan lepas tanpa tertahan.

Sedikit tidak masalah, yang ia ingin lihat hanyalah wajah yang tengah tenggelam dalam nikmat yang membuat diri itu jatuh dalam jurang kegelapan fana. Mengabaikan diri bahwa dirinya ingin melakukan lebih. Lebih panas. Seperti malam yang telah mereka lalui berdua. Karena ini bukan saatnya. Karena dia adalah orang yang mampu menikmati semua hal secara bertahap. Perlahan.

Sebuah kecup turun melayang pada pipi yang merona merah. "Maaf membuatmu kotor lagi, Matt."ucapnya lembut. "Kau bisa pakai kamar mandi duluan."

"Atau kau mau aku memandikanmu?" sebuah gurau yang sengaja dilantunkan sekedar mencairkan suasana. Yang disambut dengan salah tingkah dari kekasihnya. "Eng-enggak usah! Aku mandi sendiri!" ucapnya beranjak pada ruang yang dituju. Meninggalkan pria yag terduduk itu sendiri. Dalam hening yang mendingin.

Krrssh.

Liontin yang masih dalam genggaman. Dihancurkan begitu saja seketika. Menjadi serpih abu yang terbang diudara. Seraya menggumamkan kata.

"Kau tidak memerlukan itu jika bersamaku... Manusia."

.

* * *

.

"Vee~, Ludwig aku mau pasta." Ucap manja yang meluncur dari coklat kemerahan yang bergelayut manja. "Iya,iya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa memasak kalau kau memelukku."

"Vee~, kan kubilang biar aku saja yang masak."

"Tidak usah."

"Vee~, kumohon Ludwig."

"Tidak!"

"Ludwig~."

"... baiklah." Ucapnya menyerah karena amber itu mulai menyerangnya dengan tatapan memelas anak anjing dan mulai menandakan dia akan menangis bila sekedarnya ia tidak mengizinkan. "Asal kau tidak membuat kekacauan! Aku akan keatas membangunkan Bruder."

"Vee~ serahkan padaku." Jawab yang membuat dirinya menghela nafas, khawatir apa yang akan terjadi pada dapur rumahnya bila ditinggalkan begitu saja dimana kekasihnya memasak. Namun, senyum terukir pada wajah keras menatap wajah polos sang kekasih yang tertawa senang. Dengan hal kecil yang ia izinkan.

Berbalik meninggalkan, setidaknya ia yakin kalau Feli tidak akan menghancur leburkan dapur. Setidaknya mungkin hanya ada satu dua tetes minyak yang menyiprat atau yang lainnya. Jangan salahkan dirinya begitu cinta kebersihan. Sungguh sifat yang sangat berbeda dengan gelar yang disandangnya. Yang sama dengan kakaknya. Yang tengah berdiri di anak tangga teratas. Sebelum ia memijakkan langkah pada tangga. Seraya menonggak menatap. Ruby yang menatap safir miliknya hingga bertemu.

"Tidak usah membangunkanku West. Aku sudah bangun, kok." Ucapnya menyeringai pada sang adik. Yang menatapnya dari bawah tempat dirinya berpijak. Selangkah kaki terayun. Dengan anggun ia melangkah. Sampai tiba pada anak tangga terakhir. Dimana sang adik masih setia menunggu dirinya. "Kuharap kau tidak lupa, West." Bisik yang terdengar mengancam, dilantunkan pada liang telinga. Membuat pria tersebut terdiam sementara dirinya berlalu pergi melangkah.

"Ada apa West? Ayo, cepat." Ajak yang seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"...Ya."

"Oh, ya nanti setelah sarapan aku akan keluar. Mengantar Mattie pulang."

"aku mengerti... Bruder."gelisah pada hati, seakan terhapus. Ketika safir menemukan punggung mungil yang tengah memunggungi, dalam balutan celemek manis tertangkap retinanya. Pelan ia menghampiri yang terkasih. Tak peduli akan peringatan yang sempat membuatnya gelisah. Seakan lenyap begitu saja, ketika harum mewngi tubuh yang disuka tercium darinya.

"Apa yang kau buat, Feli?" tanyanya pada hal yang sesungguhnya ia sudah tahu jawabnya.

"Vee~, pasta! Dan Wurst kesukaanmu." Sambut dimana rona manis memoles wajah polos yang ingin sekali dia lihat. Ketika mengecup lembut pipi kenyal, dengan rasa cinta yang tidak dipalsukan.

_Salahkah dia... bila 'kami' merasakan hal ini?_

.

* * *

.

Pagi dimana matahari semakin beranjak menuju keagungan tertinggi. Tetes air yang mengalir bersamaan. Membentuk hujan kecil jatuh terpecah menyentuh putih kelopak mawar yang telah mekar. Hijau yang senada dengan semak yang terhampar. Bersenandung kecil menikmati semerbak bunga yang tertangkap indra penciumnya.

Teralih semua kegiatan, mendengar deru yang mengalun. Dari sebuah mesin mobil yang terhenti pada depan gerbang tempatnya mendiami bangun sebagai naungan. Mengeluarkan sesosok yang sangat ia kenal. Yang serupa dengan pemuda berhiaskan safir, yang kini berada didekatnya. Menatap sosok yang serupa pula. Dalam pandang yang tidak bisa digambarkan. Yang membuatnya terdiam kembali menatap, dia yang tersenyum bahagia diseberang sana, memasuki gerbang menuju kearah mereka.

"Sudah pulang, Matt." Tanya sang 'kakak' yang disambut oleh angguk kecil pada violet yang tersenyum manis, yang kemudian menoleh ketika mendengar sinyal dari mobil yang terparkir disana. Melambaikan tangan pada kepergiannya. Dimana sebuah permata menatap penuh kewaspadaan pada benda besi yang meluncur pergi. Tepatnya pada seseorang didalam sana.

"Matt, syukurlah kau pulang." ucap pria American pada violet seraya memeluknya manja. "Kau tahu tidak, tadi pagi aku hampir mati karena sarapan yang enggak jelas bentuk dan rasanya itu. terus 'gak ada hamburger juga." Tuturnya mengadu yang membuat pria British yang tengah ikut mendengarnya mau tak mau, mengamuk dengan bahasa yang tidak patut diucapkan.

"ALFRED! YOU GIT! Masih mending aku membuatkanmu makan, BLODDY HELL!"

Yang hanya disambut tawa kecil oleh Violet itu. "Kalau begitu aku akan buat makan siang, ya... Al?" heran yang mnelusup pada sikap sang kakak yang tiba-tiba melepas diri darinya. Menunduk dalam, sebelum berlari meninggalkan keduanya. Yang penuh tanya terlintas dalam otak pada sikap aneh yang ditunjukkannya.

Yang ditatap penuh arti pada emerald dibelakang bayang.

_._

_Dimana dia tengah mendengus. Menikmati permainan yang telah dimulai.

* * *

_

.

Suara pisau yang beradu memenuhi ruang dimana harum masakan menguar dari sana. Tangan yang terulur berniat mengambil sesuatu. Namun, tak urung ditahan dalam sebuah genggam besar pada tangannya. Dia yang terkejut memalingkan wajah. Lyla menangkap safir menatap lurus padanya. Yang tubuh itu tengah menguncinya dari belakang.

"A-Al?"

Diam yang menjadi jawab pada sebuah panggilan nama. Bergidik merasa hembus nafas itu menggelitik telinga, seakan sengaja ia lakukan untuk memberi isyarat bahwa dia tidak diizinkan melawan. Membuat keringat yang mengucur setitik mendingin akan hembus panas. Bergetar dalam sentak. Ketika jemari tangan yang merengkuhnya meraih kancing ang mengaitkan kemejanya. Melepaskannya satu persatu pelan.

Trang.

Pisau yang tergenggam. Jatuh begitu saja. Sementara tangannya yang bergetar, bertumpu pada pijak pinggir meja tembok didepannya. Bergetar karena sentuh intim pada dirinya. Ketika tangan itu pelan merabanya yang telah terekspos lepas.

Safir dibelakang, menatap dingin pada apa yan ia perbuat. Pada violet yang bergetar dalam rengkuhnya. Yang sesungguhnya setengah hati menerima. Tangannya bergerak perlahan keatas, menurunkan sedikit kain yang menutupi jenjang putih lehernya. Dimana sebuah tanda kemerahan terpampang disana.

_._

_Yang membuatnya menyeringai dibelakang._

_._

"Kelihatannya kau melakukan lebih dari sekedar menginap dirumah teman ya, Matt?" seringai kecil yang terukir emosi. Berubah menjadi kecup kecil pada tanda itu. yang membuat mungil terengkuh mendesah dalam getar. Bersamaan rasa takut akan kemarahannya.

Ya, marah. Dia adiknya. Dia tahu seperti apa perlakuan kakaknya bila tengah marah pada dirinya. Dalam desah yang mengalun, bibir itu kembali mengucap kata permohonan. "...Ma-maaf."

"Hentikan, Al."

Satu suara dari seorang Zamrud yang berkilat dingin, yang mampu membuat safir itu menoleh, menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya. Mendapati pria yang bersandar, seraya melipat tangan didepan dada, menatap kesal padanya.

"Lepaskan, Matt. Sekarang."

Perintah mutlak yang keluar. Membuat safir itu melepas sang adik, hingga berlalu tak peduli meninggalkan mereka. Dalam emosi yanh tengah tertahan pada tekuk wajah yang menyeramkan. Membuat Zamrud yang dilalui menghela nafas.

"Matt, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kak Arthur." Sebuah jawab pada seulas senyum yang dipaksa. "Aku tahu Al marah padaku." Mengabaikan bahwa hati itu sedikit terluka akan perbuatannya, karena ketidak tahuan dirinya hingga membuatnya begitu marah.

Pluk.

"Lupakan apa yang terjadi tadi. Aku akan menyusulnya." Ucapnya lembut seraya menepuk dirty blonde yang lebih tinggi sejengkal darinya."...ya?"

Terdiam sesaat, sebelum sebuah angguk diberikan dan mengizinkan pria british itu meninggalkannya. Sendiri dalam hening. Agar dia bisa berpikir jernih.

.

* * *

.

_Mengerti? Dia milikku kalau kau mau tahu._

_._

Entah kenapa kata itu terus terbayang dalam benak, saat menyadari tanda cinta yang terpampang pada tubuh adiknya. Yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya bergejolak. Hingga marah mendominasi perasaan.

"Kenapa kau marah?" tanya pada dirinya sendiri yang kembali dilantun oleh pria yang ia tahu mengejarnya tadi sedari ia berpergi, seakan dapat membaca isi hati. Sebuah geleng yang menjadi jawa, menandakan ketidakmengertian diri akan sikapnya sendiri. Pada adik yang ia sayangi.

Ya. Kenapa dia marah? Bukankah hatinya sudah menerima? Merelakan ketika mengerti bahwa adknya telah besar dan memilih pasangan hidupnya sendiri.

Pasangan siapa yang dimaksud?

Pria itu? ah, benar.

Sedari dulu, meski ia tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Hanya ada satu kata, satu rasa yang menyelimuti hati ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Jangan didekati. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya tidak setuju ketika sang adik memilih pria itu menjadi kekasihnya, meski kini telah ia restui walau setengah hati.

Bila kau telusuri lagi. Ada rasa yang tidak bisa digambarkan setelah melihat tanda itu. yang membuat emosinya bergejolak. Yang membuat dirinya tak terkendali. Karena tanda yang wajar ada pada sepasang ekasih namun terasa... asing? Entahlah dia tak mengerti.

Emerald itu menatap dalam diam, diri yang terduduk disdut dengan tengang. Yang tengah bertarung dengan batinnya. Mempertanyakan apa makna kebenaran. Yang saat ini jawaban itu ada didepan mata. Dimana diri yang tengah menatap safir ini, juga tengah mempertaruhkan diri dalam perang batin. Akan konsekuensi apa yang akan ia pilih. Bila suatu kebenaran yang terpendam ia nyatakan. Pada diri yang dikasihinya.

.

_Yang dimana putih yang ia yakini akan ternodai oleh hitam._

_Yang menghampiri diri dimana damai dijalani.._

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**A/N: satu lagi chap yang pendek dan gak jelas ceritanya. Gomen segomen-gomennya. silakan lempar saya kalau anda mau. Karena saya mengerjakan ini dengan mood yang sangat-super-enggak-enakin-benget-sebanget-bengetnya. Saya sedang galau. KENAPA SEKOLAH LAEN LIBUR TAPI KITA MALAH KAGAKKKKK? WTF!**

**Grrr, sumpah kalo yang namanya doraemon itu beneran ada, gw bakal minta pemutar waktu., supaya gw segera lulussssssss, dari sekolah nista ini. Gezzzzz.**

**Pst. Ada yang bisa nebak enggak siapa aja yang dimaksud iblis disini? Fufuufu. *ada poin yang menjebak* jadi hati-hatilah dalam memilihh.**

**For Reviewers:**

**Yumemiru Reirin: **Makasih bangettt. Yume udah jadi pembaca setiaku selama saya merilis karir.*kasih doujin USUK*. Hm? Kira-kira bisa nebak gak? Dah kukasih hati hintnya tuh. ^^

**Aiko-chan Lummiera: **thanks for you juga aiko. Anda juga salah satu dari pereiew setiaku selama saya merilis karir*serasa nostalgia*, wat pair, apakah anda puas?

**Ayano ezakiya: **salam kenal juga ^^. sebenarnya meski saya taruh pair Prucan dilist Fanfic *sengaja diisi wat ngisi, byar gak kliatan kosong*, pair yaoi disini bertebaran kok. Tapi PruCan? Sopasti! Gak mungkin nggak aku masukin pair kesayanganku disini.

**Yamanaka: **Riquest anda NetherIndo sudah terpenuhi. Tapi untuk RoChu, masih proses.

**Thank's a lot for You.**

**REVIEW? PLEASE GIVE ME.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Don't like. Don't read.**

**.**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo. Rated M untuk konten dewasa secara tidak langsung. Maybe, Change for genre. Lemon for this chapter.

**Pairing:** Many pairing Yaoi: PrusCan, USUK, NetherIndo, SpaMano, GerIta Etc.

**Summary: **Coklat berbeda dengan merah. Tanah berbeda dengan api. Begitu pula kita, manusia berbeda dengan iblis...

* * *

.

Tiap tapak dua pasang langkah yang menjadi gema. Dalam menelusuri lorong panjang seakan tak berujung. Sampai pencarian terhenti langkah dihadapan sebuah ruang tersembunyi. Yang akan menjelaskan keingintahuan. Pada dirinya akan kebenaran.

.

* * *

**.**

**Fate Line**

_(...Bisakah kita melewatinya... Garis tipis sejengkal yang begitu tebal? Bisakah kita mengubah... apa yang sudah digariskan?...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural, Romance, Poetry

Rated M

.

* * *

**Chapter. 2**

* * *

.

Sepanjang emerald memandang dari balkon yang menyambung pada halaman belakang bangun tempat ia bernaung yang terlihat hanya hampar hijau semak tinggi dimana buah atau mungkin sayur bulat kemerahan itu tertanam. Buah merah yang entah kenapa menjadi favoritnya, juga kekasihnya. Yang sekarang tengah melambaikan tangannya dibawah sana. Lengkap dengan pakaian khusus berkebunnya.

"Lovi, ayo kita panen tomat!" ajak pria Spaniard itu riang.

Lovino hanya mendengus mendengarnya, sembari merenggut, sebelum mengeluarkan kata dimana maki kasar yang telah menjadi khasnya menjadi jawab. "Iya, iya. Tomato Bastard." Ucapnya malas.

Sosok sang Spaniard itu makin menghilang dari jarak pandangnya, ketika diri berbalik menjauhi tempat tadi ia berdiri, melangkah menuju lantai dasar dan segera mempersiapkan diri dengan pakaian berkebunnya.

.

* * *

"Kemana si Tomato bastard itu?" tanyanya ketus pada diri sendiri, mendapati kekasihnya yang ia pikir sedang menunggunya ternyata menghilang entah kemana ketika ia sampai dihalaman belakang rumah yang sudah berubah fungsi menjadi kebun tomat itu. kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, mencari sosok Spaniard tersebut. Hingga rerumputan hijau permata tertumbuk pada hutan yang senada.

.

DEG

.

Sebuah firasat. Terbesit dalam benak. Terbayang dalam pikiran. Membuat ilusi penglihatannya. Membuat hijau dipenuhi gelisah pada hati. Karena ketidak beradaan diri yang dikasihi. Karena dia sendiri kini. Dalam alam yang berputar sunyi.

Semilir angin menghempas lembut coklat halus hingga melambai mengikuti darimana angin berhembus. Bersamaan dengan itu, Zamrudnya menatap jauh. Pada rimbun tanaman tomat yang menjulang tinggi melebihi dirinya. Yang semakin dalam semakin gelap disana.

Srek.

Melawan arus angin. Seperti hipnotis yang mengendalikan hati. Kakinya memberi tapak satu langkah pasti. Memasuki rimbun tanaman sunyi. Tanpa alasan yang pasti. Selain insting, serta firasat yang entah mengapa membuatnya membawa dirinya kesana.

_._

_Pada kegelapan semata_

_._

Langkah yang tadinya perlahan. Perlahan bertambah tempo waktunya. Perlahan semakin cepat. Hingga ia berlari menembus rimbun hijau yangmenghalangi pandang. Berlari. Seakan bahaya dibelakang tengah mengejarnya. Berlari. Seakan pintu kebahagiaan akan segera tertutup bila ia tidak cepatsampai meraih. Berlari menuju tempat yang semakin gelap didasar hati sana. Dimana terang perlahan menyibak pandangnya.

"WAA!"

Brukh. Brukh. Brukh.

"Uhh..."

Meringis sakit ketika merasa tubuhnya bertubruk dengan sesuatu yang besar. Mengerjap, perlahan zamrud miliknya terbuka untuk sekedar mendapati Zamrud lain yang menghias pemuda kecoklatan yang terduduk sembari meringis sakit pula. Jatuh terduduk diantara butir-butir tomat segar yang kelihatannya baru dipetik yang berserakan ditanah.

"Aduhh... Lovi. Kamu kenapa?" tanya sang Spaniard. Yang ditatap dengan pandang hijau yang melebar. Membuat sang spaniard merasa aneh dengannya. "Lovi?"

Gurat wajah yang tertangkap dalam iris zamrud itu merona, cemas, hampir menangis. Nafasnya memburu disertai tubuh yang bergetar. Tangan yang berpijak pada tanah, yang menopang seluruh tubuhnya mengepal keras dalam genggam kuat. Helai coklat itu merunk terdiam. Menatap pada tanah tanpa berani memandang coklat dihadapannya. mengucap kembali kata kasr yang biasa didengar darinya.

"Bastard. Bego..."

"Lovi?"

"Tomato bastard! kau kemana saja?"

"..."

"Jangan pergi..."

Entah didorong perasaan apa hingga kata itu terucap keluar. Entah apa yang dirasakan hingga isak mulai terdengar.

Sebuah rengkuh terlur, menarik, menenggelamkan wajah manis yang tengah terisak pelan dalam dada bidangnya. Mengelus helai coklat yang lembut itu dalam tenang. Membiarkan semua maki ditumpahkan dari mulut kecil yang pedas itu. Mendengar semua ucap kasar yang ditunjukkan padanya dengan rela. Hanya agar yang dikasihi merasa tenang. Mempererat peluk tiap kali isak terdengar.

"Lovi.."

Jemari coklat itu memangut dagu putih itu, membawa dimana bobor merah itu berada dalam pangut cinta yang lembut. Sentuh lembut demi menenangkan dia yang cemas akan sesuatu. Yang saat ini ia yakin bukan saatnya menanyakan kenapa lagi padanya.

"Lovi... kita pulang saja... selain itu..." dongak ia tatap cerah biru yang bersinar sejak kapan terganti oleh kelam abu yang menggantung diatas

"...kelihatannya akan hujan."

_._

_Perlahan melangkah._

_Perlahan berpijak._

_Perlahan melompat._

_Perlahan ia permainkan mereka._

_Dalam liku jalan yang telah tergaris kuas takdir._

_._

.

* * *

.

Merah beludru kain tirai yang berada dalam genggaman sang pemilik diubah posisinya, hingga menutupi cahaya yang ingin mengeksitensikan diri dalam ruangan. Membuat terang abu menjadi latar. Ia tolehkan kepalanya, sejenak menatap diri lain yang telah menghempaskan tubuhnya dalam empuk tempat tidur mereka. Menatap yang meringkuk membelakanginya. Yang menyelimuti diri dalam cemas batin hatinya.

Perlahan melangkah. Perlahan mendekat. Perlahan beranjak. Ringkuk yang membelakanginya, perlahan ia peluk dari belakang. Pelan ia mengelus surai coklat yang menjadi mehkota tubuh dalam dekap. Memberi sebuah kecup kecil yang menenangkan. Yang kecup itu perlahan turun, terus turun hingga kejenjang putih yang sudah memiliki tanda kepemilikan darinya.

"...To-Tomato Bastard..." erangnya memanggil sang kasih dalam panggilan sayang darinya.

Tangan kecoklatan itu terjulur mengelus putih yang tersembunyi dari balik kain yang menutupi tiap lekuk indah itu dari penglihatannya.

"Ngghh..." desahnya merasakan dingin yang menjalar indra perasanya. Berinsiatif. Diri dalam rengkuh itu berbalik. Memberi balasan dengan sebuah lumatan dibibir sang kasih. Yang semakin panas menjadi. Dengan beberapa gigit kecil yang diberi. Hingga lidah saling menari. Begitu lama, hingga saliva masing-masing keluar mengalir. Melalui celah kecil tipis.

Masih dalam rengkuh seduktif. Wajah tampan yang selalu tersenyum manis menyunggingkan bibir. Melihat dia yang merona manis. "Mi Tomato... Lovino..."

Kembali tangan meraba lekuk tubuh putih. Menelusuri tiap detail, dengan sentuh yang membuatnya mengejang menikmati. Menikmati semua sentuh yang diberikan. Menikmati tiap jilatan yang diluncurkan merah basah yang lembut pada tiap inchi kulitnya. Meringis kecil akan gigit dan hisap kecil membentuk sebuah tanda cinta. Mendesah sedikit keras ketika tangan itu meraba 'miliknya. Yang entah sejak kapan dirinya sudah tak tertutup sehelai kain pun, dimana keberadaan pakaiannya telah teronggok berserakan diatas lantai dingin.

"...Ahhh...Antoni-... ahh..." desah nafas yang memburu. Erang nikmat yang memanggil-manggil nama yang terkasih ketika miliknya dimainkan dengan begitu lembut yang memberinya kenikmatan. "..mmhh.. Tonio.." Tangan putih itu terulur pada Spaniard yang tengah sibuk memanjanya. Meminta sebuah peluk hangat darinya. Yang dimana sebuah cium panas diberikan sebagai hadiah.

"Ngghhh..." erang ketika dibawah sana satu benda asing, yang ia tahu adalah jari Antonio, memasuki lubang miliknya perlahan. Satu jemari lagi masuk dan bergerak frontal, memperlebar lubang agar nyaman ketika milik kekasihnya memasuki dirinya.

Peluk yang terkalung pada leher Antonio semakin mengerat. Ketika keberadaan jemari itu digantikan oleh 'milik' sang Spaniard. Memasuki perlahan miliknya dalam liang kenimatan yang telah basah dibawah.

"AH! Ah! Ahhmmphh..!" erang yang meluncur dibungkam sekali lagi dalam sebuah cium, agar rasa sakit yang menjadi, terganti oleh kenikmatan semata.

"Ahh!" pekik kecil nikmat teralun, saat sebuah titik tersentuh didalamnya. Membuat kenikmatan yang sedari tadi bergejolak tertahan, membuncah keluar. Mengotori dirinya, juga pemilik kulit kecoklatan diatasnya. "Ahh!" satu hentak kembali mengenai titik didalam. Membuat satu pekik kembali menguar.

Merah merona manis pada wajah yang mengakirkan setitik air. Erang erotis yang menjadi nada paling indah untukk pendengarannya. Serta sempit yang terasa semakin kuat didalam sana, membuat miliknya semakin mengeras. Membuatnya tempo yang digunakan semakin cepat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Hingga terasa gejolak panas pada perutnya.

"Khh..Ahh Lovi~..." desahnya mengalun tertunduk. Mengeluarkan sari miliknya, membuat terkotori tubuh bagian dalam sana.

Seketika dirinya ambruk. Dalam diri saling mendekap satu sama lain. Dalam peluh yang mengucur mengalir. Dalam desah yang memenuhi ruang sunyi. Dimana kesunyian itu menjadi saksi bisu pasti cinta mereka. Membuktikan bahwa mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain.

Tanpa ucap. Tanpa kata cinta. Dalam sunyi kala hening meremang. Keduanya jatuh tertidur pulas. Saling mendekap seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

.

* * *

.

Bertatap dari balik kaca. Bersandar pada dingin tembok dimana kusen jendela menjadi tumpu tangan yang memangku wajah tampannya. Memandang kelam awan diluar sana dengan iris hijau yang redup sinarnya. Dimana surai pucat pirangnya kini terjuntai jatuh kebawah. Dalam hening pada ruang yang ia tempati. Diri ini merenung sendiri. Mengingat sakit batin. Yang memerik pedih hati.

Bertatap dari balik kaca. Yang pandangnya dialihkan keseberang sana. Dimana sang kasih yang merewatnya. Tengah masuk dalam ruang. Sembari berdiri menatap sejenak diambang. Dengan abu tegas yang seperik sedih tersirat.

"Hari ini kau harus minum obat." Ucap pria Asian hitam ikal itu. melangkah menghampiri dirinya yang terduduk diatas kasur. Yang melengos akan ego nya yang keras kepala.

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu."

"Tapi, kau harus!"

"Tidak!"

"Jangan keras kepala, Willem!"

"Sudah kubilang itu percuma, Nesia!"

"WILLEM!"

"KAU YANG PALING TAHU SEMUANYA NESIA!" debat yang terhenti sejenak ketika bentak meluncur keluar, mengambang di udara menghasilkan gema. Yang menghenyakkan abu yang membelalak mendengarnya.

"Kau yang paling tahu... kau yang menyadarinya 'kan, Nesia?" lemah ucap yang terlantun genggam tangan yang mencoba menahan emosi agar tidak membuncah berlebih, membuat kunci bibir sang Asian hingga terkatup rapat.

"Kau yang mengerti, Nesia... 'Yang Kuderita' tidak mungkin bisa sembuh dengan pil-pil konyol itu."

"..."

"Sudah cukup... tinggalkan aku sendiri..."

"Kau bilang aku yang paling tahu, 'kan?"

"?"

"Kau bilang dengan pil-pil konyol buatan pabrik 'kan?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Berterimakasihlah karena aku masih peduli padamu."

Tek.

Glek.

Hijau yang tertunduk, menoleh pada asal suara yang segera saja satu serang tiba-tiba ketika ia melakukannya. Kedua sisi wajahnya ditahan tangan yang lebih mungil darinya itu. memangut dirinya dalam sebuah cium yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"... Nes..." terasa sesuatu mengalir masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya. Yang dimana cair yang masuk terpaksa ia telan setengah hati.

"Mmphh." Erang balik dikeluarkan dari bibir yang tengah memangut terlebih dahlu. Karena kalah akan dominasi balik yang dilancarkan Pria Belanda kekasihnya.

Interaksi yang tadinya hanya bermaksud untuk 'mengirim' cair obat padanya, berubah menjadi cium haus akan kenikmatan. Sejulur tangan mungil yang berada dikedua sisi wajahnya, diambil alih cengkram yang lebih besar. Jenjang tengkuk yang berlapiskan ikal hitam yang lembut ditahan oleh sejulur tangan kepucatan lain. Bermaksud menambah panas sentuhan yangg terjadi. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak dia rasakan perasaan ini.

"Hhh...ahh."

Kembali desah meluncur bergaung dalam ruang. Permata abu yang tegas itu perlahan menarik diri menjauh dari pria pucat dihadapannya. Rona merah malu yang menjadi semburat pada wajah, ditutupi dengan sebelah tangannya. Memalingkan wajahnya agar tak menatap lelaki Belanda dihadapannya. Yang bergurat senyum kecil setelah sekian lama.

"I-itu obat buatanku! Mau protes?"

"Tidak, hanya tidak menyangka kamu akan menyerang duluan."

"...!"

"... Terima kasih."

Tulus kata itu terucap. Dari bahagia yang sangat. Karena dipedulikan. Karena ada yang menyayanginya. Yang membawa bencana. Bagi dirinya.

"!"

"Eh?"

"UHUK!"

Merah darah membuncah keluar dari bibir yang sedarinya mengguratkan senyum tulus pada dia yang dikasihi. Menodai kebahagiaan dengan penderitaan.

.

_Mereka yang telah 'disentuh.'_

_Akan dipaksa menjalani kegelapan._

_._

"Uhuk!Uhuk...!"

"Will!Bertahanlah!"

_._

_Dalam penderitaan tanpa cahaya._

_._

"Uhuk!"

_._

_Bergantung pada seutas benang tipis yang memberi dua pilihan._

_._

"Uhuk..."

_._

_Mati._

_._

Kuat terpancar dari hijau yang terbuka. Ditengah tubuh yang dikuasai lemah terkulai. Menandakan sirat sebuah pilihan. Mantap melalui hati. Yakin pada diri sendiri.

_._

_Atau Iblis itu yang mati._

_._

_._

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa...'

"Tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Lovi."

"Aku tidak akan menjauh darimu. Aku akan bersamamu."

"Karena itu, aku pasti kembali."

Kecup lembut pada bibir yang terkatup tidur. Yang meringkuk damai dalam balutan kain selimut. Yang terbuai alam indah dunia mimpi. Yang ia tinggal pergi. Barang sejenak yang menjadi selamanya.

_._

_Rasa takut akan kehilangan._

_Menjadi sakit yang luar biasa._

_Bila menjadi kenyataan._

* * *

_._

_._

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**A/N: yak yang minta SpaMano ama NetherIndo, awas aja kalo gak review *nyiapin Scone busuk yang lebih maut dari belati Natalia*. Yak, satu chapter lagi. Dan besok akhirnya...ulangannnnn. HAHAHAHA! Yak saya menggalau! Menggalau dulu ya! *buka komik*. Kembali saya meminta doa agar ulangan besok diberi pencerahan. *berharap roti dirumah bisa kayak roti doraemon yang kalau dimakan bisa langsung hafal pelajaran***

**Owww, rasa pingin bikin fic AmeriCest nih. Uhhh. Sudah lama tak bersentuhan dengan incest.*PLAK! Yang kamu bikin di chap lalu ama fic yang satu lagi itu apa?* *PLAK! Balas nampar inner sendiri! Incestnya kurang broooo. Pingin bikin yang poanas! Hot! Yang PIIIP ama PEEPP trus... *BRUAGHPRYANGKOMPRYANGGGG! (disensor karena tak baik untuk anak kecil)***

**Entah kenapa inner saya sedang terpanggil untuk bikin SBRL ama JPSS *rilik fandom HP yang udah lama gak disambangin* gara-gara kakak kelas saya yang galau nyipratin saya supaya bikin fic SBRL sihhhh... hehehe.**

**YANG PUNYA LINK DOUJIN AMERICEST SAYA MINTA! ENG OR JAPAN? NOPROBLEM! KALO BISA R-18... ufu ^^v*dilempar***

**Menggalau selesai. Sekarang balas review.**

**For Reviewers:**

**Kirarin Ayasaki: **Makasihh! Telat review? gak masalah yang penting anda review dan terima kasih telah mem-Fave fic saya. ^^*Big Hug*. Seperti galauann saya diatas saya memang sedang kesambet Americest hingga fic ini kemasukan hint americest.

Ohh tidak bisa... yang boleh incestan ama Alfie coman Mattie *dilemparsandaljepit*. Masih belum ngerti ceritanya? Saya pahammmm, orang chap kemaren saya bikinnnya ngasal. *PLAKKKK!*. tapi jujur saya lebih suka update asap kalau lagi banyak ide. Review lagi ya. Salam wat Ivan!

**RikuSena: **RIKU-NECCHANNNNN! Kemana ajaaaa? Eh? Sibuk persiapan kuliah, ya udah deh gak jadi ngambek. Aduh dipuji ama senior, jadi pingin malu. Kalau Nether, humm gimana kalau baca lanjutannya, nanti bisa tahu apa hubungan Nether dengan cerita ini.^^.

Ohhh, Alfred gak puas ama Artie terus pindah kemattue *bisik-bisik*. Jadi pingin bikin ficnya. *PLAK* Nether ngiket kontrak dengan Nesia, kok jadi kaya Kuroshitsuji ya, kayaknya? Oh tenang saja. Silakan anda membacot ria di kolom review saya, saya persilakan dengan senag hati. Difave? Makasihhhh kakakk~~...\^o^/ *HUG*

**Aiko-chan Lummiera: **beuh, jujur saya sendiri gemeteran pas nulis incest yang sedikit lagi kalau kepeleset tangan author yang bejad pikirannya bakal ke rated-M. Alfred gak cembukur kukkk. Terkadang cara orang-orang melampiaskan emosi itu berbeda-beda, kan? Besok.. eh salah kemarin ulangan ya, semangat ya! Besok saya juga ulangan nih.

Dah ada SpaMano nih, puas gak? Lemon pula. Awas aja kalo gak Ripiu *Crash!*. dah update kok. Btw kecepatan per kilometer kilat itu berapa hari?*PLAK

**Yumemiru Reirin: **Alfred itu sangat peduli dengan matthew, sampai cara pelampiasan kemarahannya pun bisa dibilang kaya mau ngeraep dia. Hhh.. fred, fred... sang iblis gimana ya? Gimana ya? Saya juga bingung lanjutinnya *didepak dari fandom APH* thank's for review.

**Thank's a Lot for You.**

**REVIEW? PLEASE, I NEED IT.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Don't like. Don't read.**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo. Rated M untuk konten dewasa secara tidak langsung. Maybe, Change for genre.

**Pairing:** Many pairing Yaoi: PrusCan, USUK, NetherIndo, SpaMano, GerIta Etc.

**Summary: **Coklat berbeda dengan merah. Tanah berbeda dengan api. Begitu pula kita, manusia berbeda dengan iblis...

.

* * *

Berkali-kali bola matanya berputar melirik pada jarum yang terus bergerak tiap detik berjalan. Kembali pandangnya dialihkan pada hidangan untuk makan siang porsi tiga orang yang hampir mendingin diatas meja. Seharusnya ini adalah waktu mereka untuk menyantap makan siang. Tapi setengah jam berlalu tak sekalipun dua orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya nampak batang hidungnya.

Menghela. Dirinya pun lebih memilih untuk menelungkupkan wajahnya dalam lipat tangan diatasnya. Memilih tertidur barang sejenak. Menunggu mereka yang entah dimana sekarang.

* * *

.

**Fate Line**

_(...Bisakah kita melewatinya... Garis tipis sejengkal yang begitu tebal? Bisakah kita mengubah... apa yang sudah digariskan?...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural, Romance, Poetry

Rated M

.

* * *

**Chapter. 3

* * *

**

.

Klang.

Klang.

Klang.

"..."

Gema yang memenuhi tiap tapak langkah yang diayunkan. Menelusuri tangga panjang yang perlahan turun menuju kebawah. Dalam gelap yang hanya cahaya api obor sebagai terang.

Safir itu hanya diam mengikuti dari belakang, pemilik emerald yang melangkah terlebih dahulu sebagai penunjuk jalan. Dalam hening yang terpilih sebagai peramai suasana, dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka akan keberadaan ruangan dibawah tanah ini ada dibalik sebuah pintu rahasia yang tidak pernah diketahuinya sebelum ini, dikediaman yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia tempati. Pada rumah yang sudah menjadi tempat bernaungnya sedari kecil.

Ah, ya. Dia hampir lupa. Bukankah seharusnya ini waktu makan siang. Aduh, apa Matthew marah ya?

"_Alfred."_

Bayang akan pembicaraan beberapa waktu lalu. Dimana pria British itu memaksanya mengikuti dirinya pergi.

"_Ikut aku."_

"_Kalau kau memang ingin tahu apa yang membuatmu perasaanmu kacau...kini."_

Didorong rasa keingintahuan yang kuat, membuat dirinya memilih mengikuti pria British itu. safir miliknya menatap punggung pirang didepannya. Entah kenapa, terasa sesuatu yang kuat dalam keseriusan ditengah hening kala gelap dimana hanya gema langkah dan hembus nafas sebagai alunan penenang ditelinga. Tiga langkah akhirnya dirinya ikut berhenti, ketika punggung dihadapannya terhenti.

"Kau pernah merasakan hal ini?" tanya tiba-tiba yang tidak diketahui maksud tujuannya. Perasaan seperti apa yang dimaksud? Mungkin itulah yang akan dipikirkan bila orang lain yang diberikan tanya semacam itu.

Namun tidak untuknya. Mungkin dirinya mengerti. Mungkin. Karena otaknya belum bisa menerka. Karena hatinya belum mendapat pengertian respon yang dimaksud. Lebih tepatnya dibanding hati, isyarat tubuh yang menandakan bahwa tubuhnya telah mengerti apa maksud dari rasa yang dimaksud.

Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya ketika dingin terasa. Bukan dingin biasa, karena hatinya pun terasa hampa setelahnya. Hampa dibuatnya. Hampa yangterisi dengan berbagai perasaan yang sangat ingin ia hindari. Benar-benar dingin. Seakan ada rengkuh es yang tengah memeluk dirinya, terlebih hatinya yang perlahan-lahan ditenggelamkannya dalam suatu rasa.

"Kau pernah merasakannya?" tanya Arthur sekali lagi. Menatap perubahan sikap American dihadapannya. yang tanya itu disambut sebuah angguk kecil.

Permata itu berbalik memunggungi. Melangkah membawa api obor dalam genggamannya, merambatkan diri sang api pada tiang-tiang obor yang tertanam pada tanah. Membuat berkobar sumbu api yang terdapat. Membuat sebuah ruang yang ia kira buntu dihadapan. Terdapati sebuah pintu raksasa dengan hias metalik terukir halus.

"Kau tahu Alfred." Seraya menempatkan obor dalam genggaman pada dinding tembok. Tubuh itu berbalik, melangkah pada seorang lagi. Seorang adik yang kini sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja dewasa. Yang telah tumbuh tinggi melampauinya. Hingga berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Terulur tangan putih kecil. Menangkap wajah tampan berbingkai kaca. Menariknya hingga sejajar dengannya. Hingga emerald menawan safir dalam tatapnya. Menatap dalam. Jauh pada cerah langit yang merona merah karena kedekatan mereka.

"Matamu..." jemarinya bergerak, menangkap kaca yang membingkai keindahan sesungguhnya dari langit permata. Mengelus sudut dimana permata itu berada. "...sebenarnya bila melihat'nya'"

"Apa maksudmu Iggy?"

"Terbalik dengan hatimu..." satu pernyataan yang tidak menjawab tanya yang terlontar. Gestur tubuh bergerak, sebelah tangan yang menangkap wajah turun pula perlahan, menetapkan letak tepat pada bagian dimana organ hati berada. "... yang memilih buta akan myang mereka."

"A-aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Sebenarnya kau mengerti apa 'mereka' yang kumaksud."

"Iggy..."

"Tapi, kau memilih 'buta', membuat semua itu tertutup."

"Hentikan Iggy!'

"Hingga kau merasa emosi pada apapun yang berhubungan dengan mereka."

–PLAK!

Sebuah tepis dilayangkan pada tangan yang menyentuhnya. Safir itu menatap marah. Tidak suka. Akan kata yang mencoba mengorek hal yang paling ingin ia lupakan. Yang tidak mau ia ingat kembali bagaimana rasanya.

"BERHENTI BICARA ARTHUR!"

Sebuah bentak meluncur pada pria emerald yang sedikit terhenyak mendengar. Meski sekarang tatap hijau itu kembali datar pada geram yang tertunduk dari safir yang tersembunyi diantara blonde yang menutupi.

"Kalau kau diberi pilihan..." masih tertunduk walau ia tahu pasti kalau pia dirty blonde itu menangkap semua yang diucapkannya.

"Masuk kedalam gerbang atau berbalik keatas, mana yng akan kau pilih?"

"... mungkin aku akan memilih yang kedua."

"Kalau begitu..." sebuah desah dihela sebelum melanjutkan kalimat yang sempat terputus, "... kau memilih Matthew mati?"

Satu pertanyaan. Lebih tepatnya seperti sebuah pernyataan akan masa depan, ditatap dalam bingung safir yang sudah mendongakkan kepala.

"Apa? Kenapa Matt..."

"Kutanya sekali lagi." Lagi-lagi tak ada kata yang menjawab tanyanya. "Kalau memilih keatas. Kamu akan tetap menjalani hidup normal seperti yang seharusnya. Damai. Tanpa ada satupun yang berubah. Selain kamu akan kehilangan... Matthew."

Bergeming membelalak menatap tidak percay apa yang baru saja ditangkap dengan pendengarannya. Kenapa semua begitu tiba-tiba?

"Kalau kau memilih..." ketuk ia lakukan pada besi yang menjadi pintu yang tertutup, ".., masuk kesini. Pasti hidupmu akan berubah. Mungkin kau akan merasakan sakit yang selalu kau hindari. Tapi, kau dapat menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang berharga untukmu... meski tak menutup kemungkinan kau akan... mati."

Setitik peluh mengalir. Dalam safir yang menyiratkan bimbang dalam hati. Karena dirinya harus memilih. Antara ego dan perasaan. Antara kebahagiaan dan penderitaan. Nyawanya atau nyawa... adiknya. Matthew.

Mengepal dalam erat genggam tangan dibalik bayang hitam. meneguk ludah akan kata yang kelu pada lidah. Berpikir ulang akan jawaban yang dipilihnya. Sebenarnya apa yang paling berharga untuknya?

Detak jantung tiap kali menarik nafas.

"Nah,..."

Terpejam mata. Berpikir dalam batin yang dilanda pilihan.

"...ayo..."

Ketika mata itu terbuka. Yang dilihat adalah emerald yang masih menatapnya.

"... apa yang kau pilih?"

* * *

_._

_Maju atau mundur._

_Baik atau buruk._

_Hitam atau putih._

_Dunia selalu menetapkan takdir menjadi pilihan._

_Yang tak satupun dari pilihan itu adalah kebenaran._

_.

* * *

_

.

.

Kerlip lampu beraneka warna memenuhi ruang yang diiringi oleh hentakan keras musik dari para DJ. Alkohol dari minuman keras yang disediakan serta asap tembakau hasil pembakaran rokok menjadi aroma yang menguar disekelilingnya. Dimana dirinya yang diapit dua orang gadis, tengah menerima sebuah sambungan panggilan di HP nya.

Entah apa yang dibicarakan, tak terdengar akibat hentakkan musik yang begitu keras, dirinya beranjak pergi, meninggalkan kedua gadis-gadis muda tersebut. Menuju tempat dimana pintu keluar berada. Pergi dari tempat yang digunakan manusia sebagai pemuas nafsu belaka. Yang menjerumuskan mereka dalam sesat jalan.

_._

_Dimana sebenarnya 'mereka',_

_Tengah ikut bersenang-senang diantaranya._

_.

* * *

_

.

Batang putih yang tersulut api, perlahan habis menyisakan abu serta kabut putih menyesakkan yang menguar diudara. Bersandar pada dinding, ia hisap batang itu sembari menunggu seseorang yang akan kemari sebentar lagi. Iris miliknya menatap hampa pada pemandangan dihadapannya. Dimana beribu-ribu jiwa musuh kaumnya berlalu lalang dihadapannya. manusia musuh kaumnya. Tapi sekaligus mahluk yang sangat mudah dipermainkan. Sangat mudah disulut emosi. Hanya karena ego yang mendominasi. Sangat menyenangkan mempermainkan orang yang derajatnya lebih tinggi darimu bukan?

Menghela kembali menatap cuaca yang disenanginya. Dimana kelam abu langit menurunkan bulir kecil yang menyebabkan gerimis pada bumi. Tanpa cahaya mentari menyusup, tertutup awan kelam dilangit. Tanpa terang. Hanya gelap. Kondisi yang sangat disukainya.

"Serius melamun hingga kau tak menyadariku. Hm?"

Ruby miliknya melirik, berpindah tempat dari atas langit sekedar mendapati seorang Francias tengah berada disampingnya. "Meski melamun aku tetap tahu siapa yang menghampiriku Francis." Ucapnya menyeringai.

"Kau tahu sebentar lagi sudah waktunya, kan?" kembali Francis bertanya pada 'sahabat' nya itu.

"Ya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak masalah... yang jadi masalah Ludwig?"

"Hm?"

"Kelihatannya dia benar-benar lupa apa tujuannya semula."

"Bisa kulihat itu."

"?"

"Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, dia sedang berkencan ria dengan Italian manis itu, kau tahu Feli? wajahnya saat itu... benar-benar manusia."

"... kupikir juga..."

"Ups." Sela Francis tiba-tiba, "sebaiknya kita pindah tempat." Sarannya melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang semakin banyak. Menuruti saja, Gilbert pun mengikuti kemana pria Prancis itu melangkah. Ditengah lalu lalang yang berbeda eksitensi dengan mereka. Ruby itu menangkap sesosok yang ia kenal rupa dirinya.

"Antonio..." bisiknya. "Hum? Kau bicara sesuatu, _mon cher_~?"

Diam tak menjawab. Rubynya hanya berputar mengikuti kemana sosok Spaniard itu pergi.

"Hey, Francis." Satu suara ia buka, memanggil sosok disampingnya yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan biru dingin seraya tersenyum licik. "Menurutmu... apa kita akan merahasiakan ini dari Antonio?"

"Tonio? Haha, _mon cher~._ Sejak kapan kau jadi mahluk yang mengasihani seseorang seperti itu? Apa kau juga sudah tertular manusia, hm?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kita 'Iblis' Gilbert, kau ingat." Bisiknya tepat pada liang telinga pemilik permata darah itu. Dalam ramai riuh. Suara itu terdengar begitu tenang sekaligus mengintimidasi disaat bersamaan. Ruby itu berpaling, bertatap berani pada safir yang berkilat licik. Dalam dingin yang ia pasang pada gurat wajah. Sebuah seringai tersungging diwajah tampannya. "Hhh, kau bercanda Francis. Aku tidak mungkin lupa siapa diriku."

"Kuharap begitu _mon cher~." _Senyumnya ia pasang. Diperlihatkan agar tertangkap merah yang menawan itu. yang telah mampu menawan hati seorang yang putih polos. Menjebaknya dalam sebuah kedok manis. Yang dipenuhi ucap palsu dalam janji.

_._

_Begitu putih dan suci._

_Seperti lembar kertas yang belum tertulisi._

_Seperti bayi yang baru terlahir._

_Sesuatu yang sangat menggiurkan untuk dinodai._

_Dengan hitam yang menjadi tulis._

_Pada sehelai hati putih._

_.

* * *

_

.

.

Gurat lelah terlihat dalam sirat abu yang dipancarkan. Menghela dalam gerakan memegang keningnya, ketika pusing kembali melanda. Hingga membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman. Membuat sebuah firasat yang tidak-tidak. Ditengah kelam yang semakin gelap. Lagi-lagi hujan. Menyebalkan.

Menghela kembali, dia segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Melangkah pergi menuju ruang dimana sang kekasihnya berada. Dalam hening yang sunyi. Berjalan sendiri tanpa ditemani. Menengok pada kaca yang membatasi. Memperlihatkan langit kelam dalam bingkai. Abu yang membelalak. Segera berlari menuju pemberhentiannya. Sebuah pertanda yang baru ia lihat. Membuat satu firasat yang terasa semakin menjadi.

BRAK!

"WILLEM!"

Gema menginterupsi panggilannya. Pada nama seseorang yang seharusnya ada disana. Tertidur dalam pembaringannya. Sendiri. Seharusnya. Karena tak satupun kehidupan berada diruang itu selain dirinya. Selain bahwa kenyataan ruang itu kosong melompong. Satu bukti bahwa, kekasihnya tengah pergi dari sini. Melarikan diri.

"SIAL!"

.

* * *

.

Tangis langit yang tadinya hanya berupa rintik kecil turun semakin deras. Menangisi bumi yang sudah ternodai oleh tangan-tangan para pembawa kehancuran dunia. Terkotori oleh kemunafikkan para pemimpin dibumi. Yang semakin menjadi tanpa menyadari dosa diri.

Zamrud itu menatap kesal pada langit yang menurunkan hujan tidak pada waktu yang tepat. Dimana ia sedang berbelanja sendiri. Dan hujan deras yang terjadi membuatnbya harus berteduh ditengah perjalanan. Dimana disekeliling jalan telah sepi tanpa ada satu pun orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Aduh, kenapa hujan sih. Semoga Lovi tidak marah karena aku pulang telat." Gerutunya pada dirinya sendiri. Meski dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tahu akan hujan tapi tidak membawa perlengkapan setidaknya, payung lah.

"Hahh. Malah makin deras." Helanya kecewa melihat justru cuaca sama sekali tak memihaknya agar ia bisa segera mengangkat kakinya dari sana.

Titik-titik air yang berturunkan semakin deras kebawah. Menginterupsi semua suara dengan gaungnya. Saat ini pemandangan didepannya yang hanya terdiri dari air yang berjatuhan semata, tertumbuk pada sesosok siluet dihadapannya.

Semakin jelas ia picingkan mata, semakin ia tahu siapa yang ada disana. "Ka-kamu...?" Zamrud bertemu Zamrud. Keduanya saling bertatap dimana kering dan basah yang menjadi pemisah. "Willem?" heran pada Zamrud yang terlihat polos mendapati seseorang yang pernah ia kenal sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kamu disini? Hei, jangan berdiri saja disana! Kamu basah kuyub, tuh!"

Tak ada kata, tak ada jawab. Hanya tubuh itu semakin membawa dirinya mendekati sang Spaniard yang ditatapnya dalam dingin.

"Kenapa kamu disini? Setahuku kamu dirawat dirumah sakit, kan?"

Buru nafas yang mendesah, menjadi uap yang menguar karena dinginnya udara.

"Kenapa kamu diam saja? Kabur dari rumah sakit,ya?" tanya riang seakan mendapat sebuah berita bagus. Tanpa memperhatikan gerak tangan pemuda dihadapannya yang tengah merogoh sakunya. Dalam hening tanpa sekalipun dirinya menjawab tanya. Belati perak kecil tengah berada dalam genggaman. Berkilat keji saat ditodongkan pada pemuda Spaniard itu.

"Wi-Will... hei kamu bercanda, kan?"

"Diam." satu kata dalam bentak yang dingin, terucap sekali mengintimidasi. Lengannya yang kekar mendorong tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. hingga bersentuh pada tanah. Membuat apa yang tengah dipegangnya berhamburan tak beraturan.

"He-hei..."

Kilat takut pada Zamrud yang menatap pria pirang itu, yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk dari atas. Belati perak ditangan. Diangkat tinggi hingga bisa ia rasakan sendiri bagaimana sakit bila benda tajam itu menghujam kulitnya.

"Tu-tunggu Willem!"

CRATS!

Tanpa ampun. Tanpa belas kasihan untuk menunggu. Belati itu diayunkan, menyebabkan sirat perak yang ketika bersentuh pada cahaya yang terang. Menjadikan perak bernoda merah ketika berhasil menghujamkan diri menembus tubuh sang Spaniard. Tepat menusuk jantungnya.

Dalam desah nafas yang memburu. Ketika hujan menangis deras dari langit. Merah yang tercampur air, mengalir membentuk sejalur sungai kecil dari kolam darah yang sengaja diciptakan.

_._

_Dalam malam yang semakin naik._

_Berputar rembulan kemudian menuju perabadian._

_Dimana mentari hangat yang muncul dari ufuk timur disana._

_Adalah gendang semua telah dimulai._

_.

* * *

_

.

.

Lovino sudah merasa mulai lelah. Kakinya sudah lemas untuk sekedar berjalan kembali. Karena sedari pagi hingga matahari telah seperempat waktu, dirinya terus mencari sosok seseorang yang seharusnya ada disampingnya.

Kakinya pun menuju pada kediaman mereka, dan berakhirlah dirinya pada sofa empuk diruang keluarga. Bibirnya melantunkan umpatan. Namun, zamrudnya mnggambarkan hati yang sedang dilanda kecemasan sangat. Terbukti dari peluh yang mengalir pada sirat wajah yang merenggut sedih sekaligus kesal.

"Kemana sih kamu, Tomato Bastard?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Sebenarnya bila pada keadaan biasa ia tidak akan ambil terlalu pedulu mau kemana pun kekasihnya itu menghilang. Atau kalau misalnya dia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat bersama dua temannya yang rusuh itu. atau bila dia menemukannya sedang berkencan dengan wanita atau lelaki lain. ... OK, untuk option terakhir dihapus, dan bila misalnya saat ini ia menemukan kekasihnya itu dalam keadaan option ketiga... mungkin akan jadi hujan tomat.

Biasanya tidak begini. Hanya saja sedari tadi hatinya merasa takut. Tak beralasan memang. Tapi dia merasa takut, bila saat ini kekasihnya tak disampingnya. Karena sebuah firasat. Tengah terbesit dalam benak.

Klek.

Suara pintu dibuka. Dari arah depan rumah. Yang tertangkap indranya. Menyadarkan diri dari lamunan. Membuat Zamrud yang tertutup terbuka. Membuat dirinya beranjak, berlari pada ruang depan. Berharap ia akan mendapati sosok yang sejak tadi dicarinya setengah mati dengan senyum ceria.

"Veee!"

BUKH.

Sebuah aksen yang berteriak dalam kejutan ketika dirinya tengah menabrak sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang ditikungan membuat dirinya menyadari bukan sang kekasih yang menjadi harap telah datang. Yang ditemui ketika matanya terbuka kembali bukanlah Zamrud yang senada. Melainkan sepasang Amber pada sosok serupa dengan dirinya.

"Feli? Kenapa kamu disini? Dan kenapa tak memencet bel dulu, adik bodoh!" bentaknua bertubi pada sosok dihadapnya. Yang bentakan itu tetap disambut oleh amber polos manis ini. "Vee~, Fratello , kau sehat 'kan?"

"Kenapa malah tanya balik!"

"Vee~, tapi tadi aku sudah memencet bel dan tidak ada jawaban. Kupikir Fratello dan Fratello Antonio sedang siesta, makannya aku masuk saja. Pintunya juga tidak dikunci kok."jelasnya membela diri panjang lebar. Yang membuat Lovino terdiam mendengar penuturan tersebut. Merasa sedikit bodoh karena tak menyadari bel yang berbunyi sedarinya ia melamun.

"Si Tomato Bastard dia sedang keluar... mungkin... Ahh! Sudahlah kau masuk dulu!"

"Vee~, baiklah."

Feliciano menyadari. Kalau kakaknya itu tengah dalam keadaan tidak baik. Lebih menjurus pada perasaan hatinya yang sedang kelam. Karena dipenuhi kecemasan akan sesuatu. Meski begitu ia diam saja. Dia akan bertanya bila sedarinya kakaknya itu sudah lebih tenang perasaannya.

Lovino yang membawa barang-barang Feliciano menaruhnya sembarang pada sofa, menggedikkan kepala sebagai isyarat menyuruh adiknya segera duduk. Yang janya dituruti oleh Feliciano.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Potato Bastard itu." tanya Lovino dari arah dapur. Yang pertanyaan itu sedikit membuat geli dirinya, karena dulu kakaknya itu sangat menentang hubungan mereka berdua. Meski alasannya terbilang konyol walau masih masuk diakal.

"Vee~, Ludwig dan aku baik-baik saja, kok~. Fratello tak perlu khawatir." Ucapnya ceria denghan senyum manis yang terkembang.

Lovino yang baru saja tiba dari dapur, tersenyum kecil melihat wajah bahagia adiknya. Setidaknya dia bisa sedikit melupakan kecemasannya pada Antonio saat ini bila berada didekat adiknya.

"Vee~, Fratello boleh aku nyalakan TV?"

"Terserah kamu saja." Ucapnya cuek sembari meminum coklat panas yang diseduh untuk mereka. Zamrudnya melirik pada adiknya yang asyik merlihat sebuah saluran Televisi.

"Vee~, seram..." ucapnya takut.

"Memang apa yang kau lihat, bodoh?"

"Vee~ lihat Fratello, katanya ada penyerangan didekat sini."

Lovino yang penasaran akhirnya memposisikan dirinya agar bisa melihat saluran tersebut dengan nyaman. Dimana sebuah berita yang disiarkan. Membuat firasat buruknya semakin kuat.

"_Pagi ini, ditemukan seseorang yang tergeletak bersimbah darah pada jalan XXX didaerah XX... kami mendapat Informasi bahwa indentitas asli korban adalah...

* * *

_

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Hyaaa! Gomen Readers, harusnya saya kemaren publish ini. Tapi karena kemarin setelah oulang sekolah saya segera dilarikan kerumah orang tua di cikarang, terpaksa ngetiknya dipending dulu sampai sekarang.**

**Btw, saya gak mau banyak bacot kali ini. Soalnya saya lagi dijalan. *langsung buka leptop pas berhenti diperistirahatan.***

**Besok ULANGAN LAGI! Saya minta doa restu(lagi) supaya bisa ngebe- *PLAK* salah ding, supaya bisa ngerjain.**

**Dan bagi yang bernasib ama dengan saya, alias sedang dalam masa ujian nista. Saya juga ikut mendoakan.**

**Thak's a lot for You.**

**REVIEW? **


	6. Chapter 4

**Don't like. Don't read.**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo. Rated M untuk konten dewasa secara tidak langsung. Maybe, Change for genre. Lemon for this Chapter.

**Pairing:** Many pairing Yaoi: PrusCan, USUK, NetherIndo, SpaMano, GerIta Etc.

**Summary: **Coklat berbeda dengan merah. Tanah berbeda dengan api. Begitu pula kita, manusia berbeda dengan iblis...

.

* * *

Saat itu yang kulihat adalah batas antara putih dan hitam. dimana orang yang kusayang tenggelam ditengah kegelapan diseberang sana. Seraya mengulurkan tangan... padaku.

Seolah mengajakku.

Agar aku ikut tenggelam bersamanya.

.

* * *

**Fate Line**

_(...Bisakah kita melewatinya... Garis tipis sejengkal yang begitu tebal? Bisakah kita mengubah... apa yang sudah digariskan?...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural, Romance, Poetry

Rated M

.

* * *

**Chapter. 4**

* * *

.

Gelap.

Awalnya gelap. Gelap yang perlahan terlihat segaris putih yang membentang. Garis yang melebar menjadi pancar cahaya putih. Dan putih itu pun perlahan berubah. Ketika perlahan kelopak terbuka. Retinanya menangkap berjuta pixel kristal dalam berbagai warna. Yang perlahan membentuk berbagai wujud benda setelah otaknya selesai memproses.

"Ngg..."

Buka tutup ia lakukan seraya mengerjapkan Violet itu. menguceknya ketika merasa sembab disana. Sampai ia menyadari kalau dirinya telah terduudk pada sebuah sofa. Lengkap dengan sehelai kain yang dengan ingatan terakhirnya, yang ia masih ingat kalau saat itu dia tertidur diruang makan bertelungkup pada lipat tangan diatas meja,. Bukan disini.

Violetnya bergeling, mencari eksitensi lain yang sekiranya bisamemberi jawaban akan tanyanya. Kembali dirinya memperhatikan sekeliling. Sinar hangat mentari dan kicau burung yang sayup terdengar, ia yakin kalau hari ini sudah pagi lagi.

Pagi?

Tunggu sebentar. Berapa lama ia tertidur?

"Sudah bangun, Matt?"

Uap hatum yang menguar dari secangkir teh hangat tertangkap indra penciumannya. Dan suara yang ia tahu dari sesosok british yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya sembari membawa secangkir teh, membuatnya menoleh padanya. "Kak Athur?"

Arthur terdiam, tidak menanggapi tanya yang terlontar. Membisu sejenak diambang sebelum mengamil langkah menuju sebuah sofa tunggal dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Matthew yang melihat hal itu, mengambil posisi berhadap-hadapan dengan Arthur yang tengah menyesap teh paginya. Sedikit ragu, namun tetap ia tanyakan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"A-ano... kak Arthur, apa kamu yang memindahkanku kemari."

Sesap terakhir pada tehnya sebelum ia menaruh cangkir itu dan menjawab. "Ya."

"Dan kau tidur benar-benar pulas." Tambahnya menjelaskan.

"Ah, haha, maaf . kemarin rasanya aku benar-benar lelah."jelasnya salah tingkah. Tidak menyadari kalau emerald sang 'kakak' menatapnya dengan pandang tajam. "Aku mengerti, kok." Ucapnya tertawa kecil yang dipalsukan. Dengan iris hijau yang memicing menyeramkan.

'Karena aku tahu apa yang terjadi.' Batinnya melanjutkan perkataan.

Karena dalam hati. Dia bersedih. Tak sedikitpun ia bermaksud menjelaskannya. Tak sedikitpun dia ingin menunjukkannya. Satu luka dimasa lalu. Yang masih tertoreh dengan tajamnya. Yang perlahan mengering seiring berjalannya waktu. Namun, masih terbasahi oleh siram dendam yang membuncah.

"Kak Arthur..." panggil suara lembut itu. membuat. Emerald itu memalingkan diri pada asal suara. "Hm?"

"Kau tahu dimana Alfred? Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya."

"..." tanya yang membuatnya terdiam sesaat. Membuatnya memberi sebuah jawab yang didalamnya terbesit kepalsuan. "Alfred, nanti dia juga datang..." meski sebenarnya dia mengatakan kebenaran. "... mandilah dulu. Sudah lewat dari pukul delapan." Kilahnya.

Matthew menengok pada arah dimana sebuah jam tertempel diatas dinding sebuah oerapian. Dan memang jarum panjang dan pendek waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 08.37. "baiklah." Menuruti saran dia pun beranjak setelah merapikan selimutnya, kearah dimana kamar mandi berada diujung jalan. Meninggalkan pria British yang terduduk sendiri. Dalam tenang yang menghening. Meski hatinya membatin khawatir.

Emeraldnya menggerling, menatap kembali waktu yang terus berputar. 'Sudah hampir 12 jam. Seharusnya dia sudah berhasil.'

Memikirkan hal itu. emerald miliknya kembali memastikan kalau adiknya, setidaknya tidak akan menampakkan diri dalam beberapa waktu. Beranjak kemudian mengambil langkah. Membawa dirinya kesebuah ruang dimana ia terakhir kali bertemu dirty blonde yang lain. Ruang dimana ia meninggalkan sebuah keputusan yang telah bulat. Yang diikrarkan dari bibir merahnya.

Gelap menyerang ketika kembali sebuah pintu dibuka. Berbekal segenggam api ditangan, dirinya melangkah turun dalam kegelapan. Menginjak satu-persatu anak tangga yang deritnya menggaungkan gema. Menuju sebuah ruang dibalik sebuah metalik daun pintu yang kini telah terbuka barang sedikit.

Yang menuju sebuah ruang. Dimana ada dia yang telah memperjuangkan pilihannya. Tergeletak diatas tanah. Yang terlukis sebuah lingkar sihir mengelilinginya.

Melangkah mendekat setengah berlari. Pada dia ditengah ruang. Yang tengah tertidur pulas. Dengan gurat wajah lelah namun puas yang polos tergambar. Membuatnya menghembus kelegaan menatapnya. Membuat segurat senyum lembut yang jarang ditunjukkan terlukis halus pada wajahnya. "Selamat Alfred."

Setitik air. Mengalir sunyi dari sebuah permata emerald. Raba ia sentuhkan tangannya pada kulit wajah American yang sedang tertidur. "Terima kasih..." menatap jauh pada sosok dibawahnya, perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada diri yang tertidur. Memangut manis bibir merah merona dalam sebuah cium kasih. "... terima kasih sudah kembali."

* * *

.

_Ucap lantang dari bibir ini._

_Menjadi ikrar janji pasti._

_Yang menjadi do'a dalam hati._

_Dimana do'a itu menjadi sebuah harap akan masa depan._

_Tulus dari hati kulantunkan._

_Panjat harap sebuah do'a. _

_Dimana hati dipertaruhkan._

_._

* * *

.

.

* * *

_kami mendapat Informasi bahwa indentitas asli korban adalah... seorang pria berkebangsaan Belanda... Willem Van der Plast..._

_._

* * *

.

Bulir air masih berturunkan menghantam bumi. Masih menangisi bumi dalam deras langit malam. beradu-adu guntur memburu. Berkali-kali menusuk bumi yang kotor, dengan sebuah kemarahan langit. Sambar-menyambar kilat terdengar. Menerangkan dia yang disana. Pada siluet sosok yang terbaring dibawahnya.

Dimana kolam merah menjadi hias yang mengelilingi.

Dimana cengkram tangannya masih menggenggam erat. Pada sebuah belati perak. Yang berkilat keji kala kilat membelah malam. Ternoda merah oleh darah. Dari sesuatu berjiwa yang telah tak bergerak. Terhujam dingin perak tajam.

Uap nafas memburu karena dingin dan basah dari dia yang terjaga. Menatap apa yang ia perbuat. Mencerna semua yang ia lihat. Terpaku ketika menyadari dirinya telah membuat air merah besi membuncah dari celah tubuh yang dihujamnya.

'Apa... aku berhasil?' batinnya.

"Fuh..."

"!"

"Fufufufu..."

Bisik dalam batin. Yang mengharapkan do'a menjadi kenyataan. Yang semuanya pupus begitu saja. Ketika jantung kembali terasa berdetak. Bersama dengan tawa yang terdengar dari bibir yang mengalirkan darah.

"Naif sekali, Willem."

Cepat tak terasa. Terjadi secepat sambar kilat. Behkan sebeum ia sempat menghembuskan nafas. Dirinya sudah terkunci oleh tangan kecil yang mencekiknya.

BRAK!

Dibantingnya dia pada tembok yang berdiri kokoh pada tanah. Hingga tubuh terhenyak akan luka dalam. Juga sesak nafas yang membuatnya mengejang ditengah hujan yang membasahinya.

Hijau yang meringis, menyipit sedikit dalam sakit. Menatap benci pada hijau lain yang menatapnya dingin. Dimana iris hjau itu meruncing seperti kucing. Berkilat dikala gelap hening. Yang haus akan nafsu kematian.

Grrk.

Cengkram yang dilakukan, semakin kuat pada leher putih itu.

"Argkk...ggkk!"

"Jadi kau bemaksud membunuhku, ya?" bisiknya dingin. Ditambah seulas senyum yang menyeringai keji.

Krrtt.

"Sudah kuberi belas kasih kau malah melunjak,hm?" berkilat hijau dikala malam. memberi intimidasi lebih pada sang mangsa.

.

"Urgg..hh."

"Apa perlu kuajarkan lagi padamu?"

"... risik..."

Satu suara yang dibisikkan dalam deras hujan mendominasi, membuat pemuda kecoklatan itu menyerngit mendengarnya. "Apa?" ucapnya mengancam mengeraskan cekiknya. Hingga menunggu waktu saja sampai korbannya kehabisan nafas karena perlakuan ini. Yang jawab akan tanya yang meluncur membuat telinga panas mendengarnya.

"Kubilang BERISIK! Mahluk rendah!"

JRATTTTS!

Mengalir merah dalam ganas air yang berturunkan mampu menusuk kulit tiap tertimpa olehnya. Membentuk kembali sebuah kolam darah dari dia yang berbeda. Sebuah garis akan sirat luka yang lebar terbentang pada dadanya. Memuntahkan cair merah disela erang merasa sakit, sekaligus panas sangat dalam tubuhnya. Seakan suatu akhir dari takdir yang bernama kematian telah menunggu disampingnya sembari melihatnya menderita.

"Jaga omonganmu! Manusia."

_Siapa sebenarnya yang lebih rendah._

_Iblis atau Manusia?_

.

* * *

.

Dirinya terpaku duduk disamping sebuah kasur, dimana belahan dirinya tengah tertidur dipembaringannya. Hembus nafas teratur dari safir yang tertutup membuatnya tahu kalau pria yang memegang status sebagai kakaknya itu baik-baik saja. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri hatinya merasa cemas pada apa yang terjadi.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Apa yang telah saudara kembarnya lakukan hingga ketika ia menemukannya, tubuh itu dibopong oleh pirang british, yang tidak memberikan alasan pasti ada apa.

Violet masih terpaku. Jemarinya terulur. Mengelus. Kemudiamn menyingkirkan helai pirang yang terjatuh menutupi kening wajah itu. Wajah yang bagai bayangan, bagai cermin, yang membuatnya selalu tersenyum kecil bila menatapnya. "Ng?" terkejut kecil, ketka sebuah gerak tertangkap mata, terasa indra, saat tangannya dibawa oleh genggam saudaranya yang lebih besar. Yang safir itu tengahmenatap dirinya. Dengan hangat langit yang terukir senyum. "Pagi, Matt."

Tersenyum dalam sebuah gurat manis mendengarnya. Lembut ia ucap sebagai balas akan sapa yang teralun. "Pagi, tapi sekarang sudah siang Al."

"Oh,ya?" iris birunya berputar menatap sekeliling dan pencariannya terhenti pada sebuah weker yang memang telah menunjukkan waktu dimana matahari tengah berada pada puncak keagungannya sebagaimana seharusnya.

"Ow, kelihatannya aku melewatkan sarapan, ya?" ucapnya membuat suasana cair dan menghasilkan indah suara senang yang mengalun dari mungil bibir yang mengguratkan senyum pada cermin dirinya.

Tertawa. Senyum ia tunjukkan. Tapi, tak ada yang tahu apa yang tertangkap oleh bola matanya safirnya. Ketika menatap sang adik.

Gelap.

Seperti kegelapan.

Sesuatu seperti kabut hitam yang perlahan merengkuh adiknya. Yang seakan-akan membuat manis senyum yang terukir akan hilang tertelan olehnya. Yang mendapat tatap dingin dari safir yang dapat melihatnya. Melihat apa itu sebenarnya. Sesuatu yang sedari dulu menerornya dalam diam. Yang membuat dirinya meringkuk takut meski senyum terkembang pada wajah.

"...Al?"

"Eh, ya? ada apa Matt?" satu suara yang memanggilnya menyadarkan dari segala pemikiran dalam otaklnya.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" tanyan Lyla itu kembali, dengan sirat cemas dalam suara. Membuat safir itu tidak bisa tidak untuk merengkuh adiknya tiba-tiba. "A-Al?" Violet itu menatap khawatir dengan sentuh tiba-tiba pada dirinya.

Cring.

"Eh?"

Sontak terkejut pada sebuah perhiasan yang disesapkan pada lehernya. Yang bergemerincing setelah selesai dikalungkan. Yang berkilat manis tiap bandulnya bergoyang. Sebuah perak yang selalu terkalung pada leher sang kakak, kini tengah berpindah tempat atas persetujuan sang majikan lama, berpindah tempat menghias jenjang lehernya.

"Ini...?"

"Itu untukmu Matt."

Sedikit tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya, membuat diri itu kembali melantunkan gurauan tidak percaya. "Jangan bercanda Al."

"Aku serius! Itu untukmu."

"... ini pemberian kak Arthur 'kan? Kenapa kau melepas barangg yang begitu berharga untukmu?"

"Karena itu berharga... aku ingin menitipkan itu pada orang yang berharga pula bagiku... pada adikku."

Diam yang membuat merona violet itu dihadapan sang safir. Tak mampu ia berkata-kata untuk menyangkal kata yang telah diucap. Kata yang menjadi alasan yang membuktikan kalau... dirinya begitu disayangi.

"Terima kasih, Al."

Pluk.

"Hehe." Tertawa ia tunjukkan. Tepuk kepala dilakukan sebagai tanda sayang. Dan itu adalah suatu kenyataan. Bukan sesuatu yang dipalsukan. Dan benda itu ia berikan. Semata-mata demi melindunginya.

_._

_Sesungguhnya kasih itu lebih tinggi satu derajat dibanding cinta._

_Karena cinta tak akan ada bila tidak didahului rasa kasih._

_._

* * *

.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali kekamar dulu." Ucap pemilik Amethist pada dua permata lainnya, yang berada pada kamar itu pula. "Ya, istirahatlah Matt." Balas Emerald itu. sementara safir itu menatap keduanya dalam diam, sembari meringkuk diatas kasur memperhatikan.

Setelah Matthe pergipun dia tetap memperhatikan. Memusatkan satu pandang pada satu-satunya eksitensi disana. Merasa diperhatikan. Arthur pun menoleh dari perhatian yang tengah memandangnya. "Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku tanya satu hal?"

Emerald itu bergeming. Pada keseriusan yang terdapat pafda nada akan permintaan mengajukan tanya. Dirinya tak menjawab melalui lisan. Hanya sebuah angguk sebagai isyarat. "Kenapa harus aku?"

Tak berujung itulah bentuk dari tanya yang diucap. Namun, ia mengerti apa maksudnya. "Karena... dalam hal ini darah dalam sebuah keluarga adalah yang paling kuat."

'Terutama... jika itu adalah suatu ketulusan.' Lanjutnya dalam hati. Mengingat sepenggal akan masa lalu."..."

"Selain itu..." Seulas senyum lembut yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan, yang selalu tertutup akan kekeras kepalaan sifatnya, membuat terpana safir yang menatap. "... meski tidak ada kejadian seperti ini, kau pasti akan tetap melindunginya."

_Aku tahu._

_Karena mata ini selalu menatap dirimu._

Sejulur tangan. Digunakan untuk menangkap mungil wajah itu, membawnya dalam sebuah buai akan sentuh pada belah bibir merahnya. "Terima kasih... sudah mengerti aku, Arthur."

.

* * *

.

"Umm...Hmm..."

Sirat pada safir itu menunjukkan sebuah gari kenikmatan. Merah merona terpampang pada wajah tampan dimana sering terlihat kacamata yang selalu membingkai permatanya. Sesekali menggigit bibir atas tindakan agresif yang dilakukan kesasihnya. Dimana dibawah sana, miliknya tengah dinikmati dalam basah rongga mulut kekasihnya. Dihisap dalam kulum, seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang manis.

"Khh..." bisa dirasakann dirinya makin mengeras. Karena terangsang tiap jilat yang diluncurkan lentur lidah itu. suatu hasrat berbisik. Dirinya menginginkan lebih akan nikmat yang dirasa. Membuat kekar jemari tangannya menangkap pirang British dalam cengkram tangan. Memaju mundurkan pirang itu dengan cepat, bermaksud menambah rangsang kenikmatan pada miliknya dibawah sana.

"Ahhh...!"

Pekik kecil dari sang British. Ketika milik sang kekasih yang tengah digengam dalam kulumnya membuncahkan sari kenikmatan. Membuat wajahnya terkotori olehnya.

Sedetik berlangsung terisi hanya dengan desah nafas dari tiap insan. Biru langit itu menatap tubuh polos yang tidak tertutupi barang sehelai kain meringkuk dibawahnya. Mengusap helai pirang yang masih dalam genggamnya, sebelum dibawanya wajah itu dengan sebelah tangan mencengkram tengkuk leher, dipertemukannya indah hutan dan langit luas dalam satu tatap.

"...aahh..." desahnya kembali meluncur, ketika dengan liar lidah itu membasahi, menjilati sisa sari yang mengotori tiap sudut wajahnya. Merasa sisa sari miliknya yang telah bercampur dengan sang kasih. Hingga dibawa kembali merah bibir itu dalam raup cium panas.

"Ahh!" sontak cium itu terlepas, merasakan ada sesuatu yang memasuki dirinya. "Ahh...ahh..." erang kembali. Merasakan gerakan melebar pada dinding dalam dirinya. Membuat rona merah pada wajah. Satu tangan memanja dalam diri sang British. Maka sebelahnyanya lagi memilih untuk memanja diri lain sang British. Mencengkram dan memainkannya. Sampai desah kenikmatan terus meluncur dari bibir merah menggugah tanpa henti.

"...Al...fred..ah!" jeritnya tertahan, saat satu titik disentuh didalam sana, membuatnya membuncahkan kenikmatan yang tertahan. Mengotori tubuhnya dan tubuh sang kasih yang mendekapnya dalam pangku.

"Arthur..." bisiknya dalam desah menikmati cuping telinga yang lembut. "...I love You."

Bruk.

Meubah posisi. Dimana kini tubuh yang lebih mungil itu terlentang dalm kunci pria American yang menatapnya dari atasnya. Dalam hening dikala remang. Dimana metari siang menyusup masuk dalam celah tirai yang mengapatiskan keberadaan dua insan dari dunia luar. Membuat keduanya mempersempit pemikiran akan keberadaan dunia yang sebenarnya. Bahwa, kini dunia hanya untuk berdua bagi mereka. Yang mempersatukan mereka dalam kesatuan batin juga diri.

"Ngg!" Emeraldnya menutup dalm ringis, saat dirinya mulai bersatu dengan sang kasih. Mencengkram erat kain selimut dengan kedua tangannya. Saat dirinya diterobos masuk. Menggigit bibir sendiri. Saat sakit terasa sedikit mengganggu diri.

'Ah.."

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu, Arthur.": ucapnya membawa kembali bibir merah yang sudah menggodanya dalm satu cium yang menenangkan dimana dirinya mulai beraktivitas dibawah sana. Memposisikan cengkram tangan pada kain selimut menjadi sebuah rengkuh yang mengalungi dirinya.

Selang mendesah. Selang mengerang. Selang memekin kecil karena nikmat. Memberikan kenikmatan. Menuecap nikmat dunia, ketika masing-masing insan membuncahkan tiap kenikmatan mereka dalam satu sentak bersama. Dalam satu pekik yang menjadi desah sesudahnya. Dalam satu hati tulus dari keduanya. Tanpa paksaan, karena cinta yang membina.

.

_Menangislah engkau pada dia yang telah mempermainkan hati._

_Menjeritlah engkau pada dia yang telah mengkhianati kasih._

_Makilah dia yang meninggalkan diri._

_Tapi, bisakah engkau membenci..._

_... dia yang telah tulus hati kau sayangi?_

_.

* * *

_

.

.

Malam kembali menghias langit. Sementara diri itu masih sajaterpaku duduk pada tempat yang sama sembarinya ia kembali. Tiap kata tertoreh menodai, bagian kosong dari putih kertas tiap ia menggoreskan pena. Menulis sesuatu yang telah menjadi sebuah tanggung jawab. Pekerjaannya. Dimana ia memilih berkarir sebagai seorang penulis buku.

Mengernyit sedikit ketika merasa ada kata yang ganjil dalam kalimat. Menghela kemudian saat pikiran akan jalan cerita buntu ditengah jalan. "Hhh." Desahnya lelah sembari melepas kaca yang membingkai permata Lyla miliknya. Memijit kening yang mengernyit karena pusing yang tiba-tiba melanda. Ditambah lelah karena pekerjaan. Violetnya melirik pada cangkir dimana terdapat kopi yang menjadi teman minumnya. Mengulurkan tangannya. Bermaksud mengambilnya sekedar melepas sedikit penat.

PRANGGG!

Bruk.

"Uhh..." jatuh berlutut pada lantai. Sembari memeluk diri yang merasakan sakit begitu sangat meski sekejap.

Sekejap. Hanya sekejap. Namun, terasa begitu menyiksa. Seperti ditusuk oleh seribu jarum pada tubuhnya. Seperti ada api yang menyulut dan membakar bagian dalam tubuhnya. Karena racun[1] ganas yang perlahan mengalir menelusuri tiap jaringan dan sel dalam tubuh.

Membuka kelopaknya hingga violetnya menyipit, dalam pandang dimana dunia berputar begitu cepat karena sisa akan sakit yang didera. Yang kemudian terasa sedikit lebih baik. Ketika sebuah suara akan pangil dari alat komunikasinya berbunyi.

Berusaha sedemikian rupa, melawan sakit agar dirinya dapat meraih benda tersebut.

Pik.

"Ha... halo..." ucapnya menjawab panggilan dari seseorang diseberang sana. "Ah, Gi...Gil?" yang membuatnya merasa nyaman mendengar suara sang kasih yang tulus ia sayang, ditengah sakit yang melanda.

"Ada apa?"

"Besok? Tidak, tidak ada pekerjaan."

"...Eh! kencan?"

"Ah, ba-baiklah... Gil."

"..., yes. I Love You, too."

.

* * *

.

Dalam remang yang disukai, dirinya terduduk disudut sebuah ruang, menatap mentari bersinar diseberang sana. Sementara dirinya sendiri tengah menghubungi seseorang yang telah 'diikat'nya.

"Besok ada pekerjaan?"

"Kesese, kalau begitu kita kencan, ya?" tersenyum simpul pada garis bibir, mendengar sontak malu pada suara diseberangnya. "Mau 'kan, Matt?" lantun yang seakan terdengar polos menggoda, mencoba mengajak putih itu tenggelam bersamanya. Dalam sebuah kedok manis. Dalam seulas janji terukir. Yang memang menjadi tujuan utamanya. Yang memang maksudnya ada disini. Mengikat seorang putih suci, agar terjerumus dalam hitam kelam.

Namun tak dapat dipungkiri hati ini, entah kenapa ikut teracuni.

"Matt..."

"Ich Liebe dich."

Dalam sebuah rangkai suci terucap. Yang seharusnya diucap tulus demi sang kasih diseberang sana. Seharusnya. Tak sepantasnya dia mengucap janji itu, dengan perasaab terlarang seperti ini.

Satu tekan yang memutuskan keberadaan sang kasih meski hanya suara. Mendongakkan kepala menatap biru cerah dimana dikejauhan sana. [erahan mendekat berarak kelam abu yang akan kembali menangis.

.

* * *

.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan Gil?"

.

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**A/N: entah kenapa saya merasa kesal dengan teman-teman saya yang mengeluarkan saya dari kelompok tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Padahal jika mereka bilang pada saya, saya pasti akan terima. Percuma saja kalau saya dengar itu dari orang lain 'kan?**

**Lupakan curhat saya diatas. Btw, kayaknya telat sehari nih. Soalnya kemaren tuh capek banget, jujur saya abis pulang dari sekolah saya langsung tidur, ngga ada acara namanya makan malem, beresin kamar ama tas or sekedar matiin leptop yang sempet nyala sebentar. Pokoknya kemaren tuh beneran capekkkkk.**

**Glosarium:**

**[1]: **dalam hal ini, sepengetahuan saya, bangsa iblis atau jin dapat meniupkan semacam racun. Yang dalam dosis kecil akan menyebabkan penyakit yang tidak dapat disembuhkan dan menyiksa. Dan kalau dalam dosis besar, manusia akan menderita sesaat sebelum akhirnya meninggal dalam keadaan tidak wajar. (santet atau semacamnya juga bisa dibilang racun) Mereka melakukan itu terkadang atas kemauan sendiri bila kehidupan atau tempat tinggal mereka terganggu oleh kita. Berbeda dengan 'kesurupan' yang dimana memang Jin itu masuk kedalam tubuh dan mengendalikan diri serta pikiran kita.

**Sumber: adik laki-laki saya.**

**Maaf gak bales Review lagi. Tapi saya tetap minta Review *PLAK***

**Thank's a lot for You.**

**REVIEW? PLEASE.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Don't like. Don't read.**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo. Rated M untuk konten dewasa secara tidak langsung. Maybe, Change for genre.

**Pairing:** Many pairing Yaoi: PrusCan, USUK, NetherIndo, SpaMano, GerIta Etc.

**Summary: **Coklat berbeda dengan merah. Tanah berbeda dengan api. Begitu pula kita, manusia berbeda dengan iblis...

.

* * *

.

Dari awal aku memang sudah tidak menyukainya, sejak orang itu mendekati keluarga kami.

Dan aku tambah membencinya setelah tahu 'apa' dia sebenarnya.

Dan aku bersumpah mengutuknya setelah apa yang 'dia' lakukan pada adik-adikku juga... padaku.

.

* * *

.

**Fate Line**

_(...Bisakah kita melewatinya... Garis tipis sejengkal yang begitu tebal? Bisakah kita mengubah... apa yang sudah digariskan?...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural, Romance, Poetry

Rated M

.

* * *

**Chapter. 5

* * *

**

.

"_Broer. Broer."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Hehe, aku mau memperkenalkan temanku, boleh?"_

"_Sejak kapan kamu jadi sopan begitu?"_

"_Memang tidak boleh?"_

"_Mencurigakan..."_

"_Ah, masa bodoh. Besok dia datang. Persiapkan dirimu!"_

_._

_Penasaran. Kalau aku mau jujur. Entah kenapa Bella begitu antusias memperkenalkan tenmannya itu padaku. Apa mungkin dia pacarnya? Terserah saja sih. Yang lebih penting, hal itu tidak merepotkanku._

"_Hola! Namaku Antonio, salam kenal Will."_

"_... ya."_

"_Mukamu asem banget, tersenyumlah sedikit~...Ayo..."_

"_Jangan sentuh aku badut!"_

_._

_Kesan pertamaku untuknya, dia hanya seorang bodoh dengan senyum bodoh yang selalu terkembang pada siapapun. Tidak suka memang, tapi sekaligus ada rasa tertarik._

_Dan tak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir kalau 'dia' yang akan merusak kehidupanku saat ini._

_._

"_Kelihatannya Antonio suka padamu, Broer." Ucap Bella yang saat itu juga membuatku menyemburkan kopi yang sedang kuminum._

"_Jangan bercanda Bella!"_

"_Tapi, kelihatannya memang seperti itu."_

"_Kenapa kamu juga ikut-ikutan, Lux!"_

_._

_Tanpa kusadari. Dia selalu menatapku. Namun, bukan didasari perasaan kasih. Melainkan nafsu._

_._

"_Antonio datang membawa tomat~!"_

"_Bisakah kau membawa oleh-oleh lain selain tomat-tomatmu bodohmu itu?"_

"_Sudahlah Broer, padahal kau senang 'kan Antonio datang."_

"_Sejak kapan aku senang dengan kedatangan si badut ini!"_

"_Itu senang, Broer."_

"_KALIAN BERDUA!"_

'_Jangan menggodanya Bell, Lux~, kau tahu kalau Will sudah punya Nesia yang manis."_

"_Dan kupastikan otak tomatmu itu akan berlumur tomat, sekali lagi aku melihatmu menggodanya."_

_._

_Tak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir bahwa kedamaian ini akan hancur ditangan 'orang' yang menghangatkan keluarga ini._

_._

"_Aku menyukaimu Will." Ucapnya suatu hari setelah kesekian kali ia bertandang kekediaman ini. Yang membuatku terpaku mendengar pernyataan yang begitu tiba-tiba terlontar._

"_Ka-kau bodoh apa? Kau tahu aku sudah punya kekasih."_

"_Ya, aku tahu... tapi aku hanya ingin kau... sudahlah aku pulang dulu."_

_._

_Dirinya yang berlalu pergi kemudian, tak kusadari kalau masih ada kelanjutan akan kenyataan dari kata yang sempat terputus itu._

_._

"_Broer? Mana Antonio?"_

"_... dia pulang."_

"_Kalian bertengkar?"_

_._

_Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, meski tak pernah kukatakan secara gamblang, bagiku 'dia' hanyalah sebuah bagian dari keluargaku. Dan aku tidak menganggapnya lebih._

_._

_Sekian waktu berlalu. Semua berputar seperti semula. 'Dia' masih datang dengan senyum yang lebar terpampang. Hanya satu yang berbeda, sebuah perasaan ganjil tiap kali aku menatapnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menjadi suatu perbedaan batin diantara keberadaannya dan kami._

_Tapi, apa?_

_._

_DARR!_

_Dan malam itu pertanyaanku terjawab._

_Malam dikala cuaca yang sama, hujan yang sama, kegelapan yang sama._

_Ditengah petir yang mengggelegar. Merah mengelilingi jasad kedua adikku yang saling memeluk diri masing-masing._

"_LUXIE! BELLA!"_

_._

_Sepasang hijau yang menyala ditengah kegelapan itu, aku tahu itu kepemilikan siapa. Dengan coklat yang acak-acakan menjadi mahkota. Dengan tatap dingin pada wajah kecoklatan yang biasanya tersenyum cerah. Dengan jemari tangan yang berlumuran darah. Menodai pula dirinya._

_Yang aku tahu kalau tak ada satupun perasaan yang tertumpah ketika hijau itu melangkahi begitu saja mereka yang tergolek._

_Yang aku sadari bahwa tangan itu yang telah mencabik nyawa adik-adikku._

_Yang aku mengerti dia yang menghabisi mereka._

_Dia._

_Dia!_

"_ANTONIO!"_

_._

_._

_._

_BLARRRR!_

_Hitam. itulah yang kulihat. Yang kutatap dia dengan hitam yang mengelilinginya. Yang menatapku dengan hijau yang bercahaya merah. Yang bersimbah merah karena darah._

_Selalu aku tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang diceritakan ibuku waktu kecil._

_Tentang keberadaan mahluk lain dari dunia sana._

_Dunia yang terbumbung panas api penderitaan._

_Tempat yang disebut sebagai pembuangan mereka yang melanggar Nya._

_Neraka._

_Dan 'mereka' yang menghuninya..._

_Iblis..._

_._

"_Sayang sekali Willem kupikir kau bisa kujadikan 'teman'."_

"_Ap...!"_

"_Kalau kedua aikmu ini tidak bersikeras, mereka tidak akan mengetahui 'wujud'ku. Dan mereka pasti masih hidup. Sayang sekali, padahal kita sudah sangat akrab, ya 'kan?"_

_._

_Dia berucap, dengan senyum yang seperti biasa kulihat. Seolah semua ini adalah wajar._

_._

"_Ah, benar juga."_

_._

"_Mumpung kau masih hidup akan kuberi kenang-kenangan."_

_._

"_Bukkankah kau menginginkan oleh-oleh lain dariku?"_

_._

_DEG_

_._

'_Apa? Dia mau apa?'_

_._

_DEG_

_._

_Kembali petir meraung, dimana cahayanya membiakan seringai sadis itu tertangkap dalam gelap yang menyelimuti._

_._

_DEG_

_._

_Dan tanpa kusadari iris Zamrud itu saling bertatap denganku._

_._

"_Nikmati neraka duniamu, Will."_

_._

_DEG_

_._

"_UAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!"_

.

* * *

.

DEG

DEG DEG

DEG DEG

DEG

.

Mungil tangan yang terulur, kembali ditarik oleh sang empu. Kelopak matanya yang tertutup, kembali terbuka. Menampakkan warna abu yang kelam. Yang memerah karena terlalu banyak menumpahkan air dari kedua bola matanya. Karena sang kasih yang tengah tertidur. Berbalut kasa putih yang melilit tubuh. Dimana selang infus menancap, juga bantuan oksigen yang menyumpal dirinya. Dalam hening yang hanya terdengar suara pendeteksi jantung. Sebagai tanda bahwa dia yang berada pada pembaringan masih hidup. Meski diambang nyawa.

Menghela dalam sedih yang memancar. Dimana ketika retina itu tertutup, batinnya melihat. Masa lalu sang kasih. Yang tidak ia tahu. Yang ia intip tanpa sang kasih tahu. Dan ketika retina kembali menangkap cahaya. Hanya kenyataan pahit yang terpandang.

Tubuh yang terbaring itu, tergolek lemah. Yang ternoda oleh hitam. yang tak terlihat oleh orang awam. Yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya. Yang dimana hitam itu menjalari hampir seluruh tubuh sang kasih. Bergerak perlahan. Yang tiap geraknya menyebabkan sakit yang luar biasa.

Dalam satu tatap abu itu menyirat tajam. Dalam satu hembus nafas yang terhempas. Dan satu kalimat yang terucap, berbaik diri itu melangkah maju kemudiannya. Meninggalkan sang kasih yang tengah terbaring. Membiarkan diri itu tertidur sejenak dalam damai.

"Aku pergi, Willem."

Dan dirinya pergi mencari sesuatu dalam perantauan.

.

* * *

.

"Halo..."

"kenapa malah kamu yang ngangkat?"

"Terserah deh, mana si Alis Tebal itu?"

"..."

"Ya, sudah. Katakan padanya, aku akan menunggu ditempat biasa."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu! Sampaikan saja pesanku, dia pasti mengerti."

"Iya, iya. Tolong deh, jangan membuatku makin Frustasi."

"Cepat tutup teleponnya Hamburger Freak!"

.

* * *

.

Berat rasanya kaki ini tiap menapak dalam langkahnya. Tiap ia terus menyusuri lorong panjang remang yang sempit dan seakan tak berujung itu perlahan. Hanya menapak. Berjalan. Dalam diam. Yang gema menjadi suara.

Sementara dirinya melangkah pada tempat yang gelap, diluar sana malam angkasa mulai terpendar dalam awal dunia yang terus berputar. Mengawali sebuah akhir. Yang telah ia lihat dari balik kegelapan sana sekian ratus tahun lamanya. Betapa sesungguhnya ia tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Karena sesungguhnya ia tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan lenyap dalam hitungan puluh tahun seperti layaknya manusia. Dan pemandangan yang tertangkap safir kali ini tidak akan lenyap begitu saja dalam hidupnya.

Sungguh, sebenarnya ia tidak peduli.

"Hei, West."

Satu suara. Memecah hening ketika awal mulai naik. Membuatnya menoleh, pada sesosok yang sangat dihormatinya. Karena statusnya sebagai 'adik' bagi sosok itu. yang tengah berdiri dibelakang dikejauhan sana. Menyarungkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana dan mendekatinya perlahan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" bisik pemuda itu bertanya.

Ah, apa maksudnya? Apa itu sebuah teguran? Bentakan? Apa mengenai kebimbangannya akhir-akhir ini? Atau dia memang menanyakan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya saat ini?

"... tidak." Ah, sekali lagi. Munafik. Itulah sesungguhnya sifat mereka. Yang berselimut putih diatas hitam. karena pada dasarnya mereka adalah mahluk berlumur dosa. Jadi tidak akan masalah bila satu kebohongan terucap dari bibir ini, kan?

"Kupikir kau sedang berpikir tentang kekasihmu itu." ucap sang Kakak. Dengan merah yang menatap tajam dirinya, yang tak mampu ia tatap Ruby itu lebih lama, hiungga hanya manunduk yang dilakukan setelahnya. Hah, gara-gara itu dia jadi teringat tentang kekasihnya. Yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Yang tidak sama. Karena dirinya adalah iblis. Dan dia manusia.

...Feli...

"..." diam. dan tidak menjawab. Ataupun sekedar berkilah dari kata-kata yang terucap dari seorang albino yang menatap pirang itu dengan tajam. Namun, sedikit cemas terukir disana.

'Dasar... kelihatannya memang tidak mungkin lagi."

"...Hari ini aku akan pergi kencan dengan pacarku." Ucap Gilbert yang hanya mendapat sebuah pandang dari safir yang tadinya tertunduk. "Lakukan apa yang kau mau lakukan. Asal..." langkah yang perlahan, mendekatinya hanya tinggal menghitung jarak.

"...Keputusanmu itu tidak menjadi akhir pertemuan kita."

Ketika dua garis bertemu dalam satu titik temu. Garis itu kembali terpisah bersamaan dengan albino yang melangkah melewati sang adik. Meninggalkannya. Yang dimana safir itu hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya. Yang tergurat penuh pilihan didalamnya. Yang salah satunya haruslah ... ia buang.

Yang mana yang harus ia buang?

"!"

Terkejut tiba-tiba, ketika menyadari bahwa mentari telah tampak dari ufuk timur sana. Menyorot safirnya hingga berkilat menatap. Dalam kicau burung yang mengalun. Dalam desir angin dikala pagi. Membuat ada keyakinan dalam diri. Yang kali ini mungkin akan menjadi terakhir kali ia menatap awal dunia.

Dulu... dia tidak akan peduli jikalau misal mentari itu tak tampak dalam jarak pandangya.

Namun, kali ini mungkin dia akan merindukannya.

Bersama senyum manis yang menghias wajah itu.

Sementara dibalik sudut sana, perak yang tersembunyi menunggu bersandar. Menunggu sesuatu yang sebenarnya ia harapkan akan kembali ketangannya. Namun, kelihatannya tidak akan pernah terwujud untuk selamanya.

.

* * *

.

**FLASH BACK**

.

Gelegar kembali mengamuk. Membuat siluet hitam putih kala cipak air bergantian terdengar bersentuh dengan bumi membuat basah dibawah naungan. Dalam pekik langit yang bersautan. Deras tangis yang bertemu. Satu suara membelah keduanya. Menyusup masuk mengambil bagian.

–BLARR!

Cpyak.

DUAR! –

Cpyak.

Melangkah kaki itu. terbawa tubuh yang menjulang berdiri tegap. Sementara iris hijaunya nyalang memandang. Dingin pada kolam darah yang telah menipis terbawa arus air. Pada tubuh yang tergeletak ditengah jalan kala dingin air membasahi.

Raut wajah yang selalu tergurat senyum, kini berubah. Menampakkann sisi gelap dalam diri terpendam. Dimana gurat bibir itu membeku dingin. Dalam sunyi kala hujan menangis. Yang tak lama kemudian menjadi senyum terukir. Yang menyeringai sadis. Seraya berkata seperti bisik.

"Kalian berdua ini, jahat ya?"

–Cpyak. Cpyak.

Suara langkah teredam genang air bertambah eksitensinya seiring dua sosok lain mendekati diri itu dari kegelapan. Kegelapan yang memperhatikan.

Suatu topeng, tergambar sebuah senyum. Sengaja ditunjukkan. Sengaja dipasang olehnya. Agar tertangkap oleh 'Merah darah' dan 'Laut Dalam' yang menghampirinya.

"Kalian sudah tahu kalau Willem mengincarku, kenapa tidak memperingati sebelumnya, sih?" ucap polos. Bernada riang. Yang selalu ia perdengarkan, membuat sebuah tokoh ramah yang ia perankan, untuk membohongi mereka yang mempercayainya. Yang membuat Safir menyeringai. Tertawa kecil akan sesuatu yang didengarnya. "Kau sudah turun derajat Antonio? Mengharapkan peringatan sebelum kau tersesat?" kasar menusuk hati ucap yang terlontar. Yang hanya ditanggapi dengan seulas senyum berkilat tajam iris hijau yang membisu.

"Aku hanya ingin menguji 'kesetiakawanan' kita, Fran." Sambut sang pemeran 'Spaniard' tersebut.

"Oh, _mon cheri~,_ itu sesuatu yang sangat menyentuh. Tak pernah kuberpikir kalau kita ini memang 'sahabat' seperti manusi-manusia itu."

"..."

"Atau itu hanya sekedar hinaan, hm?"

Kikik kecil berbahaya meluncur balik mengintimidasi safir itu. "Menurutmu?"

Satu eksitensi lagi yang merahnya berkilat, yang tidak mempedulikan pembicaraan kedua 'sahabatnya' yanhg lain itu menatap sesosok tubuh, korban salah satu 'sahabatnya' "Dia masih hidup." Ucapnya membuka suara. "Kenapa tak dihabisi Antonio?"

Menggerling hijau juga biru itu menatap merah yang tengah mengucap kata hingga perdebatan diantara mereka terhenti sejenak. "Sudah tidak perlu lagi... dia sudah tidak berguna. tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai nyawanya habis."

"Fufu, kejam sekali kau, _mon cher~, _jadi... bocah Italian itu sekarang jadi 'teman' tetap?"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Masih mengincar mangsa lama. Aku tak pernah melihatmu bersamanya. Dan setahuku... dia dari 'manusia golongan itu', kan?"

"Fuh... benar. Dan itu membuatnya makin menarik."

Gilbert hanya menghela saja menatap dua sahabat yang saling beriteraksi panas dengan saling mengucap kata-kata dingin. Tidak mau mengambil bagian, meski biasanya dia pasti akan saling berdebat dengan mereka. Tapi, untuk saat ini pengecualian. Dia sedang malas, bahkan untuk sekedar menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan Gil?"

"Hm?" tersadar dari lamun, karena suara yang menanyakan tentang dirinya. "... Sebentar lagi... kalau kalian mau tahu."

Dalam gelegar petir yang kembali membelah langit angkasa diatas sana. Meski kali ini tangis itu tak sederas awalnya. Dan sebuah permata yang \sama dengan hujan itu mendengus kecil, seraya berbisik, sekaligus melangkah menjauhi dua eksitensi lain dikala hujan. "Kalau begitu aku juga akan bergerak." Ucapnya.

Dingin kembali menyerang. Bukan dingin biasa, karena panas pun terasa. Bila kalian berada didekat mereka. Dalam hitam yang menjadi aura. Yang mengelilingi pemilik safir dalam balut kelamnya. Dirinya tersenyum memperingati. "Sekedar pemberitahuan..."

"Setelah bergaul selama itu... kuharap kalian tidak 'teracuni'." Ucapnya.

"Pergilah Fran, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami."

"..Kuharap begitu."

Dan hitam itu pun menghilang. Seiring dengan satu keberadaan hidup menghilang jua. Meninggalkan kedua jiwa lain yang masih belum beranjak dari posisi awal. Yangmasih saling diam tanpa satupun berniat memecah hening.

"Tapi, kelihatannya itu bohong."

"Eh?"

.

* * *

.

Pagi setelah hujan. Terasa panas juga basah. Bulir sisa hujan yang bergulir pada dedaunan hijau. Menggantung lalu jatuh terhempas pada tanah. Membuat percik kecil yang menyebar disekitar.

Bias biru pada permata darah. Menatap putih merpati yang terbang lepas diangkasa. Yang kemudia saling nergerombol menapak pada bumi. Mengelilingi yang tengah terduduk menunggu. Dirinya yang kontras dengan putih sayap mereka.

Hitam.

Hitam simbol kegelapan. Hitam yang mengotori jiwa. Hitam yang menjadi identitasnya. Yang memang menaungi kekelaman. Yang memang adalah warnanya.

Berbeda dengan Putih.

Putih simbol kesucian. Putih yang membersihkan jiwa. Putih yang memang menjadi identitas 'dia'. Yang suci seperti malaikat. Yang memang suci adalah warnanya. Warna 'dia'.

_Dia._

"Gil..." Warna Violet bagai lavender yang semerbak memanggilnya dengan bibir yang terlukis sungging manis dari seulas senyum pada wajah malaikatnya.

_Yang dikasihinya._

"Matthew!" dalam satu gerak cepat. Dalam satu rengkuh yang menerjangnya. Membuat pemuda manis ini merona merah dalam peluknya.

"Aduh, Gil... berat."

_Suci yang berbeda dengan dirinya._

"Aku kangen, tahu..."

Seulas senyum wajar menghela dari balik sudut wajah yang tersembunyi. Balas memeluk, kemudian menepuk punggung kekasih yang memeluknya. Menyamankan diri dalam dekap yang hangat.

_Kertas putih tak bercela yang telah perlahan dinodai oleh hitam._

Dari balik senyum hangat itu tersembunyi seringai akan kepuasan.

_Bahwa dirinya sudah berhasil mempermainkan._

"Ah...mmmhh..."

_Senyum yang terkembang tulus pada wajah melalui hati._

Akhir sebuah cium panas. Seringai tipis disambut dengan seulas senyum manis. Dari violet untuk sang Ruby. Dari dia untuk 'dirinya'.

Yang telah membohongi.

Yang nantinya akan mengkhianati.

.

DEG

.

Satu sesak menyerang. Ngilu pada hati terasa. Entah kenapa bisa ia rasakan. Kenapa terasa sakit? Padahal dia adalah...

"Gil, kita kemana sekarang?"

...iblis. kan?

_._

_Sebenarnya ini rasa apa?_

_.

* * *

_

"_Entah kenapa aku merasa bimbang..."_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Mungkin benar kata Francis. Perlahan aku sudah teracuni."_

"_?"_

"_Setiap kali mengingat wajah Lovi, aku merasa perasaan aneh... bila senyum itu...hilang"_

"_..."_

"_Hahaha, yah walau Lovi selalu kelihatan cemberut terus, tapi kalau tersenyum dia manis kok."_

"_Antonio..."_

"_Gil... apa salah kalau kita memiliki perasaan 'itu'? Pada manusia?"_

_._

_

* * *

_

_._

_Sebelum tidur, ibu selalu menceritakan sebuah kisah. Dan kisah kali ini adalah tentang seorang Iblis yang mencintai manusia. Namun, tak bisa ia bersatu dengannya._

_Kusimak dengan baik kisah itu. ibu memberi sebuah kecup ketika kisah itu selesai. Namun, sebelumnya aku menanyakan sesuatu._

"_Ibu... memang apa salahnya kalau Iblis mencintai Manusia?" tanyaku polos._

_Ibu pun menjawab._

"_Tidak ada yang salah bila seorang Iblis memiliki rasa cinta dalam hati mereka... yang salah adalah 'siapa' yang mereka cintai."_

"_Kenapa?"_

_Tanyaku lagi yang tak mendapat jawaban. Karena ibu membisu. Namun, aku yakin ibu tahu jawabannya._

_._

_Iblis dan manusia._

_Eksitensi berbeda satu sama lain._

_Itu adalah takdir._

_Bukan nasib._

_Satu tembok tebal yang menjunjung menjadi pembatas._

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**A/N: chapter ini lebih banyak yang digaring, dari pada cerita intinya, ya? Kebanyakan masa lalunya... sebelumnya mohon maaf ini publishnya telat sangat, karena pulsa modemnya abis. Harus nunggu kiriman dulu. Jadi mohon maaf kalau chapter ini updatenya telat tiga hari.**

**YIHAAAAAAA! BERI SELAMAT UNTUK SAYA YANG SUDAH BERHASIL MERACUNI KAKAK KELAS SAYA DENGAN HETALIAAA! WUHUUU!**

**Mau balas review tapi saya bingung karena chap-chap kemaren banyak yang dipending. Jadi mohon maaf kalau gak bales review lagi! *BUAGHHHH! BILANG AJA MALES!* ahh! Ujannn! Jemuran Gue! *langsung ngacir***

***untuk Chap depan, pembalasan review hanya untuk yang mereview chap ini aja, jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.***

**Thank's a lot for You**

**REVIEW? I WANT! I WANT!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Don't like. Don't read.**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo. Rated M untuk konten dewasa secara tidak langsung. Maybe, Change for genre.

**Pairing:** Many pairing Yaoi: PrusCan, USUK, NetherIndo, SpaMano, GerIta Etc.

**Summary:**Coklat berbeda dengan merah. Tanah berbeda dengan api. Begitu pula kita, manusia berbeda dengan iblis...

.

* * *

.

Kami sesungguhnya hanyalah manusia. Yang diberi jiwa dan karunia. Namun, kami berbeda pula dengan manusia. Karena kami diberi kelebihan. Tapi, kami tak sama dengan Iblis. Yang hanya mementingkan nafsu diri. Kami melindungi yang terkasih. Karena cinta yang terpati.

.

* * *

.

**Fate Line**

_(...Bisakah kita melewatinya... Garis tipis sejengkal yang begitu tebal? Bisakah kita mengubah... apa yang sudah digariskan?...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural, Romance, Poetry

Rated M

.

* * *

**Chapter. 6

* * *

**

.

"_Hah… hah… Ka- Kak tunggu!"_

"_Bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat, bocah?" tanya yang terlantun pada bocah pirang yang tengah berlari dikejauhan sana. Mencoba menyusuri kembali jejak sang pemuda yang telah lebih dulu meninggalkannya. "Ck." Decak pemuda berambut merah itu kesal._

"_Cepatlah! Aku tidak mau dimarahi Irish hanya karena kau kutinggal!" perintah sang pemuda itu, yang membuat sang bocah berlari mempercepat langkahnya dan membuat diri itu terjatuh karena terantuk. Terjerembab tanah yang berlapisi hijau rerumputan._

"_Uhhh…" ringis yang terdengar karena sakit yang dirasa pada tubuh sang bocah. Pemuda bermahkota merah itu hanya menghela kesal. Dan sebenarnya bisa saja ia tinggalkan anak itu sedari tadi bila tidak ada salah satu alasan yang telah disebutkannya diatas. "Kau itu…hhh." Ingin marah kalau bisa. Tapi, meski dirinya membenci sikap manja adiknya itu, tak sampai hati juga dirinya membenci anak ini. Karena secar logika dipikir, memang seperti itulah sifat yang wajar untuk anak seusianya._

_Dan karena itu dia benci bocah._

_Merah tersebut melangkah mendekati sosok kecil yang masih terduduk meringis mengasihani luka ditubuhnya. Dan ketika tubuh yang lebih tinggi itu menjulang menjadi bayang yang menaungi emerald polos itu, sedikit takut tersirat disana._

_Memejamkan mata. Berpikir dirinya akan ada kemarahan dari pemuda yang dipanggilnya kakak olehnya. Namun, pikiran itu sama sekali tidak pernah terwujud. Bahkan terkejut karena dirinya telah dalam gendong sang Kakak._

"_Kalau kau terus-terusan manja seperti ini. Kau tidak akan bisa melindungi orang kesayanganmu." Entah apa yang membuat kakaknya berkata seperti itu. Meski begitu bocah itu tetap mendengarkan kata-katanya. "Itu sudah merupakan tugas 'kita'." _

_Mendengar dari balik punggung besar yang menggendongnya. Yang dimana ucapnya selalu kasar setiap kata yang terluncur. Ucap kasar yang biasa didengarnya, karena begitu seringnya maki kasar yang ditunjukkan padanya. Namun, kali ini hal itu membuat sungging manis pada wajah bocah dibalik akan kasih yang tersembunyi dibalik maknanya. _

_Tersenyum yang disembunyikan. Sembari mempererat pergelangan tangan pada pundak sang Kakak. Menenggelamkan pula wajah pada sejulur punggung dihadapan._

'_Aku juga pasti….'_

"_Ng?" selantun nada. Menyadari suatu kondisi yang terjadi pada sang adik. "Arthur?"_

_Sang adik yang tertidur dari balik punggung. Menghembus nafas teratur. Tiap semilir angin yang melangkah. Sehembus nafas berat, dalam sungging sayang. Terpati pada wajah keras. Yang luluh karena senyum sang bocah._

'…_bisa melindungi yang kusayang.'_

_.

* * *

_

_._

"_Tak perlu kuulang sekali lagi. Angkat kaki dari rumah ini! Arthur!" marah emerald itu mengucap kembali kata yang telah diperdengarkannya. Kata yang telak jelas mengusir keberadaan seorang bocah yang kini tengah beranjak menjadi seorang remaja tanggung yang berdiri dihadapannya. Yang dimana emerald yang masing-masing serupa pada diri itu terbelalak dalam kejut, karena shock yang begitu tiba-tiba._

"_Ke-kenapa? Katakan alasan yang jelas kenapa aku harus pergi."_

_Dihadapan dua keluarga yang lainnya. Yang masing-masing dari mereka memiliki darah yang sama mengalir dalam tubuh. Yang biasanya dua orang itu akan menjadi penengah diantara perdebatan yang terjadi. Dua kakaknya yang lain. Sama sekali tidak memberi reaksi lain selain hanya diam. Pasrah mendengar keputusan mutlak dari sang tertua, kepada bungsu yang mereka sayangi._

"_Kau tidak perlu tahu." Balas kata itu dingin. Tak memandang bahkan hanya sekedar melirik remaja yang tengah berada dalam kekacauan hati._

"_Aku berhak! Ini mengenai diriku! Aku tidak akan pergi kalau kau tidak mengatakan alasannya kenapa!"_

"_Diam dan turuti saja kata-kataku, bocah!"_

"_PERSETAN DENGAN PERINTAHMU, SCOTT!"_

_._

_._

_PLAK!_

_Sebuah tampar panas, ganas melancar dari sejulur tangan. Membuat sebuah bekas merah pada wajah putih pucat. Yang membuat terhenti desah nafas dalam ruangan seketika. Dimana permata emerald yang menghias membelalak dalam keterkejutan. Tak menyangka sebuah reaksiyyang sedemikian keras dari sang kakak._

"_JAGA BICARAMU, ARTHUR KIRKLAND!"_

"_Scott! Sudah cukup!" bentak tertua wanita yang menjadi satu-satunya bunga diantara keluarga yang tengah goyah ini. "Kau tidak perlu sampai melakukan itu padanya!" sembari menahan sejulur lengan yang telah digunakan untuk menampar sang bungsu. Yang kini tengah tertunduk dalam, memegangi perih yang terasa. Perih. Panas. Namun, disamping itu hati yang merasakan, lebih sakit dalam koyak luka kekecewaan._

"_Arthur…" satu kakak yang tidak jauh berbeda usia dengan sipirang british, yang berinsiatif menenangkan sang adik, yang dimana hal itu hanya berbekas dalam sebuah tepis penolakan._

"_Baik! Baik jika itu maumu! Aku akan pergi! Aku tidak akan peduli lagi dengan keluarga ini! Terutama denganmu!"_

"_Art….!"_

_Sakit hati yang terasa, dibawa pergi bersama punggung kecil yang berbalik memunggungi dan menjauh pergi dari eksitensi lain dalam ruang itu._

_Mungkin jika bocah pirang itu mau berbalik sekali lagi, bisalah ia melihat senyum miris pada bibir yang selalu mengucap kemunafikan hati._

_._

_

* * *

_

_._

Dia yang terbaring. Menatap langit-langit dalam hening. Sendiri sedari tadi dirinya terjaga dari mimpi. Yang entah kenapa lamun akan masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu terbayang lagi. Emerald miliknya menutup. Menghempaskan hembus. Terbangun dari tidur. Dan terduduk yang kini menjadi posisinya. Dengan tubuh yang tak terlapisi sehelai benang, selain kain putih yang menyelimutinya sekedar melindungi dari ganas dingin malam. Dingin dirinya sendiri dalam ruang dikala remang. Dimana diluar sana pagi telah menyambut dunia dengan cerah.

"…hhh…" desah yang mengalun. Menghembuskan keberatan akan beban hidup yang ditangguh. Merasa sedikit lelah dengan apa yang telah dipikulnya menjadi takdir. Karena dirinya yang berkepala batu, mengapatiskan perasaannya sendiri dari sentuh orang selain dirinya.

Beranjak diri dari pembaringan. Meraih seonggok kain kemeja dilantai dan mengkenakannya. Meraih pula tirai yang menghalangi sinar pagi mentari, yang bersinar diatas langit biru sana. Dalam biru yang cerah. Jelas terlihat menjadi pemandangan.

Biru yang lembut. Biru yang sama dengan milik yang terkasih. Yang mampu mencairkan beku hati dalam diri. Membuat dirinya dapat kembali mempercayai seseorang lagi dalam hidupnya. Juga merasakan cinta yang ia pikir telah hilang, sejak hari itu. Dimana saat ia merasa dunianya hancur saat itu juga. Dimana ia kehilangan kehangatan dalam sebuah lingkar yang disebut keluarga. Dimana ketika ia melangkahkan kaki pergi, menjauhkan diri dari lingkar tersebut. Dimana ia tak akan bisa lagi rasakan cinta dari dalam 'keluarga'nya.

_Yang telah berpulang dalam merah yang menggenang. Yang tertangkap dalam kejut tangis sang emerald yang terpuruk. Yang tercermin dalam bulir kaca yang pecah dari pelupuk._

_._

_._

"_Dasar… adik bodoh…."_

_._

"Artie." Seucap nama sayang, dari dia untuk dirinya. Yang menyadarkannya dalam lamun yang menyiksa.

Menoleh emerald pada sumber suara. Yang ia dapatkan safir itu tengah menatapnya. Berdiri diambang dengan wajah cemas. Dalam bingkai yang memantulkan raut seorang British diseberang. Melangkah kaki itu mendekati. Menghapus jarak yang tertiti. Hingga lengan itu mampu merengkuh mungil tubuh dalam dekapnya.

Satu kecup dilancarkan menghisap mewangi harum rambut pirang yang dalam rengkuhnya.

"Kau… mimpi buruk?"

"…"

"Kau memikirkan keluargamu?"

"…" tetap diam. Meski pirang American itu merasa sebuah gerak kecil yang dianggapnya sebagai anggukan.

Sebuah usap lembut ia lakukan untuk menenangkannya. Yang ia tahu diri itu tengah menahan air mata. Karena sebuah kisah lama, menoreh luka pada hati. Yang luka it uterus menerus terpendam sekian tahun lamanya. Yang hari itu telah ia tumpahkan semua dengan menahan sakit yang sangat padanya.

Hanya padanya.

"Al…" panggil suara itu dalam bisik. "Terima kasih… telah menjadi orang 'kesayanganku'. Kau juga Matthew."

"Ya."

_Dia yang kau sayangi. Lindungilah dengan sengit._

_Jangan biarkan diri itu terluka._

_Lebih baik dirimulah yang terluka._

.

* * *

.

Segaris kuas, bercatkan warna, digoreskan. Hingga menodai kanvas putih yang sebelumnya tak bercela. Satu warna. Dua warna. Hingga semua warna yang tertoreh tercampur berpadu, membentuk sebuah keindahan dalam karya. Memberi sebuah pemandangan indah dalam lukisan. Yang memukau semua orang yang melihatnya.

Sat gores. Dua gores. Garis-garis yang berwarna dilukiskan. Yang dimana tiap goresnya menyiratkan sauatu rasa dalam hati. Yang terekspos pada suatu karya pada kanvas. Ada yang bilang suatu karya mengekspresikan perasaan hati seniman yang membuatnya. Dan itu terbukti kini. Karena damai lukisan yang tergambar. Tersirat suatu rasa negatif disana.

Sebuah kesedihan.

Kecemasan.

Kebimbangan.

Itulah yang tertyangkap dari karya mati dua dimensi tersebut.

Gerakan kuas itu terhenti. Menghela sang seniman sedih. Menaruh rapih semua peralatan yang sedarinya digunakan. Tidak melanjutkan apa yang terlanjur dilakukan. Meninggalkan sebuah hasil jerih dalam keadaan setengah. Karena hatinya semakin dipenuhi kebimbangan untuk melanjutkannya.

Percuma saja jika dia melukis dengan perasaan seperti ini.

Memandang amber itu pada sebuah lukis dihadapnya. Yang awalnya dirinya melukis untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sedang kacau. Namun, jangankan berhasil. Justru tiap gores yang ditorehkan semakin membuat luka hati semakin lebar.

Renggut sedihh pada wajah manis, yang polos dimana permata amber yang lebih sering tertutup terlihat. Memorinya berputar pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Dimana belahan dirinya yang serupa dengannya. Yang lebih dahulu lahir dua detik darinya. Yang tengah menyembunyikan kesedihan hatinya, berpegang teguh pada sifat keras kepala khasnya. Yang selalu membentak dan memaki seperti biasa.

Dia tahu kesedihan yang dirasakan sang kakak. Dirinya tahu bahwa dibalik maki yang terus terucap meluncur, tersimpan khawatir yang sangat. Cemas hati pada kekasih yang tidak juga pulang. Yang telah menghilang tanpa meninggalkan kabar. Yang membuat kakaknya tersayang terpuruk dalam kesedihan.

Masih ia ingat percakapan dengan sang kakak ketika dirinya meminta izin agar dirinya dapat menginap sekedar menemani/ yang ditolaknya mentah-mentaj dan menyuruhnya pulanh. Bahkan, ketika ia memaksa sang kakak untuk pulang kerumah hanya maki dan bentak yang didapat. Perpisahan kali itu benar-benar sangat tidak membuat nyaman. Karena diakhiri dengan pertengkaran.

Melirik amber pada sebuah ponsel disamping tempat peralatan lukisnya berada. Meraih jemari itu, menangkap benda dingin tersebut dalam genggam. Sekelebat niat terbayang. Karena rasa cemas yang melanda. Mebuatnya ingin mengetahui keadaan sang kakak sekarang.

Tangannya bermain, mencari call list nomor yang dituju. Jemarinya pun bersiap memencet sebuah tombol untuk menyambungkan panggilan,

Ting Tong.

Yang dimana niat itu terhenti, ketika bel dari depan rumah berbunyi nyaring memangil pemilik rumah.

Mendesah amber itu, menatap pada layar dan akhirnya membatakan niatnya semula.

'Nanti saja,deh.' Pikirnya.

Ting Tong.

"Vee~, sebentar." Beranjak dirinya dari duduk, melepas jas lukis yang ia kenakan dan menyarungkan ponsel dalam genggam pada saku celana. Kemudia berlari menuju pintu masuk rumah. Dimana tamu untuknya tengah menunggu diluar.

Terpogoh dirinya menghampiri, membuka kunci pintu yang terpasang dan membukanya, melihat siapa yang telah datang.

"Vee~, Ludwig?"

.

* * *

.

Segumpal putih kapas memberi corak pada biru langit. Terbentang menyebar menaungi bumi bersama surya yang menyorot hangat tiap kehidupan. Pada manusia-manusia dibawah sana.

Terduduk menunggu. Menghela merenggut. Menatapi lalu lalang kehidupan yang berlalu dari bias ungu yang terpantul dalam kaca yang bertengger membingkai wajah. Memperhatikan gurat-gurat wajah bocah-bocah yang berlarian riang, seakan tak memiliki beban. Yang membuatnya tersenyum. Sembari mengingat sedikit kenang ketika kecil. Ketika diri masih polos wajah hati.

"…_.Pasti…"_

'Ah, lagi-lagi.'

Sepenggal kenang ketika kecil. Tentang seseorang dalam piker. Membuat tertunduk sedihj. Juga rasa penasaran dalam hati. Karena tak tahu ia siapa.

Siapa dia? Kenapa dirinya tak bisa mengingatnya? Tidak satupun ingatan tentang 'seseorang' yang terkadang begitu saja muncul lalu menghilang.

Yang dimana sepenggal kata yang terbayang menyatakan kesungguhan keberadaan dia.

Sepengal kata mengenai sebuah janji.

Janji yang ia sendiri tidak dapat mengingatnya..

Yang hanya muncul sepenggal demi sepenggal sekelebat dalam bayang.

Begitu cepat menghilang, hingga ia tidak dapat menerka siapa.

Pluk.

"!" terkejut ia melonjak, merasa dingin benda yang menyentuh kulit wajah. Karena seseorang yang ditunggunya telah dating. Yang membuatnya terkejut sangat karena iseng yang dilakukannya. "Melamunkan apa Mattie?" terkekeh sosok itu menyeringai. Menatap pirang manis dengan Ruby merah yang berkilat jahil.

"Gil! Dingin tahu!" marah yang hanya disambut main-main oleh oria albino yang memberikan kecup kecil pada dahi American kekasihnya. "Kalau tidak begitu kau pasti melamun terus.. dan aku tidak suka kau memikirkan orang lain bila ada aku disampingmu."

"…"

Bergidik sedikit karena kata yang terucap. Yang dibisikkan pada liang telinga. Dimana sedikit intimidasi semu dalam dingin kata tertangkap pendengaran.

Yang rasa itu perlahan lenyapsiring dengan sebuah kecup lembut yang membuat rona merah manis pada wajah. Yang permata Amethyst itu menangkap seulas seringai padanya. "Ini." Ucapnya sembari member kopi dingin kalengan pada Matthew.

"Makasih.,." menerima benda yang diberikan padanya. Membiarkann saja ketika kekasihnya mendudukkan diri disebelahnya dan merangkul pundaknya dengan tangan miliknya.

Hening tercipta diantara kedua yang tengah terduduk bersantai melepas lelah sejenak setelah berjalan lama. Dimana dihadapan mereka terpampang begitu banyak wahana pemainan untuk bersenang-senang. Dimana orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tertawa menikmatikeberadaan mereka ditempat ini. Lepas. Bahagia. Bersama keluarga. Bersama saudara. Bersama sahabat. Bersama yang terkasih.

Grep.

Melirik terkejut violet itu karena keheranan. Sekiranya ia merasa jemari tangannya berada dalam genggam pemilik Ruby kekasihnya. Heran ia tatap pasa gurat wajah yang tertunduk. Mencoba mengerti dengan sikap tiba-tiba dalam diam itu. Tapi, tidak ada kata terucap yang menanyakan. Hanya taut balas yang dieratkan pada tangan. Mengalirkan hangat tulus hati yang penuh kasih. Tanda ia mencoba menghargai.

"Gil…" panggil suara itu lembut. Tersenyum manis tulus seperti biasa. "Sekarang kita mau kemana?"

_Sadarkah ia bila tatap itu menyorot dalam pada senyum yang terkembang?_

"Terserah kamu…" kembali sebuah seringai terukir pada wajah tampan milik pemuda albino, "Kita ketempat AWESOME yang kamu suka!"

"Kesesese, kamu mau kemana Mattie?"

"Err… aku belum tahu. Kita keliling saja dulu."

"Baiklah." Dan bersamaan terucapnya kata itu, Gilbert berdiri, menarik tangan dalam genggam, membuat sang empu tangan tertarik dari duduknya mendadak.

"Gil, pelan-pelan!"

Yang mendengar kata itu hanya tertawa dengan khasnya, sembari menarik sekali lagi tangan itu agar beriringan sang kasih berjalan dengannya.

Bahagia. Senang. Tertawa. Itulah kemunafikan yang ditunjukkannya diluar.

Meski, tak ada sedikit pun tawa yang terukir pada kilat ruby yang membeku dingin.

_.

* * *

_

_._

_Menyembunyikan kemunafikan hati._

_Menyelimuti diri dengan putih._

_Agar tak tertangkap maksud hati._

_Hitam diri dihadapan putih._

_.

* * *

_

_._

_._

**TBC**

.

.

**A/N: MEIN GOTT! APA-APAAN ITU GURU? GUA REMEDIAL ULANGAN? HOI! TEMEN GUE YANG GUE KASIH CONTEK, KEBET ATAU APA NAMANYALAH, YANG JAWABANNYA SAMA PERSIS KAYAK GUE… DIA LULUS? PENGHINAAN! APA MAUNYA SIH TUH GURU? TUMBAL? GRAHHHHH! NYESEK BANGET! NYESEK! KAMPREET!**

**GRAHH! MANA INI KOMPUTER GUE ERROR! GARA-GARA VIRUS SIALAN! DARI FLASHDISK TEMEN GUE YANG SIALAN! KAMPRETTTT! DATA-DATA GUE ILANG SEMUAAAAA! SEMUAAAA! YOU KNOW? SEMUANYA! HASIL SEMEDI GUE SELAMA BERTAHUN-TAHUN. SEMUA DOUJIN GUE, VIDEO, ANIME, FAN ARTS, MUSIC, FIC-FIC GUEEEE… HWAAAAA! DOUJIN R-18 GUE, USUK, SpaMano, GerIta, UKJap, PruSpa, FraCan, FraUK, RusAme, AmerRus, PoLieth, Americest, Italycest, Germancest, SBRL, JPSS, HarCo, SSHP,RikuSora, SoRoku, AkuRoku, blablablabla…. (absen nama-nama pairing)…. Hweeee,hweeee *mewek* HAMBAR SUDAH HIDUP! FUJOSHI TANPA YAOI BERARTI KIAMATTT! MAT! MAT!**

**(gomen Cpaslock kepencet sangat!)**

**Hah!hah! huhuhuhuhuhu, terserah kalian mau menanggapi curhatan saia apa ngga, nganggep itu sampah juga gak masalah… hweeeee *mewek lagi***

**For Reviewers:**

**Aiko-chan Lummiera: **ckckckck, kamu nak… masih muda sudah bejad...*gak beda jauh dari lo kale!* Kurang hot? Hmmmm, jujur saya sendiri memang sengaja untuk tidak bikin terlalu hot.,lebih tepatnya gak bisa bikin adegan lemon yang hot-hot amat kalo Genrenya Romance. Kalo rapeeee.. *Smirk* fufufufu, mau pilih yang mana? Apa mau SM playnya? Atau Sex Toy atauuuuu? *PLAK* disensor karena mikir yang enggak-enggak*

Kalo adegan kencan Mattie baru penuh mulai chap depan atau dua chap lagi, kali ini saya mau fokusin diantara GerIta ama PruCan dulu… Ok puaskan diri anda menunggu RAPE dific ini.

**Shinju Ageha: ** gak papa, aku seneng kok kamu suka fic buatan saya.^^. Tapi untuk chap yang ini review lagi ya~*PLAK* udah ngikutin dari Redthread malah, hwaaaa, saya bangga banget.. ehh? Gaya nulis saya unik? Perasaan coman ulis apa yang ada dipikran. Ah Review yach?

**Yumemiru Reirin: **Uwahh, Mattie gimana yach? Gimana Mattie? Kamu bakal kenapa? ^^ hehe, kalo penasaran baca terus aja. OK?

**RikuSena: ** waooowww! Ini rekor pertanyaan dalam kolom review saya lhoo. Heheheee, emang dichap lalu ada pikiran untuk masukin dikit pair SpaNether, dimana Anton jadi seme! Semenya Nether!* tapi gak jadi dan aku coman bikin hint-hint kecil aja. Yang disamping Willem itu Nesia kok. Dan untuk orang golongan itu yang saya maksud akan dimasukkan dalam beberap chap berikutnya *atau mungkin glossarium? Tergantung cerita* dan kata-kata 'Manusia golongan itu' benar-benar dipakai dalam istilah keluarga saya *intinya nih cerita, ngambil dikit dari pengalaman*

**Kokoro Yumeko: **sebelumnya maaf nih*bagi readers yang lain juga* mungkin kali ini saya bisa update sekitar 3 hari sekali, karena ulangan yang makin membludak. Untuk typo dimaklumi saja yach, saia males ngecek soalnya, *PLAK!*

**chibyEydissaa21: ** Tsundere? Bukannya setahu saya Anton itu termasuk golongan yandere juga sama kayak Ivan yach? Btw, mana covernyaa? Mau lihat *maksa* kirim aja ke Fb yach!

**Thank's a lot for You**

**REVIEW! OR I KILL YOU!*PLAK***


	9. Chapter 7

**Don't like. Don't read.**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo. Rated M untuk konten dewasa secara tidak langsung. Maybe, Change for genre.

**Pairing:** Many pairing Yaoi: PrusCan, USUK, NetherIndo, SpaMano, GerIta Etc.

**Summary:**Coklat berbeda dengan merah. Tanah berbeda dengan api. Begitu pula kita, manusia berbeda dengan iblis...

.

* * *

.

Terpogoh dirinya menghampiri, membuka kunci pintu yang terpasang dan membuka pintu. Melihat siapa yang datang.

"Vee~, Ludwig?"

Terkejut amber itu memandang sosok seorang safir tegas pirang yang berdiri diambang. Polos wajah itu memandang heran, membuat gerak kaku safir itu dibuatnya. "Ah, maaf mengganggu."

"Vee!" terkejutlah pria berkedok seorang Germania itu dibuatnya, ketika mungill tubuh menubruk dirinya. Membuatnya sedikit berjingkat karena rengkuh tiba-tiba. "Vee~, tidak apa-apa Ve~. Aku senang Ludwig disini Vee~." Ucap riang yang tulus, membuat kaku wajah itu tersungging kecil senyum malu-malu. Balas memeluk pelan dan mengusao surai coklat kemerahan dengan tangannya.

"Vee~. Ayo masuk!"

.

* * *

.

**Fate Line**

_(...Bisakah kita melewatinya... Garis tipis sejengkal yang begitu tebal? Bisakah kita mengubah... apa yang sudah digariskan?...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural, Romance, Poetry

Rated M

.

**Chapter. 7**

.

Sofa biru empuk ditengah ruang yang tadinya tidak berpenghuni telah berisi. Sendiri diri itu terduduk ditengah hening, merebahkan diri dalam duduknya, mencoba menyamankan posisinya. Bisu yang menjadi diam menghanyutkan alamnya. Dalam batin pikir dalam diri itu sayu. Menunggu terduduk sang empu.

Desah nafas terhembus pelan. Karena sebuah pilihan dalan hati yang kini membayanginya. Dimana mungkin pilihan itu mungkin akan membuat dirinya…

"Vee~, Ludwig. Ini tehnya."

… kehilangan senyum manis itu.

Harum the yang disediakan menguar panas, mengepul hangat, disajikan dihadapannya. Dari seorang pemuda belia… kesayangannya.

Sangat menyayanginya.

Tulus hati dia menyayanginya.

Menyayangi….

"Ludwig?"

… Feli.

"Kenapa, Vee~?"

Satu bulir yang tidak disadari. Turun mengalir dari sebuah safir. Yang amber itu menatapnya khawatir. Pada sosok kepemilikan bulir air yang telah terjatuh dari pelupuk. Yang merupakan tabu bagi kaumnya. Tak seharusnya benda itu dapat menetes dari dirinya.

Tapi, tak dapat dipungkiri. Rasa sayang ini, yang awalnya dipaksakan. Yang awalnya adalah kebohongan. Kemunafikan. Kepalsuan. Yang awalnya didasari dengan perasaan ingin mempermainkan. Yang nantinya diri ini akan mengkhianati. Yang bermaksud menjerumuskan 'dia' kejalannya. Agar merasakan penderiaan kekal.

Kejam 'kan?

Tapi, bukankah itu wajar.

Dia adalah 'Iblis'.

Dan 'manusia'… adalah target untuk dipermainkan. Itu sudah menjadi ketentuan. Tugas. Kewajiban, Ikrar. Yang telah diucap kepada-Nya. Yang telah itu bibir itu mengucap sumpah.

Benar 'kan? Dia tidak salah bukan?

"!"

Terasa pada bibir ini, lembut hangat yang saling bersentuhan. Yang selalu mengucap kebohongan. Yang telah mengucap janji palsu. Yang telah mengucap… sejulur cinta padanya. Pada amber mungil manis. Yang selalu poos berucap. Yang selalu ceroboh berbuat. Yang paling mengerti dirinya. Yang dirinya mengerti dia. Yang dalam hati, yang bagai es membeku dingin. Yang telah luluh perlahan. Kerana jujur hati ini merasakan… hangat kasih tulus untuknya.

"Hh..Ludwig…" setengah mendesah. Bibirnya memanggil nama kekasihnya. Yang ia tahu diri itu sedang bersedih. Entah apa dan karena apa, tapi yang pasti diri itu sedang bersedih. Dan dia tidak mau melihat itu. "Vee~, Ludwig aku sayang kamu. Ludwig bisa cerita apa saja padaku, aku pasti mendengarkan. Jangan berwajah seperti itu lagi, Vee~. " Feliciano member tahu, kalau dirinya bersedia menampung semua keluh kesahnya. Yang Ludwig tahu kesunggguhan kata-kata yang bernada kekanakan seperti bocah, dari balik amber yang menatapnya lurus.

Ah, manusia.

Selalu saja bermanja diri. Selalu saja egois. Selalu memaksakan diri.

Tak tahukah ia, kalau dirinya mengetahui setitik kecemasan karena suatu hal yang dipancarkan dari bola mata itu?

"Tidak apa-apa…"

Satu kecup dahi lembut. Yang kemudian beraloh meraup lembut merah bibir yang ranum. Disela dalam cium, satu kata terucap lembut.

"Maafkan aku…"

.

* * *

.

Deru gulir kendaraan besi bersama bising klakson yang saling bersahutan satu sama lain, menambah hiruk pikuk jalam kota kala senja menjelang. Dimana kanan kiri jalan yang dipenuhi gedung yang menjulang tinggi yang akan ramai dengan binar cahaya pemandangan malam.

Semakin jelas dua pasang itu melihat dari atas sini. Berbagai penyakit yang menjadi racun yang ditularkan oleh para mahluk sempurna itu pada kelangsungan hidup dunia. Yang membuat safir itu menyeringai menatapnya. Dari atas sana dimana angin berhembus kencang yang semakin terasa dimana keduanya tengah terduduk pada sebuah gedung pencakar langit tanpa perasaan takut terjatuh atau semacamnya.

Mahluk yang sempurna? Heh… dimata mereka manusia hanyalah seonggok tanah rendah yang tak memiliki suatu pegangan hidup.

Seperti wanita pelacur yang menjajankan diri mereka seakan tubuh yang sudah dikaruniai Tuhan tersebut tidaklah lebih berharga dibanding pemenuhan nafsu mereka akan dunia.

Tidak ada yang peduli ketika tangan ringkih rapuh tersebut ternengadah meminta sedikit belas kasih dari mereka yang , bukan belas kasihlah yang mereka dapat. Melainkan hanya pandangan jijik merendahkan yang kadang disertai makian yang menyayat hati.

Hingga seorang Ibu yang memukuli keji darah dagingnya sendiri, tak peduli bila mulut kecil itu mengeluarkan kata akan derita yang dirasa, memohon pengampunan dan mata bulat polos itu berturunkan derai air yang deras.

Seorang anak yang dengan tega menendang, menampar sebuah kasih besar yang diberi oleh orang tua mereka, tidak mau ambil peduli bahwa ia sudah menghancurkan sebuah kerja keras yang orang tuanya lakukan hanya agar sang buah hati bisa makan meski hanya sesuap nasi.

Yang membuat dirinya tak tahan untuk tidak menertawakan, kebodohan mereka yang ditunjuk sebagai seorang khalifah. Yang justru perbuatan bodoh mereka, membuat senantiasa diri ini untuk berdiri disamping mereka. Memberi sebuah 'pengarahan', sebuah godaan yang menggelitik hati agar mereka semakin menikmati pada dosa yang mereka lakukan hingga menjerumuskan mereka tanpa disadari.

Atau bahkan secara sadar, mereka akan meminta bantuan, pertolongan, pada Iblis demi kenikmatan, pemenuhan nafsu tanpa mempermasalahkan bahwa sesungguhnya mereka sendiri yang memilih untuk berenang pada kolam kesengsaraan dalam masa depan mereka.

Sungguh, manusia itu mahluk yang benar-benar bodoh.

"Kelihatannya kau senang sekali, Francis." Tanya sang Spaniard pada seorang safir yang tengah menyeringai kecil menatap senja langit yang semakin turun yang nantinya akan menjadi kelam.

"Yah…" ucapnya terkikik. "Kau tahu Antonio, manusia itu benar-benar mahluk yang sangat menarik… terlalu mudah dipermainkan."

Semilir angin yang bertiup, kencang terasa menerbangkan tiap helai dedaunan bersamaan dengan tersibaknya tiap surai yang menjadi mahkota masing-masing. "Aku mengerti… tapi bukan hanya itu saja alasannya, kan?"

Berbalik safir itu menoleh yang kemudian dikembalikan pandangnya pada fokusnya sedari tadi ia memandang. "Tapi semuanya akan lebih menarik… kalau ada tantangannya." Memicing permata laut itu, memberi penjelasan tersirat pada sang Spaniard. Yang dimengerti hingga membuat sebuah senyum manis. Yang terlihat keji. Sedingin hati. Yang membeku dalam batin.

"Sudah lama tidak merasakannya."

Satu kata yang terucap. Yang akan membuat sebuah warna senja dalam perputarannya.

_._

_Sebuah warna… yang indah dipandang._

_Satu warna yang melambangkan banyak makna._

_Satu warna pula yang seperti senja._

_Yang melambangkan akhir dari suatu awal._

_Merah._

_._

.

* * *

.

Sesuatu yang sedarinya tertangkap dalam tatap permata Iblis, balas ditatap diam tanpa diketahui. Dalam Emerald yang tersembunyi, dari balik kaca mobil yang menderu mesinnya. Yang terduduk berdampingan, dengan sang kasih. Yang terdiam pula, dalam konsentrasi mengarahkan kendaraan besi yang ditempati, meski hatinya bercabang membatin.

Yang sungguh dirinya dalam kekacauan hati. Mengingat apa yang akan terjadi dengannya. Mengingat perubahan drastis begitu saja. Yang diterimanya. Karena sang adik yang menjadi alasan.

Matthew…

.

"_Alfred segera keluarkan mobil." Ucap British kekasihnya itu, mendengar berita yang dibawakannya. Ketika menceritakan mengenai seseorang yang mencarinya dalam komunikasi selular._

"_Eh? Kita mau kemana?"_

"_Dan kau ikut."_

_._

"Alfred." Satu panggil sepenggal namanya, yang menyadarkan dari lamun sesaat. Melirik safirnya pada british yang tengah menopang dagunya, tanpa menatapnya dengan Permata miliknya.

"Kau tahu darimana aku mendapatkan bandul itu?"

Mendengarkan pertanyaan itu, dan menggeleng tidak mengerti. "Tidak."

"Aku mendapatkannya dari… kakakku."

"_DASAR BODOH! KENAPA KAU KEMBALI!"_

"Dia memberikannya untuk melindungiku."

_Merah saat itu begitu pekat dalam tatapnya. Tertangkap ngeri, ketika berciprat menodai dirinya pula._

"_PERGI SEKARANG ARTHUR!"_

"Mengusirku pula demi diriku."

"_Adik bodoh…. Jangan berwajah seperti itu. Aku tak butuh simpatimu._

"menggunakan tubuhnya demi melindungiku."

_Masih sangat dirinya ingat. Merah yang menjadi kolam darah terayak. Cipak air ketika kaki itu melangkahi mayat-mayat yang teronggok. Bersamaan dengan seringai penuh kemenangan yang ditunjukkannya._

"Alfred… Matthew sama dengan diriku saat ini." Emeraldnya melirik pada safir yang masih menatap jauh kedepan. Yang tidak memandang dirinya. Yang terpancar kesungguhan akan kebulatan tekad yang sangat.

"Giliranmu… melindungi orang yang kau 'sayangi'."

Deru mobil dikala senja. Diri itu kembali terdiam. Tersenyum dalam dengus yang dihembuskan.

Dan ketika hijau itu terekspos pada dunia kembali. Terlihat sirat kesungguhan pula alan dingin ilatnya.

Dalam dendam yang mengahantui bayang.

.

* * *

.

Perlahan berputar seperti roda waktu. Sebuah roda raksasa diangkasa. Masih berputar sepanjang ia menatap. Dikala senja yang semakin menurun. Tak terasa waktu yang telah dihabiskan, karena dirinya tengah dalam kegembiraan, hingga tak menyadari waktu telah sampai penghujung putarannya.

Indah. Bila ditatap dari sini. Bagaimana kalau dialah yang berada disana.

"Kau mau naik itu?" seakan mengerti perasaannya, tanya itu terlantun untuknya. Berbalik violet itu menatap, tersenyum manis kemudiannya. Senang karena dirinya dimengerti oleh sang kasih."Iya. boleh?"

"Kamu bicara apa sih Matt, tentu saja." Gerutunya mencibir, membuat tertawa pemua dihadapannya. Dengan wajah yang benar-benar manis. Tanpa prasangka buruk tentangnya sedikitpun terlintas dalam benak. Tanpa ragu begitu saja meraih tangannya, membawanya. Tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut katika dirinya, yang bukan manusia ini, diajaknya pergi bersamanya, sekedar mengikuti ketempat mana dia pergi. Mengikuti jalannya. Yang berbeda dengan jalannya.

Punggung mungil yang membelakanginya. Hanya menampakkan bagian belakang surai pirang kotor bergelombang, ketika diri itu tengah mengambil sebuah tiket untuk menaiki kemauannya. Sementara dibelakang ia terdiam. Tanpa sedikit pun ekspresi. Yang terpecah ketika seulas kata bersama senyum manis diberikan untuknya. "Ayo, Gil. Karena sudah sepi kita bisa langsung naik."

Tak sedikitpun ada setitik rasa negatif yang terlihat dibalik ungu Lyla permata, ketika kedua permata mereka bertemu. Menatap Ruby itu jauh. Memandang merah itu dalam. Mengorek darah itu hatinya. Yang suci bagai merpati. Yang putih seperti lembaran kertas. Yang kosong tanpa coretan.

Mengikuti dirinya menaiki kapsul kecil bersama dengan 'kasih'nya, dimana didalam sana mereka hanya berdua duduk berhadapan. Terasa mesin mulai berjalan dengan semakin terangkatnya mereka dari pijak bumi. Saling terdiam dalam satu tatapnya dialihkan keluar. Tidak menatapnya, tidak memandangnya. Melainkan melihat sebuah pemandangan dimana terbenamnya senja.

Dalam bias kuning kemerahan pada langit. Yang tersembunyi sedikit pada awan yang mengantung. Yang terpantul pada riak laut dibawah naunangan. Membuat sebuah lukis indah yang terbingkai dalam kaca yang bertengger. Sebuah pemandangan fana yang sangat menggugah.

Dimana senja itu adalah pertanda, awal kegelapan. Akhir dari sebuah awal. Yang menutup semua perjalanan.

Tatap Ruby itu pada dia, yang merona menatap sebuah pemandangan. Yang bias kristal cahaya senja, menyorot dirinya membuat dirinya seperti malaikat utusan yang turun dari kahyangan. Yang terdiam membisu dalam emas. Yang tenang bagai hutan malam. Yang lembut bagai aliran air.

Yang kasihnya tulus dari hati untuknya.

"Matt…"

Panggil suara familiar, membuat dirinya mengalihkan pandang, yang dimana Ruby itu, telah tertangkap dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Merangkak mendekatinya. Menghapus jarak rentang dengannya, dalam sebuah taut cium yang panas. Membuat siluet dua pasang kasih dari balik senja, bersama deburan ombak laut dari sibawah sana.

Menekan bahu mungil lengan itu. Menahan sejulur pergelangan tangan dalam cengkram besar. Menelan semua erang yang berusaha keluar. Menjilati tiap inchi rongga basah. Bermain-main dengan lentur lidah kemerahan. yang berakhir semua itu, meninggalkan desah yang memburu dan berganti dengan pekik erang, merasakan lembut bibir itu tengah menyecap dirinya diperbatasan sana

"Aahh… Gil..ja-jangan disini…"

Berusaha menghentikan perlakuan itu ia bicara. Yang membuat sebuah ringis ketika satu gigit terlancarkan. Membuat sebuah tanda kemerahan akibatnya. "Ja-jangan disini…." Mohonnya yang terkabulkan. Ketika dirasa mesin berhenti berputar. Menandakan mereka harus segera turun dari sana.

Menangkap situasi, Gilbert pun menjauhkan sedikit dirinya dari Matthew. Meninggalkan sebuah tanda sekaligus rona kemerahan pada wajahnya. Yang ditutupi dengan malu-malu menatapnya. Tersenyum ia menatap dia, yang begitu menggoda. Berkata diri itu, sebelum berlalu keluar dari dalam ruang sempit tersebut. "Nanti, aku mau mengajakmu kesuatu tempat."

"kemana?"

"Kau ikut saja, ya, Matt?"

Meski heran ia mengangguk saja. Meski ada keraguan dia menurut saja. Karena dirinya mempercayai sang kasih.

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**A/N: gomennn! Harusnya saya publish kemaren…. Tapi dengan gak AWESOMEnya Leppie saya nge-HANG! Ngehang dan datanya gak kesave! Huhuhuhu, saya harus nulis ulang sudah…**

**Btw saya gak bales review dan gomen chap ini pendek. Saya buru-buru, mau ngobatin Leppie saya.**

**Thank's a lot for You.**

**REVIEW?**


	10. Chapter 8

**Don't like. Don't read.**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo. Rated M untuk konten dewasa secara tidak langsung. Maybe, Change for genre.

**Pairing:** Many pairing Yaoi: PrusCan, USUK, NetherIndo, SpaMano, GerIta Etc.

**Summary:**Coklat berbeda dengan merah. Tanah berbeda dengan api. Begitu pula kita, manusia berbeda dengan iblis...

.

* * *

_._

_Aku selalu merasakan kebencian tak berujung._

_Merasa tak adil akan takdir yang digariskan._

_Menggerutu sengit karenanya._

_Yang perlahan semua itu berubah._

_Ketika diri dibawa berhadapan dengannya._

_Yang membuat pandang kuberubah mengenai kebenaran yang sesungguhnya._

.

* * *

.

**Fate Line**

_(...Bisakah kita melewatinya... Garis tipis sejengkal yang begitu tebal? Bisakah kita mengubah... apa yang sudah digariskan?...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural, Romance, Poetry

Rated M

.

* * *

**Chapter. 8**

**

* * *

**

.

Semilir angin setelah senja. Berhembus dingin membuat riak. Menerbangkan surai dedaunan. Yang jatuh gugur kemudian terhempas. Dibawah naungan kelam keunguan langit. Berjalan kedua mahluk itu ditengah hening bangunan depi. Akan pengunjung dan eksitensi.

Kerlap hura-hura ketika matahari terduduk pada singasananya. Menjadi bisu kuburan ketika bulan berganti jaya. Tak urung diri itu bergidik sedikit karena angin yang menggelitik diri.

"Dingin?" Tanya yang diutarakan, membuat pirang itu menoleh pada pemilik suara yang menggandeng jemarinya hangat. Yang menyadari perubahan tubuhnya. Tersenyum bibir itu manis dan mengucap hal yang membuang kekhawatiran. "Sedikit. Tapi, tidak apa-apa." Hanya seulas senyum kecil tertarik menanggapi, sebelum akhirnya membuang ruby itu dari tangkap retina violet tersebut.

Hening menggantung tiap langkah yang dipijak dalam riuh pengunjung yang tak seberapa. Tak mempedulikan mereka yang semakin menjauhi kerumunan, melangkah menuju hening kegelapan malam.

Dalam genggam yang menariknya pergi. Terdiam diri itu mengikuti. Diam menatap sang kasih. Dalam seribu kecamuk perasaan dalam batin. "Gil…" panggilnya. "Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya penasaran. Karena sedarinya mereka berjalan, langkah mereka semakin membawa mereka pada wahana-wahana minim pengunjung. Yang sepi tanpa keberadaan siapapun.

"…" tak ada sahut yang menjadi jawab. Hanya tarut yang dieratkan mencengkram jemari. Yang membuatnya meringis tanpa suara.

Setitik kecemasan yang menelusup, melihatr sikap yang berbeda dari sang kasih. Sesirat bimbang yang menguasai relung, akan dingin tanggap yang selalu membuat dirinya menyepi sedih. Tersurat ragu dalam hati. Dan mungkin takut karena semuanya.

Namun, tak ingin ia berprasangka buruk padanya. Berusaha diri untuk mempercayainya. Ingin percaya.

_Karena tulus hati, dia menyayangi orang itu apa adanya_

_._

_

* * *

_

_._

"_Hei, kenapa kamu disini?"_

"_Karena aku ingin disini."_

"_Pergi! Kau tidak sama denganku."_

_Selalu itu, alasan untuk mengapatiskan diri dari yang lain._

"_Apa yang berbeda?"_

"_Semuanya!"_

"_Bukankah kita sama?"_

"_Tidak!"_

_Menyangkal kebenaran dan menenggelamkan diri dalam keputus asaan. _

_Itulah manusia._

"_Tidakkah kita memiliki persamaan? Disini?"_

_Merengkuh tangan yang terkepal itu. Tepat menyentuh dimana hati tertanam kuat didalamnya._

_._

_Bukankah sesungguhnya kita sama? Kita sama-sama memiliki 'hati' bukan?_

_._

_Ketahuilah kawan, didalam sudut hati yang membeku._

_Ada kilau berlian yang tengah tertidur._

_Terselimut kelam salju tertutup._

_Bisakah kau bangunkan dia?_

_._

.

* * *

.

Tap.

Kret.

Tap.

Kret

…

Krieett.

Ruang kosong dalam gelap. Itu yang didapatnya ketika pintu terbuka. Dalam gelap dengan minim cahaya yang menyusup. Melangkah diri itu masuk dalam genggam yang penuh dengan seorang pemuda yang tertidur dalam gendongnya. Dibawa hati-hati seperti putrid yang rapuh, menidurkannya terbaring dalam empuk kasur.

Diam terduduk disampingnya, dalam sunyi mengelus surai kecoklatan dia yang tertidur lelap. Damai mengarungi mimpi dalam alam bawah sadar. Entah apa yang diimpikannya dalam tidur yang tenang utu layaknya bocah yang selalu tertawa tanpa beban.

'Benar-benar.'

"Kupikir kau sama saja dengan manusia yang lain."

Yang terjebak begitu saja lalu mati."

"Aku yang dulu … padtinya tidak akan peduli dengan mereka."

"…"

"_Salam kenal. Aku Feliciano, kamu duka pasta, Vee~?"_

"_Ludwig selamat datang!"_

"_Peluk! Peluk aku, Vee~."_

"_VEEEE! TOLONG AKU LUDWIG~~!"_

"_Vee~, aku juga suka Ludwig. Ludwig temanku yang paling berharga!"_

"_Aku saying denganmu Ludwig. Karena itu jangan tinggalkan aku."_

Tak pernah sekalipun diri ini menyangka bahwa dirinyalah yang terjebak dalam ulas senyum yang diumbar tulus tanpa paksaan. Tanpa terbebani dalam putih hati yang memancarkan kepolosan. Tanpa mengeluh dalam perbuat yang menunjukkan betapa baik hati dirinya, dalam permata amber yang menyiratkan cinta damai. Juga dirinya. Yang membelenggu diri ini hingga berbelot arah. Perlahan tertarik dalam cahaya setelah kegelapan mengungkung dirinya sekian lama. Yang mampu membuatnya mengukir tulus bahagia tanpa kepalsuan semata.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Berbisik diri itu pelan, sepelan mungkin hingga seperti gumaman.

"Untuk sikapmu yang selalu bermanja dan kecerobohanmu yang bias membuaku kesal." Miris, menutupi tangkup wajah tampan dibalik jemari kekar.

"Juga ketulusanmu dan ….pengertianmu."

"Menerima diriku."

Tertutup safir itu, menghempas hembus mengingat saudara sedarahnya kini dalam sekelebat baying yang muncul. Yang sesungguhnya tak menyadari semua itu. Selalu menyangkal semua ketulusan dari orang yang tanpa disadarinya telah menjadi berharga untuknya. Yang selalu tersenyum untuknya. Yang membuatnya mampu tertawa tanpa kepalsuan tanpa disadari. Sama seperti dirinya.

"_Ludwig…"_

Teringat pula dirinya pada kasih yang dicintainya.

Kehangatan sesaat yang ditularkan, dalam sebuah taut yang membungkam ranum kemerahan bibir itu yang tertidur sang empunya. Yang kali ini hanya sebuah cium lembut, yang berpindah kemudian membisikkan suatu mantra yang bersenandung.

Diri ini, masih memiliki satu hal tugas. Masih memiliki kewajiban. Setidaknya apa yang dipilihnya tidak akan membuatnya menyesal berkepanjangna.

Karena mantap dia memilih fana takdir dalam putaran hidupnya.

"Maafkan aku… dan terima kasih. Sekali lagi."

_._

_Tak kuucap kata perpisahan._

_Tak ada lantun 'selamat tinggal'._

_Karena yang ditinggalkan, maupun yang meninggalkan… sama-sama terluka._

_Karena dengan keegoisan kuberpikir._

_Pikir yang menjadi harap._

_Harap yang menjadi do'a._

_Selama diri masih bernafas._

_Dalam detak jantung yang masih bergerak._

_Dan dunia terus berputar._

_Juga waktu yang masih berdetak tiap detiknya._

_Dan jika Tuhan mengizinkan._

_Kita pasti bertemu lagi._

_._

_Meski dalam wujud yang lain._

_._

.

Tirai putih yang terhempas melambai. Tersapu angin yang menyusup daun jendela. Yang terbuka mengekspos pandang malam. Memberi izin semilir udara dingin menghembuskan bisu yang menggelitik. Yang membuat surai kecoklatan itu tersibak. Yang membuat erang tertahan ditengah sunyi malam. Yang membiarkan permata coklat itu berkilat alam sendu kelopaknua diusap.

Ketika menyadari diri itu tengah sendiri, dalam balutan kain putih yang menyelimutinya suci. Terduduk memandang langit. Yang terpenuhi butir Kristal bintang. Dan sabit rembulan menyayat langit. Yang terlukis semua pemandangan langit fana itu dalam bingkai coklat. Fana yang kemudian akan musnah dan terganti.

Terduduk diri itu memandang. Bisu bibir itu diam. Sunyi mencengkam telinga. Dan hati yang telah kosong akan kenangan. Kemudian bibir itu melantunkan tany apolos akan ketidak mengerttian.

"Siapa?"

Tanya yang bergaung menjadi gema. Entah pada siapa ditunjukkn. Terbawa kemudian bersama sunyi angin semilir. Tanpa jawab kemudian hilang. Bersamaan dengan seseorang yang berharga. Yang telah fana dari ingatan.

.

* * *

.

"Sudah sampai."

Seketika kakinya berhenti menanggapi sebuah isyarat. Mendongak violet itu yang kemudian disuguhkan dihadapannya sebuah bangun tua yang mungkin salah satu sarana wahana yang tak terpakai. "Tempat ini…?" tak melanjutkan katanya, membiarka titik-titik kosong itu diisi oleh penjelasan darinya,

"Dulu ini rumah kaca, tapi Karen atidak laku makannya ditutup. Terakhir aku menyusup kesini, bagian dalamnya sama sekali tidak dibongkar."

"Me-menyusup?" matanya membelalak. Menatap horror mendengar yang telah dikatakannya. Yang reaksi darinya sama sekali tidak dianggap oleh kekasihnya.

"Ayo!"

.

* * *

.

"Gil.. kupikir sebaiknya kau hentikan."getar bibir itu mengucap khawatir. Menatap diri yang lain yang tengah sibuk menyabotase aliran listrik dalam bangun itu. Yang kembali tidak ditanggapi dan hanya bisu yang mengudara pada sekitar.

"Sedikit lagi."

"Tapi…"

"…aku ingin menunjukkan ini padamu." Terpaku diri kembali. Tenggelam dalam keseriusan kata yang diucap.

.

Deg.

.

"!" bisa dipastikan dirinya akan ambruk bila tidak bertumpu pada dinding yang tertanam kokoh disampingnya. Nafasnya memburu sementara, jemari tangannya mencengkram pada kain kemeja tepat dimana sakit yang melanda berada. Kenapa sakit ini tiba-tiba menyerangnya lagi?

"Ayo, Mattie." Seakan tidak menyadari atau sebenarnya menyadari tapi tidak menanggapi. Dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan semua ini. Segera. Agar tidak semkin termakan perasaan aneh koyol yang menghinggapi.

Kekar jemari itu menarik dirinya, membawa dirinya memasuki bangun tua yang kelam terlihat diluar. Entah apa yang terjadi ketika dia membuka mata ditengah gelap. Diri ini mendapati beribu Kristal yang menampilkan optik bayang diri ini didalamnya yang menipu penglihatan. Yang dalam minim cahaya ruangan itu menambah kesan indah dalam berbagai arti tersendiri tiap arsitekturnya. Membuat sebuah kilau kagum pada retina ungu mendapatisemua yang tertangkap. Ketika bayyang diri itu terpantul dalam cermin yang tertimpa cahaya remang. Seperti diri ini berada dalam sebuah istana es yang kristalnya berkilat menarik hati.

"Kau suka, Mattie?"

Begitu terpukaunya ia hingga tak sanggup berkata-kata. Membuat sakit yang tadinya mendera terlupakan begitu saja. "Indah sekali." Bisiknya memuji. Tak menyadari bahwa bisik itu mengundang hasrat sang iblis yang tengah berdiam diri.

Pirang itu melangkah maju, mendekat pada sebuah Kristal, memperhatikan tiap lekuk tubuh yang terpantul disana. Meraba bening licin yang dingin itu. Mengaguminya. Dirinya memang sangat menyukai hal-hal yang seperti ini.

Tak ada kata lagi. Dari violet maupun ruby yang menatap dirinya mengakui, tempat ini memang indah. Bahkan untuk ukuran mahluk sepertinya. Menampilkan tiap sisi tubuh yang terpantul. Andai hati manusia tidaklah rumit, dia tidak akan melakukan hal ini. Sekedar memberi kebahagiaan padanya. Kebahagiaan dia. Dia yang akan dijerumuskannya.

Bruk.

.

* * *

.

.

Deg

.

Lagi.

Sekali lagi dia merasakan gejolak aneh pada sesuatu didalam tubunya. Seperti sesuatu yang membuat darahnya terpompa begitu cepat dan berhenti seketika kemudiannya. Membuat syarafnya otomatis membentuk suatu reaksi memeluk tubunya. Yang semua itu membuat satu firasat buruk yang pasinya tidak akan baik.

"Alfred." Berpaling diri itu, menatap emerald yang berada mendahuluinya. Berhenti sejenak menungguinya. "Jangan melamun. Cepat." Tidak mau membuat masalah, dirinya menurut saja. Terdiam mengikutinya kembali dalam bisu. Ingin dia menginterogasi kekasihnya satu ini dengan beribu Tanya yang belum sempat dijawabnya. Atau mungkin memang sengaja tidak dijawabnya. Yang berarti diri itu tengah merahasiakan sesuatu darinya. Gezz.

Krak.

Satu langkah yang diayun menginjak suatu keberadaan hingga hancur menimbulkan suara. Sepanjang iris safirnya memandang sekitar. Yang tertangkap hanyalah sekumpulan gedung-gedung tua tidak terpakai yang lapuk dimakan waktu, bahkan ada pula yang telah teronggok hanur menjadi puing-puing. Kemungkinan besar tempat ini pernah menjadi lokasi pembantaian. Karena tak sedikit dirinya menangkap sisa-sisa noda darah yang terpecik menghitam pada runtuh yang berserakan.

"Artie." Satu panggil yang dicap mengiringi langkah mereka dalam kesunyian. "Kau… apa memang disini tempat pertemuannya?"

"Bukan."

"Hah?"

"Bukan disini, tapi digedung itu." Tunjuknya pada sebuah gedung yang tampak tidak terlalu tua dan masih terlihat lebih baik diantara barikade puing bagunan disekelilingnya.

"Uhukuhuk."

Terbatuk sedikit dia saat memasuki gedung yang debu-debu menguar bertebangan kala ia menginjakkan kakinya. Kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri memperhatikan tiap sudut ruang itu. Gelap dan lembab. Seperti gedung tua yang biasanya. Juga dengan kesan menyeramkan yang membuat orang-orang mengarang cerita mistis tentang tempat ini. Dia yang dulu mungkin akan mengelak mentah-mentah dari hal-hal semacam itu. Tapi, mungkin sekarang tidak lagi. Karena sejak hari itu, sejak dirinya menyetujui syarat untuk membuka 'penglihatannya', dirinya kini dapat melihat sesuatu yang mungkin orang awam tidak akan mempercayainya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Alfred…?

"Eh? Em, apa Artie?"

"Bandul itu.. yang kau berikan pada Matthew. Sesuai perintahku, kau meneteskan darahmu disana?"

"…ya, kenapa?"

"Lalu?" tanyanya berbalik pada American yang mengikutinya. "Kau merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, sekarang?" tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Namun, keseriusan dalam gurat wajah sang British membuatnya enggan mengucap jawab yang bertele-tele. Apa mungkin yang dimaksud..

.

Deg

.

…perasaan ini?

"…Mungkin, ya…? Mema-…."berjenggit diri itu mendapati emerald tersebut memicing dingin menatapnya. Dingin. Dingin tapi. Apa itu kekhawatiran?

Deg.

Kali ini buruk firasatlah yang mampu membuat dirinya mengucurkan jalur dingin keringat. Ketika sekelebat nama menghantui pikirnya. Tiba-tiba saja dirinya merasa gelisah yang sangat. Seakan mengerti tatap yang diberikan Arthur. Lebih-lebih tatap itu yang membuatnya meyadari sesuatu.

Kelu lidahnya bicara, meneguk ludah sebelum mengucap Tanya. Berharap dalam hati terdalam firasat ini tidak ada hubungannya. Tidak ada kaitannya. Berharap diri itu sangat. "Apa… Matt?" sangat dirinya berharap. Yang tahu tanya itu sia-sia terlontar. Karena sebuah angguk kaku sebagai jawab menjadi isyarat.

"Bandul yang kuberikan, sebenarnya adalah warisan turun temurun yang diberikan bayi yang lahir dalam keluarga Kirkland." Penjelasan itu membuat dirinya kembali menatap sang British.

"Alasannya sama dengan alasan utama aku memberikanya padam, dan Matthewsemata-mata untuk melindungi." Tertunduk Emerald itu tanpa menatap safir yang berkilat heran dan Tanya yang terguratdalam safir itu. "Kenapa?" yang semuanya terpental keluar dalam satu kata Tanya, yang mewakili senua rasa ketidak tahuannya.

"Karena, keluarga Kirkland adalah eluarga yang dalam silsilahnya mewarisi kemampuan indra keenam, sedari mereka kanak-kanak pula."

Satu jawab menjelaskan satu Tanya. Yang jawab itu bukanlah terlontar dari seeorang Arthur yang diyakini menjawab perkataannya. Melainkan bergaung dalam gema yang berasal dari seseorang yang mendekat dari dalam gelap. Membalik diri sekedar ingin mendapati siapa yang disana.

Tap.

"Yang karena bocah-bocah berkemmpuan adalah mangsa empuk dan nikmat bagi 'mereka'."

Tap.

Yang langkahnya terhenti dalam satu hentak menguar. Yang berdiri diri itu gagah menopang tangan didepan dada. Dalam balut jaket hitam seperti jubah selutut yang berkibar. Terpantul segurat familiar wajah menampilkan abu yang berkilat dalam timpa rembulan yang menyusup bersinar. Surai ikal hitamnya bergoyang perlahan, bersamaan ketuk angin yang menubruk terdengar.

"Nesia?"

"Benar 'kan, alis tebal?"

"Huh."

"Seperti kata si alis tebal tadi, bandul itu dikenakan untuk melidungi pemiliknya dari pengaruh Iblis."

"Karena itu aku menyuruhmu mengkenakannya pada Matthew."

"Kalau begitu, Matthew akan baik-baik saja, kan?" setitik harap diulas dalam tanya bersama dengan senyum lebar dipaksakan yang mengharapkan cahaya dalam gelap. "Artie?"

". Tidak."

"Apa maksudmu."

"…"

Tak ada jawab. Dari siapapun yang mendengar. Hanya sebuah dongak dilakukan oleh pirang British. Menatap sesuatu diatas sana. Dalam kilat hijau yang memancarkan tajam penglihatan. Yang terbakar api yang bernama dendam. "Bandul itu mempunyai kelemahan."

Ketuk bebatuan terhempas pda tanah. Yang terduduk dua siluet hitam bayang dalam sebuah kotak yang membetuk abadi lukis fana keduanya. Yang tersenyum kaduanya menatap mereka dengan pandang merndahkan. "benda itu tidak bias melindungi Iblis yang memakai wujud manusia." Emerald dan abu yang ikut mendongak balas mebatap menantang. Dalam dingin tajam tersirat kebencian yang dalam.

_._

_Tabuh gendang telah dibunyikan._

_Mulailah kalian bertarung mempertahankan jiwa._

_._

"Lama tidak bertemu."

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**A/N: sebelumnya saya minta maaaf. Publishnya telt. Dikarenakn computer saya dalam masa perawatan yang artinya diservis total, dan berarti untuk sementara saya tidak bisa mempublish terlalu kilat. Sekarang aja lagi ngetik di Warnet.**

**Untuk para Reviewers saya tidak membalas dulu. Dan yang menunggu LEMON, diusahakan Chap depan.**

**Tidak mau banyak bacot karena lai dikuber waktu.**

**Thank's a lot for You**

**REVIEW?**


	11. Chapter 9

**Don't like. Don't read.**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo. Rated M untuk konten dewasa secara tidak langsung. Maybe, Change for genre. LIME for this chapter. Action scene.

**Pairing:** Many pairing Yaoi: PrusCan, USUK, NetherIndo, SpaMano, GerIta Etc.

**Summary:**Coklat berbeda dengan merah. Tanah berbeda dengan api. Begitu pula kita, manusia berbeda dengan iblis...

.

* * *

.

**Fate Line**

_(...Bisakah kita melewatinya... Garis tipis sejengkal yang begitu tebal? Bisakah kita mengubah... apa yang sudah digariskan?...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural, Romance, Poetry

Rated M

.

* * *

**Chapter. 9**

**

* * *

**

.

DOR!

BRAK!

Satu tembak dilancarkan. Satu serang diluncurkan. Membuat pirang panjang itu tersibak menyerempet kulit wajah hinnga merah mengalir melalui celah. Tipis angin tersayat, tajam terarah menghancurkan tembok tebal dimana sulas peluru menancap. Membuat serpih bebatuan saling berlomba bunyi menyentuh bumi. Kepul asap yang menguar dari selongsong baretta hitam. Bukti benda itu belum lama telah memuntahkan anak peraknya.

Yang perbuatan itu hanya mengundang dingin tajam yang tersirat pada safir yang menatap angkuh si penembak. Yang memiliki permata emerald dengan dingin menantang sang iblis. Yang mengayalkan diri bahwa diri itu sesungguhnya berada dalam pijak dimana dirinya dipandang rendah oleh sang iblis yang angkuh menatap dari atas sana. Seolah menertawakan keberadaannya yang berada dibawah. "Kasar sekali sambutanmu, _mon cheri~."_

"Mati kau, Bloddy frog!"

Saling balas berucap, yang tiap kata terucap ketara jelas rasa benci. Saling berpandang dingin satu sama lain. Yang hal sama juga terjadi, diantara iblis dimana permata hutan itu angkuh memandang pemuda Asian dengan roman wajah yang datar..

Atmosfer berat diantara keempat mahluk, membuat American yang menjadi orang ketiga dalam perseteruan dingin yang terjadi, hanya mampu meneguk ludah pahit. Tidak mampu bergeming dari tanpa berkata apa-apa. Bisu,ketika dingin peluh mengalir menetes. Jatuh. Terpecik pada bumi. Karena kuat tekanan batin yangtertangkap.

Satu diantara mereka, iblis berkedok Spaniard yang ramah, yang tersenyum ramah terulas, yang senyum itu merupakan gambaran kemunafikan hati yang haus akan kebiadaban dalam kenikmatan fana. Menghilang dari tangkap mata seorang Asian. Begitu tiba-tiba. Cepat. Bahkan sebelum dia sempat menarik nafas. Keberadaan sang Iblis telah tepat berdiri disampingnya. Menepuk pundaknya. Berkata dengan nada biasa seolah-olah telah lama tak bertemu dengan teman lama. "Lama tak ketemu ya, Nesia. Kamu masih manis seperti dulu. Hehe." Berkata seolah dia tak memiliki satupun kesalahan.

Yang disebut hanya bergeming sesaat, menampar sentuh yang dilakukan. Berdecak jijik karenanya. Membuat senyum ranah palsu itu menjadi tipis sadis terulas.

Crak.

Selongsong pistol. Diarahkan tepat mengangkat dagu sang Iblis. Mengintimidasi tajam abu itu pada dia yang masih memasang senyum palsu padanya. "Kau masih tidak berubah ya, masih cepat emosian." Ucapnya terkekeh.

"Dan kau adalah mahluk paling bodoh dan nekat yang berani menggodaku."

"Auhh, kasarnya… ngomong-ngomong…Willem bagaimana?"

DOR!

Satu tembak dilancarkan dari mulut yang berbeda. Yang ditembakkan penuh emosi dalam geramnya, dimana perak panas yang terlontar dihindari begitu mudah ole sang Spaniard."Sayangnya Nesia, aku tidak ada waktu bermain denganmu."

Menapak diri itu ringan, seketika setelah dirinya melompat menghindari. "Ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan, aku tidak mau keduluan Gilbert bersenang-senang."

"Kau!"

"NESIA!"

Satu kata bentak yang memanggil namanya, membuat pemuda Indonesia itu yang tadinya beringinkan mengejar sosok seorang Spaniard terhenti, digantikan dengan gerakan menoleh pada sang British yang memanggil. "Jangan termakan emosi…" bisiknya menasihati. Kembali iris Emeraldnya dipalingkan pada seorang Francias, yang masih berdiri santai menunggu. Kalihatannya sosok itu tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk menyerang mereka. Yang diinginnkannya hanyalah ingin mempermainkan mereka… atau bila diminimalisir, dirinya. Cih.

'Nah, sekarang bagaimana?' otaknya beputar mencari beberapa kemungkinan yang sekiranya bagus. 'Aku tidak mungkin pergi sebelum mengalahkan dia…"'pikirnya sambil menatap sosok Iblis yang satu. "… tapi, dari perkataan orang yang satu lagi pastinya Matthew dalam bahaya ditambah Alfred yang terus-terusan merasa gelisah…'

'Kelihatannya memang harus begini.'

"Alfred." Panggilnya pada sang kekasih yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Pergilah."

"Eh?"

"Pergilah, selamatkan Matthew."

Sedikit tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Memang dirinya sangat merasakan kecemasan akan adiknya yang kemungkinan dalam bahaya. Tapi bila dia pergi.. "Tapi, kau?"

"Aku tidak akan masalah."ucapnya memalingkan wajah dari tatap biru yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Dirinya memalingkan pandang pada Nesia, memberikan sirat yang menjadi kode yang pasti akan dimengerti dimengerti maksudnya. "kau pasti akan tahju dimana… Nesia?"

"Hhh." Desahnya mengangguk. Meski dalam hati bimbang karena ganjalan hati akan permasalahan pribadinya, dirinya menyetujinya. "baklah." Tunduknya, sembari menyeret lengan sang American itu, menyuruhnya pergi mengikutinya. "Ayo, Ak."

Yang gengam itu ditepis.

Grep.

Yang tangan itu beralh melingkari seorang kasih yang memunggunginya dalam rengkuh hangat. Yang tidak rela hatinya lepaskan keberadaannya begitu saja. "Kau juga harus ikut. Kalau tidak aku akan bertarung bersamamu."

Merona. Tak dipungkiri dirinya senang akan kesetiaan dan bukti kasih saying yang nyata ditunjukka. Senang. Namun, tidak bias kali ini dia bersikap egois memonopoli diri itu. "Kau bicara apa git…"

Dia harus mampu memberitahunya. Perlahan. Untuk mencoba melepasnya meski sesaat.

"Adikmu sekarang dalam bahaya! Kau tidak boleh egois hanya karena aku."

Meski dirinya harus menjadikan orang lain untuk menjadi tameng bagi alasannya.

"Artie…"

"Pergilah, git!" perintahnya. Sekali lagi. Yang terakhir.

"…" tanpa bisa membantah, Alfred berlari kearah dimana pintu keluar tempat itu berada. Namun, belum sempat ia mencapainya. Diri itu berbalik kebelakang dalam bisik ia berkata. Dalam hening yang terpecahkan karenanya. Yang ucap itu mejadi sebuah secercah harapan permohonan orang yang dido'akannya.

"…Tapi, berjanjilah kau akan selamat. Aku menunggumu."

"Heh." Decaknya. "Jangan mengucapkan hal bodoh. Kau pikr aku siapa?"

"Hehe."

"Cepat pergi bodoh!"

"Ayo, Hamburger Freak! Kau parkirkan dimana mobilmu?"

Derap langkah yang bergema. Menyisakan ruang kosong yang hanya terdapat dua eksitensi didalamnya. Yang keduanya adalah berbeda. Dunia maupun tujuan.

Plok..Plok..Plok.

Sebuah tepuk. Seakan mengejek drama singkat yang dipertontonkan.

"Mengharukan sekali, _mon cheri~…_tapi kelihatannya kau belum mengucapkan semua wasiatmu padanya."

"Kurasa kata-karta itu lebih cocok ditunjukkan padamu."

"Menyerahkan Gilbert pada anak yang masih hijau. Meski ada pemda Asian itu, kau terlalu meremehkan Gilbert."

"kau yang terlalu meremehkan Alfred. Aku takkan menjerumuskannya dalam bahaya tanpa alasan pasti."

"Fuh." Dengusnya. Seakan ada sesuau yang menggelitik hinga membuatnya tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak.." kekehnya. "Ucapanmu mengingatkanmu pada kakakmu…"

– DEG.

"Yang berambut merah itu siapa? Scott kalau tidak salah ya?"

DEG.

_Masih sangat dirinya ingat. Merah yang menjadi kolam darah terayak. Cipak air ketika kaki itu melangkahi mayat-mayat yang teronggok. Bersamaan dengan seringai penuh kemenangan yang ditunjukkannya._

_Masih terpati dalam ingatan, dia yang berbalut hitam. Yang merah menjadi bercak. Ternoda bukti kekejian yang dilakukan._

"Dia kuat. Kau tahu.. sayang dia mati. Padahal jarang-jarang mendapat manusia semenarik dia."

_Masih dia pendam. Beribu rasa yang ingin dibuncahkan. Ketika diri itu menghabisi … kebahagiaannya._

"Padahal dia akan tetap hidup kalau tidak melindungimu."

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tiga peluru panas, mengincar tepat sasaran dalam bidik. Yang sengaja tidak dihindari. Seakan menganggap remeh luka yang didera. "Begitu lebih baik."

_Sangat dia rasakan kesedihan yang dalam yang berubah menjadi benci dan kemudian dendam._

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Hm? Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang sedikit, sayang?"

_._

_Mengalir, mengalir lalu tumpah._

_Menangis, menangis lalu tertawa._

_Benci, benci kemudian dendam._

_Merah, merah darah yang mengalir._

_Menitikkan sedih suci bulir dalam pelupuk._

_Menangis keras tertawa seperti orang gila karena sesal._

_Kemudia benci menguasainya._

_Dendam menjadi tujuan hidupnya._

_Karena kenyataan yang terpapar._

_._

.

* * *

.

Bruk.

Sepasang tangan yang berbalut kain merah itu mengunci dirinya dari sisi kanan dan kiri. Menyudutkannya diantara batang tubuh dan dingin kistal cermin dhadapnya.

"Hgh!" erangnya bergidik, merasakan lembut basah tengah menyapujenjang tengkuknya. Merinding merasakan hembus nafas menggoda membekukan karenanya. Tubuhnya bergetar, bereaksi ketika dingin jemari-jemari milik kekasihnya merajahi pelan mulus putih dibalik kain yang menutupi kulit perutnya.

"Ahh, Gil…" dsahnya memburu. Kedua tangan yang digunakan untuk bertumpu, salah satunya tengah dibelai halus. Menelusuri jari itu dari pangkal pundak hingga ujung jari sebelum dibawa dalam genggam erat kemudiannya.

"Hhh!" dari perut semakin menjelajahi jemari itu dalam tubuh bagian atasnya. Memainkan daerah sekitar dadanya dengan begitu perlahan. Sementara bibir itu tengah mendominasi, seraya menyecap tungkai yang menjadi perbataan antara tubuh dan kepala.

Cring.

Terus dilakukan. Hingga bersentuh jemari itu dengan sesuatu yang mengalungi leher putih. Yang menggantung didadanya.

Crat.

Violet yang tadinya tertutup terbuka. Tersentak karena suara asing tertangkap telinga. Yang disaat bersamaan dirinya menyadari. Sebuah keganjilan yang terpantul dalam Kristal cermin yang berdiri dihadapan.

Dimana dalam pantul itu begitu berbeda. Sosok itu begitu berbeda. Sosok itu, yang merupakan kasihnya. Tidak dalam balut merah jaket yang seharusnya tengah dikenakan. Melainkan hitam.

Dalam latar dibelakang sana, bulu hitam yang jatuh berguguran ketanah. Hitam yang menguncup kemudian mengembang lebar. Menjadi bentuk sebuah sayap yang menempel kuat pada punggungnya. Yang semua itu terpantul dalam tiap sudut cermin yang ada. Yang membuat violet itu terbelalak.

Yang semua terganti ketika merah darah dihadapkam padanya.

Ketika tangan sang kasih terangkat. Menunjukkan tetes-tetes darah segar yang mengalir melalui celah lebar dari luka ditangannya. Yang segera saja digunakannya demi membekap seluncur kalimat akan kekhawatiran yang akan mengalun dari bibir mungil itu.

"Mmmmh!"

"Terkejut, Matt?" tanyanya pada dia yang meronta meminta dilepaskan. "Sudah melihat siapa 'aku', kan?"

"Mphh!"

"Jilat darahku kalau ingin kembali merasakan udara, Matt."

"Ngg!Ngg!" rontanya menolak. Ingin dia sekedar menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya namun, tidak bias. Seperti ada yang mengunci dirinya dalam sesuatu yang kasat. Hingga hanya getar pada tubuh yang terjadi.

BRAKH!

"Ah….Aummhh!"belum sempat dirinya mengambil nafas, seketika itu pula sebuah raup kasar pada bibirnya dilancarkan.

"Ng..hmmphh!" yang cium yang dilakukan bukanlah suatu taut lembut yang penuh kasih. Begitu panas juga terasa menyiksa. Sesak. Membuat kelu lidah untuk sejedar menolak kehadirannya. Kepalanya pening mendadak. Seolah ada sesuatu yang diambil keluar darinya. Juga ada sesuatu yang memaksa masuk mencongkel tubuhnya dari dalam.

'Sesak.'

"Mmhh…!"

'Ini bukan Gilbert yang aku tahu.'

"Hhhhhmpphh!"

'Hentikan..kumohon…'

'Gil…'

.

Deg

.

Lagi. Sekali lagi dirasakan.

"Mm..Arggh!" seketika taut menyiksa itu terlepas. Seketika itu pula dera sakit yang luar biasa menyerang. Terasa panas luar biasa membakar. Seakan ada lava cair yang mengalir sebagai pengganti darahnya. "Arrgghh..Agggh!" erangnya semakin menjadi. Jeritnya semakin memekik. Sementara itu, iblis itu hanya menatap tubuh mungil yang tersungkur terduduk meronta mengejang penuh derita. Dengan seulas senyum terukir.

Dirinya melangkah mendekati dia. Yang menatap dalam sendu tangis yang menatap dengan entah dengan pandang seperti apa, karena yang tertangkap dalam retina merah itu hanyalah sebuah raut akan sakit yang sangat. Yang biasanya akan membuat dirinya menyeringai senang.

Kaki-kaki bersepatu yang digunakannya berjalan, salah satu tungkainya terangkat. Menendang pelan perut dia yang terduduk bergetar. Menyibak kaus yang menutupi ekspos perut elastis putih yang selalu menjadi sasaran nafsu dengan kakinya. Menginjak memainkan bagian itu dengan kakinya.

"Sakit, Matt?" tanyanya berjongkok. Mengecup dahi pemuda itu lembut. Kembali menelusuri bagian tubuhnya dengan tangannya. Mengunci mungil tubuh itu. "Aku tidak bisa tahu, kalau kau tidak jawab?"membelai jemari itu dingin tiap lekuk tubuh yang terpeta. Yang diraba oleh indra perasanya. Yang setiap sentuh itu biasanya akan membuatnya mendesah penuh nikmat.

Tapi , tidak kali ini.

Bulir mengalir dari iris Violet yang menatap tidak percaya, dengan apa yang dilakukan orang yang sangat dikasihinya. Yang ditanggapi semua itu hanya dengan tatap dingin merendahkan seolah dirinya hanyalah seonggok sampah tak berharga.

"Auch!" berdecak Gilbert sakit. Menatap sebelah tangannya yang kini kembali terluka. Tak sengaja menyentuh benda yang tergantung didada kekasihnya. 'Cis, aku lupa.'

Meraih tangan itu pada bandul yang tergantung.

CRAK…!

Yang membuat sayat pada kulit putih yang menyentuhnya.

"Ukh!" menahan sakit berusaha menghancurkannya. Melepaskan benda itu menjauh dari tubuh dia.

TAS!

Dilempar begitu saja entah kemana. Meninggalkan kulit tangan itu yang berlapisi merah. Tersayat penuh luka dimana darah mengalir melalui celah. Yang sebuah genggam menyentuh lembut lukanya.

"…"

Violet itu… masih beralirkan deras air dari pelupuknya. Tapi, dia yang tadinya tidak menyadari apa maksud tatap itu kini , tidak ada kata yang diucap…

Bukan benci.

Bukan dendam.

Tapi, cemas…?

Kenapa? Apa maksudnya? Apa yang dia lihat sesungguhnya?

"Arggh…guhh!."begitu saja menghentakkan tubuh itu kembali bibir itu ganas. Melucuti semua yang terpasang pada tubuh mungil itu.

_._

"_Apa salah kita mencintai manusia…?"_

_._

"ARGHH! Gi..l Ahhh!" berusaha keras diri itu menyebut satu penggal nama. Yang dimana perjuangan yang dilakukan hanyalah membuatnya makin tersiksa. Yang dimana diri itu tengah dirobek paksa dari bawah sana. Kasar. Tanpa ampun. Menghujam dirinya.

"AHHH!" tanpa bisa apa-apa, hanya mampu meringkuk diri itu sakit. Tanpa mampu melawan. Dirinya menerima setengah hati semuanya. Meski kini merah tengah mengalir dari tempat dimana diri itu dijarah.

"Ahh…"

'Sakit.

'Tolong.'

'Siapapun…'

'….'

"Uh..UHUK! UHUK!" merah yang menjadi hitam penglihatan karena remang ruang. Dimana diri itu menatap bayang diri yang begitu lemah dari dalam pantul cermin dihadapannya. Yang mengalir sisa kemerahan dari sudut mult, yang kolam darah itu terayak perlahan tiap getar hembus yang dilakukan.

* * *

_._

_Perlahan putih yang mengerungi dasar samudranya._

_Sebelum hitam mengarungi dirinya._

_Yang semua cahaya terseret dalam arus kegelapan._

_Yang hanya ada sunyi tertangkap indra._

_Yang hanya sepi menjadi rasa._

_Yang hanya hitam menjadi latar._

_Yang putih telah menjadi hitam_

_._

_

* * *

_

_._

_._

**TBC**

**.**

.

* * *

**A/N: TELAT BANGETTT! **

**Btwe, disini kayaknya Matt, aku bikin kesiksa banget yach? Ah, saya ngeblank buat bikin A/N. langsung aja. Gak usah pake bales review… *BRAKKKKKK!**DASAR PEMALES! LU DAH PENDING BERAPA KALI , HAH!* *ah-eeto… -kabur-***

**Thank's a lot for You.**

**REVIEW? *saya kabur dari rajaman readers, boleh?***


	12. Chapter 10

**Don't like. Don't read.**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo. Rated M untuk konten dewasa secara tidak langsung. Maybe, Change for genre. LIME for this chapter. Action scene.

**Pairing:** Many pairing Yaoi: PrusCan, USUK, NetherIndo, SpaMano, GerIta Etc.

**Summary:**Coklat berbeda dengan merah. Tanah berbeda dengan api. Begitu pula kita, manusia berbeda dengan iblis...

.

* * *

.

_"Terimalah ini."_

"_Ini adalah benda kebanggaan keluarga Kirkland, yang hanya diberikan pada orang pilihan dan juga orang yang benar-benar berarti."_

_"Suatu saat nanti, berikanlah pada orang yang sungguh kamu kasihi. Orang yang begitu kamu lindungi hingga kamu rela membuang nyawamu demi dia."_

_"Karena hanya pada orang itulah, kau akan menemukan keteguhan hati dari mimpi dunia ini."_

.

* * *

**.**

**Fate Line**

_(...Bisakah kita melewatinya... Garis tipis sejengkal yang begitu tebal? Bisakah kita mengubah... apa yang sudah digariskan?...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural, Romance, Poetry

Rated M

.

* * *

**Chapter. 10**

* * *

_._

Dari atas sana. Satu persatu bongkah besar melayang menuju kebawah. Tertarik pada bumi sesuai hukum gravitasi yang ada.

Brak! Brak!

Runtuh bebatuan gedung menimbulkan suara gaduh, juga debu ketika berlomba menapak pada bumi. Dibalik kepul debu yang pekat menguar. Seonggok tubuh berguling keluar dari dalam sana, menghindari tiap bebatuan yang hampir jatuh menimpanya. Yang kelihatannya nasibnya tidak terlalu mujur mengingat kini lengan kirinya tengah tergantung dalam tetes darah yang mengalir.

"BULL SHIT!"

Segeralah sosok itu memposisikan dirinya jongkok bertumpu pada satu kaki kemudiannya. Menyarangkan siaga pistol dikedua tangannya. Menentukan bidik, memoncongkan laras pada buruannya.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Membabi buta rentetan peluru ditembakan bergantian berulang-ulang. Yang semua peluru yang terbuang berakhir sia-sia, bersarang pada tembok dibalik sasaran. Sementara buruan dalam bidik tersebut menghindari satu-persatu serangan yang ditunjukkan padanya gesit.

Menggeram, Arthur mengganti satu set peluru cadangan dari balik saku jasnya. Beberapa detik yang disiakan Arthur digunakan Francis berhenti sejenak, memberikan sebuah tanggap dalam pikirnya.

"Peluru perak, ya? Kau punya ide bagus mengembangkan senjata."

DOR!

Francis memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kekanan, tersenyum tenang bahkan ketika peluru yang diarahkan melewati barang sesenti wajahnya. Kembali menyarangkan diri dalam balik tembok yang dingin.

Melompat. Seakan begitu ringannya tubuh itu, dengan mudah dia melayang dan menapak disalah satu tiang besi yang menjulang. Masih tersenyum, dengan pirang panjang yang berkibar halus. Dengan safir yang terbuka perlahan, sebuah senyum mengejek dilemparkan bersamaan dengan tatap merendahkan sang pemburu sekaligus buruannya dibawah sana. Yang juga diri itu menatap dirinya dengan kilau yang menakjubkan. Dengan dingin dalam raut wajah tenang yang tersimpan emosi. Dengan kebencian mendalam yang begitu besar padanya.

Dibalik kegelapan yang hanya berhiaskan semburat malu-malu rembulan. Semuanya terdengar sunyi. Masih dalam posisi berjaga-jaga, Arthur pun melangkah perlahan mengitari tiang besi dimana buruannya menapak. Berdiri angkuh. Emeraldnya bergeling, memperhatikan tiap gerakan yang Iblis itu lakukan.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tidak dia tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu! Mungkin dibalik ketenangannya itu dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa tak menggunakan sihir? Yang kau lakukan hanya sia-sia saja dengan membuang peluru begitu." Tanyanya tiba-tiba memecah hening.

"Kurasa aku tidak berkewajiban menuruti kata-katamu itu." balas Arthur dingin.

"Kau harus. Sebagai orang yang mendapat kehormatan dari Sang Agung, akan sangat mengecewakan jika kau tidak menggunakan kemampuanmu itu."

"..."

"Seseorang akan diakui bila mempunyai kelebihan. Dan aku akan mengakuimu bila kau serius menantangku."

Masih keras kepala pemuda British itu mengunci mulutnya. Seakan malas berargumen panjang dengannya.

'Apa dia merencanakan sesuatu?' pikirnya dalam hati. Masih tetap diam. Namun, tak urung bola matanya tetap mengikuti semua gerak yang terpati pada tubuh itu.

'Dia seharusnya tahu, dia tidak akan bisa menang bila hanya menggunakan pistol seperti itu.'

'Atau dia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir? Tidak mungkin.' safir itu masih memandang penuh tanda tanya sekaligus kewaspadaan dibalik topengnya yang tenang.

'... Sebaiknya kupancing.' satu gerak tangan dilakukan, melakukan gerakan menyabet udara hampa dihadapannya.

"Bisakah kau meberiku rasa senang seperti yang dilakukan kakakmu itu...?" satu kata yang membuat raut pada wajah itu berubah kalap. Segera dia ingin menarik pemicu itu dan sekejap melubangi kepalanya.

Yang tidak sampai ingin itu terlaksana dengan cepat.

KRAK!

Retak yang terjadi tepat dibawah kakinya. Membuatnya pikirnya dalam lamun buyar.

"!"

... Atau mungkin dia sudah melakukan sesuatu.

BRAK!

"SHIT!" makinya ketika tersadar semua tempat yang menjadi pijaknya telah hancur, begitu juga dengan sekelilingnya. Yang dibawah pijak yang runtuh itu, merah panas lava cair menunggu disana untuk merebus dirinya habis. Meluap-luap bersama lidah api yang mengunkung. Sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ada ditempat seperti itu.

"... Gunakan kemampuanmu bila kau mau selamat dan buat aku senang, _mon cheri~._"

Bergaung kikik iblis dalam hampa. Ketika tubuh itu akan jatuh pasrah, dalam panas derita. Yang sesungguhnya tak akan mudah menghabisinya.

.

* * *

.

BRUUUMMMM!

Deru mesin mobil yang bergaung panas sepanjang jalan. Sang pengemudi mercedess yang tengah berlari, menginjakkan pedal gas dalam-dalam. Sang pemuda Asian yang memegang kendali setir itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan meski jarum pada Speedometer tengah menunjukkan batas maksimal limit. Memacu besi beroda berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Beruntung jalan itu sudah sepi.

Sesekali mencuri pandang pada pemilik mercedess yang tengah terduduk dikursi penumpang disampingnya. Mata yang mengeksitensikan safir itu tertutup. Mencoba mencari konsentrasi ditengah kebut mobil yang membuatnya hampir muntah. Kembali bergeling abu itu menatap jalan. Sampai sebuah cabang jalan yang membentuk tiga arah tertangkap mata.

"Yang mana?" tanyanya bisu.

Safir itu terbuka, dalam kesadaran yang minim, seulas kata diucap. "Belok kiri."

Segera saja Nesia membanting stir. Yang menyebabkan suara berdecit oleng ketika mobil itu berbelok nyaris 90 derajat dengan tiba-tiba. Sama sekali tidak ambil pusing kalau mobil yang dikendarainya bukan miliknya. 'Rusak juga gak apa-apa. Sudah diasuransikan ini.'

"Cari tahu lagi." ucapnya kemudian.

"..."

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, mencuri pandang pada pemuda American yang tampak sangat cemas tergambar pada raut wajah dimana kedua alisnya berkerut menyatu keatas. Sedikit rasa tidak rela dan kekhawatiran.

"Kau masih memikirkan si Alis Tebal itu?"

Yang disambut dengan telengan kepala. Hah! Masih terlalu dini baginya agar dia bisa tertipu.

"Kuberi tahu, ya. Ali - Arthur dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu? Tak ada yang tahu konsekuensi kedepannya 'kan!" sedikit meninggi nada dalam kalimat itu. Menandakan bahwa dia tengah menahan segenap emosi yang tertahan. Safir itu nyalang memandang pemuda berambut ikal disampingnya. Meminta suatu kata yang dapat membuktikan dirinya tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya.

"Aku.. tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan. Tapi, saat ini Arthur meminta untuk tidak mengkhawatirkannya 'kan?"

"..."

"Dan hal yang sama kuminta darimu. Karena aku tahu... seberapa kuatnya Arthur."

.

.

Hampa menginterupsi semua cicit suara disekitar. Dalam biru laut yang masih menatap semua yang terjadi, merekam tiap gerakan yang terpati, saat tubuh itu tinggal sejengkal lagi akan jatuh terlahap habis oleh panas cair lava yang ia buat.

Seakan penghenti waktu telah dijalannkan. Semua gerakan yang terjadi terasa begitu lambat dan patah-patah.

Yang betapa terkejutnya. Mendapati sebuah seringai lebar terukir dalam Emerald yang berkilat penuh kemenangan menatapnya balik.

.

.

"Sebagai anggota terakhir keluarga Kirkland, dia memiliki kemampuan sihir pemusnah yang luar biasa. Bukan hanya itu, dia cukup cerdas dalam strategi dan memanfaatkan situasi.

.

.

Begitu cepat tanpa disadari, ditengah luap lava itu tengah terbentuk sebuah pola cahaya, sebuah pola lingkar sihir yang entah bagaimana bisa terbentuk. Refleks tubuh itu melompat untuk kabur ketika lava panas itu bergerak seakan memiliki keinginan dan kesadaran. Meliuk-liuk menerjangnya, melelehkan beton besi yang menjadi korban salah sasaran.

ZRATTTT!

"Ukh…!"

Safir itu membelalak kembali, meringis sakit mendapati bagian punggungnya telah meneteskan cair merah dari luka lebar yang terbuat tiba-tiba. Menengok kebelakang, mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba terluka.

Dalam rasa panas yang membara melebihi dirinya yang merupakan api.

.

.

"Dia tidak akan mudah kalah begitu saja."

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu percaya?"

Terbantu oleh pantulan lampu jalan yang menyusup. Abu permata itu berkilat, melirik kembali seraya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis namun penuh misteri. "Apa kita perlu alasan untuk mempercayai seseorang?"

.

.

Kungkung pelindung menjunjung mengelilinginya dalam radius beberapa meter. Safir itu berkilat kesal. Menoleh pada yang kemungkinan – atau orang yang tidak salah lagi melakukannya.

'Rupanya semua itu hanya tipuan. Tak kusangka dia akan menggunakan cara yang sama dengannya.' Batinnya bergejolak dalam pikir. Perasaan senang sekaligus kalap. Seperti mendapat bocah yang mendapat mainan baru, tanpa disadarinya, pemuda british itu sudah berada dalam jarak serang. Menodongkan moncong baretta yang sudah panas ingin berkoar melepaskan anaknya.

DOR!

Satu tembak yang begitu cepat hingga ia tak bisa dengan seksama menghindar, tepat melubangi sebuah permata laut. Mengalirkan terjun darah dari celahnya.

Seringai penuh kepuasan terukir dalam wajahnya yang berubah keji tak mengampuni.

"Teringat masa lalu yang familiar, heh? Bagaimana rasanya terjebak dalam perangkap yang sama?"

.

.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah mempercayainya. Dan gunakan kekuatanmu. Untuk mencari adikmu."

"Pikirkan dirinya. Sosoknya, wajahnya, suaranya. Rindukan dirinya."

"Sekarang semua ditanganmu."

.

'Ya, semua ditangamu… ditangan kita. Arthur… kuharap kau selamat.'

.

* * *

.

_Grek. Grek. Grek._

_Suara yang dihasilkan ketika roda-roda pada koper yang tengah kutarik beradu ganas dengan lantai keramik yang melapisi. Geram, kulampiaskan tiap langkah kaki yang kutapak. Menunjukkan seberapa besar kekecewaanku dengan jelas._

_Koridor gelap telah kulewati, yang mempertemukanku dengan sebuah zona luas sebagai ujungnya. Diseberang sana, daun pintu tertutup yang mengapatiskan tempat ini dari dunia luar yang mungkin akan menjadi tujuanku. Tapi, kelihatannya tidak bisa secepat itu aku mengaburkan diri._

_Remang-remang kondisi tak menyulitkanku untuk menangkap jelas sosok seseorang yang tengah berdiri dihadapan dua buah daun kayu. Bersidekap. Menungguku yang tengah berhenti langkah saat melihat sosok itu. _

_Tatap marah kulayangkan pada siluet seorang pemuda berambut merah. Yang angkuh berkilat Emerald itu menatap. Dengus marah kuhembuskan, mencoba menahan diri dikala sakit akan tampar yang dilayangkan beberapa saat lalu._

_"Ada apa lagi, huh!" tak urung tanya yang lebih setara dengan bentak yang keluar. Sama sekali tidak menutupi kemarahan yang bergolak. Sengaja ditunjukkan demi sekedar meremehkannya. Meski diri itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan adanya reaksi sebagai tanggap._

_"Belum puas menamparku? Sekarang apa yang mau kau lakukan? Menunggu disana hanya untuk segera mendepakku? Tidak, terima kasih! Aku yang akan segera pergi dari tempat ini!"_

_Entah apa yang membuatku meneriakkan semua kemarahanku padanya. Aku sudah terlanjur kecewa. Sudah terlanjur terkhianati. Dan jujur dalam hati, aku merasa getir kala dia mulai mengambil langkah mendekatiku. Mungkin ini hanya karena permainan cahaya karena remang. Atau aku yang salah melihat. Benarkah permata pada Emerald itu berkilat... Sedih?_

_Sesaat lagi sosok itu akan menjulang didepanku. Sosok yang sangat kubenci. Sosok yang diam-diam aku kagumi sekaligus kusegani. Yang dalam hati rapat kukubur dalam kebohongan... tentang sosok yang dulu aku sayangi. Sebagai kakakku._

_"Aku tidak peduli kau mau kemana dan menjadi seperti apa. Terserah bagaimana takdir mempermainkan nasibmu."_

_"Ap-a...!" tergagap aku ingin bertanya karena penasaran. Tak urung semua itu terlontar, dan berganti dengan ringis mengerjit ketika kasar lenganku ditarik dalam genggam tangannya. Menyeretku paksa tanpa mempedulikan berontakku. Dan melemparku kemudian dalam sebuah dorongan hingga terjerembab berlapisi debu tanah._

_Cring._

_Pluk._

_Dalam nyeri yang kurasa. Sesaat gemerincing suara terdengar. Disaat yang bersamaan aku merasa materiil padat yang dilempar kearahku. Segera saja aku menangkap benda itu sebelum jatuh menyentuh bumi. Memperhatikannya. Heran tatap kulayangkan pada sebuah benda dalam genggam dan kemudian beralih tatap pada sosok 'kakak' yang masih berdiri menunggu dalam ambang. Karena kutahu benda itu bukanlah benda biasa._

_Sebuah bandul dengan ukiran keluarga Kirkland disana. Dengan rosario yang digoreskan bertumpuk pada lambang keluarganya. Yang diwariskan pada tiap pemimpin keluarga Kirkland setiap generasinya. Bukti kebesaran keluarga Kirkland. Yang hanya diberikan pada orang-orang pilihan dan orang yang berharga bagi orang pilihan itu._

_Kini berada dalam genggam tangannya. Yang secara tidak langsung ia mengerti... Benda itu miliknya sekarang._

_"Ke- Scott...?"_

_Malam terasa semakin dingin. Purnama semakin naik. Cekam kepak gagak hitam senada malam terdengar. Kini dia tidak salah lihat. Wajah itu… masih angkuh seperti biasa. Tersenyum sinis padanya. Hanya yang berbeda kilau hijau familiar itu menatapku dengan emosi tergambar disana. Yang biasanya selalu menatap diri ini dengan dingin tajam bak serigala._

_Bibir yang selalu mengucap kasar kata padanya terbuka. Bergerak membentuk sebuah atau beberapa kalimat._

_BLAARR!_

_Hanya samar kutangkap apa yang diucapkannya. Namun, aku mengerti apa maksudnya. Bila tidak, tidak mungkin sekarang aku merasa sakit karenanya._

_Bibir itu kembali menyunggingkan keangkuhannya. Sebelum berbalik mengibarkan jubah hitam kebiruannya membelakangiku. Mengambil langkah masuk kembali dalam kediaman yang diliputi oleh kegelapan._

_"Pergi. Sekarang. Dan bawa benda itu bersama kebahagiaanmu."_

_Kerat pintu semakin berderak, menandakan pintu itu akan tertutup bersamanya. Menelan sisa kata yang masih diucap dalam kegelapan. Namun, dia tetap dapat mendengarnya. Menelan keberadaan keluarganya. Bersama dengan tertelannya tanya penasaran yang menggerogot hati. Secepat dia bangun, tak menutupi kenyataan bahwa diri itu sudah terlambat. _

_CRANG!_

_"UAAKH!"_

_Kembali tubuh itu terjerembab jatuh, berlapisi tanah debu kembali. Sebuah barrier[1] yang mengelilingi kediaman keluarganya. Seakan sengaja dipasang agar diri itu tak pernah bisa kembali lagi. Agar tak ada sekalipun yang bisa keluar dari tempat itu. _

_Tanpa pikir panjang ataupun pikir ulang diri itu mendobrak maju. Menabrakkan diri paksa pada pelindung yang kembali mementalkan dirinya. Terus melakukan hal itu. Berulang-ulang seakan tak akan merasa bosan. Tidak peduli meski tubuhnya telah tercabik luka karena perbuatannya._

_Keras kepala memang. Ego yang tinggi memang. Tapi, toh dia tidak peduli. Masa bodoh dengan serapah yang baru dikeluarkan. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah penjelasan._

_Apa maksudnya? Apa maksud kata-katanya tadi?_

_'Kau bocah bodoh yang belum tahu apa-apa, masih terlalu cepat untuk mati.'_

_"BUKA! SCOTT! IRISH! BUKA PELINDUNGNYA!"_

_'Bawa benda itu, dan jagalah. Itu adalah bukti kau penerus terakhir keluarga ini.'_

_"SCOTT! BUKAAA!"_

_'Carilah tempat yang terbaik untukmu. Stupid brother.'_

_BLAAAR!_

_Tes._

_Tes._

_Langit menangis dalam amuknya. Perlahan turun kemudian menjadi deras. Merosot diri itu bersimpuh dibawah siraman air mata. Terduduk lemah tak berdaya. Kenapa tak satupun bisa kulakukan?_

* * *

_._

…

_Apa kau menangis?_

_Apa kau sama seperti langit diatas?_

_Berturunkan air dalam kelam._

_Bersedih menangisi yang telah hancur?_

_Apa kau menyesal?_

_Apa kau ingin mengulang semuanya?_

_Apa kau … ingin membalasnya?_

_._

* * *

.

Tubuh itu tergolek lemah dalam duduknya. Terkulai dalam kolam darah yang mengelilinginya. Dengan tubuh hanya terlapisi sehelai kemeja yang menggantung menyampir.

Yang telah kotor, diri ...juga batin. Tertunduk dalam diam, menyembunyikan rasa yang tersirat gurat pada sebuah wajah manis yang sudah beku hatinya pula.

Violet yang selalu memancarkan hangat dalam cahayanya. Kini sudah gelap. Dingin dalam kefanaan. Gurat wajah manis malaikat yang selalu tersenyum itu. Kini terganti dengan sebuah minim ekspresi dalam ketidak sadarannya.

Seperti mati. Namun, tidak mati. Tidak hidup pula, sama seperti boneka.

Seperti boneka marionette kaca yang dikendalikan. Begitu rapuh dan pecah ketika dipermainkan.

Sesosok berdiri dihadapan. Diantara tiap kaca yang memantulkan kebenaran akan sosok yang sesungguhnya. Sementara merah pada iris itu memandang, dia yang terkulai dihadapnya. Diam dia menatap. Tanpa kata yang terucap darinya. Hanya hembus nafas ditengah udara yang makin mendingin. Sama sekali tak ada ekspresi berarti meski dia tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang telah membuat sosok itu terlihat begitu menggenaskan.

Begitu pedih orang lain bila melihat kenyataan yang bagai lukisan itu.

"Sebentar lagi, Matt." kata yang berkumandang. Menggema dalam ruang yang sepi, yang hanya dialah eksitensi yang masih terjaga kesadarannya. Kecil dia melangkah, menghampiri satu eksitensi lagi yang berada disana. Menjulurkan kedua tangannya, menangkup wajah yang tertunduk hingga tertangkap iris rubynya.

Satu rasa aneh sedikit menelusup saat wajah itu terdongak sempurna dalam retinanya. Karena yang tertangkap hanyalah gurat tanpa ekspresi, yang biasanya senantiasa tersenyum hangat padanya. Hanya sayu dari Amethyst yang memandangnya. Menatap kearahnya tapi tak sekalipun sosoknya terpantul dalam kilau lyla itu.

Entah kenapa semua ini membuatnya berpikir sedikit ... manusiawi? 'Sial! Apa yang kupikirkan?' batinnya memaki diri sendiri. Menggelengkan kepala pelan, berusaha melupakan semua pikiran-pikiran seperti itu.

Dia adalah Iblis.

Dialah si jahat disini.

Dan didepanmu adalah mangsa.

Itulah kebenaran sesungguhnya.

Sekali lagi ruby itu kembali memandang pada sosok itu kini. Perlahan wajah itu dibawa, ketempat dimana 'milik'nya meminta kenikmatan. Membenamkan batang itu dalam rongga basah dari mulut yang mungil. Menikmati sensasi dingin yang terasa.

Tak ada gerakan berarti dari sang korban. Tak ada reaksi penolakan. Ataupun menerima. Hanya diam memasrahkan diri. Melakukan semua yang dilakukan padanya. Karena sesungguhnya. Meski jiwa masih menaut diri, tubuh itu sudahlah mati.

Melepas semua perlakuannya. Tangan itu menarik keberadaan violet itu mendekat padanya. Memutus jarak ungu dengan merah dalam sebuah ciuman maut. Sentuh akhir dan semua akan berakhir.

Yang belum sempat dilakukan sesuatu tengah menganggunya.

DEGG!

Sebuah reaksi kejut, yang berpusat pada dirinya. Terasa berputar bergejolak dalam dirinya. Sejenak terdiam. Sejenak kemudian dirinya memandang nyalang kebelakang. Mengendus mangsa yang telah mengganggu ritualnya. Yang telah berhasil menembus dinding yang dipasang.

"Keluar kau manusia." Intimidasi tekanan dalam ucapnya merasakan sebuah hawa asing yang menyusup dalam teritorinya. Tak gentar membuat diri itu keluar dari persembunyian. Bukan satu. Namun, dua. Yang sosok satu lagi membuat membelalak ruby itu dalam keterjutan. Sebelum paras dingin angkuh kembali terpasang.

Tatap ia layangkan, pada dua sosok yang memiliki serupa ciri bila dijabarkan. Rambut pirang. Bola mata safir.

"Aku berharap kau tetap dipihakku. Tapi, kelihatannya tidak mungkin lagi."

Satu berkilat marah. Satu menatap dingin namun tegas padanya. Satu memiliki perawak serupa dengan pemuda ditangannya. Satu lagi adalah yang bertalian darah dengannya.

"West…"

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**A/N: hyaaaa! Setelah terkena writer block, akhirnya saya kembali dari hibernasi! Keserang syndrome males ngetik yang parah nih. Sampe ditelantarin berapa minggu ya nih fic? Hahahaha. Well. Sebenarnya ingin publish ini hari minggu, tapi usut punya usut FFN error! Saya gak bisa log! Gak bisa publish! ASEM banget dahh….**

**Dan... Yippie! Leppie ku udah balik... Leppie sayang ayo balik kepelukan mama... *ok nih anak udah gak waras***

**Leppie gw sembuh, kenapa malah gak bisa internetan! ASEM! Hweee, padahal niat mau ngelengkapin semua koleksi yang tertean black hole virus. Huks,huks.**

**Ahhh, sebulan lagi EBS (evaluasi belajar siswa). Doakan fic ini selese sebelum waktu EBS ya teman-temin. Supaya saya bisa fokus kepelajaran. Soalnya sistem sekolah saya itu DO! Gak AWESOME banget dehh...**

**Glossarium: **[1] yang dimaksud barrier disini konsepnya sama dengan aslinya. Semacam dinding pelindung. Bila orang berindra keenam melihat dinding ini dalam batin, akan terlihat warna masing-masing. Misal putih berarti iman. Dan meski dific ini dinding ini dibuat untuk menyegel iblis, gambaran Arthur yang tidak bisa memasuki dinding itu juga hampir sama dengan kenyataan. Secara yang dibilang guru adek saya, kalau dinding ini bukan hanya mencegah iblis masuk tapi, juga bisa mencegah orang yang berniatan buruk untuk masuk kerumah ini. Untuk kejadian arthur saya sedikit modifikasi, soalnya arthur kan gak punya maksud buruk ya kan tok, supaya nyambung ama cerita. Hehe^^. *maafin aku pak yay*t, saya berdosa telah mengotak-atik seenaknya.* oh, ya dinding pelindung ini bukan hanya bisa melindungi ruumah lho. Tapi juga bisa melindungi diri secara badaniah. *sok alimmmm*

**For Reviewers:**

**Kokoro Yumeko: **apdet tiga hari itu kan kalau gak salah saya bilang itu usahakan,kan? Jadi kalau telat banget buat publish gak masalah dong? Yahahahaha *PLAK*. Jangan diem mulu entar dikira bisu lagi. Shishishi.

**RikuSena: **soalnya saya sedang kesambet virus 'menyiksa uke manis dengan cara yang amat sadis'... Ohh, virus yang amat menyusahkan... Maaf ya Matt, kamu kusiksa... Hehehe *Matt: hiks, author jahat. Hiks*

Oh, Hell yeah! Francis lah yang membunuh Scott! Untuk jelasnya moga-moga chap depan bisa selesain masa lalu Arthur, kan jadi bisa langsung tahu gimana Scott mati.

Ahhhh! Saya tengah keranjingan incest akuttt! AmeriCest, BritainCest, ItalyCest, GermanCest, IberiaCest, MelayuCest.. Cast, cest,cast,cest! Wohooo! Hidup incest! *gaknyante!* jadi ada kemungkinan ending-endingnya ada pair incest nyangkut *ups, buka hint* saya suka Scott! Saya suka dia yang seneng nyiksa Arthur! Saya suka sifat tsunderenya! Kita kawin bareng-bareng ama Scott, ya, Riku-nee! *mupeng*

tenang jangan khawatir Oyabun en lovi masih kebagian jatah syuting kok *dan mungkin bakal lebih banyak jatah syuting lagi**smirk*.

Ok, thanks for review...

**Aiko-chan Lummiera: **saya kemanaaaa? Dengan siapa...? Semalam berbuat... Apaaa...? *mendadakkaroke* well, haha, saya sedang dalam masa-masa hibernasi anak sekolahan a.k.a mager mendadak... *kagak nyambung dodol* umm, untuk Matt, kayaknya saya gak bisa Lemon deh, makanya chap lalu saya coman pasang tanda LIME, karena bila LEMON nya dideskripsikan akan semakin mengulur waktu cerita *alasan. Bilang aja gak ada ide* ohh, mencium hawa apa? *cuek bebek* Mau tamat? Hmmm? Saya juga bingung kapan nih tamatnya? Konfliknya Nesia juga belom slese kan? Hehehe. Yaksudlah. Gomen telat banget buat publish. Thanks banget ripiunya.

**Yumemiru Reirin: **ouwww? Masa? *PLAK* ok diusahaain adegan FrancisxArthur *author dilempar scone busuk* ok salah... Maksudnya Francis vs Arthur diusahakan klimaks chap depan. *gak janji lo, tapi, yaaa...*. si, gracias.

**Thank's a lot for you.**

**Review?**


	13. Chapter 11

**Don't like. Don't read.**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo. Rated M untuk konten dewasa secara tidak langsung. Maybe, Change for genre. Action scene.

**Pairing:** Many pairing Yaoi: PrusCan, USUK, NetherIndo, SpaMano, GerIta Etc.

**Summary:**Coklat berbeda dengan merah. Tanah berbeda dengan api. Begitu pula kita, manusia berbeda dengan iblis...

.

* * *

.

Gemerisik pohon dedaunan gemulai menari tertepa dingin malam bebas dilangit. Cahaya minim remang-remang buaian sang rembulan memenuhi jalan yang sunyi yang ramai akan hening menjadi dominan. Hanya lolongan kesepian mahluk malam yang mampu memecah kelam barang satu tarik nafas tercekat.

Srak.

Srak. Srak. Srak.

Suara gesek langkah kaki yang beradu hantam dengan jalan. Menapaki satu demi satu langkah. Yang kering daun gugur itu turut menambah keramaian tiap gesek yang timbul.

Srak. Srak.

Tap.

Berlari.

Tubuh ramping dibalut jubah hitam, berkibar amggun tiap langkah yang ditapak dalam tempo cepat. Abu yang sewarna kelam langit dikala akan menangis, berkilat bak singa buas yang liar. Kuat. Gagah. Tegar. Juga penuh nafsu dalam mengincar buruan yang hilang.

Serta setitik harapan yang tersirat dalam bisu permohonan.

Srak. Srak.

Srak. .

Srak.

Semakin jauh gema yang terdengar. Bersamaan dengan sosok itu yang terus berlari dalam kesunyian. Hingga hilang ditelan kegelapan.

Bersama janji juga sumpah yang turut terbeban pada pundaknya. Hingga usai juang dihadapan.

.

* * *

.

**Fate Line**

_(...Bisakah kita melewatinya... Garis tipis sejengkal yang begitu tebal? Bisakah kita mengubah... apa yang sudah digariskan?...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural, Romance, Poetry

Rated M

.

* * *

**Chapter. 11**

* * *

_._

Asap tebal mengepul dari sebuah kap mobil karena orasi berlebihan dan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan beberapa saat lalu. Bekas hitam rem dadakan dan kasar, terbekas dengan jelas dijalan yang dilalui sekitar ban mobil. Yang setengah diameter dari ban bagian depan tengah berada pada ujung jurang, hanya perlu menginjakkan gas dan mereka akan lebur, melelah bersama lahar dibawah sana.

Ngeri terpancar dari bola mata safir yang tengah menatapi pemandangan dihadapannya. Nafas memburu, tercekat tiap tarikannya. Kaku tubuh tak bisa bergerak. Shock. Mendapati yang telah terjadi.

Ada sebuah titik kecil.

Setitik cahaya. Perlahan jauh dan semakin mendekat. Cepat kemudian menerkam.

Sekejap instingpun bekerja. Memberi isyarat peringatan untuk menghentikan laju.

Hilang. Cahaya itu hilang ketika mobil mengerem tiba-tiba. Menyebabkan terjengkang eksitensi didalam sana.

Hilang cahaya itu digantikan gemuruh besar. Dan setelah itu semua pandang menjadi merah. Sebuah ledakan besar. Yang menyemburkan cair merah lava yang menguar panas dari bawah bumi. Yang membentuk jalur lurus membentang membentuk sebuah jurang jebakan. Hanya beberapa inchi sebelum mereka masuk kedalamnya.

Serpih tanah dipangkal jurang, terjun bebas kebawah sana, sebagian tak kuat menahan beban kendaraan besi yang mereka tumpangi. Terjun dan kemudian lenyap. Terleleh habis dalam kolam lahar yang mengancam dengan panasnya. Yang dibawah sana. Sayup terdengar pilu permohonan menjerit-jerit meminta pertolongan.

Meski tak ada satupun mahluk dibawah sana.

Atau mereka tak bisa melihatnya? Entahlah.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi bila mereka terlambat sedetik mengerem. Entah apa yang akan terjadi bila cahaya itu tak ada. Entah bagaimana nasib mereka. Mungkin saat ini mereka telah berpulang. Hancur. Binasa. Mati.

Meneguk ludah, safir itu melirik pada pemuda Asia disampingnya, yang juga telah berpeluh keringat dingin, dengan nafas yang memburu cepat. Pastinya ia juga mengalami gejolak rasa yang kurang lebih sama dengannya. Lega. Sekaligus takut. Bercampur perasaan lain yang teraduk menjadi satu.

Perlahan mobil yang mereka tumpangi mundur. Mengambil jarak menjauhi jurang kematian dihadapan. Selebihnya hening. Hanya buru nafas yang meramaikan serta sayup pilu lolongan yang begitu menyayat, membuat mual lambung terkocok karenanya. Ingin rasanya menutup telinga, menulikan diri tidak mau mendengar.

"Tadi itu... Apa?" bisiknya bertanya.

"Entahlah."

"..."

Klek.

"Eh?" suara pintu mobil terbuka. Menolehkan pandang safir itu, mendapati sang partner tengah menaikkan pantat, turun dari jok kemudi. Mengambil langkah pergi, dan berhenti tak jauh dari muka jurang. Memandang datar pada aliran sungai lahar yang bergolak mengancam. Yang begitu panas terbalik, dengan dingin udara bumi malam. Yang siap melelehkan apa saja yang bernyali ingin mati masuk kesana.

Dirinya berbalik setelah memuaskan diri mengamati apa yang menggantung dipikirannya. Dimana sang partner yang juga tengah bersandar pada kap mobil, menunggu dirinya. Dan melangkah menghampirinya.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah.

"...Nesia?"

Terhenti dirinya pada langkah keempat. Terpaku diam dengan tatap abu yang nyalang tertunduk tanah. Memberi tanda tanya besar pada safir yang mengamatinya. Menalingkan pandang pada gelap hutan disamping kanan jalan. Yang mencekam aura karena gelap kala malam.

"Apa kau... yang memperingati kami?"

Sontak bola mata safir itu menoleh pada arah pandang yang dilayangkan si pemuda Asian itu. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang disebut keberadaan seseorang yang berada pada hening kegelapan tanpa cahaya juga bayangan. Yang sayup dari sana, terdengar gesek langkah yang beradu dengan keretak ranting dan gemerisik daun.

Tap.

Semakin mendekat kearah mereka.

Tap.

Dari kegelapan menuju cahaya.

Tap.

Menanti tiap detik yang terasa seperti jam. Begitu lama waktu berputar dan kemudian habis setelahnya. Sampai sinar rembulan menyorot sesosok yang datang dari kegelapan fana bila mentari beranjak. Memberi refleksi bayang pada diri yang gagah melangkah dari sana. Sama. Pandangan pertama ketika melihat sosok itu. sosok itu begitu biasa. Seperti orang biasa. Berbalut pakaian manusia yang wajar. Seperti manusia biasa lainnya. Tak bisa dibedakan.

Mungkin, itu prediksi 'Manusia Biasa'.

Tapi, dirinya tahu sosok itu 'berbeda'.

Dia tahu karena dirinya dapat merasakannya. Merasakan sesuatu yang membuat bulu roma berdiri bila sosok itu tepat berada disampingnya. Bergidik karena hawa dingin yang dipancarkan. Membuat diri akan memeluk tubuh sendiri karenanya.

Dia tahu, karena dia dapat melihatnya. melihat yang orang lain tak akan bisa lihat.

Sepasang sayap hitam, samar tergantung lemas dibalik punggungnya. tersembunyi dibalik bayang kasat.

Dia... belum pernah melihat sosok itu selain sosok dari 'mahluk' yang lainnya. **[1]**

Tapi, rasa ini... dia tahu. Sering dirinya merasakan. Dari sosok yang telah diklaim bahwa diri itu adalah kekasih adiknya.

Dari sosok dua orang yang beberapa saat lalu muncul dan hilang dengan begitu tiba-tiba.

Dari diri yang kini berada dihadapannya.

Dan...

"Kalau aku tak salah prediksi. Bukankah kau... sama seperti kakakmu?"

"..."

"Kakakmu... Orang yang telah menculik Matthew."

Membelalak permata seperti bola mata air, terperajat akan kelakar ucap yang mengatakan pernyataan kebenaran, memandang sengit sosok dengan ciri serupa dengannya itu, dengan ribu gejolak yang -meski ingin- menahan merah kemarahannya untuk tidak segera melayangkan tinju, atau jab, menginterogasi orang itu dengan maki yang menjadi penghias. Tidak.

Apalagi saat pemuda asian itu mengambil alih pembicaraan yang hanya didominasi olehnya, tanpa dirinya dan sosok itu mampu memberikan sanggahan maupun selaan.

"Kejam, ya, kakakmu itu." terkekeh seakan ucapan itu adalah lelucon konyol. Tertunduk. Sebelah tangan menutupi wajah bagian atas dimana bola mata abu miliknya berada dan kening yang terpenuhi oleh surai hitam ikal yang menjadi poni. Hanya menampilkan seulas seringai yang diselingi tawa miris tiap katanya.

"Saking bernafsunya... bisa-bisanya dia menghubungkan 'sungai kematian' dari dunia sana menjadi jebakan. Salah-salah orang lain yang terjebak, selamanya dia tidak akan kembali lagi." masih dengan posisi sama, masih terkekeh tiap dia mengucap, masih diri itu menampilkan seringai, seakan mengejek. Yang sejenak hening tanpa interupsi. Sengaja membiarkan diri itu berargumen sendiri mengeluarkan semua pendapat.

"Terkekang panas neraka. Mendapat hukuman yang tidak sepatutnya didapat."

Sarat abu dibalik tangan, bila tidak ditutupi akan terlihat getir rasa bercampur kasihan disana. Menghela nafas panjang, mengusap wajah yang tertutupi itu sekali, mendongakkan kepala sekilas menatap rembulan yang bersinar kala malam menghantui. Sebelum pandang abu itu menatap kuat pada seorang pria bertubuh kekar berpermata langit, yang masih menunggu tanpa interupsi. Masih diri itu memasrahkan diri mendengar tiap penuturan hati pemuda bermata abu tersebut.

"Yah, lain lagi ceritanya kalau orang yang terjebak itu punya dosa besar..." mendengus mengejek tidak peduli, menganggap hal itu adalah wajar. Yah, wajar-wajar saja baginya. Toh, dia tidak akan ambil pusing juga andil bila yang kita bicarakan adalah orang yang termasuk kategori yang disebutkannya. Dan dia masih punya alasan untuk menolak permintaan Cenayang beralis tebal itu, dan pastinya akan lebih memilih dan memprioritaskan urusannya sendiri.

Dia akan melakukan itu. Jika bukan orang ini yang menjadi permasalahan.

"... Tapi, lain lagi halnya bila orang seperti Matthew..."

Akan sangat berbeda permasalahan jika pemuda itulah yang menjadi korban. Yang sesungguhnya tak patut diceburkan dalam panas penderitaan. Yang betapa baik hati itu dengan senyum tulus terukir. Yang tak akan berprasangka buruk dan yang akan memberi maaf dengan ikhlas. Yang membuat orang lain nyaman akan keberadaan tipis lembutnya. Yang semua itu membuat orang yang mengenalnya baik, yang selalu berada didekatnya dan disekelilingnya seakan rela melindungi dia dengan tubuh mereka sebagai tamengnya. Menjaganya agar tak terluka. Menyelamatkannya bila dalam bahaya.

Dirinya salah satunya. Setidaknya begitu.

Sungguh tidak lazim bila keberadaannya disamaratakan dengan pendosa yang masuk liang penderitaan dibawah sana. Sangat tidak wajar bila diri yang selalu dipenuhi kelembutan itu berakhir dengan penuh derita. Karena terkhianati dan dilukai oleh satu orang.

Atau, lebih tepatnya satu iblis.

"Dimana dia?" mungkin ada yang menyangka bahwa ucap yang diselingi geram berbisik ini meluncur dari seorang Asia yang bekata sedari tadi. Bukan. Ucap penuh intimidasi yang menunjukkan pertahanan emosi, yang dikekang dalam tajam kilat safir, yang nada posesif sarat akan tanya itu, posesif nada yang ditunjukkan pada keberadaan adiknya. Bercampur dengan nada negatif penuh kebencian. Yang benci itu ketara dengan sangat jelas. Benci yang seolah membuat pemuda itu mempu mengorek isi perutnya sendiri. Benci yang ditunjukkan pada orang yang telah mempermainkan adiknya. Gah, jujur dia lebih memilih menelan muntahannya sendiri.

"Dimana Matthew!" seakan bentak lebih tepat mendeskripsikan nada dibalik kata itu dibanding pertanyaan. Saling bertatap safir itu memantulkan refleksi masing-masing. Yang diri yang marah itu terpantul jelas tiap retina, dan terpati lekat dalam sel otak pemuda berkedok German. Menelengkan kepala, menghembus nafas lelah. Dia tahu kalau reaksi seperti ini yang akan didapat, dirinya akan menerima. Dan keberadaan dirinya sekarang dihadapan mereka...

... karena dia merasa mempunyai tanggung jawab karena kakaknya.

Hubungan darah ini begitu kental.

"Aku... Tahu dimana kakakku." melirik sedikit pada Nesia yang tengah menatapnya datar. Seakan meminta persetujuan untuk melanjutkan kata. Yang ditanggapi dengan terpejamnya abu tersebut dan menalingkan sedikit kepalanya kearah kiri tanda setuju. "Izinkan aku ikut dengan kalian."

.

* * *

.

Satu-satunya yang dilakukan saat terjadi insomnia mendadak seperti saat ini. Menatap ke atas, dimana kelambu pembaringannya memberikan sebuah warna lembayung dalam penglihatannya. Merah kelambu terpadu dengan sinar lampu meja, satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang belum padam ditengah ruang tidur yang telah digelapkan.

Berguling kekiri untuk kesekian kalinya dilakukan. Berkali-kali sayu zamrud itu menengok pada daun pintu yang menjulang diseberang kegelapan. Seolah menunggu sesuatu. Dan memang itulah yang dilakukan. Dirinya menunggu seseorang dari balik sana, senantiasa tanpa bisa tertidur meski sudah mencoba memejamkan mata. Karena dalam hati dan pikir, ia berkeliling mencari suara langkah didepan pintu yang kemudian akan menjeblak terbuka dan mendapati sosok seorang yang sangat ditunggunya. Yang dalam hati sangat dirindukannya.

Berguling 180 derajat kekanan, mengubah pemandangan gelap ruang yang disinari cahaya lampu meja menjadi pemandangan sebuah kaca yang membatasi ruang ini dengan dunia luar, yang fana melukis pemandangan malam mencekam indah dibaliknya. Meski, terselimut tirai tipis yang hanya mengizinkan semburat rembulan malu-malu menyusupnya.

Hening yang melanda. Melamunkan diri akibatnya. Membayangkan siluet rembulan dibalik tirai yang tak terlihat. Membayangkan nostalgia ketika dirinya bersama sang kasih bersenda dibawah kirai malam berbintang.

"Argh!"

Mengamuk. Dirinya lelah pasrah begini. Dengan segenap niat dalam hati, tangannya menyingkirkan helai kain tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Berdiam sejanak dalam duduk, mengacak-ngacak surai coklat pendek miliknya frustasi. "Tomato bastard! Bego!" Umpatnya sembari turun dari pembaringannya. Membuka lemari, mencari acak helai pakaian dan mengambilnya beringas.

Dengan beringas pula dirinya membuka pintu, menapaki koridor hingga berdebam gema sepanjang lorong.

Takut.

Jujur meski dimulut berkata tidak peduli, hati ini kalut. Cemas mencari kemanapun ketika diri itu menghilang. Jujur diri itu takut ditinggalkan. Takut meninggalkan. Takut... Kehilangan orang yang pertama kali mengatakan bahwa diri itu mencintainya. Mencintainya. Kata dan rasa yang menunjukkan diri itu dibutuhkan. Dan dicintai olehnya. Yang selalu menggodanya hingga membuatnya marah dengan semburat merah tomat malu-malu dan membuatnya mengucapkan kata-kata 'mutiaranya'. Yang selalu tersenyum ketika diri itu memanggilnya dengan nada...

"Lovi~..."

...nada manja seperti ini.

Sontak kepala coklat itu menoleh pada asal suara. Mendapati seorang Spaniard yang berdiri duduk menyandar di sebuah ambang jendela yang terbuka, tersinari cahaya bulan dan lingkar malam sebagai latar ditengah kegelapan disekitarnya. Membuat siluet diri yang hanya berbalut sebuah kemeja hitam terbuka pada bagian dadanya... tampak begitu mempesona.

'Gluk.'

Dan tanpa sadar dirinya pun menelan ludah.

"Anto...nio..."

Sedetik kemudian dirinya sadar akan situasi. Dan mengubah pandang yang sedarinya penuh kekaguman menjadi sebuah kernyitan pada dahinya. Menyembunyikan rasa lega membuncah dalam bentuk kekesalan pura-pura. Melangkah cepat menghampiri dan bermaksud melabraknya kemudian.

"Kau...!"

Menerjang menghampiri. Mendorong tubuh itu pelan. Membenamkan diri itu menunduk dalam geraman, sementara dua jenjang tangan yang terkepal memukul pelan dada bidang dihadapannya. Memerah menahan tangis yang didalamnya tertuang berbagai rasa yang saling bertolak belakang. Senang tapi juga kesal. Lega juga khawatir. Marah dan juga bahagia.

"Kau kemana saja bastard?" ucapnya menyembur penuh tanda tanya dan umpatan.

Tak ada satupun tanggap sebagai reaksi dari maki dan pukulan yang terlancar. Membeku diam menerima, sembari menatap tiap lekuk wajah memerah yang tertunduk dibaliknya. Ah, manis. Ya, manis sekali. Wajah yang selalu merengut ketika memandangnya, yang selalu menyembunyikan manis senyum bila terukir disana. Maki yang selalu terucap lancar, menutupi tiap perasaan sesungguhnya. Membohongi hatinya sendiri dengan serapah yang terbalik dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Munafik. Yah, itu sifatnya. Sifat yang membuatnya tertarik dengan diri itu. Yang membuatnya ingin memiliki tiap sudut yang berada pada kepribadian itu. Begitu menginginkannya. Ingin. Yang dipikir dulu bahwa ingin itu hanyalah suatu nafsu semata yang wajar. Nafsu ingin memiliki sesuatu yang membuat seseorang begitu terobsesi.

Obsesi.

Ya, diri itu hanyalah sebuah obsesi baginya.

"Kau tahu Lovi... Jujur aku suka disini."

Karena kau sudah memberiku pengalaman yang sangat menarik dalam sejalur kecil waktuku yang panjang ini.

"Malam yang indah. Rasanya benar-benar sayang kalau malam ini harus terlewati dengan begitu cepat dan terganti dengan pagi."

"Aku suka kegelapan seperti ini. Sebaliknya, aku juga menyukai matahari. Karena hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya dalam kehidupanku."

Karena sesungguhnya diri ini selalu terpayungi oleh kegelapan. Tanpa sekalipun disiram cahaya kebahagiaan selain penderitaan.

"Tapi, aku kembali tidak menyukainya."

Sebenarnya sejak dulu aku tidak menyukainya. Karena mengingatkanku betapa berbeda diri ini dengan yang lain.

Tapi, aku ingin mencoba. Mencoba berdampingan dengamu, mahluk yang tersiram mentari.

"Karena itu artinya sesuatu yang sama dengan keberadaanku akan hilang."

Menoleh menatap hijau yang masih memandangnya penuh tanya. Tersirat jelas ketidak mengertian dalam wajah putih yang bagai porselen. Yang tampak menawan tersiram rembulan ditengah kegelapan. Yang begitu bercahaya, meski tertutupi oleh kemunafikkan.

"Eh?" Hanya bisa diri itu mematung ketika tubuh yang lebih mungil itu dibawa dalam sebuah dekap darinya. Mengusap lembut surai coklat dalam dekap. Memberi kecup-kecup kecil. Membisikkan kata yang sering diucap olehnya untuknya. Sebagai tanda diri itu miliknya. Menyatakan bahwa diri itu miliknya.

Objek obsesi miliknya.

"Lovi... Te queiro mi tomato."

Kata cinta yang pertama kali diucapkan orang lain untuk diri Italian yang bertopeng ketegaran. Yang mampu membuat wajah Italian itu memerah mendengarnya, bukti ia senang, meski disangkal dengan kata-kata, tapi gestur tubuh yang terlihat menerima itu justru menunjukkan dirinya menerima kata-katanya. Menelan kata-katanya.

Yang sesungguhnya tak lebih dari isapan jempol belaka. Yang dulu awalnya tak dari hati kata itu terucap. Meski dengan seulas senyum hangat dia berkata.

"Aku ingin kita bersama? Maukah?"

Ya, maukah?

Maukah sekali lagi kau menerimaku?

Dan kali ini aku serius.

Tersentak saat merasa kedua pergelangan tangannya dibawa dalam genggam kasar pemuda Spaniard ini. Yang memandangnya lurus kearahnya. Dengan siprit hijau yang berkilat tajam memandang dirinya, seolah tengah mengorek diri itu, menjelajahi dan menelanjangi dalam tatapnya.

Sementara dirinya, yang menatap balik zamrud yang menatap dirinya dengan hijau zamrud yang lain, sekali lagi dirinya meneguk ludah. Membasahi kerongkongan yang tengah kering mendadak, membuat lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar bersuara... bertanya tentang sesuatu yang tengah mengganggunya saat ini. Tapi tak sekalipun dirinya berkicau maki seperti biasa. Karena ada rasa yang membekukan hati. Disudut pikir dirinya merasa... takut dengan sikap tak biasa itu.

Diri itu tersenyum padanya tapi dia merasa takut.

Hanya menurut dibawah tatap itu sesaat kemudian dirinya berpindah posisi, didorong hingga tersudut dimana dingin tembok membawa rasa beku pada punggungnya. Masih dengan kuncian pada tangannya, sebelah tangan kasar itu berpindah tempat. Mengelus kulit wajahnya dengan seduktif. Dingin. Terasa dingin seakan tangan itu terbuat dari sebongkah es yang dipahat.

Ya, dingin.

Dia tidak salah.

Sentuh darinya begitu dingin. Dan kini dia tidak salah lagi menerka. Mata itu, hijau yang selalu memandang dirinya dengan hangat serta seulas senyum yang senantiasa terukir bersamanya itu, kini memandang dirinya dingin. Begitu dingin, seakan bagi diri itu dirinya hanyalah sebuah orang- ah, bukan. Hanya sebuah eksitensi asing yang tak sepatutnya dikenali.

Dan senyum yang terukir dihadapannya, bukanlah sebuah senyum hangat ceria, melainkan sebuah seringai. Seringai sadis terpenuhi nafsu yang tersembunyi dalam sebuah kulum garis teratarik keatas.

Tidak salah bila kini perasaan lega yang bercampur senang dan kesal itu berubah menjadi suatu kegelapan yang bernama ketakutan, bukan?

"A- Antonio...?"

Dirinya sendiri tak percaya menyadari bahwa sebuah kata itu akan keluar dalam nada dan bibir yang penuh getar. Tak dipungkiri pula tangannya yang berusaha menepis sentuh itu, diikat kembali dalam hentak kuncian. Kali ini lebih kasar.

"Mmmphh!"

Terkunci bibir yang sedarinya mengering dalam sebuah cium basah yang menjelajahi dirinya.

"Aku ingin jawaban Lovi..." ucap desah yang terbisik disela ciuman, sebelum kembali meraup bibir itu dengan lebih ganas.

"Ahh...Anto..." salah bila desah itu terluncur karena menikmat sentuh tersebut. Tidak. Bukan.

Bukan.

Bukan.

Rasa ini.. bukan Antonio yang dia kenal.

"Antonio! Lepaskan bastard!" meronta meminta dilepaskan. Dari sosok Spaniard kekasihnya, yang taj sekalipun dia merasakan sosok itu dari orang dihadapannya.

Dia siapa?

Seribu tanya dengan kata yang sama tiap tanya yang menghantui kepalanya. Siapa? Siapa?

"ARGGGHH!"

Panas. Dipastikan diri itu akan tersungkur jika tangan itu tidak menahan bebannya. Lemas kakinya tiba-tiba tak bertenaga, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar menahan panas tiba-tiba yang kemudian terasa sakit perlahan keseluruh tubuh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang merayap masuk perlahan. Terasa seperti merangkak masuk kedalam sebuah api.

Siprit zamrud yang tegak berdiri, menatap datar wajah yang memerah sakit, yang mengernyit menatapnya, dengan hijau yang berkilat bertanya... Dan menantang.

Hm.

Tertarik sekali lagi sudut bibir membentuk lengkung sebuah garis senyum. Senyum sadis. Penuh kepuasan dan berkilat tertarik dengan semua reaksi yang didapatkan.

"Anto... Ap-pa yang kau...?" tersenggal tiap mengucap kata itu, berusaha keras, berpura-pura kuat. Dengan wajah yang memerah menantang dirinya.

Membuat dirinya semakin bergairah tertarik dengannya.

"Kau... Manusia yang menarik, Lovi." bisik iblis yang berkumandang ditelinga terdengar samar sayup. Begitu juga dengan pandangnya, yang perlahan semakin mengabur. Membuat pandang hijau itu tertutup pelan. Pelan kemudian gelap.

DOR!

Prang!

Samar suara terdengar sebelum akhirnya mata itu tertelan kegelapan.

Tap.

Tap.

"Sedikit kurang aku ingin secepatnya selesai."

Meski diri itu masih sepenuhnya sadar. Masih tahu apa yang terjadi.

Tap.

"Tapi, kupikir cukup menyenangkan kalau kau yang datang."

Meski hanya dingin yang terasa.

"Apa ini yang terakhir?"

Meski diri terbumbung kegelapan.

Tapi, apa itu cahaya?

.

* * *

.

PRANG! PRANG! PRANG!

Satu persatu cermin diruang itu meledak, pecah, hancur berkeping-keping meski tak ada satupun benda yang menabrakkan diri pada tekstur licin berkilat yang berdiri. Serpih kaca yang bertebangan. Membentuk hujan cahaya seiring kristal itu berjatuhan, beradu memberi irama retak berdentingan.

WUSSH!

Terasa ayun yang membelah udara, memberi ruang kosong diantara detik waktu yang begitu cepat.

BRUAAAK!

Menghancurkan lantai salah sasaran dengan tiang besi panjang yang menjadi senjata. Nihil hasil karena incaran tengah menghindar. Membawa seorang yang ingin diselamatkannya dalam dekap. Membuat diri itu makin kalap mengamuk.

"Kembalikan..." menggeram menghindari sulut bola api hitam yang dilemparkan kepadanya, yang sekejap melelehkan tembok yang menjadi tempat pendaratan terakhirnya."...Matthew brengsek!"

Usai mengucap, kembali genggam besi pada sebelah tangannya diayunkan, yang kembali nol serangan berefek pada incaran. Membuatnya oleng sedikit.

Sungging seringai melukis pada wajah tampan yang terpancar keangkuhan, mengucap provokasi dengan nada seolah diri itu adalah yang paling tinggi derajat. "Tak akan mempan manusia. Membuang-buang tenaga..." Tak menyiakan kesempatan, kembali ruby darah itu awas menempatkan titik serang. Memadatkan setitik hitam yang berkoar panas diujung jari jemari yang tercat hitam kukunya. Kali ini pasti kena.

Ctas.

Lepas koar hitam itu mengarah, tepat menuju sang American. Yang hanya bisa terpaku, tak sempat menghindar. Membiarkan bayang akan serang itu terefleksi pada retina safirnya sebelum sempat saraf otak selesai memproses apa yang terjadi.

Blar!

Seinchi sebelum hancur, sebuah padat kebiruan bertubrukan dengan benda hitam tersebut. Meledak diudara, menjadikannya keping debu yang lenyap tak berbekas.

Pemikirannya akan menjadi kenyataan bila tak ada yang menghancurkan serangannya sebelum sampai pada sasaran, dan menyerang dirinya balik dengan intesitas serangan yang tak bisa dibilang ringan.

Menggeram marah. Mendesis menyebut nama seorang atau sesosok yang tengah melawannya. "West... Jangan menantangku!" deliknya dengan tatap darah yang siap menceraiberaikan sosok dalam retina itu dalam sekejap.

"..." memilih bisu, tak sedikitpun goyah mental akan tatap yang siap memotong dirinya itu. Bahkan tergolong mengabaikannya, perhatiannya kini tertumbuk pada sosok American yang ia tahu sedang dilanda kemarahan sangat.

"Jones, tunggu!" panggil Iblis berambut pirang itu memperingati. Menahan bentuk kemarahan yang akan dilampiaskan pada iblis albino tersebut dengan mengayunkan barang satu dua hantaman besi yang digenggamnya. "Ck!" merasa percuma diri itu pun kembali mundur, menjauh dari sang kakak balik mendekati American yang sudah kalap nalar dan akal sehatnya. Berusaha menarik mundur sementara, mengawasi situasi, yang justru membuat pemuda berbola mata langit itu memakinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, HAH! Jangan menggangguku!"

"Dengar Jones, aku yang akan menahan kakakku, kau selamatkan adikmu." bisiknya mencoba tidak menggubris.

Alfred menatap penuh selidik pada iblis dihadapannya, kepercayaannya masih ragu dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan. Meski Nesia mempercayai orang-... Iblis ini, bukan berarti dia akan percaya semudah itu.

Dan Ludwig tahu akan pemikiran keras kepala pemuda American ini. Hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Yah, mungkin itu adalah pemikiran wajar setiap orang mengenai persepsi akan jati dirinya- jati diri bangsanya, hanya saja... dia ingin memberitahu kalau dia sungguh... ingin memperingati kakaknya itu... memperingati... memberitahu dan meyakinkan... kalau sesungguhnya...

"Tujuanmu adalah menolong adikmu 'kan?"

Memberi tuntunan. Yang cukup mampu membuat pemuda dihadapannya tersentak berpikir ulang. Memberi sebuah paradigma tersendiri yang juga tengah menjadi dilema baginya. Sama seperti manusia dihadapannya, dia ingin menyelamatkan kakaknya... dalam berbagai arti dan dengan cara yang berbeda. Yang mungkin hal yang dilakukannya hanyalah akan dianggap sebuah kotoran semata yang hanya dipandang sebelah mata.

Anggukan kecil, dan tatap yang lebih teduh namun tetap menunjukkan kerisihan kecil. Ludwig menganggap itu sebagai sebuah persetujuan gencatan senjata.

"Sudah selesai dramanya?"

Satu kalimat sombong angkuh yang terlontar, mengalihkan pandang keduanya pada sosok hitam bersayap yang masih merengkuh pemuda yang tergolek bagaikan putri lemah dalam dongeng, menjadikannya sandera, atau kepemilikan.

Memandang penuh amarah. Namun, dia tahu kini dirinya harus bisa mengendalikan diri.

'Matt.'

Melirik pada partnert dadakannya. Mendapat sebuah tanda bahwa dirinya akan mendapat bagian.

"Jangan termakan emosi."

"Aku merasa aneh dinasihati Iblis sepertimu tapi, baiklah."

.

* * *

.

Gedung lapuk yang tadinya masih menapak pada tanah meski tak kokoh lagi, kini sudah berhiaskan langit menjadi atapnya. Telah hancur berpuing.

Sayap itu telah patah sebelah. Hitam itu tengah memudar. Namun tubuh itu masih berdiri tegap. Meski terpecik luka yang lebar menganga disana-sininya.

.

- Clak.

.

Clak.

Clak.

Merah.

Kolam merah menggenang.

Menetes dari selusur jari, jatuh melayang, kental memercak bebas.

Emerald miliknya mengintip tiap tetes yang jatuh perlahan. Menatap safir yang masih berdiri dibalik bola mata hijaunya.

Memandang penuh dendam dalam lelah dia yang masih berdiri meski kebas dipaksakan. Terbalik dengan dirinya, yang tersungkur jatuh tengkurap pada bumi. Terpuruk bersama luka.

"Selesai sudah _mon cher_..." ucap itu begitu dingin. Tanpa nada seduktif yang biasa menghiasi kearoganan kata yang terucap. Seringai menghias wajah yang tengah kelam karena darah. Mengahancurkan wajah tampan yang menjadi point plus bagi dirinya.

Perlahan dirinya mendekat. Kembali menapak langkah. Memutus jarak perlahan dengan tubuh itu. Yang telah tersungkur ditengah kolam merah disekelilingnya. Tertimbun bebatuan runtuhan hingga membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

Diam. Sementara kematian menyiksa tengah mendekatinya.

Berbisik dalam hati seakan berdo'a.

Untuk apa?

.

* * *

_._

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Yang semakin mendekat.

.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Semakin habislah waktu .

.

Terus berdetak tanpa bisa diputar ulang.

Sementara kilat sabit hitam Dewa kematian.

Tengah menunggu sang bulan memercikkan darahnya bersama seulas seringai.

Tengah menunggu malaikat menutup pena akan sebuah amal.

Pertanda waktu telah habis.

Pada siapa?

Hm?

Pada siapa sabit itu akan dihujamkan?

.

* * *

.

_Tuhan... Kumohon..._

.

_"...The righthand is requested. _

_These lips chanting prayers. _

_For hope into reality..."_

_._

-Crash!

.

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**A/N: hayoooo? Pada keder, gak? Keder? Sama. Saya yang bikinnya aja keder. Rasanya makin lama makin lebeh aja, trus Mattie kemana tuh anak, ya? *terlupakan**plak***

**Yak, satu lagi updetan yang paling lama publishnya. Maaf, saya abis sembuh sih. Belum lagi ulangan harian dan praktek yang menggunung, huks, kenapa kami gak libur seminggu aja sih pas anak kelas 3 UN? Kenapa kami libur cuman 3 hari? Kenapa abis libur langsung ada ulangan? Kenapa praktek Hematologiku gak lulus? Kenapa liburnya nanggung amat? KepSek sial!*ups, ada yang liat gak?***

**Updetan tak bisa secepat mungkin. Karena author sedang dalam masa penjejalan bahan ulangan yang bejibun jumlahnya.**

**Glosarium:**

**[1]: **maksudnya disini Alfred belum pernah ngeliat iblis asli, coman bisa ngerasain doang. Yang dia lihat itu coman mahluk sebangsa Jin, ato mahluk halus macem tuyul, kunti, gederuwo dll.

**For Reviewers:**

**RikuSena: **emm, untuk request nee, pertimbangannya gimana ya?

aduh, maaf kalau misalnya banyak ngecewain pembaca., saya kesambet jin apa tahu -emang gue tahu dan lu pikir gue pikirin? kagak layaw?- *?*

Anda juga mikir begitu ya? saya juga baru ngeh pas baca ulang, sumpah itu dialog langsung kepikir gitu aja. saya bahkan gak mikir kalau gayanya itu emang mirip ama shin-shin. owww, keliatannya saya sudah mengubah nesia dalam mode cool version.

Yah, meski artie sekarat, saya akan pastikan kalau fran akan mati menggenaskan. tenang saja nee, kita sesama pembenci Fran disini, akan bekerja sama membunuhnya. *senyum sadis setajam belati*

Eh, ampe segitunya? emang kedengeran incest banget ya kata2nya nesia itu?

**Aiko-Chan Lummierra: ** kalau begitu anda sekarang sudah nenek-nenek?

EHHHH! FIC AMERICEST! ?AL RAEP MATT? ! O.O! Saya mauuuu! Mau! Mau MAu!

Eh, Fran lum mati loo... tuh liat diatas dia bikin sekarat Artie...dan, yah, maklum saja kalau matt lebih sering jadi korban yang tertindas, dia mukanya unyuunyu gitu, siiihhh... *apa hubungannya? tanyakan pada rumput yang dipangkas*

Al ma Nesia... kelanjutan kisah mereka *digampar artie karena author salah ketik* kelanjutannya bisa tahu, kan? Nesia ngejar oyabun, dan al bareng ama luddie nglawan gil.

**Shinju Ageha: ** beneran syuka ama scottie? kalau aku mah lebih suka scott yang sering nyiksa arthur, maunya sih masukin adegan KDRT yang lebih maknyus dikeluarga kirkland. tapi, ntar alesannya malah jadi gak nyambung, ya udah deh, jadilah scottir sikakak baik hati -tapi gak mau ngaku didepan adek tersayangnya- *digampar karena buka aib*

Oh, tentu saja harus tega dong! *semangat!**dilempar panci* hueee, bukan gitu, aku emang seneng liat mattie bahagia. tapi aku LEBIH SENENG lagi kalau liat dia menderita *dilempar kumakichi...-eh salah, kumachiko, ehhhhh... apa ya namanya, ah sabodo teuing!*

dan, kau juga setuju kalau kombinasi USIndo itu keren? kita sehati *salam cium tangan* tapi, maaf ya, apdetnya gak ...maapiinn...

**Kazama Yume: **HA! *jengjengjeng*Plak**digampar karena niruniru* ahhhh, maaf kalau apdetnya telat bangett, saya sedang mageerrrr! magerrr! *digampar karena tak punya kreditifitas sebagai author sejati*

masa, sih? mang gil jadi keliatan kejem banget yah? *gak sadar karena kejam bagi saya sangatlah tinggi*. Ou, rasanya disini pada seneng luddie berkhianat ya? apa nanti aku bikin fic yang temanya action aja, ya? *opini gak nyambung* maksudnya yang satu lagi? maksudny yang bebarengf ma luddie? bukannya itu Alfie -sibrother complex kagak mau ngaku- *Disumpel burger* hehehe, apdetnya gak cepet nih, jangan rajam saya, ya...~~~ *melas*

**Yumemiru Reirin: **benarkah? ah, saya senang kalau tahu gaya cerita saya makin diterima oleh masyarakat luas *bahasanya buuu* daaan, mengenai Arthur gimana, ya? hehehehe. dan so, pasti, karena aku suka ludwig yang versi pengkhianat... beuhh, gak kerasa tuh gimana ngehianati kakaknya ndiri buat kakaknya juga... huhuhu luddie, kamu emang anak baikk *peluk luddie chibi-?-*

**BlackFederic Bonnefoy: **Makasih sudah mereview~ ^^ saya tunggu review nyaaaa...!

**Thank's a Lot For You**

**REVIEW?**

**PLEASE, Demi ujian saya seminggu lagi.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Don't like. Don't read.**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo. Rated M untuk konten dewasa secara tidak langsung. Maybe, Change for genre. LIME for this chapter. Action scene.

**Pairing:** Many pairing Yaoi: PrusCan, USUK, NetherIndo, SpaMano, GerIta Etc.

**Summary:**Coklat berbeda dengan merah. Tanah berbeda dengan api. Begitu pula kita, manusia berbeda dengan iblis.

.

* * *

.

_"...The righthand is requested. _

_These lips chanting prayers. _

_For hope into reality..."_

.

Aku berdo'a... Agar harap menjadi kenyataan.

Agar dapat terkabulkan.

Agar dia bisa tertawa.

Agat kita bisa tertawa.

Meski berbeda warna diantara kita.

Meski ada yang memisahkan kita.

.

* * *

.

**Fate Line**

_(...Bisakah kita melewatinya... Garis tipis sejengkal yang begitu tebal? Bisakah kita mengubah... apa yang sudah digariskan?...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural, Romance, Poetry

Rated M

.

* * *

**Chapter. 12**

* * *

_._

Satu titik. Menjadi pusat perhatian sepasang Zamrud kini. Yang pada wajah itu, terukir senyum sinis. Kebanggaan sekaligus merendahkan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Satu titik pula, yang membuat itu menyeringai penuh kepuasan. Mendapati sosok yang setengah hati dinantikan keberadaannya. Setengah hati lagi tidak karena mengganggunya. Tapi, toh tidak masalah.

"Si, jadi kau mau menjadi pengganti Willem, hm?"

Toh, dia juga sama 'enak'nya.

Abu pada satu titik, mengguratkan satu kedut tidak suka. Tersinggung akan ucapannya. Atau karena diremehkan. Diremehkan. Karena dalam katanya seakan dialah yang akan keluar sebagai juara pada akhirnya.

Heh.

"Pengganti Willem, heh?" melangkah maju mendekati. Siaga pistol ditangan kanan, terangkat siapa menembak. "Kau bermaksud membunuh Willem setelah urusanmu dengan pemuda itu selesai, rupanya." sinis terucap meremehkan. Bermaksud menekan sosok tersebut dengan kenyataan.

Melirik sedikit pada seonggok tubuh terbaring pada lantai. Surai auburn pekat menutupi sebagian wajah yang tengah terlelap. Pingsan. Dalam mimpi buruk.

Dimana batin tengah disiksa dalam kegelapan. Tersiksa. Dalam tusuk dingin pisau-pisau es yang seakan ada.

Sendiri.

Tanpa seorangpun. Tanpa ada cahaya barang setitik. Sendiri. Menanggungnya. Sendiri. Tersiksa. Sendiri. Sendirian. Dalam batinnya.

Mencoba membunuh barang perlahan. Bukan tubuh melainkan jiwa. Bukan roh. Tapi, akal sehat.

Hingga dirinya gila perlahan. Menggila dalam pikirnya. Dalam tidurnya yang terlihat lelap. Yang dari luar terlihat damai. Tenang.

Yang dinikmati hal itu seakan adalah sebuah atraksi karnival. Oleh dia yang melakukan.

Menyedihkan.

Akhir yang menyedihkan.

Kenapa dia bisa mengetahuinya? Heh. Memiliki kekasih yang telah menjadi korban kebiadaban salah satu dari mereka. Yang secara mukjizat dapat kembali menghirup nafas dunia meski tersenggal. Tersenggal dalam artian, hidup tapi juga mati. Tak urung membuatnya tahu akan perasaannya –yang tersungkur dibalik tegap sosok itu berdiri.

Yang sesuatu yang menyedihkan itu menjadi tontonan menarik bagi kaum Iblis sepertinya. Tertawa diatas penderitaan. Dengan tega menginjak. Dengan keji menghancurkan... Semua kepercayaan dan kasih yang sudah diberikan.

Miris memikirkannya. Membuang jauh-jauh kemudian negatif pemikiran yang tengah menghantuinya. Abunya memejam, sebelum kemudian terbuka. Memancarkan kilau dalam permata mendung. Yang menyiratkan simpati.

Simpati dan empati.

_Apa yang mau dikata? Kasihan? Menyedihkan? Pada siapa? Pada siapa kata itu akan ditunjukkan?_

–keduanya sama-sama menyedihkannya.

Terkatup mulut kemudian terbuka, tertahan dalam satu kata 'A' tanpa suara, merapatkan kembali bibir yang terbuka, berpikir lagi, sembari memejam mata, menghayati pemikiran. Dan ketika kembali terbuka, sepasang permata langit kelam yang masih menyiratkan satu rasa yang sama -simpati.

Dan berharap tatap itu bisa dimengerti oleh sosok berhati hitam dihadapannya. Yang tersenyum manis dalam kebohongan.

Kuharap dia lebih pintar.

Agar dia mengerti tatap itu ditunjukkan untuk siapa. Sebenarnya.

"Kasihan kalau mau kubilang..." seringai kecil. Lembut, manis, namun tetap angkuh mendengus sinis. Yang dilakukan tiap berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang tidak disukai.

Tanpa kelopak berkedip sosok itu menghilang. Berganti dengan kuat angin menerpa wajah. Dan kemudian eksitensi yang sekejap menghilang kembali ada -tepat disampingnya. Sejulur tangan terpancung kedalam perbatasan jakun, yang dimana kuku-kuku tajam itu terkatup menjadi pengganti pisau –siap merobek lehernya yang hanya berjarak seinchi saja.

Mengintimidasi. Memperingati.

Tapi, tetap kaki itu tak bergeming. Tetap tenang dalam teratur nafas yang tertarik. Tak sedikitpun niatan untuk melirik. Masih terpaku pandang memandang kedepan. Meski hampa kegelapanlah yang dihadapan.

"Karena sudah bodoh mencintaimu..."

Tetap tenang melanjutkan kata. Mendengus sinis sekali lagi.

"Hm..."

Dibalas juga dengan dengus kesenangan. Adrenalin yang bergejolak semangat. "Bisa aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud? Lovi... atau Willem?"

Kata terakhir menghenyakkan pandang abu hingga bertemu dengan hijau.

"Kudengar ada yang cemburu disini, heh?"

Menghapus jarak antara bagian tubuh yang menjadi senjata, mengalirkan darah barang segaris dari jakun yang terluka kecil.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan, dasar rendah."

Gurat seringai keji berganti lesung kebawah, mengubah wajah bak psikopat mendapat mangsa membeku dalam dingin. Begitu pula gerak tangan yang membeku karena alasan psikotis. Membunuh atau dibunuh.

Garis tipis yang tersungging berubah menjadi seringai kesenangan. Tangan kanan yang memegang senjata, menyarang tepat dibagian kehidupan sang iblis –jantung. Tarik satu pelatuk maka selesailah sudah. Dia mati –maka sekejap iblis itu juga akan mati. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Tinggal pilih.

"Aku selalu berpikir kau itu sulit dikendalikan, Nesia."

Kembali menyeringai. Menikmati permainan yang akan dimulai. Menjauhkan jemari tajam yang terpasung. Seperti mendapat isyarat –pistol ditangan musuh ikut tertunduk.

Bermain sportif.

"Dan aku juga kasihan padamu."

Menyungging seringai pula, mengambil jarak mundur.

"Dari sekian mahluk didunia ini... Mungkin hanya segelintir orang aneh yang seenaknya mengasihani kami. Dan kau salah satunya.."

Intimidasi mencair. Tertawa bak anak kecil. Miris terdengar. "... —yang setidaknya bisa mengerti." gurat anak kecil manjadi tekuk sedih. Tersenyum namun miris. Terpejam hijau kemudian menunduk, menalingkan pandang pada sosok 'tertidur' yang sempat terlupakan.

Melangkah mendekati.

Merunduk seraya menatapi, menyibak surai coklat yang menutupi. Meski tanpa senyum yang menghiasi keduanya. Membungkuk sedikit, mengambil tubuh yang lebih ringan itu dalam rengkuh ala putri negeri dongeng. Berjalan menjauhi. Menaruhnya dalam jarak aman yang terbilang jauh, mendudukkannya dalam posisi yang bisa dibilang rileks.

Sekali lagi Zamrud mencari pemandangan lain dari putih porselen yang setengah tertutup kelopaknya. Seperti dihipnotis.

"Kita tidak boleh merusak 'barang taruhan', kan?" berucap seakan memberikan alasan dalam perlakuan yang tak wajar dilakukan oleh 'mahluk' macam dirinya.

"...ya."

'Karena itulah, kau terlihat menyedihkan.'

"..."

.

— Tik.

.

Tik.

Tik.

.

Tik—

—DONG!

Dentang bandul pada sepertiga pagi. Berdentang nyaring, keras memecah kesunyian.

DONG—

Dentang dua terdengar. Bersiaga dengan kuda-kuda. Menunggu tiga terjadi dalam satu periode. Bertumpu kembali bandul ketengah.

Berdentang untuk terakhir kalinya.

DONG!

Mengambil awal gerakan dalam serangan.

Api dengan air. Saling berlawanan. Saling bertabrakan. Saling memunggungi. Saling melukai. Saling menghancurkan.

Saling menikmati pula serangan yang dilincurkan.

—BRUASSHH!

.

"Sudah lama sekali, sejak yang terakhir kali, ya, teman?"

.

* * *

_._

_"...in time spacebounded by death. _

_We are given a gift._

_Asking open the door to re-submit. _

_Fire accursed place..." _

_._

* * *

.

Hitam. Gelap. Kelam. Mencerminkan ciri malam. Malam tanpa cahaya. Yang hanya diisi cekam mengerikan yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri –merinding.

Bulat, bercahaya dikalam malam. Mencerminkan bulan. Meski tak selamanya refleksi matahari itu terlihat bulat. Karena purnama malam ini tengah tertutup awan, menjadi bulan sabit yang bagai tajam sabit seorang Dewa Kematian yang menunggu menyelesaikan tugasnya –menghujamkan sarat lengkung kesayangannya dalam tubuh yang akan tercecer darah ilusi kemudiannya. Membawa sisa jiwa yang tengah terpenggal kepada sang Pencipta untuk didakwa.

Senja. Merah. Mengingatkan pada sebuah warna darah. Yang identik dengan kematian. Yang menggenaskan karena hancur tubuh mengalirkan sari kehidupan yang mengalir.

Cecer darah bercipratan, menodai sana-sini bebatuan dan tanah semen tempatnya berpijak-kotor.

Yang lingkar cahaya mantra kecil disekeliling saling tersambung, membentuk sebuah lingkar mantra yang lebih besar. Yang setegap sosok menjadi pusat. Terikat tak bisa bergerak.

Yang sosok itu sudah hancur berlapisi sutra merah.

Lengan putus meninggalkan jari-jemari, membeku tak bergerak dalam cecer darah yang deras terjun dari jaringan yang telah putus. Satu, dua, tiga... Entah ada berapa. Tak terhitung jumlah sayat luka yang menodai bentuk rupawan tubuh itu hingga bermandikan darah segar. Melukai wajah, menghancurkannya hingga hampir tak terbentuk. Safir yang tadi sepasang kini hanya satu. Yang satu telah hancur, menjadi seonggok bangkai daging yang bertebaran menjadi serpih.

Yang satu mata itu hanya bisa membelalak dalam keterkejutan. Reaksi lambat sebelum akhirnya lolong pedih kesakitan terdengar.

"AAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

—memecahkan kesunyian malam.

Tersungging bibir yang mengalirkan setetes darah dari sudut mulut. Diantara rapal do'a yang dipanjatkan –mantra. Rapal mantra diantara kesakitan yang dirasa.

Tangan kanan yang bercahaya menapak pada bumi. Mengalirkan sisa tenaga dalam ruh yang tak sanggup lagi bertahan pada tubuh yang telah melemah barang perlahan.

Tapi, untuk terakhir kali dia akan bertahan.

Lolong pedih masih terdengar. Melirik hijau yang hampir redup itu pada sosok yang berteriak menyedihkan. Yang jujur dirinya hampir tak mengenalinya dalam wujud yang setengah hancur itu. Dan membuatnya ingin tertawa.

Heh. Ini belum seberapa.

"Fu...ck!" segurat maki dalam teriakan menyedihkan tersebut. Ditunjukkan padanya. Yang maki itu justru semakin membuat sungging kemenangan terukir lebar.

"Bagaimana, heh?" tanyanya, perlahan berusaha keluar dari sisa reruntuhan yang menimpanya.

Nihil.

Cih. Kelihatannya kakinya sudah lumpuh.

"Ini balas dendamku." lanjutnya. Memasrahkan diri kembali dadanya bersentuh dengan dingin tanah. Menyerah. Dirinya tidak akan memaksakan diri untuk berusaha keluar lagi dari sakit yang menghimpitnya.

Dari awal dia sudah tahu ini adalah akhirnya.

Tapi, tak akan dia biarkan berakhir begitu saja. Setidaknya sebelum urusannya selesai.

"Bocah sialan!"

"Lanjutkan saja lolongan menyedihkanmu. Itu sangat menghiburku."

"Sok kuat! Sadar kalau kau akan mati juga!"

Benar. Dia tahu dan jangan buat dirinya mengungkit ulang.

Dan entah kenapa ada sesak didadanya. Antara marah juga menyesal.

Dasar, kenapa dirinya melankolis begini, ya?

Ingin tertawa rasanya. Dan itulah yang dilakukannya. Terkikik. Namun, sedih.

"Sampai kapanpun kalian, tidak bisa -mungkin bisa tapi sangat sulit...—

—._..Lock__..."_

Kilas cahaya saling bertebangan membentuk pita-pita bagai gurita. Menghujamkan diri meraka dalam sosok yang telah terikat. Mengikat wujud itu lebih kuat dalam bentuk sebuah formasi.

"Urrrgh...!"

"... Menyadari apa yang namanya 'hati'."

Sirat langit dan hutan bertemu pandang. Saling memancarkan kebencian satu sama lain dalam ego masing-masing pihak.

"'Hati'? Bisa-bisanya semudah itu kamu mengatakannya. Karena itulah kalian manusia hanyalah segerumul mahluk menyedihkan."

Jleb.

Satu pita cahaya kembali menambahkan luka.

"Munafik kau membicarakan tentang hati! Kalian hanyalah mahluk bermuka dua! Penghancur dunia yang sesungguhnya!"

Ya, benar.

"Berpegang pada Tuhan? Hah! Berkedok mahluk paling suci! Itu manusia!"

Ya, aku tahu.

Itu benar. Aku tahu. Sangat mengerti.

Sangat mengerti karena aku ini manusia.

Munafik itu manusia. Keji itu manusia. Pembohong itu manusia. Mendendam itu manusia. Semua sifat manusia yang didominasi dari sifat iblis. Yang membuat sesosok manusia tak lebih rendah dari iblis.

Menjadi sama dengan iblis.

_"...Burn..."_

Percik-percik bunga api dari sudut lingkaran, mendesis kemudian berkobar, membesar, menyulut, membakar. Memanggang eksitensi yang terikat tanpa bisa terlepas. Meleburpanaskan perih luka dalam panas api yang perlahan melahap dirinya —

— yang sesungguhnya adalah api.

Yang katanya api itu kejam. Api itu hanya bisa menghancurkan —membinasakan.

Yang katanya tak berhati. Yang katanya keji.

—yang tak mengenal kasih.

Kasih suci tulus dari hati. Satu-satunya anugerah terbesar bagi kaum manusia. Yang tidak dimiliki oleh mahluk yang lain. Yang tak dimiliki oleh iblis.

Satu hal yang membedakan iblis dan manusia.

Sebenci apapun seseorang —

_._

_Tangan itu meraih dirinya. Memeluk dirinya. Melindunginya dengan tubuhnya._

_Yang parah luka. Darah mengalir dari balik punggung. Menganga dingin tersentuh udara._

_Hanya bisa mematung. Terpasung dalam posisinya. Terduduk diam. Shock menyerang. Melebarkan pupil mata. Mencerna semua hal dihadapan. Yang terjadi padanya. Pada dia. Yang dirasakannya._

— _yang dirinya mendengar sebuah bisikan._

_"... -ngan berwajah bodoh."_

_Yang lemah terucap dalam senggal dibalik memori masa lalunya._

_Mengusap surai pirang dengan tangan berlumur darah. Mengangkat wajah. Hijau bertemu hijau. Identik wajah karena gen saling bertemu pandang._

_Ingin menangis. Menangkap siluet dalam gurat itu tersenyum sinis, namun perih juga menenangkan ikut tersirat. Seolah-olah ingin dia—_

_"Jangan menangis."_

—_tidak menangis._

_Seperti yang sering dilakukannya ketika beban berat terpikul pundak. Saat mendapat cobaan batin yang membuat gila._

_Gambaran hangat dalam pelukan. Desah tersenggal yang perlahan hilang. Detak jantung yang berhenti bergerak. Bersama senyum tipis penuh harga diri yang terukir dibaliknya._

_Kenangan terakhir akan kehangatan seseorang yang disebut 'kakak'._

_Yang dikira membencinya. Yang ada perasaan benci kepadanya. Yang dikira membuangnya._

_Yang ternyata adalah malaikat pelindung baginya._

_._

—ada kala semua itu hanyalah asumsi. Hanya keegoisan hati, yang tidak mau kalah berkonfontrasi. Yang karena keegoisan itu, semua kenyataan seakan buram. Tertutupi awan mendung prasangka.

Tak menyadari kasih dibalik benci yang ditunjukkan.

Masa lalu yang kelam. Dirinya hanya salah satu yang memiliki dari sekian banyak eksitensi didunia.

Dalam dunia nyata, lolongan mengerikan terdengar, umpatan menyisip dibaliknya, bergaung bersama panas api berkobar. Memaki disaat terakhirnya.

Tersenyum menanggapi, sarat hijau menunjukkan kepuasan meski lemah. Tangan masih bertapak tanah, satu sajak yang terdiri dari satu kata yang mengakhiri penggalan mantra.

"Sampai bertemu...—

—_...annihilate __—_

—...di Neraka."

Pemandangan terakhir yang ia lihat hanyalah fakta bahwa tubuh itu telah habis terpotong-potong —tercerai-berai. Potongan daging terdampar pada tanah meski tak lama, karena kemudian terbakar habis, mengepulkan asap berwarna kemerahan hingga tak bersisa, tak meninggalkan satu pun bukti padat bahwa dia pernah ada dan menjalani hidup bersama manusia.

—selain kenangan menyakitkan yang ditinggalkan.

Asap merah perlahan menjadi abu, mengepul dari tanah aspal yang ternodakan hitam akibat pembakaran. Semua formasi sihir tengah lenyap, melebur bersama gelap malam.

Tangan bercahaya yang menapak, kini terkulai lemas, nafas teratur meski tak akan lama. Darah mengalir membentuk genangan, eritrosit habis menyisakan tubuh yang kehilangan darah. Meski kepayahan hanya satu hal yang semenjak tadi dalam pikirannya.

'Berhasil.'

'Aku berhasil.'

Tersenyum memikirkannya. Wajah damai terpulas dalam kelopak tertutup yang seperti bocah.

Ah, tidak sakit lagi. Apa aku sudah mati?

Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba gelap? Seseorang?

Kenapa mata ini tidak mau terbuka?

Disini dingin. Gelap.

Aku mati?

Kelihatannya begitu. Kalau tidak...

—yang disampingnya itu pasti bukan kakakku, kan?

.

.

.

.

_Putih._

_Sepanjang mata memandang._

_Tangan berbalut sarung hitam, terulur kemudian mengelus lembut surai miliknya. Tak ada sakit. Tak ada luka. Tak ada darah. Tak ada sedih. Hanya bahagia. Hanya kehangatan._

_"Tugasmu sudah selesai."_

_Tersenyum menanggapi. Senang akan kontak ramah yang terjadi._

_Tubuh remaja penuh luka. Tergantikan._

_Dengan sosok mungil berpermata emerald. Berpipi kemerahan dengan polos pandangan._

_Sang kakak berdiri. Menjauhinya. Dirinya ikut berdiri, memanggil dan mengejar._

_Sosok sang 'kakak' ikut tergantikan, dari pria dewasa menjadi sosok remaja yang masih ingusan, dengan diri itu berbalut hitam kebiruan jubah, dengan wajah kanak-kanak menginjak remaja, menoleh kemudian tersenyum. Menunggu. Menyambut uluran tangannya._

_Dengan putih menjadi latar disekelilingnya._

_Kata dalam bisu. Terdengar meski tuli tanpa suara. Hanya gerakan semata. Sebagai simbolisme kebahagiaan._

_Kini tidak hanya dua garis yang berada disana. Bertambah dua. Menjadi empat batang._

_Sosok bocah itu mengerjap sekali. Tertawa. Ketiga orang lainnya ikut tertawa._

_Tertawa bersama keluarganya._

_Hal awal yang penuh kebahagiaan kembali terulang dalam ilusi putih, yang tak akan pernah hancur lagi._

_Karena ini bukan mimpi fana._

.

.

.

.

Dingin angin menghembus, debu bertebangan.

Purnama terang bersinar disebelah barat. Kerlip kristalnya menyorot sesosok yang tertumbuk pada bayangan reruntuhan.

Yang terkapar kaku tak bergerak. Tanpa desah nafas. Tanpa detak jantung bergerak. Tubuh dingin bagai terbalut es.

Dengan senyum hangat tersungging disana. Seolah mendapat mimpi indah dalam tidurnya.

—Yang panjang dan tak akan pernah terbangun lagi.

Kelam malam semakin memudar. Sebentar lagi fajar datang.

Meninggalkan sarat tubuh yang tertidur damai selamanya.

Membuka lembar baru kehidupan dari awal.

.

* * *

_._

_Apa iblis itu tidak punya hati?_

_Tentu mereka punya, tak akan ada yang namanya 'berhati iblis' bila seandainya mereka tak memilikinya, kan?_

_Kalau begitu kenapa mereka jahat? Mereka biadab? Mereka bertindak seolah-olah tidak memiliki hati?_

_Karena tidak semua Iblis dapat menyadari..._

_Hati penuh kasih yang terpendam dibalik cemburu api. Yang memiliki rasa. Yang suci sesungguhnya._

_._

_Yang meski disadari namun, disangkalnya._

_._

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

—tring.

.

.

Tik.

Tik.

_._

_Sadarilah._

_.  
_

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**A/N: JANGAN BUNUH SAYA KARENA SAYA MEMBUNUH ARTHUR!**

**Maaf sebesar-besarnya, sebenarnya kematian beberapa chara memang sudah direncanakan demi terbentuknya alur. Kalian mengerti ,kan? ngerti? Bagus, kita 'care', bro!**

**Fic ini saya cicil dikit demi dikit disela-sela masa ujian saya. Saya gak membiarkan fic ini Hiatus atau discontiuned, ini bakal saya lanjutkan. Pasti. Hanya saja updatenya gak bisa cepet kayak fic yang lalu-lalu.**

**Mattie, hilangggg. Hahaha, gomen aja, untuk para uke -selain arthur dan nesia- para seme yang mendominasi dulu. Hehehe.**

**Akhirnyaaaa, Besok pas seminggu ujian ini berlalu dan MASIH ada ujian menunggu selama DUA MINGGU LAGI kedepannya. Nyahahahahaha! Galau, galau! Saya galauuu! Matematika gue mampus! Bakteriologi gue nyungsep! Praktek Hematologi remed! gak AWESOME!**

**Untung besok bakteriologi praktek, hahhh, untung tesnya bakal gampang.**

**YIPPIEEEE! ADA YANG NGATAIN SAYA AUTHOR SAMPAH! HOREEEE!*?**nari salsa+waltz* akhirnya saya diakui sebagai seorang author! **

**Dan for citra widayanti di FFn group, anda sangat AWESOME mengedit spam author sampah se-FFn menjadi Author paling AWESOME se-FFn *gimana gak bangga, saya ada dilist itu loooh, yeee, author paling AWESOME!***

**[Inner 1: **secara dari tadi gue mikir, majikan gue satu ini ngegalau mulu? Dikatain malah seneng. Plis deh, gue bisa gila kalau inner asli gue sendiri gila.**]**

**hei, kenalin ini belahan pikiran saya dan masing-masing adalah kepribadian saya sendiri! Kebelah-belah gara-gara otak saya mulai gak normal dijubelin bahan ulangan yang sumpah gue kagak ngartoooss! Yang ini rada-rada judes tapi normal dan netral.**

**[Inner 1: **GUE GAK JUDES AUTHOR SOMPREET! APA PULA INNER KEBELAH-BELAH! ELO YANG EMANG SAKAU DARI SANANYA!**]**

**[Inner 2: **rupanya inner asli sudah dewasa, dia mampu berpikir positif dan menerima cercaan... Ahhh, bangganya aku dengan diriku. Pssst, 1, jangan ngespam inner asli, gak baik.**]**

**yang satu ini sok bijak! Lebih cabul dari pada saya sendiri! Yang paling sehati dengan saya sendiri! Paling PRO dengan saya!**

**[Inner 2: **positive thinking, nak. Itu sangat perlu demi menjalani hidup. Bukalah hati dalam menerima apapun... Buka baju juga boleh.**]**

**[Inner 1: **kayaknya sampe zaman batu tua keulang lagi lu gak bakal pernah beres, 2.**]**

**SETUJU AMA INNER 2!POSITIVE THINKING ITU PERLU! *TOS* **

**[Inner 1: **gue punya pemilik ama temen kagak beres amat sih. Woiii, lu juga, jangan diem aja!**]**

**[Inner 3: -**no comment- **]**

**yang satu ini bisu kali ya?**

**[Inner 3: **gue gak bisu, sialan.**]**

**seenggaknya kasih tanggepan napa? Tuh liat si 1 ama 2, meski si 1 coman misuh-misuh doang. Cuek amat sih.**

**[Inner 3: **peduli?**]**

**ini inner saya dikehidupan asli. Oh, yeah! Saya sangat pendiam didunia nyata. *tapi mesum dan rame didunia maya**inner 2: smirk***

**Nah, perkenalan selesai, sekarang balas ripiu!**

**[Inner 3:** laporan kimia klinik, besok dikumpul. Kerjain.**]**

***glek***

**[Inner 3: **beresin kamar, itu kamar udah kayak kapal terbalik.**] **

**cerewet! Lagian kamar gue gak separah itu! Coman oleng sedikit! **

**Oh, ya kalau ada yang mau kasih nama buat inner saya, silakan. Silakan.**

**[Inner 1: **woiii! Jangan sembarangan!**]**

**[Inner 2: **kalau mau namanya dipilih sesuai kepribadian, ya.**]**

**[Inner 3:** -talingin pala-**]**

**Rin: =**.=;

**For Reviewers:**

**Aiko-chan Lummiera: **aikoooo... Apa maksudmu jangan update lagi, kau tak suka lagi denga ficku ,hiksu? *telenovela:on*

hehehe, becanda, becanda. Tenang, saya ngerti kok. Emang si gilbo udah sableng dari sananya kan? Maklum aja, namanya juga orang asem ngaku-ngaku AWESOME, padahal yang bener 'kan asem. *diganyang*

ow,ow,ow, mendingan kata saya langsung lemonan ama luddie, mumpung orangnya disamping, kalo si alis tebel *arthur:apa kata lu!* kan lagi diujung dunia sana, lagi jauuuuhh! Pasti si gilbo bakal lebih jawdrop! Hahahahaha! Yahhh! Belajar. Belajar! Ulangan nista didepan mata!

**Fujoshi Anonim: **salam kenal juga fujo! Wah, jatuh cinta~berjuta rasanya~ *mendadak project pop* semangat 45 ngerjain fic dan ujiaaaan!

Makasih cherr up nya!^^d

**Yumemiru Reirin: **hohoho, gak tahu kapan tamatnya nih? Eh, lovi dijadiin iblis? Eee... Gak tau juga konsepnya sih DX *digampar* ntar saya tanya adek saya dulu!

Arthur mati! Tapi saya harus terus hidup! Hahahahaha!

**RikuSena: **hohohohoho, request nee terkabul! Francis dah matek! Ohhh, dan itu sudah pasti nesia. ah, nesia entah kenapa dikau terlihat amat cool dific saya. Berkobar semangatmu!

Tentu saja! Luddie akan menyadarkan siasem yang sableng itu! *dilempargilbird*

ehhh, anglonorman? Wat fic apa wat kuliah? Emang nee, masuk mana sih?

**Shinju Ageha: **napas mbaaak! Oke, saya maklumin lah, pulsa itu memang bagian dari hidup! *apasihgaknyambung*

dunia ini gak ada yang putih bro! Ohhh, tapi chap ini actionnya gak terlalu kerasa pastinya, lebih nekenin pas bagian arthur koit sih. *plak*.

Iya, ya. Mattie emang dari sananya terlupakan oleh orang2 kali,ya? Oh, mattie! Jangan nangis, tenang gimanapun juga kau tetap ada dihatiku dan para FG mu! Meski kau akan lebih banyak disiksa! Hahahaha!

**Kazama Yume: **luddie akan menyadarkan gilbo! Pasti! Luddie anak baik dan bertanggung jawab! meski keki didepan pacar, masam kayak buah asam! *dilempar sosis*

hehe, wat si oyabunbunbun, bakal ada hint kejutan wat dia. Nyehehehehe, sayangnya harapan anda tak terkabul, karena saya membunuh arthur. Alfie? Sebenarnya saya belum mikir kelanjutan hidup dia sih...*plak*. Tapi gak tahu ini tamat chap brapa, bingung sendiri.

**Bonnefoy Clementie: **begitukah, saya merasa bangga karena saya mampu menahan kualitas tulisan saya. Terimakasih. Dan terimakasih juga sudah mengerti tentang urusan saya didunia nyata. ^^

**Thank's a lot For You.**

**REVIEW?**

**Yahaaaaa! *ngokang AK-47* **


	15. Chapter 13

**Don't like. Don't read.**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo. Rated M untuk konten dewasa secara tidak langsung. Maybe, Change for genre. LIME for this chapter. Action scene.

**Pairing:** Many pairing Yaoi: PrusCan, USUK, NetherIndo, SpaMano, GerIta Etc.

**Summary: **Coklat berbeda dengan merah. Tanah berbeda dengan api. Begitu pula kita, manusia berbeda dengan iblis.

* * *

.

_Berlari pergi, jauh menjauhi._

_Jauh meninggalkan pergi sosok dibelakang kini._

_Dan ketika diri berbalik untuk sekilas._

_Barang sekilas untuk menatap._

_Memberi pandang bisu perasaan sesungguhnya._

_Pupil melebar laksana elang._

_Kemana?_

_Kemana dia pergi?_

_Menghilang ditelan kegelapan? Atau ditelan cahaya?_

_Hilang? Entahlah? _

_Yang pasti dia sudah tidak ada._

_Karena sesungguhnya semua mahluk adalah hal yang fana._

_Yang suatu saat akan hancur hilang tak berbekas._

_Kamu, dia, kita, mereka, dirinya, semuanya._

_Tidak akan ada yang tersisa._

_._

* * *

.

**Fate Line**

_(...Bisakah kita melewatinya... Garis tipis sejengkal yang begitu tebal? Bisakah kita mengubah... apa yang sudah digariskan?...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural, Romance, Poetry

Rated M

.

* * *

**Chapter. 13**

* * *

_._

Kakinya melangkah, berlari keluar, tepatnya mencari jalan keluar. Berharap ada celah diantara pelindung-pelindung yang dipasang agar tak ada satupun orang yang masuk, juga keluar dari tempat ini.

'Cih!' batinnya mendecak, bola matanya kalap menoleh dari kiri kekanan, mencari jalan lain. Meski hati kecil mengatakan sia-sia.

Pandangnya teralih pada sosok violet yang tertutup dalam gendongannya. Sosok sang adik yang tampak tertidur diluarnya.

Tubuh itu ringkih, hanya terbalut jaket coklat bomber kepunyaannya, beruntung ukurannya besar. Dan karena hal itu pula dia menyadari. Betapa kecilnya dalam balutan jaket itu. Rapuh. Juga lemah pemuda dalam gendongannya kini. Entah apa saja yang sudah dibebani pada tubuh ini. Pada hatinya.

Membetulkan letak gendong dalam posisi senyaman mungkin. Dan saat itu ia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil.

"!" Terhenyak.

Indra perabanya bekerja, merasakan dingin tubuh yang sangat menjalar kekulitnya. Pendengarannya menajam, dan saat itu dia berharap dirinya tuli mendadak, berharap memang dia yang tuli. Tidak. Tak ada barang satu tarik nafas yang terhembus darinya, tak ada kembang kepis teratur yang naik turun. Tak ada.

"Tidak mungkin... Matt!" sekejap mendudukkan diri itu, menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi yang mendingin. "Matthew! Matt, bangun!" pancaran panik, takut. Bercampur menjadi gumpalan kecemasan dan tidak percaya.

Membawa tubuh itu lebih erat dalam dekapannya, menempelkan daun telinga pada bagian kulit dada, mencari sesuatu. Mencari suara kehidupan. Suara yang menjadi harap terakhir do'anya. Detak jantung.

Memejamkan mata. Menajamkan telinga. Alis mengernyit khawatir. Menyebut nama sang adik berulang-ulang dalam hati, berharap dapat terdengar panggilan itu, berharap dapat membuat diri itu bertahan, berharap agar dapat terbangun. Berharap pada yang kuasa.

'Matt.'

.

.

.

Deg—

.

"!"

Kelopak terbuka menampakkan safir. Perlahan menjauhi kontak liang telinga dengan kulit. Masih ada. Detak jantung itu masih terdengar. Meski lemah.

Apa? Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

"..." menggigit bibir, perlahan dirinya merangkak. Menyibakkan helai _blonde _miliknya yang basah karena bulir panik.

'Matt, kumohon. Kau satu-satunya adikku.'

Satu-satunya tumpuanku.

Melepas kacamata.

Terulur sebelah tangan menyentuh wajah, turun kedagu kemudian didengakkan. Sebelah tangan bertumpu menahan berat tubuhnya disamping wajah yang tertidur. Wajah yang seperti cermin dirinya. Bagai kutub utara dan selatan magnet yang saling tarik-menarik. Perlahan dua wajah identik saling terhapus jaraknya.

Menyatukan diri dalam sebuah taut cium.

"..."

Sebelah tangan pada dagu turun menyusuri belah tubuh semakin kebawah. Leher. Dada. Terhenti didaerah perut.

.

_"Dengar, bila kau menemukan Matthew dalam keadaan 'nyaris' tewas, sebaiknya kau mengeluarkan racun didalamnya."_

.

Pesan terakhir yang diucapkan partner Asia-nya, terngiang kembali disudut ingatannya.

_._

_"Maksudmu? Bagaimana?"_

_"Buat dia muntah_**[1]** _."_

_"Hah?"_

_Mendapat reaksi seperti itu, membuat si hitam ikal itu menaikkan sebelah alis. "Si alis tebal itu tidak memberitahumu?" dan sebuah gelangan lemah menjadi jawabannya._

_Memasang wajah seperti didatangi penunggak hutang. Menghela nafas dalam, menggaruk belakang kepalanya. 'Dasar si alis tebal itu... mungkin aku harus mengganti julukan dengan kakek beralis tebal, mungkin?'_

_Bola mata abu itu menggerling sesaat. Menghembuskan hela sebelum membuka mulut. "Pusatkan tenaga kedaerah telapak, tekan pada bagian perut. Dorong kearah mulut. Itu teorinya. Dan sebisa mungkin, jangan sampai sisa racun yang dimuntahkan itu berceceran." jelasnya panjang tiba-tiba. Tidak ada jawab, hanya diam yang menanggapi penjelasan darinya. Sekali lagi membuat Nesia menautkan alisnya, kali ini dua._

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Tidak, kau tahu kalau aku... Belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku. Makannya ...—_"

_"Kau minta tips?" _

_Antusias diri itu mengangguk._

_"Kutafsirkan kekuatanmu itu berasal dari perasaan ingin menjaga adikmu."_

_"Ya?"_

_"Sudah kukatakan bukan caranya?" _

_Lagi-lagi._

_Lagi-lagi senyum yang seakan mengetahui semuanya itu melebar di kedua sisi wajahnya._

_"Pikirkan rupanya, wajahnya, suaranya. Rindukan dirinya."_

.

Mengkonsentrasikan hanya pada sosok sang adik dalam benak. Tangan yang kosong perlahan redup cahaya bersinar. Gejolak bagian dalam perut berputar, berkumpul membentuk pusaran dengan pusar menjadi pusat.

'Matthew.'

Bibir yang terpaut terlepas sesaat, niat memberikan oksigen pada tubuh itu membuatnya kembali menautkan dirinya sengaja.

'Matthew.'

Tangan yang tadinya hanya diam terpusat, kini menggerayang naik kedaerah kulit dada, mengusapnya pelan, namun tetap kuat menekan. Semakin ditekan.

Semakin tangannya berlari kebagian tubuh atas, terasa hambatan semakin menghadangnya, seaakan sesuatu yang ingin dikeluarkannya itu memiliki keinginan untuk tetap berada dalam tubuhnya.

"Khhh...

—Uhuk!"

Cair kental hitam kemerahan—tercampur darah membuncah dari bibir yang dipangut sang American. Tubuhnya mengejang, meski mata tetap tertutup rapat. Bagai air yang memancur, cair itu terus menerus keluar dari mulutnya, seiring semakin meningkat suhu tubuh yang terbaring lemah.

Membersihkan noda sisa yang menempel dibibir, sekali lagi dirinya memangut cium dari sang adik. Menjilat, menghisap sisa racun yang disekitar daerah penjelajahannya. Memencakkannya kasar kelantai.

Hening merayap yang membuat cemas. Tak ada reaksi berarti lain dari sosok yang berusaha diselamatkan, selain ...— ya, selain hembus desah yang mengalun meski lemah.

Tersenyum hangat, wajah bahagia penuh kelegaan.

—Tapi, tak lama.

BRUAAAAAK!

Tembok runtuh setelah suara ledakan terdengar, bebatuan terlempar saling mengadu irama, refleks tangan meraih tubuh adiknya dan membuat kuda-kuda perlindungan.

Angin reruntuhan dan debu menghalau pandangan untuk menjelajah bebas keadaan. Paksa menunggu, meski niat ingin menyeruak demi mengetahui. Ingin tahu apa itu.

KRANG!

Desing besi saling beradu ditengah rumpal batu yang berjatuhan.

KLANG!

Berkilat diseberang kabut debu, percik api yang tercipta, tiap gesek pedang yang bertemu.

TRANG!

Kabut perlahan menghilang, kini pandang menjadi jelas tanpa perlu terbatuk.

Hanya dapat membeku terpaku akan pemandangan dihadapannya. Sebuah pertarungan, antara orang-orang yang dialiri darah yang sama, yang terikat tali saudara. Saling beradu senjata. Adu kekuatan. Adu ego masing-masing pihak. Menyisakan satu, dua baret luka pada tubuh keduanya. Keseriusan terpancar, peluh mengucur deras, sama halnya dengan darah akibat luka.

DRAK!

Menahan bilah pedang masing-masing, saling menekan, mendorong satu sama lain tanpa sedikitpun ada yang mau mengalah.

"Jones!" salah satu dari mereka memanggil namanya. "Cepat bawa adikmu! Kau sudah bisa keluar dari sini!"

"Kau sendiri...—!"

"Cepat pergi!"

"..."

Mengerti situasi, dirinya sendiri mengerti bahwa ia harus pergi, keberhasilan misi lebih penting. Nyawa ditangan harus diutamakan. Ia harus membawa adiknya pergi.

Dan tanpa ucap kata perpisahan, diri berdiri berbalik kemudian mengabur pergi, entah kemana. Lenyap ditelan hampa malam diluar. Meninggalkan panas pertarungan yang tengah berlangsung disini. Menyelamatkan diri. Bukan karena egois. Tapi, demi sang adik.

Menengok sekali kebelakang untuk terakhir kalinya, berharap ia mengerti bahwa meski tak lama bertemu — dirinya berharap akan keselamatannya.

"...—Terima kasih..."

Terhenyak. Lagi.

Salahkah kalau punggung itu samar dalam penglihatannya?

.

Merah berjenggit kesal karena dibawa kabur mangsanya, menaikkan satu level tenaga, hingga membuat lawannya mundur kebelakang.

"Sudah kukatakan...—"

DRAK!

"—jangan—"

TRANG!

—menggangguku, WEST!"

KRANG!

Mengayunkan kilat kehitaman ditangannya membabi buta, menghujamkannya kasar pada sang adik.

Trang!

Kembali ditahannya. Adu kekuatan kembali dimulai, tidak seimbang, mengingat kondisi Ludwig yang memang sudah terluka parah dan posisinya belum penuh sadar dari lengah, membuatnya tak urung terhentak — atau lebih tepatnya sengaja menghentakkan dirinya jatuh ketanah.

BRUAK!

Gilbert semakin menekan kuat pedang ditangannya dalam-dalam. Memberi jarak betapa berbedanya kekuatan mereka.

Krik!—krik!

"Kau menyingkir dengan suka rela, maka aku akan membiarkanmu hidup."

Berbaik hati memberi sebuah pilihan. Sementara Ludwig hanya menyipitkan mata sebelum kembali menutupnya mendengar hal tersebut. Apa ia bimbang mendengar hal itu kemudian?

Berpikir. Apa yang akan dipilihnya? Nyawanya atau...

"...Tidak akan."

Iris merah melebar marah, telinga memanas, tangan terkepal, gigi menggerematak. Tidak terima dengan kata penolakan yang terlontar. Tidak ada yang boleh membantahnya. "LUDWIG!"

JRAASS!

—DEG

.

DEG

.

Crats—

.

_Ada seorang bodoh._

_Yang selalu tertawa tanpa dosa disampingnya._

_Yang selalu jujur padanya._

_Yang seolah didunia ini hanyalah ada kebahagiaan. Yang dirinya dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayanginya._

_Dan dirinya menoleh padanya, menatap dirinya dan menghampirinya. Sebelum menariknya dalam pusaran dunia kebanggaannya._

_Awal hati merasakan keganjilan, tidak nyaman. Ingin lari. Ingin menolak. Namun, tak bisa._

_Karena tangan itu terus menggandengnya erat._

_Meski, tengah berulang kali ditepisnya._

_Menyerah pada nasib, dirinya mengikuti arus semata. Mengikuti putaran hidup yang dibuat olehnya. Menjalani waktu dengannya, dengan orang-orang disekelilingnya. _

_Dan kemudian ia tertawa._

_Semakin lama waktu berlalu, berputar pada poros dunia._

_Semakin dirinya terseret arus, ikut menjadi buih yang diciptakan dari nafasnya._

_Perlahan ia menikmatinya._

_Perlahan ia pun ikut tersenyum, ketika diri yang telah menyeretnya tertawa._

_Perlahan ia melupakan perbedaan. Terkesan dirinya mengabaikan._

_Tak dipungkiri hati yang sedarinya dingin membeku perlahan tercairkan._

_Ingat rentangan tangan yang menyambutnya, menjanjikan tempat pulang yang hangat untuknya._

.

DEG!

Brukh!

Sekali lagi —kolam merah menggenang. Mengalir dari nganga luka lebar yang baru dihujamkan pada seonggok tubuh yang kini hanya bisa menggelung menahan pedih.

'Aku hanya...'

BRUK!

Satu tungkai kaki menginjak luka yang menganga, dengan sadis menjejalkannya tanpa ampun, seakan yang diinjaknya hanyalah sebuah bangkai busuk yang mengganggu jalannya.

"URGH!"

BUAKH!

Menendang wajah yang melenguh sakit. Tatap dingin penuh keangkuhan, menunjukkan hati tengah membeku. Karena dengan sadarnya dirinya tengah menyiksa seseorang. Tak peduli meski itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

Lenguhan berganti buru nafas terputus menahan pedih. Satu sabetan yang cukup membuatnya diambang nyawa. Kalau itu hanyalah sabetan dari pisau manusia biasa tak akan masalah. Tapi ia sadar bahwa yang menyarangkan luka tersebut adalah kakaknya. Yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Kau yang memintanya. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu." berkata tak lama kemudian berbalik, tak ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya kali ini. Membiarkan diri itu terdampar dilantai dingin. Meregang nyawa atau tidak. Hidup atau mati. Dia tidak peduli. Lagi.

Tahu diri akan ditinggalkan, pergi untuk mencapai tujuannya. Sekuat tenaga tangan yang lemas tercecer darah bergerak menangkap tungkai yang ingin dia tahu akan pergi menjauhinya.

Grep!

Terhenyak kemudian membeku, membalik wajah, menatap penuh hina pada sosok dibawahnya dengan ruby yang berkilat dingin. "Lepaskan. Ludwig." datar berkata. Intimidasi ketara.

"A–aku tidak akan biarkan."

Kilat safir itu menatap tajam dirinya, penuh ketegasan dan tekad. Pembangkangan terpancar jelas.

"Kau... uhuk... tidak akan sanggup..."

"Apa?"

Jrak.

Mencengkram surai kepirangan yang tengah jatuh tak tertata kasar, melemparkan wajah hingga membuat terdengak keatas. Saling bertatapan. Biru sayu yang keras dan beku Ruby yang marah.

"Uhh..!"

"Jawab. Apa maksudmu berkata begitu? Kau berpikir aku tak bisa membunuhnya?"

"... Kau iya, Bruder."

Karena aku adikmu, aku tahu perasaanmu sesungguhnya. Perasaan yang tulus sebenarnya, yang hanya kau berikan perhatianmu padanya, pada anak itu. Yang sirat darah terkesan angkuh biasanya, melembut ketika bertatap balik dengan dia. Yang ucap perintah tak terbantahkan, menjadi tawa menggoda, yang melantun tulus dari hati. Dan tindakan kasih yang ditunjukkannya, dirinya tahu itu bukanlah sandiwara belaka. Karena tak ada dingin yang mengganti kehangatan.

Dibalik sudut, dirinya memperhatikan, perubahan dari sesemahluk yang menjadi kakak dalam hubungan darah. Yang selalu... Membuatnya tersenyum kecil dibaliknya.

Karena dia tahu itu bukanlah kebohongan.

Dirinya tahu, karena dia pun begitu.

Tersenyum, mengingat sesuatu, suatu memori hangat dalam tubuh yang terasa dingin perlahan dari dalam sudut ingatan, mengingat kekasihnya —Yang ia tahu sudah melupakannya. Meski begitu...—

"Kau mencintainya." begitu pula aku. Sadarilah. Akuilah. Itu hatimu yang berbicara.

"Hu...haha...HAHAHAHAHAHA!" tertawa laksana orang tak waras, seakan baru saja mendengar kenyataan yang sangat menohok hingga ia tak tahu harus mengungkapkan dengan emosi seperti apa selain tertawa.

"Jangan mengatakan hal konyol, kau mengatakan aku jatuh cinta pada manusia? ! Hal konyol yang akan aku terakhir lakukan untuk membangkang." diselingi kikik melecehkan, terus berkata dengan keangkuhan ketara.

Mendesah dalam erang kekecewaan, memejamkan mata dalam. Kenapa kau begitu munafik? Apa garis perbedaan ini tengah menjadi takdir? Kenapa kami tidak bisa bersama? Salahkah bila dilanggar?

Salahkah kita dengan perasaan ini?

"Uhuk!"

"..."

"...kalau begitu... Kenapa kau tidak menghabisinya, saat itu?"

Ya. Saat itu.

Saat kau bertemu dengannya?

Saat dia masihlah sosok mungil yang suci. Kenapa kau malah mengurungkan niat? Menahan diri?

"Iblis terhormat sepertiku, tidak akan melakukan hal rendah seperti cecunguk yang lain."

"Bukankah kau yang adikku seharusnya mengerti, West? Atau kau sudah dibutakan dengan perasaan konyol seperti ini? Mencintai manusia? Ingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada kaum kita!"

Mengenang memori sejarah kelam, menyalahkan tanpa mau disalahkan.

"Mereka itu hanya sampah! Sudah sepantasnya mereka menjadi alas kaki bagiku!"

"Begitu pula dengan Mat—..."

Seulas senyum terpatri diwajah, melesak keluar memori.

DEG

_Aah. Kau bahkan tidak sanggup mengucap namanya bukan? Apakah karena kau sadar bahwa dirinya terlalu suci untuk dinodai? Terlalu putih untuk dikotori? Hingga kau tak menyebut namanya dan terdiam membisu ditengal penggal kalimat yang tak selesai?_

...

"—...dengan 'dia', 'dia' hanya mainanku."

Hening menggema. Tanpa interupsi kata ataupun gerak. Tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan. Apa yang harus dikatakan. Hanya ucap tak akan mampu menyadarkan dan menyelesaikan masalah. Dia tahu. Seberapa keras dan beku hati sang kakak, tak mungkin cair dengan mudahnya laksana embun.

Hanya saja, dia tak bisa menahan sungging senyum melihat ada setitik air lelahan dari hati yang membeku dihadapannya. Karena satu hal yang membuatnya tak mampu bahkan untuk sekedar menyebut segaris nama. Mungkinkah ia merasa bersalah? Entahlah.

Tapi, itu cukup. Dirinya tak membutuhkan pengampunan karena tindakannya. Ia sudah menetapkan, bukankah kakaknya selalu mengajarkan untuk selalu menetapkan hati dalam menjalankan keputusan? Karena...

"Bagiku... Tidak masalah disebut pembangkang. Aib atau semacamnya. Aku hanya berusaha jujur, pada 'dia' —Feli, aku menyayanginya."

'...hanya itu alasanku. Betapa sakit dikhianati dan mengkhianati diri yang begitu kau cintai. Seperti yang selalu dan akan kau lakukan saat ini, ya kan?'

Terasa. Terasa panas. Tiba-tiba. Jantungnya bergemuruh, darahnya mendidih, kulit serasa terpanggang. Apa — apa ada yang membakarnya?

Ah, bukan sebaliknya.

"Kelihatannya, untukku... Sudah waktunya."

Dirinya terbakar dengan sendirinya.

Ruby itu hanya membelalak. Hanya. Tapi, tak ada satupun respon tindakan yang berlaku hingga menggerakkan otot dan sendi-sendi tubuhnya. Hanya mematung diam, bertindak sebagai penonton. Hanya memandangi gumpalan tubuh itu menjadi serat hitam api —terpecah keudara membentuk asap kemerahan.

—Mati.

'Aku hanya...—'

"Bruder."

'...ingin melihat kau —kita, tanpa beban dan dengan lepas... Tertawa. Karena 'dia'.'

"Aku berharap kau mengerti dan menyadarinya. Dan... Akuilah itu."

.

* * *

.

Sepasang tangan kaki terentang melebar pada selimut putih acak-acakan di pembaringan, membentuk siluet tubuh menjadi seperti bintang. Tatap kosong pada langit diatas selama berjam-jam tanpa bisa terkatup sedikitpun meski waktu akan segera menamatkan malam menjadi pagi. Berkedip-kedip tanpa merasa terkantuk, sedari dia terbangun di tengah malam sampai sekarang tubuhnya sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk kembali tertidur. Padahal biasanya amber itu selalu tertutup menyipit.

Ada yang salah. Padahal tidak ada apa-apa, tapi hati merasa ada yang berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang lain dengan dirinya. Seperti melupakan sesuatu yang berharga. Kehilangan. Dan itu sangat mengganggunya. Beribu kali berpikir sama sekali tak membuatnya ingat.

"Vee~..." berguling kekiri, bantal dilupakan begitu saja, sebelah tangan mengambil alih fungsi guna bantal.

Penuh bisu, larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Kesepian, sendirian, penuh keheranan. Setidaknya itulah yang tergambar pada wajah Feliciano yang tengah menatap langit dibalik jendela dengan tatap kosongnya.

— "_Siapa?"_

Terngiang pertanyaan yang terucap dikala diri itu terbangun awalnya, mengingat semua rasa ketika terjadi. Sedih. Sepi. Dan penuh konfontrasi hati menanyakan siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud dirinya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa ingat. Jahat sekali bukan melupakan seseorang begitu saja?

Apa lagi jika diri yang dipertanyakan adalah orang yang berharga.

"Vee...?"

Menyadari sesuatu —atau tepatnya merasakan sesuatu yang tak nyata, yang seakan menariknya hingga ia beranjak dari pembaringannya. Melangkah gontai kearah jendela balkon hanya untuk mendapati terpaan dingin angin malam —yang entah mengapa begitu nyaman.

"Ada siapa?"

Tanya yang kemudian bergaung menjadi bisu. Mendongak keatas, mendapati cahaya bulan yang perlahan mengarah kebarat diiringi kerlip bintang pemandu yang mengikutinya. Satu titik cahaya dilangit pergi. Berganti dengan titik kerlip bintang pagi yang menyambut keberadaan fajar. Mengganti bisu malam. Membuat malam kelam terganti pagi. Pergi.

—Pergi?

Tes.

Tes.

"Eh?"

Apa ada yang salah dengan itu? Kenapa?

"Kenapa aku menangis?"

Derai bulir dari Amber itu berkilau tertimpa kemilau mentari fajar.

Namun, kini petang yang menyedihkan melanda kehidupannya.

Tanpa dirinya diizinkan untuk tahu kenapa alasannya.

Kenapa?

Bagaimana?

Siapa?

...

Ya. Siapa dia?

* * *

_._

_'Dia'__. 'Yang dikasihi'._

_Ingat?_

_._

* * *

.

"Sampai kapanpun... aku tidak akan jatuh semudah itu."

.

* * *

.

_Tuhan kumohon... Kabulkanlah satu permohonan ini._

_Demi diriku, demi dirinya..._

_...Demi kebahagiaannya..._

.

* * *

.

Bilur membalur tubuh. Tubuh menggantung peluh. Mati rasa disekujur tubuh. Dan kembali —darah mengucur dari luka yang tercampakkan pada lapisan kulit tubuh. Terdapat lepuh disalah satu pergelangan tangan. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa percik air bisa begitu terasa membakar dikulitnya? Pikir Antonio sesaat kemudian sebelum menyadari bahwa itu bukan air biasa.

"Air do'a **[2]**, sengaja kuberi mantra." Terjawab pertanyaannya oleh seorang cenayang Asia dihadapannya. Tangan kanan tergenggam sebuah kendi kecil —asal muasal air yang membuatnya terasa begitu terbakar. Seringai kemenangan diwajah tersemat penuh kebanggaan karena sudah melukainya. Tapi, ia yakin pemuda Asian itu tak begitu saja melupakan rasa nyeri pada luka lebar yang tersarang dipunggungnya.

Kondisi bisa dibilang seri. Mereka sama-sama terluka sama parahnya.

"Kau beruntung aku hanya membawa sedikit air, karena... yah, kau tahu aku bisa segera menghancurkanmu jadi abu kalau kau kusiram dengan ini." Memainkan kendi ditangan. Yang kemudian sengaja dilepaskannya hingga benda coklat tanah itu jatuh terhempas menjadi serpih keping, kembali lagi pada asalnya —menjadi tanah.

Tanggap dari perkataan dan tindakan bocah Asia dihadapannya, hanyalah sebuah tawa. Renyah. Karena baginya ini benar-benar lucu. Tak ada tawa intimidasi, atau pun ejekan. Hanya tertawa.

"A..hahaha...haha, kau sama sekali tidak berubah Nesia. Bisa-bisanya kau membocorkan senjata tempurmu."

Tatap penuh kenyerngitan didahi, tak senang ditertawakan. Tapi, dia diam saja. Membiarkan Iblis didepanya ini tertawa sendiri sampai puas.

Ledak tawa terhenti setelah beberapa saat, sosok Iblis bermata hutan kembali berkata diselingi kikik yang ramah. Bertanya, dengan masa lalu. "Haha... kau menggunakan budaya keluargamu. Apa kau juga sama dengan 'buruan' Francis?"

Alis Nesia berjenggit keatas. Kernyitnya berubah menjadi tatap culas menanggapi tanya dengan senyum mirip seringai Iblis didepannya "Seenaknya ngomong."

"Hm?"

"Aku bukan si Alis Tebal itu, yang bergerak karena dendam masa lalu. Mereka sudah mati, membalas dendam pun tidak akan membuat mereka bangkit dari kubur."

Ketara santai menjelaskan. Tapi, siapa yang tahu hatinya menggigit sendiri lidah yang mengucap begitu mudah, luka lama yang sengaja dikorek dengan sadis. Ah, dia lupa kalau dihadapannya ini Iblis. Dia selalu tahu berhadapan dengan siapa.

Tapi, tidak dengan pria dihadapannya ini. Yang terkadang membuatnya lupa akan jati diri dan batasan langkah yang harus ditempuh ketika bersamanya.

"Lucu juga. Jadi kau mengejarku karena Willem masih hidup, begitu?" seringai kembali tersungging, tangan penggenggam kapak memutar bilah tajam besar itu layaknya memainkan kincir. Menghantamkan kuat kembali kelantai, menghancurkan bagian yang tertanam bilah tajam menjadi satu garis.

"Itu satu, tapi masih ada lagi."

"Kalau aku boleh tahu?"

Seringai. "Yah, misalnya..." melangkah maju tanpa sedikitpun terintimidasi. Mendekati sang iblis Spaniard yang masih menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya, dan siap tertawa. Yaa, ia tahu pemikirannya ini konyol, tapi memang tak senudah itu dihapus begitu saja. Begitu pula arti Iblis dihadapan ini untuknya. "... menyelamatkan seorang teman dari kegelapan?"

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Holaaa! Kangen sama saya? Pastinya! Akhirnyaaaaa! Selesai juga ujian yang bikin saya hampir setiap malem kencanin tuh buku catetan, malah dengan senang hati ber Making-Love diranjang... uwaaahh, saya jatuh cinta beneran tuh ama buku, tapi sayangnya karena ujian sudah selesai dengan senang hati pula saya memutusin hubungan dengan para buku-buku laknat yang telah mengambil keperawanan mata saya, Yeah!**

**Berasa saya galau? Ouwww, pastinya! Gak ada yang nggak galau bin stress setelah ujian! Karena gak tau mau ngapain lagi! Ada mah orang belajar pas ujian, laah, ini ujian udah selese bawaannya pingin baca buku pelkajaran,. Aduhhh, kenapa kau selalu pada tempatnya sihhh...**

**Yeah, yeah. Lanjut saya gak tau mu nulis apa lagi.**

**Glossarium:**

**[1]: **salah satu cara untuk mengeluarkan racun, atau sisa-sisa 'keberadaan' mahluk halus dalam tubuh (kayak abis kesurupan, misalnya) adalah muntah. Disini saya nulisnya bagian perut yang ditekan, tapi yang benar itu dari bagian puggung, naik keatas, terus ketengkuk. Terus, Hoek, dah. Soalnya kalau gak begitu gak ada acara kisu-ksuan americest,hihihihihihihi...

**[2]: **air do'a. Pasti tahulah. Yang nggak tahu, air do'a itu air yang udah dibacain ayat al-Qur'an, yang terdiri dari al-ikhlas 7x, al-falaq 7x, an-nass 7x, al-fatihah 7x dan ayat kursi 7x, berturut-turut, harus khusuk. Kalau gak bisa gagal (maaf bagi yang christiani). Dan soal kalau jin yang kesiram air do'a bakal melepuh, dan mati itu bener. Wong, saya ngeliat sendiri, kalau mau silakan datang kerumah saya, disitu ada bekas kunti yang mati disiram air do'a. Dan kalau mau tahu seperti apa bentuknya, itu jadi abu. Apa saya sudah menjelaskan disini?

**For Reviewers:**

**Shinju Ageha: **baru sadar saya ini sadis? Ohhh, tapi bagi saya ini sangatlah kurang. Standar sadis untuk saya tuuuhhh, lebih-lebih standar fic gore punya kak Arkii. Tapi, saya bisa jadi Queen of Romance menyaingi Italia dan Prancis, kalau saya mau. Hohohoho.

Ah, aku mah gak kasian ama Alfred, biarin aja tuh anak satu ditinggal mati ukenya sekali-kali. Abisss, dia kan sering dapet bagian enak mulu, kali-kali kusiksa gitu. Nyehehehe. Yup, chara's death masih bertebarab. Siapa saja yang akan mati, coba anda tebak. Wekwkwkwkwkwk..

**Fujoshi Anonim: **untung lampu merah, kalau lampu ijo ketabrak truk deh ente. Dan kenapa harus perempatan? Kenapa gak perlimaan? Atau perenaman? Atau sevenshome? Or eight? *weits, keluar jalur*

Aduhh, kalau Lovi bangun ntar adegan SpaIndonya keganggu deh *emang ada ya?**enggak sih, coman biar lebih dramatis aja*. Tenang saja, saya sudah membuang pacar lama saya yang namanya buku, dan kembali berkencan dengan pacar lama saya, yaitu leppie, leppie, oh you are so AWESOME! Wakakakakakaakk!

**Aiko-chan Lummiera: **waleeeh, anak orang jangan nangis disini bu! Saya lagi bokek, gak punya permen nih! Eh, siapa pasangan Lemon? Ya LIME dong! Susah amat sih.

Apa? Tanggung jawab apa? Aku kan gak ngehamilin Arthur! Adanya tuh anak yang ngehamilin saya! Iya, saya tahu, saya terlalu imut sampai Arthur tak sanggup mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. *ditampol*

Yah, maaf aja, kalau gak ada USUK, ya? Aduh, mbae jangan nangis mbae. Kolom ripiu saya banjir, nih.

**RikuSena: **Kalau saya sih lagi pingin belajar bahasa Spanyol, akhir-akhir ini lagu-lagu passionete-nya Anton lebih sering berkumandang ditelinga.

Iya, Artie mati. Bagus, kan? Yeee! *dibunuh fans Artie* emang gitulahhh, didunia nyatanya aja si Fran berantem mulu Ama artie, yahh, maklum aja lah. Tapi kasian juga alfred, ditinggal mati ama kekasih. Mana kekasihnya mati bebareng si Francis lagi! Wkwkwkwkwk. Yup, it's All Right! Banyak chara yang ko-it, disini juga adakan? Hehehe. Maafin aku Luddie, aku tahu kamu anak baik, tapi sungguh aku sangat sedih ketika kamu mati ditangan Gil-tepatnya saya-, lebih sedih malah dibanding pas Arthur mati. *dirajam granat*

**Yumemiru Reirin:** wahh, reaksi alfred yach? Belum tahu, tuh! Langsung nengak racun kali, ya? atau mati nembak pala? Kan lebih AWESOME!

**Kazama Yume: **iya, aduh mbae ganti nama, sampe pangling saya. Maklumm, memori otak saya lagi diservis. Biasa. Masa pembersihan abis ujian. Hoohohoho. Ohhh, ada satu yang setuju Arthur mati, ya, buat mbak Yume siap-siap aja digiling jadi kambing gelonggong pengganti sapi pas jagal hewan kurban lebaran haji nanti ama FG Arthur. Ehh, ngomong-ngomong mbae, enakan dibikin sup atau kolah ya?

**TetsuHideyoshi: **hmm? Siapakah teman anda itu? Ingin saya beri cium karena mempromosikan fic saya. Siapapun ngkau! Kuakui kau sangat AWESOME meski tak seawesome dirikuuuuu!*lambe-lambe*

Fans Francis rupanya, maaf yee, si abang mesum saya cingcang dengan Awesomenya, aduhh, saya tuh susah kalau bikin action doang tanpa bumbu romance, yang ada malah romannya yang kelebihan... ntah kenapa dunia ini tak bisa terlepas dari yang namanya love-love-romance-love, kayaknya. Jadi maklumkan saja. Bro.

**Kureha -alpha: **masa sih tragis/ saya malah punya yang lebih tragis lagi. Masih project sihhh... IYA! SAYA JUGA BINGUNG KENAPA DISIKSANYA COMAN SEGITU! *dikemplang* padahal ke Awesome an Mttie baru terpancar kalau dia sudah disiksa, kan?

Oh, ya, maaf, tapi saya gak bisa nyuguhin RoChu. Lain fic aja kali, ya? dan sekali lagi maaafffkanlahhhh~... kesalahankuuu~.. dengan seenaknya membunuhhhh~~~..

Tau siapa kan? Yaksud. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**Thank's a Lot For You**

**REVIEW?**


	16. Chapter 14

**Don't like. Don't read.**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo. Rated M untuk konten dewasa secara tidak langsung. Maybe, Change for genre. Action scene.

**Pairing:** Many pairing Yaoi: PrusCan, USUK, NetherIndo, SpaMano, GerIta Etc.

**Summary:**Coklat berbeda dengan merah. Tanah berbeda dengan api. Begitu pula kita, manusia berbeda dengan iblis.

.

* * *

.

Darah.

Cair kemerahan pekat yang menghitam.

Bagiku yang masih kecil, semua itu adalah hal yang biasa.

Sangat biasa.

Karena tak jarang tubuh kecil ini bermandikan segar darah.

Ciprat darah orang tuaku.

Yang kutatap dengan datar, tanpa setitikpun emosi. Tanpa histeris yang wajar. Tanpa air mata.

Bagi orang lain, menghadapi onggok mayat dengan wajah dingin adalah suatu keanehan yang lazim.

Tapi, bagiku itu sudah biasa.

Bagiku yang dibesarkan sebagai 'pemburu Iblis'.

.

Saat itu aku hanya memandangi sosok yang berdiri membelakangiku.

Yang sama denganku, bermandikan darah segar pula.

Sosok yang menghabisi orang tuaku.

.

'Tak bisa kulupakan.'

.

Haruskah aku mendendam padanya? Entahlah. Sama sekali tak kurasakan emosi negatif ketika kapak itu bersarang membelah dua ayah dan ibuku.

Kenapa?

"Hei."

.

'Aku tak akan melupakannya.'

.

Aku marah padanya karena merebut orang tuaku. Tapi, kenapa aku tak membencinya?

"Kau masih bocah, ya?"

.

'Aku tak akan melupakannya.'

.

Senyum psikopat yang menenangkan.

"Sayang sekali."

Juga, kilau Zamrud yang menyala bak kucing hitam didalam kegelapan.

.

'Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya.'

'Tidak akan kulupakan.'

'Tidak akan pernah.'

.

* * *

.

**Fate Line**

_(...Bisakah kita melewatinya... Garis tipis sejengkal yang begitu tebal? Bisakah kita mengubah... apa yang sudah digariskan?...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural, Romance, Poetry

Rated M

.

* * *

**Chapter. 14**

* * *

_._

"Sayang sekali, penerus tunggal keluarga pemburu terhebat ternyata hanya seorang bocah." Hanya ejekan tersirat yang terlontar menanggapi apa yang didapatinya. Bentuk kekecewaan dari apa yang diharapkannya tidaklah sesuai angan.

Gestur tubuh menjadikan jubah merah terwarnai darah itu tersibak, bertolak satu tangan pada pinggang kemudiannya. Membuat diri itu berhadap-hadapan dalam rentang jarak dengan sosok kecil yang masih berdiri tanpa sedikitpun menunjukkan emosinya yang harusnya wajar ditampilkan.

Katakan dia Iblis kecil tak berhati. Anak manusia yang sudah bermandikan darah iblis, tak urung akan membuatnya jadi iblis jua.

Sorot mendung abu masih bertahan dengan datar. Tak bergerak. Mematung diam. Entah apa yang membuatnya tetap bertahan dalam pijak diri hingga tak bergeming dengan kolam darah disekelilingnya. Dengan cecer daging yang terpotong tak berbentuk, yang menyeruak tajam hidungnya dengan bau busuk bangkai.

Mungkinkah dia terlalu takut hingga membuatnya gila?

"Kau tidak membunuhku?"

Atau terlalu berani hingga menantang maut? Bahkan mempertanyakannya?

Garis alis terangkat satu. Heran.

"Kau mau mati, heh? Bocah." menatap seakan melihat sesuatu yang tak wajar. Meski sesungguhnya adalah hal yang wajar, mengingat mereka 'manusia'.

Tak bisa ditebak. Bermuka dua. Musuh dalam selimut. Dan segala julukan yang menunjukkan bahwa manusia adalah sosok kotor yang berkedok putih.

Hijau kucing bergerling. Tajam menyipitkan mata mendengar kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu. "Namaku Nesia."

Memperkenalkan diri, heh. Sungguh dia tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran bocah didepannya ini. Memperkenalkan dirinya didepan orang —Iblis yang sudah menghabisi orang tuanya. Tapi...

Tersenyum.

'Bocah ini menarik.'

Dan akan lebih menarik lagi.

"Ok, Nesia. Jadi, kenapa kau diam disitu?" raut dingin heran berganti ubahnya, senyum manis kepura-puraan tergambar dalam wajah ramah yang dibuatnya. Nada suara melembut, namun intimidasi semu tersirat dibalik ucap manis yang menyembunyikan belang hitamnya.

Seberapa dingin seorang Nesia yang tetap membisu tanpa emosi, dia tetaplah seorang bocah berusia enam tahun. Seberapa dewasanya dia, tetap dia hanyalah anak-anak. Yang kadang tak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran mereka yang lebih berusia. "Aku tidak mengerti." karena dia hanya 'bocah' yang 'tidak biasa', bukan berarti dia tidak bisa bersikap 'biasa', bukan?

Masih terpatri senyum pada wajah. Mata menyipit hampir tertutup yang sekilas terlihat ramah. Namun, tetap iblis adalah sosok seperti ular berbisa. Tak berbahaya diluar. Menyerang diam-diam dari balik bayang. Menghujam taring penuh racun yang akan membawa siksa sebelum kematiannya.

"Maksudku, coba lihat sekelilingmu..."

Kedua tangan terentang, seolah membanggakan diri sebagai penguasa kegelapan dalam ruang itu. Membanggakan hasil karya yang diciptakannya. Bermodalkan kapak kesayangan sebagai kuas yang menggoreskan tinta merah kematian yang berwarna darah. Yang mewarnai ruang sebagai kanvasnya dengan tragedi kematian dihadapan mata seorang bocah. Melukiskan tembok putih yang remang abu-abu menjadi seperti guyonan neraka.

Merah darah yang menggambarkan api.

Kegelapan yang menggambarkan kebusukan hati.

Bangkai busuk berceceran, bukti nyata busuknya dunia.

Baginya inilah salah satu master-piece kebanggannya. Didedikasikan khusus dihadapan bocah yang bahkan masih terlalu kecil untuk melihat busuknya dunia.

Tangan yang terentang turun. Kembali seringai terukir dalam kilat kejinya. Terkekeh sembari kaki memainkan salah satu kepala yang tengah teronggok. Mata masih terpancang pada bocah lawan bicaranya.

"...sadar aku sudah membunuh orang tuamu, aku juga sekarang bisa langsung membunuhmu?"

Sebelah kaki yang bermain terhenti. Terangkat tinggi keatas. Seolah membidik sesuatu dalam injakan.

"Seperti..."

Brushh!

Layaknya menginjak keping kaca yang teredam dalam busa. Tengkorak yang katanya keras dengan mudah hancur. Menjadi keping. Dengan daging terkoyak, bola mata keluar dan cair yang berwarna darah tercecer membentuk pola.

"...ini."

Satu dua. Terpecik pada wajah polos bocah. Mewarnai sekali lagi literatur suci dengan kebejatan hidup.

Bagai boneka. Mungkin itu kata yang tepat manggambarkannya. Bagai boneka, yang selalu bergerak tanpa emosi terpancar.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Satu kata yang dikiranya tak akan keluar dari mulut itu.

"Heh?"

Kaki kecil mengais potongan tangan yang menjadi patung ditengah kolam darah. Menunduk. Menyembunyikan sarat emosi yang tidak diketahuinya, memandangi tubuh orang yang sudah merawatnya itu ...hancur.

Bohong dia tidak sedih. Tapi, dia hanya tidak mengerti. Bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Hingga hanya bisa terpaku dalam datar wajah seakan tak memiliki emosi.

"Orang tuaku mati, lalu kenapa? Aku menangispun mereka tidak akan bangun."

Ahh, jawaban yang sungguh pintar. Penuh logika dan memandang kenyataan. Tak terikat emosi. Jawaban yang sungguh logis dan dapat diterima.

Jawaban yang kerap kali selalu menjadi alasan seseorang untuk memunafikkan hatinya sendiri.

"..."

"Yang sudah mati tidak akan kembali."

'Itu memang benar, bocah.'

Karena itulah realita. Hidup ini kejam. Kenyataan tak selalu manis seperti dalam angan.

Hijau zamrud masih memusatkan pandang. Masih retina itu menunjukkan cermin akan sosok bocah yang tertunduk. Tatap itu tidak dingin. Ataupun sedih. Tidak kosong namun juga tak terisi. Hanya memandangnya.

"Kau... Tidak marah padaku?" tak ada sarat ejek. Ataupun keji. Intimidasi maupun paksaan dalam katanya. Bukan simpati hanya bertanya. Hanya menanyakan pendapat, mengenai emosi tersembunyi yang disembunyikannya.

Sekian detik hening. Dilalui tanpa suara berkicau akan diamnya kata. Masih menunggu jawab yang akan keluar dari diamnya.

"Aku... Marah."

"..."

Yah. Sudah bisa ditebak. Itu rasa yang wajar, bukan? Memang apa yang diharapkanya?

Menghela nafas. Kemudian berbalik, bersiap pergi. Meninggalkan anak itu tetap dalam situasi yang sama. Tanpa membunuhnya. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk berurusan dan membunuh anak kecil macam bocah itu. Entah apa alasannya.

"Tapi, aku tidak membencimu."

Semua syaraf tubuh mati seketika. Terdiam dalam henti langkahnya. Terbelalak zamrud penuh keterkejutan. Tanpa kebohongan, terkejut dari lubuk hatinya. Terdiam, tubuh yang serasa mati tadinya berbalik, memandang bocah yang masih berdiri ditempat dengan tatapan tak percaya, heran. Jujur ia menganggapnya aneh. Hingga mampu membuat ribuan suku kata berakhiran tanda tanya terlintas dalam sudut otak. Yang semuanya terangkum dalam satu kata singkat.

"Kenapa?"

Ya. Kenapa?

Kenapa kau tanyakan kenapa? Sungguh itu adalah kata tanya yang paling ambigu. Multiple. Ribuan maksud sanggup terangkum didalamnya. Begitu pula ribuan kata yang akan terlontar dalam jawabnya

"Aku tidak tahu." Wajah manis sedikit ditalingkan, tak mencoba ataupun berniat menatap pandang dari sang Iblis. Masih berkata. Tanpa mencoba mengerti maksud dari alasan hingga ia dapat berkata seperti itu. "Aku hanya merasa begitu."

...

Anak ini...

...

"Kkhh..." desah erang terdengar dari bibir sang Iblis passion yang tertutupi barang lima jari kecoklatannya. Mata menatap pada lantai. Menunduk. Tangan yang lain memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tubuh bergetar karena birahi menggelitik yang terbang dari perutnya. Menahan tawa.

"Khu... Fufufu..hahahaha." tawa kikik menjadi lebar. Sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak merasa kesenangan ini. Kesenangan yang membuat adrenalin terpacu setelah berabad-abad membeku... karena menemukan mainan yang menarik —yang ia yakin akan membebaskannya dari sangkar yang bernama kebosanan.

"Kau anak yang menarik, rasanya sayang kalau membunuhmu sekarang." Masih tertawa disela kalimat. Mencoba mengatur tawanya, mengusap matanya yang tengah berair. Hh, sudah lama tidak tertawa sepuas ini.

"Kuberi kau tantangan, bocah." Berdeham yang diseling kikik menggelitik. Sebelum memasang seringai kembali. Bukan seringai keji ataupun intmidasi. Seperti seringai jahil kebanyakan orang.

Kaki kecil mengambil selangkah mundur dikala sang Iblis berjalan maju mendekatinya.

Tangan kecoklatan terangkat mengarah kepadanya. Melihatnya membuat sibocah menutup mata terhenyak. Berpikir akan diapakan dirinya. Yang hancur seketika, ketika tangan dingin pada dahinya mengacak rambutnya pelan. Mendorong dahi hingga terdengak. Hingga hijau juga abu saling bertukar pandang.

"Hidup, dan asah kemampuanmu, dan kejarlah aku. Apa suatu saat nanti kau bisa membunuhku?"

Tepuk dua kali terakhir. Sebelum menjauhkan tangan juga dirinya. Menuju tempat dimana daun jendela yang menampikkan malam menjadi lukisan.

"Kupastikan aku ataupun kau tidak akan mati. Aku akan menunggumu."

Sepoi angin.

Dibawah sinar bulan dimana kegelapan bertandang. Siluet itu menghilang. Menjadi cahaya. Menuju kegelapan.

Meninggalkan pesan yang akan menjadi tujuan dari langkahnya. Sebuah kata yang mengandung harapan meski kosong terdengarnya.

"Sebelum duel terakhir kita."

.

* * *

.

Orang aneh. Pikirku saat itu. Kenapa dia tidak membunuhku saat itu? Setahuku Iblis selalu tidak segan-segan membunuh manusia untuk dimangsa, kan?

Tapi, kenapa dia membiarkanku hidup? Kenapa justru malah dia membiarkanku menjajal kemampuanku yang justru suatu saat akan menghancurkannya? Membinasakannya? Apa dia ingin mati? Atau dia hanya mempermainkanku?

.

Tapi, tak dipungkiri aku berharap kata-katanya bukanlah kebohongan. Mengabaikan bahwa sosok itu adalah iblis. Yang menghabisi keluargaku. Yang membuatku sebatang kara.

Apa aku ingin bertemu lagi karena dendam?

Entahlah. Aku tidak merasakannya.

Keberadaannya yang entah tanpa kusadari sangat kutunggu. Jujur aku ingin kami bertemu. Karena pertama kalinya ada seorang yang mengatakan... Akan menungguku.

Perasaan yang membuatku tidak merasa kesepian. Meski sendirian. Karena harap kosong yang dikatakannya.

Apa itu berarti aku menganggapnya 'teman'?

Karena aku menganggap dia ada meski entah ada dimana.

.

12 tahun berlalu.

Aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Dalam wujud yang berbeda dari ingatan terakhirku. Yang bersosok layaknya penjajah lautan dengan jubah merahnya. Berbeda dengan sekarang. Dalam topeng yang selalu tersenyum cerah. Dengan pribadi ramah dan awut-awutan. Dalam sosok yang sama denganku. Manusia.

Tapi, aku tahu itu dia.

.

Karena sosok sempurna itu tetap tak menutupi aura iblis yang kelam menguar.

.

"Aku sudah dengar kau dari Willem, soal pacarnya yang manis~, hehehe...~."

Antonio Carriedo. Itulah namanya yang diperkenalkan padaku setelah sekian tahun.

"Salam kenal, juga. Kuharap kita bisa akrab."

Sempat terulur tangan yang mengharapkan balasan akan sapa. Sempat ragu pula aku untuk menyambutnya saat itu.

"Nesia."

Nada manis yang tersembunyi intimidasi. Senyum cerah menawan menyamarkan seringai. Mata hijau permata berkilat bagai kucing yang menangkap mangsa. Kebohongan yang disembunyikan dalam sosok polos seakan tak tahu apa-apa.

Wajah iblis bertopeng malaikat.

Tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun dari , rupanya... dan sandiwaranya.

Munafik.

'Menarik.' batinku saat itu. Tersenyum. Seringai. Mengikuti arus yang diciptakannya dengan menyambut uluran tangan untuk berjabat.

Ikut dalam sandiwaranya.

Bila kau ingin bersandiwara. Maka, aku akan ikut. Dengan menggunakan topengku sendiri.

"Senang bertemu dengamu..."

'Lama tidak bertemu.'

"...Antonio."

.

Dia memang Iblis. Dan tak bisa memungkiri takdir aku adalah manusia. Berbeda. Tapi, aku tak punya persepsi berbeda diantara kami. Tidak memandang perbedaan nyata antara dia dan aku. Antara Iblis dan manusia.

.

Teman, sahabat, rival.

Itu persepsi dimata mereka mengenai hubungan kami. Tanpa tahu kedok akan topeng kebohongan dibaliknya. Karena manusia hanya mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat, bukan?

Yang kuakui. Hubungan kami lebih terlihat seperti rival (karena dia mendekati Willem! Dan itu selalu jadi pemicu pertengkaran, meski hanya aku yang naik darah).

Itu hanya dalam pikiranku.

Nyata kami berbeda dan tak sejalan. Aku putih dia hitam. Warna yang selalu kontras dan berpunggungan. Yang sulit menyatu, meski tetap saling membutuhkan. Tapi, interaksi kami, yang selalu berujung pangkal pertengkaran (pengecualian untuk dia yang tetap cengar-cengir), itu lebih nyaman.

Seakan tak ada perbedaan.

Seakan dia melebur diantara kami, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tertawa bersama... Tanpa sungkan dan paksaan.

Meski hanyalah sebuah kepura-puraan.

Tapi, itu adalah masa yang menyenangkan.

* * *

.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Buah peluru ditembakkan kembali, dihindari mudah tiap berlari maju, bagai waktu yang terpecah, sosok sang Iblis muncul menghilang tiap menghindari perak penghancur yang dilontarkan.

WUTT!

"!"

Sekejap menunduk menghindari sabetan kapak yang membelah udara.

Membelah tembok dibelakang tubuh menjadi segaris tipis.

BRAK!

Dan hancur menjadi puing.

"... Kau menghancurkan rumah orang."

"Secara kepemilikan, ini rumahku. Lagipula, bukankah kau..."

Kedua tangan kecoklatan beralih memegang kapak, lebih erat. Dan mengayunkan kebelakang sebelum akhirnya terangkat siap ditebaskan dengan membabi buta.

"...Juga sama?"

"!"

Puluhan kilat tajam cahaya tak beraturan ataupun membentuk pola, hanya mengikuti angin. Kearahnya. Tak bisa dihindari.

JRASSSH!

Membuat lecet-lecet membilur diseluruh bagian tubuh, tak urung darah menetes dari luka yang terbilang dalam. Menjadikan dirinya lemas mendadak dalam tumpuannya, siap jatuh. Tapi, sungkan untuk berlutut.

"Ukh..."

"... lumayan."

Setitik bulir mengalir pada pelipis, meninggalkan sejalur jalan diwajah kecoklatan. Hijau bagai kucing itu terus berkilat, menatap manusia yang masih berdiri dengan luka ditubuh yang bisa dibilang... Kecil.

'Manusia biasa pasti sudah hancur terbelah menjadi potongan kecil. —...'

'...—Tapi, dia hanya lecet biasa.'

"Masih mau dilanjutkan?"

'Kau hebat, Nesia. Sesuai harapanku.'

"Peh." memencakkan saliva bercampur asin darah. "Sakit bodoh." erangnya protes mengancam.

"Tentu saja. Aku melukaimu supaya kau kesakitan."

"Terserahlah. Dan aku belum menyerah. Kau yang akan kubuat berlutut, badut."

"Cara memanggilmu jadi seperti Willem. Dan apa yang membuat berpikir kau bisa?"

.

WUK!

—crat...

.

Percik darah yang bagai mutiara, terpaksa terpecak keluar dari kulit yang sobek pada bahu Antonio. Tersayat oleh untaian-untaian manik kayu kehitaman yang terjalin membentuk lingkar besar** [1]**.

"!"

"Kita tidak tahu kalau belum dicoba, kan?" seringai kesenangan seakan menjadi bukti bahwa keduanya menikmati hal ini. Saling menyerang dan diserang. Terus hingga terluka. Namun, tetap tak pupus membuat mereka jatuh. Meski darah sudah mengalir dari luka yang terkoyak. Sakit mendera tubuh yang terhantam.

"Yeah."

Kekar tangan terbakar matahari, mengambil bilah kapak kembali. Genggam erat pada besi bermata tajam. Mengayun lepas membentuk udara kosong yang tersayat. Mata kapak didepan dada. Menghalau cambuk manik yang menyerang.

Tangan mungil menarik kembali serangan. Membiarkan untai manik tersebut berputar mengelilinginya. Tanpa aba-aba pendahuluan. Jenjang kaki melepas tapak, cepat mengarah iblis yang menunggu menyeringai. Mengayunkan kembali untai manik mencambuki udara.

Kembali percik darah berhamburan. Terlempar keudara. Menari bersama angin. Sebelum terhempas membentuk bercak.

Tringtringtringtring.

Putus untaian tercabik kapak. Bertebangan manik-manik keudara. Beradu suara menyentuh tanah.

WUT!

Terhenti waktu sejenak. Tubuh menjauh menjaga jarak. Tetes peluh yang mengalir bersama bukti luka baru. Menyatu kemudian menggantung sebelum jatuh.

Jraasshh!

Darah. Darah. Kembali mengalir bersamaan terbukanya luka lebar pada bidang dada seorang manusia. Kaki terseok menahan tubuh yang hampir jatuh ketanah, tak kuat menahan pedih pada luka yang lebar.

Seringai Iblis menggantung menonton sungai merah yang tengah mengalir deras disela-sela kulit yang tertutupi. Yang kini tubuh itu tengah jatuh terduduk.

"Aku menang." ucapnya penuh kebanggaan.

Bangga mengira diri itu tak akan mampu lagi bahkan untuk sekedar berdiri.

Buru nafas putus terdengar daru tubuh yang melemah karena luka. Yang buru nafas berubah menjadi seringai panjang.

"...Tidak."

...—Tring.

Satu manik yang telah gugur bertebaran, menjadi cahaya kecil yang membelah kegelapan.

"Aku yang menang."

Satu, diikuti dua, kemudian tiga. Hingga semua manik yang mengelilingi sang iblis itu bercahaya. Terbang mengelilinginya.

"UAGH!" ratusan kilat cahaya saling bertebangan menerjang Iblis yang hanya bisa terpukau. Mengikatnya. Turut pula membuatnya terasa terbakar. Seakan tali sinar ini bisa dengan mudah mencabiknya menjadi serpih.

BRUK!

Membuatnya jatuh berlutut.

Kaki berusaha berdiri meski merah mengalir bagai sungai. Limbung sesaat ketika mendapati diri tengah menapak lebih tinggi posisi dibanding sang iblis.

Yang berlutut, didepannya.

"Kau berlutut, Iblis." ucapnya bersama seringai kemenangan. Meski, dengan tubuh kepayahan. Tidak masalah baginya. Luka seperti ini masih belum cukup untuk membunuhnya yang berkepala baja.

Hanya bisa menggeram kesal layaknya anjing yang membangkang perintah majikannya. Terdapat amarah pada bola mata zamrud dikegelapan, tidak suka diperlakukan lebih rendah dari apapun. Jika dia tidak menginginkannya.

Hening menggantung diantara keduanya. Tatap abu beralih pada mentari yang tampak diufuk dibalik jendela. Yang terdapat pemuda Brunette tengah bersandar disisinya.

"... Kau... Apa yang kau pikirkan..." abu bergeling kebelakang bersamaan dengan pandang yang ditengookan. Tatap fokus pada pemuda brunette, yang tengah meringkuk tertidur ditempat yang aman. Jauh dari jangkau serang yang memungkinkan luka tertoreh padanya.

"—Tentang anak itu."

Fokus hijau mengikuti pandang pemuda berbola mata abu itu.

Menatap pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya. Tertidur dibawah hampar bulan, menunggu sang pangeran untuk membangunkannya layaknya cerita. Ironis. Pangeran yang dinantikan sang pemuda dalam mimpi.

Justru adalah Iblis yang telah membuatnya tertidur.

"...Kau mau aku mengatakan apa?"

Tangan terkepal mengerat. Decak kesal meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Kau mempermainkannya? Sama seperti yang kau lakukan kepada Willem dan adik-adiknya." ucapnya dingin meski tekanan mendominasi tiap suku katanya. Berusaha menahan emosi agar tidak membuncah keluar.

"Heh..." cibir melecehkan. Tertawa miris entah karena apa. Mungkin karena mendengar kemarahan tersembunyi dibalik kata yang baru terucap?

"Kau tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, kan... Dengan Lovi?" menatap sang kasih dan si pemburu bergantian. "Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengannya?"

Mendesah lelah. Tubuhnya sudah cukup retak karena pertarungan tadi. Dan sekarang... apa mereka — Iblis, tudak pernah memikirkan — mengakui 'hal' itu.

Jubah hitam berkibar ketika tubuh rapuh yang ternoda merah itu berbalik, membelakangi sang iblis yang masih menatapnya. Mengalihkan perhatian kepada pemuda Italian diseberang koridor sana —yang tertidur dalam samar gelap —yang akan berubah menjadi fajar sebentar lagi.

Tangan penuh darah meraih wajah yang terlelap, mengubah posisinya dari duduk menjadi tidur telentang. Sebelah tangan meraih kebalik jubahnya, dimana ada botol terisi air yang kini dialihkan kedalam genggamnya. Mendengakkan wajah sang Italian hingga bibir yang terkatup sedikit terbuka. Meminumkan isi botol tersebut hingga meluap dari mulut, kemudian dimiringkan kepalanya agar sisa air tersebut tumpah.

Pembersihan.

Dibilang begitu karena bukan bening air yang mengalir keluar dari bibir Lovino. Melainkan hitam. Hitam pekat darah yang telah terkontaminasi racun.

"... Aku kasihan padamu."

Masih menekuni kegiatannya. Pandang tak menatap lawan yang diajaknya bicara. Mengacuhkan diam.

Wajah datar tanpa emosi. Menatap dua pemuda dikejauhan retinanya menangkap. Bibir terkatup kemudian terbuka.

"Kenapa begitu?"

Hanya orang yang cukup tidak waras, yang bisa dengan mudah mengasihani iblis —bahkan mengatakannya secara langsung dihadapnya. Setidaknya itulah anggapan Antonio untuk Nesia.

Abu melirik sedikit pada iblis yang menyeringai jahil. Yang terikat kuat pada tanah sembari berlutut. "Yah." Mengusap wajah pucat yang perlahan menghangat akan rona merah, baguslah pertolongannya berhasil.

"Karena kau tidak mau mengakui kasih disisimu ini."

Tak sadarkah kau dengan pemuda ini. Pemuda yang dalam pangkuanku yang begitu mengasihimu, yang begitu peduli padamu. Yang meski munafik disembunyikan dalam maki kata. Tapi, kau pasti tahu kan bahwa matanya ketika memandangmu... itu hangat.

"Aku tidak buta, Nesia. Tentu aku menyadarinya." Aku selalu menyadarinya.

"Lovino milikku. Aku akan mendapatkannya." Dengan cara apapun. Meski itu berarti menghabisinya. Meski itu berarti membawa jiwanya jauh dari jangkau manusia yang menyayanginya. Karena aku mencintainya. "Aku mencintainya, apa aku salah? Salah Iblis mencintai manusia! Hah!"

Membelalak abu mendapat satu ledak perasaan yang meletup keluar, membuncah karena terlalu banyaknya perasaan yang terpaksa ia tahan —meski tanpa air mata. Yang terpaksa dikerangkeng karena statusnya.

"Tapi, aku bukan Ludwig yang bisa dengan mudah mengkhianati kaumnya karena cintanya!"

Bukan. Bukan karena aku seperti Francis yang hanya mementingkan nafsu semata. Juga bukan Gilbert yang memilih harga diri. Itu semua karena... karena aku...

"Apa kau takut?"

Apa aku takut?

Seakan membenarkan pertanyaan menjadi pernyataan. Hijau Zamrud terbuka dalam tunduknya. Menatap terus ketanah. Menggigit bibir. Tak kuat. Tak mampu.

Sebagai Iblis dirinya yang selalu berkecimpung dalam jalan terjal ditengah malam. Yang bermandikan darah sebagai pengganti latar hidupnya. Sejak ia mampu membuka mata —entah berapa abad atau dekade yang dilalui. Hal seperti ikatan akan cinta, teman dan keluarga —dengan manusia biasa— adalah sesuatu yang lazim untuknya. Bagi dirinya...

"Aku selalu berpikir. Tentang diriku yang berubah perlahan sejak bertemu denganmu dulu."

—...dirinya yang berada dijalan berbeda dengan manusia. Dengan Lovino.

Kapan aku merasakan perubahan itu? Sejak aku bertemu dengan Nesia. Bocah aneh yang bisa bicara santai begitu saja dihadapanku yang merupakan Iblis —yang menghabisi keluarganya. Ya, kelihatannya memang sejak saat itu. Saat dimulainya perasaan nyaman yang menelusup ketika berinteraksi dengannya. Perasaan penasaran yang aneh mengingat bagaimana perkembangannya, seberapa kuat dia bila kita bertemu lagi.

"Kau aneh sekali Antonio. Cengar-cengir dari tadi."

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dalam pemburuanmu, hm?"

"Yah. Bisa dibilang begitu."

Aku selalu berpikir karena status buruan dan yang diburu antara kami. Tak pernah lebih. Atau muluk-muluk aku berpikir. Yang perlahan goyah ketika aku mendapati diriku berada dalam lingkar keluarga. Bersama Willem dan saudaranya yang menarikku. Yang memberiku perasaan hangat ketika bersama mereka.

Aku takut mengetahui perasaan itu. Karenanya aku menghabisinya. Menghabisi mereka. Meninggalkan dendam dihati salah satunya.

Lalu aku bertemu Lovino.

Dan aku menyadarinya. Menyadari apa itu ketika bersamanya.

Tapi, takut tetap menghantui. Takut untuk mengakuinya.

Sebenarnya seberapa besar leberanian yang diperlukan untuk mengakui semua itu? Takut apa bila mengakuinya semua itu akan menghilang.

Dari pada itu terjadi, lebih baik aku yang memusnahkannya duluan kan?

Yang seperti itu.. —

"Aku selalu mengatakan padamu, kan?" gerling abu menatap damai pada sosok rapuh yang mengalami dilema didepannya. Senyum terukir pada wajahnya. Bukan senyum sinis, ataupun jahil yang menyerupai seringai. Hanya senyum biasa. Damai menenangkan. "Aku memang marah padamu. Tapi, aku tidak membencimu."

"..." sekali lagi hijau melebarkan pupilnya karena ketidak percayaan. Dengan sedikit keberanian mengangkat wajahnya, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa dirinya diabaikan oleh pemuda Asian itu. Yang senyumnya kini menyeringai, menatap pada Italian dibawahnya.

"Dan aku yakin.. pacarmu juga."

Pada Italian dibawahnya yang kini tengah menatap dirinya. Dengan setitik kaca berembun pada huta bersiprit dan renggut pada kedua alis dan bibirnya.

"Lovino..."

Tas!

Pita cahaya yang mengikat tubuh kecoklatan itu terlepas, kembali manjadi manik seperti awalnya.

Zamrud gelap hanya bisa diam sembari memandangi tubuh Italian itu berusaha berdiri dari bius sesaatnya, berjalan kearahnya meski berulang kali hampir terjatuh.

"Kau itu bodoh, ya, Tomato Bastard?"

Jatuh memeluk sang Iblis yang terluka sedemikian parah, menangis tanpa tahu karena perasaan yang mana.

Takut-takut tangan kecoklatan itu balik memeluk punggung yang lebih mungil dari dirinya. Yang tidak menjauh darinya.

Sirat abu hanya bisa memandangi pemandangan sepasang kekasih dihadapannya dibawah sinar ufuk fajar sambil menghela malas. Bertopang kedua engannya didepan dada, bermaksud pergi awalnya yang terhenti karena sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Nesia."

Mungkin, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Iblis yang tersenyum tulus.

"Aku kalah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Chapter ini Fuuuuuullll wat Bang Anton! Aje gilee! Kenapa malah nyosor ke Heppy ending sih! Padahal kan tadinya mau sad ending, aduuhh, kenapa kau tangan? Kenapa kau tidak menuruti perintah majikanmu ini? Mana banyakan SpaIndo lagi. SpaManonya dikemanain mbaaak! **

**Ah, sudahlah, chap ini benar-benar lepas lendali dari script awalnya. Wahh, malah bersama lagi tuh SpaMano. Tadinya kan mau dipisahin. Auhhh, gimana sih ini author? Galau! Galau! Galau! Cher 3x galau untuk saya! Yeah!**

**Oke, daripada makin gak jelas mending saya lanjut saja.**

**Glossarium:**

**[1]: **itu sebenarnya tasbih. Ada kok tasbih yang panjang banget kayak gitu. Adek saya punya, warisan dari aku saya sih. Katanya sih buat ngiket iblis atau ngecmbukin kalau lagi berantem ama jin. Ya saya pake aja idenya. Kebetulan di Indo aliran begitu banyak. Hehehe.

**For Reviewers:**

**Fujoshi Anonim: **turut berduka cita nak. Meski dendam dengan hal nista yang bernama UJIAN, kita mau-tak-mau, terpaksa n dipaksa harus senantiasa mengikuti kegiatan yang membuat drop anak murid sebangsa. T^T #digeplakpemerintah

Hmm, emang sayanya aja yang lagi ngidam angst. Hehehe. Maaf kalau bikin anak orang asma yeee... Iya, nih. Lagi ngidam incest, yaudah masukin aja scene Americest, kebetulan bisa dimasukin kescript. Welehehehehe. Seperti yang dibilang, kuntinya kebakar disiram air do'a yang ditambahin garam, sambil dibacain 'seruan-seruan Allah'.

**RikuSena: **kenapa luddie mati? Karena saya pengennya gitu! #digamparedbolakbalik. Dunia ini selalu bertolak belakang, bila ada yang bahagia disisi lain akan ada yang menderita. Maklumi sajalah.

Wat! Feli dibunuh? Jangan ahh! Saya masih belum sampe ati mu ngebunuh tuh anak, ini aja sengaja saya ilangin ingatan dia supaya Feli gak terlalu sedih. Gomenn, nee. Temen nesia? Tau siapa kan? Entah kenapa otak saya sedang dipenuhi oleh keabsurdan akan bermacam-macam CRACK pair! Wahahaha! Gak tau juga, tuh anak dua mu diapain #Plak! Yang bikin elo kan? Ok, thanks ripiunya!

**Aiko-chan Lummierra: **ckckck, diskriminasi untuk Ludwig. Anda harusnya tahu kalau Luddie itu lebih Awesome dibanding si alis kue lapis legit kayak ulet bulu nangkring! #dilemparin scone# hooo. Kenapa saya beralih dari PruCan ke Americest? Saya tidak beralih seperti kata anda.. itu karena sayangya aja yang bejad mempairkan Mattie dengan para seme-seme disekelilingnya! Mwahahahaha! Aduh, tuh nasib bocah obesitas ntu gimana ya? saya juga kagak tahu. Mau dibunuh? Sayang. Dia masih punya tanggungan syuting di 'Parallel Mirror' milik seorang author laknat yang galau. Psst, denger-denger chap duanya belum seles diketik, parah gak tuh.

Wat? Kalau apdet guntur gue bakal mati gosong! Mending apdet duit tiap hari. Lebi AWESOME mana tuh?

**Shinju Ageha:**saya juga kangen anda adikku yang manis *umur berapa lo manggil dia adek?* ng, dapet metode muntah itu darimana? Dari hasil ngeliatin adekku ama gurunya kalau lagi nyembuhin orang yang kena racun jin. Gak ada yang spesial kok. Kenapa saya tahu banyak? Salahkan adek saya yang 'bisa ngeliat', ya. jangan sayanya. Oh, americest. Apa kita tambahkan hint mereka berdua di project baru? Hm? *tawannista*

**Bonnefoy Clementie:**maafkan saya, kalau chappie lalu membuat anda susah mengerti. Sebagai gantinya saya pundungf aja dipojokan sambil ngorek-ngorek tanah plus numbuhin jamur buat dijual. Kan lumayan, tuh nambah uang jajan. Hehehehe. Tenang saja, saya tidak merencanakan untuk membunuh mattie. Soalnya say acinta ama dia~ ya kan? Dari pada sama Gil mending sama aku aja. Kalau aku lagi sakau Yaoi baru kusuruh kamu lemonan ama Gil, yah, Matt? *blingbling* terima kasih untuk reviewnya. *cipikacipiki*

**Shin BC1801:** saya maklumi untuk FanGirling, hell no, FFn itu tempat berfangirling ria bagi kita para Fujoshi, ya know? Got it memorized. *kecanduan game KH* ng, feli nangis itu karena dia merasa kehilangan akan sesuatu tapi dia gak bisa inget. Hehehe. Maafin saya, sayanya yang ngga becus nulis sampe reader kagak ngerti. Panen jamur* makasih ripunya.

**BlackYuki:**wah, adeknya ripiuwer nista saya rupanya. Hmhm. *mangutmangut* dasar kakak bejad dia. Masa cerita bagus gini baru dipromosiin sekarang sih/ *dilempar karena narsis kebangetan* oke, jangan sembur saya karena tuh anak dua mati. Dan bilangin sama kakakmu kalau saya gak punya tisu apalagi permen buat ngeberentiin tangisan tuh anak. Deal?

**Kureha Alpha:** di chap ini cukup jelas siapa yang dimaksud Nesia sebagai teman kan? Manis? Bukannya tragis yah? Yah, emang disisi lain sangat manis sih. *dilempar karena gak kompeten* Lovi gak papa kok, mattie juga insyaallah aja ngga kubunuh gara0gara tangan autor gak nurut ama otaknya.

**Yuta Naoru:**rupanya anda! *bawa piso* ngacungin ke Yuta* kamu!... KAMU!

*sfx, jengjengjeng + zoom* Arigatoooo! Mmuach, mmuach! *cium pipi kanankiri* tenang, chap kali ini hepi ending wat mereka. Gak tahu gimana nasib chep depan. Bakalan ko-it semua kale. Wakwakwakwak! Ok, thanks ripiunya. *kasih duit 1 golden*

**Kazama Yume:**ini bener anda kan? Soalnya gak ada namanya sihhh. Wat! Enak saja! Duit yang udah masuk kantongku dilarang diambil kembali. Haram hukumnya dunia akhirat! Udah, sana relain aja duitmu, salah sendir maen tebar, dah tahu author lagi kismin! Buuuu! *walah malah ngamuk* siapa aja sih yang mu liat abu kunti dirumahku? Sayangnya udah disapu, coman sisa bekas kebakarnya doang. Ngerasa bagian Oyabun dikit? Nih, satu chep pemuh aku tulis! Oh, ya bagi dong foto arthurnya. Mau gue kasih ke alfred. Wat jaga-jaga kalau dia ngamuk pas tahu Artie matek.

**Azaela Amaryllis:** terima kasih anda sudah membaca meski hanya silent reader. Maaf, nak aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu. Bagi diriku pun itu terlalu berat dan mustahil. *nepok pala aza yang lagi nyembah daku* jangan gigit bantal dong. Ilernya kemana-mana tuhh. Ihhh.

**Thank's a Lot For You**

**Review?**

***golok ditangan kanan. Sapu ditangan kiri***


	17. Chapter 15

**Don't like. Don't read.**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo. Rated M untuk konten dewasa secara tidak langsung. Maybe, Change for genre. Action scene.

**Pairing:** Many pairing Yaoi: PrusCan, USUK, NetherIndo, SpaMano, GerIta Etc.

**Summary:**Coklat berbeda dengan merah. Tanah berbeda dengan api. Begitu pula kita, manusia berbeda dengan iblis.

.

* * *

.

Semilir lembut angin fajar.

Saat itu sama seperti saat ini.

Udara dingin menusuk namun menenangkan.

Malam menjadi membiru.

Bintang mengakhiri kisahnya.

Bulan beranjak menuju peristirahatan.

Sementara aku terduduk disebuah dahan, bersandar memperhatikan dunia yang sepi dalam ketenangan.

Memperhatikan sesuatu.

Seseorang.

Seorang bocah.

Sendirian.

Sama sepertiku.

Sementara cakrawala berubah menjadi sama dengan bola mata yang sedang menangis sesenggukan disana.

Darah beku pada diriku merefleksikan pandang padanya.

Dibawah sebuah pohon rindang, tersembunyi dalam gelap. Aman namun juga membahayakan.

Bocah polos bersatin putih. Bagai malaikat yang tengah bersedih.

—**Tap**

Aku menghampirinya.

Dia mendongak

Berurai air mata. Ekspresi takut terpasang. Meringsut mundur hingga batang tertabrak.

Bibir kemerahan yang mungil itu bergetar. Mengucapkan sesuatu menanyakan. Dalam takut yang penasaran.

"Ka..kak... si...apa...?"

Dengan wajah ketakutan yang manis.

Senandung serak gemetar semerdu apollon

Bocah lugu yang suci.

.

.

Sebuah seringai.

.

.

—**Aku ingin menodainya—**

.

.

.

**Fate Line**

_(...Bisakah kita melewatinya... Garis tipis sejengkal yang begitu tebal? Bisakah kita mengubah... apa yang sudah digariskan?...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural, Romance, Poetry

Rated M

.

* * *

**Chapter. 15**

* * *

_._

Memasuki jalur sepi tanpa cahaya. Bukan jalan aspal nan mulus, hanya jalan tanah lebar yang disekelilingnya pepohonan.

Hutan sepi yang hening pecah oleh deru mesin mobil yang meraung.

Mesin sudah sangat panas, digeber terlalu cepat. Raungan memburu jalan yang sepi. Peduli setan dengan garis Speedometer menunjukkan angka maksimal kecepatan. Tidak peduli meski badan mobil itu sudah lecet penuh baret, terseok-seok badan jalan atau sudah berkali-kali hampir tertabrak, atau menabrak mobil lain hingga diklaksoni puluhan mobil. Dia tidak peduli. Yang diotaknya sekarang adalah lari sejauh-jauhnya. Entah kemana.

Meski dalam hati dirinya berdecak, 'Mustahil!' dengan keras.

DEEEG!

"Shit!" Membanting stir kearah kanan. Sedetik kemudian runcing api melesak pada tanah.

BLAM!

Ledakan kecil, dan api melahap tanah.

Dari balik kaca spion, Alfred hanya memandang sisa api yang hitam melahap habis sekitarnya. Menari seakan membakar malam. Menutup satu jalan kabur.

"Sial, sial...!" umpatnya. Menarik gigi. Melesakkan kembali kaki menginjak gas penuh. Kembali melajukan mobil, melalui jalan gunung kembali.

Sementara seringai putih pada sosok hitam berkilat mengejek. Mengejar dari belakang. Tertawa bengis menikmati permainan kejar-kejaran yang dilakukan.

Santai, tak perlu takut kehilangan. Mata sewarna darah yang menjingga terang terpaku pada satu titik, siluet hitam yang berlari bak tikus got yang bersembunyi. "Lari saja terus. Berpikir kau bisa sembunyi dariku dengan lari seperti tikus? Konyol." dan akhir dari kata itu hanyalah gaung ledakan dan api yang membara hitam.

Alfred dengar itu. Dia benci mengatakan, mengakuinya saja membuat mual. Tapi, dia tahu dia tidak bisa lari. Tidak mungkin. Yang dihadapinya bukan manusia.

JGRAK!

"!" terlepas dari lamun sesaat, dia pun sadar bahwa kendaraannya terseok akar besar yang menjulur. Tersangkut tak bisa bergerak.

—Drrrrnnngg—rrrrnngggggg...—

"Brengsek!"

Mengeram marah pada seringai kemenangan terpoles puas pada wajah sombong dibenaknya.

—**Kau tahu, percuma saja.****—**

Dia benci. Benci akan suara-suara yang berkumandang seolah dia tak punya kesempatan. Seolah tak ada celah dan jalan keluar. Benci akan keberadaan yang masuk dalam takdirnya untuk merusak benang yang telah dilukis.

—srek...

Suara yang kecil tapi sanggup mengalihkan indra untuk sekedar menatap. Pada adik yang tertidur bersandar nyaman. Dengkuran halus terdengar tanda dia hidup —tidak seperti beberapa saat lalu. —setidaknya tengah berpakaian, berterima kasih pada Arthur yang selalu cerewet.

Dia tahu. Dia harus menjaganya. Adik kecilnya —meski kini dia sudah besar dan lebih dewasa dibandingnya—

.

_"Sekarang giliranmu, menyelamatkan Matthew."_

.

"..."

'Arthur.'

Mengepal tangan dalam tekad. Memutuskan dalam hati dan biru itu berkilat bara.

_._

_Setidaknya..._

.

PRANGGG!—JLEB!

Lewat begitu saja, menyerempet membuat terjengak —membara api bagai tombak meluncur layaknya lembing yang dilempar menjadi peluru.

"MATT—..."

PRANG! PRANG! PRANG! PRANG! PRANG!—disusul suara dinamit meledak mengudara.

Menjadi hujan menghancurkan tiap sudut keberadaan mereka. Menjadikan tak berbentuk siap binasa. Merusak tiap bagian kulit yang terkena serempet.

"Aarggh!" melolong sakit pada bahu yang tertembus.

Biru dibalik spion itu melihat jelas —seringai kemenangan yang terumbar dalam satu lempar tangan. Menyabit udara dengan api yang melayang kearahnya.

.

_._

_...Aku akan berdo'a untuknya.._

.

.

—**BLAAAAARRRR!**

.

* * *

.

_Tuhan..._

_Kumohon kabulkanlah_

_Satu pinta dalam do'a yang kuharap_

.

* * *

.

Hitam senada malam, bergelora selayak kupu-kupu kematian. Berkibar tiap pijak yang ditapak berlari. Berkibar tiap dahan yang dilompati.

Nafas memburu —pedih pada luka yang masih kental mengerak koreng. Melekit nyeri tiap sendi, hingga terkadang berhenti.

Ada satu tempat yang menjadi tujuannya.

Bergeremetak puing terinjak langkah. Kembali keawal. Tempat pertama pertemuan, tempat akhir mereka terpisah. Sebuah area dimana kota mati yang hancur karena pembantaian —pembantaian besar-besaran yang terjadi dalam satu malam. Kota dimana ia dibesarkan. Dan sebagai satu-satunya yang tersisa, tak akan ada yang percaya kalau hanya satu orang yang melakukannya —tak akan ada yang percaya bila ia mengatakan itu perbuatan iblis.

"Tempat ini membuatku rindu."

Dan sipelaku tengah ikut bersamanya. Keajaiban.

"Diamlah."

Sebuah tempat meski lama tak berjumpa akan tetap menjadi kenangan jika tengah menapakkan diri disana. Karena tempat itu adakah dimana ia mendapatkan tiap memori sejak lahirnya ia kedunia. Dimana ia hidup dan bernafas.

Dan... tempat seseorang yang tengah menemukannya diantara lajak darah menggenang. Dari api yang membumbung hancurkan kota. Dari puing rompal bertebaran.

Hanya seorang bocah —bukan, dia cukup remaja untuk dikatakan bocah, mungkin hanya jarak beberapa tahun— beralis tebal, berambut blonde, yang memerah emeraldnya akan tangis. Yang senantiasa berucap pedas. Dan dia sekejap ia tahu. Ia sama dengannya. Sama.

Dipenuhi cecer darah meniti tubuh.

Kemampuan sama dalam sebuah silsilah.

Takdir serupa yang membuat mereka menjadi sebatang kara.

Emerald sayu namun tegap mendengak. Suara serak habis berkata dalam cekat.

Dibawah tirai malam dalam gelora merah yang merangkak. Diatas puing mengarang hitam jalan. Mereka saling bertatapan, berhadapan, terpaku satu sama lain seolah menginterogasi masing-masing jiwa.

Terucap kata darinya pertama. Sebuah kata perkenalan, dan ajakan dunia untuk selamanya.

"Namaku Arthur Kirkland. Ikutlah denganku."

.

Satu kenangan dimana ia memulai takdir barunya.

Dimana disini mereka berdiri, bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan disini pula, perpisahan terjelas —tergambar dalam sebuah kareografi yang menyakitkan —namun, itulah kenyataan.

Sorot mentari ufuk seakan menjadi penunjuk arah untuk cepat menemuinya. Menemukan. Menemukan pirang itu terbujur kaku dalam dingin genang beku darah. Tanpa detak terasa, tanpa nafas terhembus, tanpa Emerald itu terbuka.

Tanpa kehidupan terasa dari sana.

Persepsi terburuk yang ia bayangkan —kelihatannya waktu lebih memilih sebuah ironi memelik garis takdirnya.

"Dia kelihatan bahagia." ucap yang menyadarkan warna abu dalam keterkejutan. Menilik kebenaran dari perkataan Iblis. Menelusuri jenjang kulit beku dihadapan. Mencari sebuah gurat kebahagiaan disana.

Seulas damai yang tersenyum.

Yah, benar.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik." Ucap Nesia sembari tersenyum. Memaklumi —menerima kenyataan.

Pandang abu menoleh hijau yang terbakar mentari.

"Lalu, kau tetap ikut?"

"Ya."

Kekejian adalah sifat awal dirinya. Tak perlu terkejut pada zamrud yang tengah terasah menjadi senjata perang. Tajam berkilat. Tangguh siap menebas mangsa. Tanpa keraguan.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu."

.

* * *

.

Sepi.

Entah mengapa rasa hampa itu mengarungi. Dalam kegelapan yang mengelilingi, hanya ada sepi yang dingin. Tanpa cahaya, hanya kegelapan. Berkabung kusut hanya dengan hitam. Sejauh mata terbuka hanya hitam yang ada. Hanya dingin yang terasa. Hanya sepi yang tersirat.

Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Kenapa dia disini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku harus apa? Tidak tahu.

Tidak tahu.

Tidak mengerti.

...

Apa jika menutup mata aku akan melihat cahaya dalam mimpi? Atau memang inilah yang sesungguhnya mimpi?

...

Entahlah. Tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku sudah.. Aku sudah...

Aku lelah...

.

.

—**D**E**E**G**!**

.

Cahaya?

.

Asap abu membumbung langit. Terbelah hutan oleh api. Membakar habis sebuah kendaraan besi yang menjadi asal api.

Merah mirah memandangi eksitensi yang hangus terbakar diam.

Menatap pada dua kehidupan dibalik api.

Yang —rupanya Tuhan masih membiarkan mereka untuk menarik nafas melanjutkan derita.

.

* * *

.

...?

Hangat?

Hangat, tiba-tiba terasa hangat.

Berat.

Berat. Sakit.

Siapa ini?

...

Alfred?

.

* * *

.

Mengerjap kelopak menampilkan Lavender. Putih memenuhi sklera, sampai bertabrakan menjadi warna. Membentuk satu kesatuan bentuk hutan dihadapan —dengan api mengelilingi mereka—

"!"

Terbelalak menyadarinya. Refleks ingin berdiri tapi tak bisa. Tubuhnya berat. Serasa diikat oleh sesuatu yang besar dan melingkar dirinya. Dipaksakan. Membuat longgar ikatan dan terdengar suara.

"Ma...Mat...tie?"

Suara itu...

"Alfred?"

Kakaknya. Memeluknya. Dengan tubuhnya. —yang berlumur punggung akan darah.

"Kau... Sadar..."

Merah yang keji terlekat dalam cair yang ikut melumuri rajah tangannya. Bergetar sepasang sapuan ungu memandangi lengan yang memerah, terlukis darah sang kakak —yang besar tubuh itu tampak lemah.

"Al...Alfred! Alfred!"

Mengguncang-guncang diri itu yang seakan bius melumpuhkan tubuhnya hingga tak sanggup bahkan bergerak sedikit pun. Dan terus mendesah pelan dalam ucap syukurnya.

"...Syukurlah..."

Dan biru itu tampak mulai memudar dalam pelihatan sebuah violet. Tampak ingin kelopak indah itu meruntuhkan keindahan sebuah langit. Melenyapkan sebuah eksitensi jiwa yang tengah diambang sakit.

Alfred akan mati—

Tidak—

"Alfred! Tidak! Alfred bangun!" berbulir air runtuh bangunnya. Membah dalam satu kucur airmata. Menyapu jenjang pipi membentuk aliran air.

Biru itu kembali terbuka, menatap sayu dalam senyum yang diberikan. Mengerat sedikit lengan dalam pelukan —seolah mencari rasa nyaman.

"Hanya sebentar...Matt..." bisik yang semakin pelan terdengar.

"Tidak!" histeris berteriak. Mengguncang tubuh sang kakak sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan! Jangan tidur! Alfred! Buka matamu!"

"..."

"Alfred! ALFRED!"

**Brasshh****—**

Berjenggit akan lidah yang menyambar. Api tengah menampakkan rangkanya. Terbelah dua seolah menjadi gerbang, menampakkan seseorang melangkah kearahnya. Dengan surai perak kontras dengan hitam yang melekat keseluruhan dirinya. Dengan merah yang menjadi warna akan sepasang retina cermin.

"Gil?"

Yang tidak biasa —menatapnya dingin dalam delik belati. Berjenggit takut sesaat, namun hilang karena sadar akan hal yang lebih penting.

"Gil, tolong! Tolong Alfred! Dia...—"

BRUAKH!

Yang didapatinya dalam sekejap itu adalah sosok kakaknya tengah terlempar bersama pepohonan yang tumbang karenanya.

"Alfred! Gil, kena... —Ukh!" membawa jenjang leher dalam genggam jemari yang ingin mencekik.

—**Krek... KREK**—

Sorot ruby tak bergeming akan ronta ingin lepas agar bernafas. Balik menelanjangi tiap sudut tubuh dengan matanya mencari keberadaan setitik kesakitan terpampang disana.

**KreeEK—KREEEEK—!**

Seringai.

"Baguslah kau tidak terluka, Matt. Kelihatannya dia melindungimu dengan baik." Bibir berbisik, desis terdengar mengintimidasi.

"Ahhrr...!" **—KREEK**— "ARRHH!"

Lolong kesakitan mengudara dalam sunyi fajar. Meronta kuat, meratapi sakit hingga nafas habis dipenghujung dalam siksanya.

Mengekor violet dalam pandangnya yang mengabur akan bendung air dipelupuk. Menatap wajah sang kasih.

Sorot mirah dingin tak peduli. Seringai seolah senang melihatnya sakit. Gilbert ingin membunuhnya. Dia tidak segan membunuhnya. Dia akan mati.

Mati...

'Tidak.'

"Lepa...s!"

'Tidak!'

"Lepaskan Gilbert!"

Tubuh tertarik dalam dekap. Bibir terkunci dalam sebuah lumatan basah. Menjelajah rongga penuh saliva dengan otot merah muda.

"Mmm...—AH!"

Sensasi panas kembali menyerang. Kali ini lebih hebat.

"Ahh..AAGGHH!"

Menggelinjang akan tulang yang serasa terbakar. Bergeliat akan darah yang mendidih. Mengerang derita. Merapatkan lengan pada tubuh yang mendekapnya sebagai sanggahannya.

Dalam tatap Iblis itu, yang terlihat hanyalah wajah yang tengah terpahat oleh air mata. Yang menatap dirinya kosong meminta pertolongan. Semua itu terpeta dalam jemari yang menelusuri akik wajah dalam belaian.

.

_Wajah manis berpoles air mata._

_Tubuh mungil bersatin putih._

_Warna lyla yang pecah dalam ketakutan._

.

Poles gambar pada kenyataan dihadapan. Entah mengapa membangkitkan sebuah kenang dalam otak setajam belati —yang tak akan pernah dilupakan. Yang tak dapat dilupakan. Yang akan selalu terkenang.

Mengerjap kelopak, menghadapi raung tangis itu untuk ditumpahkan padanya.

"Aku masih ingat semua itu." berucap disela raung tangis yang menggila.

Masih melekat dalam ingatannya. Hari belasan tahun lalu dalam sebuah janji.

Yang polos terucap tanpa curiga barang setitik pada putih kertas hati kecilnya.

Janji dalam kenangan yang tidak bisa dilupakan. Kenangan yang menurutnya adalah hal yang mustahil baginya. Kenangan yang membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang salah. Yang tidak seharusnya. Janji yang membuatnya terikat.

Kenangan dan janji yang menjadi kuat alasan untuk menghabisi pemuda ini.

Keretak memerah api, menjadi hitam mendominasi sekeliling. Berkabung panas hitam menjadi penjara. Mencipta neraka terakhir untuknya.

"Hei."

Dalam rundung sakit. Dalam kabur pandang. Dalam samar suara yang memanggilnya, dia melihat jelas.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada duniamu... 'Manusia'."

Bukan seringai penuh kesadisan. Bukan tatap dingin menusuk dirinya. Bukan kebencian. Bukan kasih. Bukan apapun. Hanya...

—melihat gurat wajah tersenyum... **—**sedih?

.

* * *

.

_Satu hal yang ingin kuucap._

_Hanyalah do'a yang kupanjatkan untukmu._

.

* * *

.

.

"Gilbert**—**?"

.

.

—**DUAAARRRR!**

.

.

Hitam menjadi cahaya.

Tapi, bagi dirinya cahaya itu adalah titik tergelapnya.

.

* * *

.

Aku selalu berpikir, bahwa didunia ini tak ada yang namanya cahaya.

.

* * *

.

Beratus tahun berkutat dalam kegelapan. Hanya pada panas api, penderitaan dan pembunuhan. Kekejian, ketakutan, kebencian, dendam, nafsu, darah, dan segala hal yang membuat kami dipandang sebagai mahluk yang ditakdirkan sebagai 'penjagal' kebaikan — yang menyesatkan mahluk yang disebut manusia.

Tak urung semua hal itu membuatku berpikir bahwa didalam diri ini tak ada hati.

Kenyataannya begitu, kan?

"Hei, Gilbert." suara yang berat, membangunkanku dalam lamunan. Dan ketika wajah kutolehkan, yang kudapat adalah sosok mahluk yang sama denganku, mengajakku kesuatu tempat. Yang aku tahu tempat itu. Bumi.

Dimana eksitensi yang bernama manusia hidup.

Meski aku sering bertanya apa benar mereka itu hidup? Lihat dibawah. Kotor. Perbuatan, juga hati mereka. Penuh kemunafikan.

Mahluk tak tahu terima kasih. Diberi kemuliaan, malah berbuat rendah. Sungguh manusia, mahluk yang menjijikkan.

.

Tangan terulur yang terkotori darah, satu malam lagi terlalui dengan bermain-main dengan sebuah nyawa yang rapuh. Sayangnya —atau bagusnya—bukan aku yang terkotori oleh darah hina itu. Bagiku membunuh secara langsung seperti itu tak membuatku merasa senang. Aku lebih suka bermain dengan hati mereka.

Karena sakit hati dikhianati itu lebih menyakitkan dibanding fisik yang terluka. Dan aku sangat menyukai ketika melihat raut wajah mereka, yang menangis tidak percaya akan sebuah pengkhianatan. Menyenangkan. "Kau tidak ikut?"

Satu bertanya. Hanya delikan tajam kuberikan. "Tidak."

"Bersenang-senanglah sedikit, bagaimana kau juga mencoba salah satu dari mereka." tunjuk diberikan pada seonggok manusia yang terkapar pingsan —mati kalau mau kubilang. Tapi, mereka belum mati sesungguhnya. Karena dapat kulihat, jiwa pada tubuh yang sekarat itu tengah disiksa. Dicabik. Disayat. Dilukai. Tanpa pengampunan. Sementara mereka yang berbuat bersenang-senang.

Tapi, tak sekalipun minatku tertuju.

"Aku pergi saja."

Menjauhi kerumunan. Kembali kukepakkan sayap ditengah kelam malam.

Pergi sejauhnya dimana aku bisa beristirahat barang sesaat.

.

Malam kulalui hanya bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon. Hanya menatap malam yang hitam tapi begitu indah. Hanya mendengar desir angi yang membawa suara binatang malam. Hanya berongkang kaki dalam satu posisi yang membuat nyaman. Kukatakan bahwa saat ini aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk 'bermain-main'.

Dalam sudut hati semua ini membuatku bosan. Memandang harga diri yang begitu tinggi, membuatku malas melakukan perbuatan rendah.

—Bukankah sesungguhnya dimata 'mahluk yang ditinggikan' itu kami memang rendah? Tahu kami rendah kenapa mereka merendahkan diri dihadapan kami yang katanya 'rendah'?

Pikiran manusia yang tak bisa memandang keagungan yang mereka dapat. Hingga mereka menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih tinggi meski nantinya jatuh dalam kubangan.

Dan dirinya sudah kenyang melakukan, melihat, mendengar, bahkan menjadi saksi sendiri untuk semua itu.

Ingin mencari sesuatu yang baru. Tapi, apa?

Mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa menjadi mainannya. Mencari seorang manusia yang belum terkotori oleh dunia yang berisi sampah. Yang masih putih dirinya belum tersentuh rajah noda.

"...hiks..."

Angin semilir membawa sebuah suara pada telinga. Menajam gendang mencari asal suara. Dan pandangnya menangkap putih kecil yang meringkuk menyembul pohon. Bersandar dalam suara isak yang terdengar. Yang menangis disembunyikan.

Tertimpa cahaya bulan. Menangkap pandang akan seorang bocah dalam naungan rimbun beringin disebuah padang. Sendiri dalam malam yang gelap. Yang menangis tanda ketakutan.

"Hiks... Kakak...kakak..."

"..."

Apa yang dilakukannya? Hanya menonton dari kejauhan. Hanya menjadikan bocah yang ditemukannya tanpa sengaja sebagai objek penghibur. Hanya membiarkannya terus menangis.

—**Tapi, sungguh sia-sia jika dia dibiarkan begitu saja, bukan?**

Anak itu.

Bagaimana kalau kupermainkan dia?

**Ya, permainkan saja dia.**

Menarik bukan melihat wajah itu terluka akan khianat? Melihat wajah polos bersatin itu ternoda oleh hitam.

"Hei, bocah."

Sekejap tanpa aba-aba. Muncul begitu saja. Hitam benderang dalam seringai yang berkilat dalam merah senada darah. Dalam sosok asing yang begitu sama dengan ketakutan akan kegelapan.

Baginya yang anak-anak, lebih dari cukup untuk baginya untuk beringsut mundur, hingga lepas air mata berurai deras. Lebih dari cukup baginya untuk merasakan takut pada sosok tinggi, hitam, dan bertaring (ingat dia iblis) seolah ingin memakannya.

Namun, masih kurang dari cukup baginya untuk tahu bahwa yang dihadapannya bukanlah manusia. Hingga polos berucap akan tanya.

"Ka...kak...si..apa?" dengan suara tercekat habis menangis. Dengan tubuh mungil itu gemetar dibawah bayang hitam yang menghalau bulan bersinar.

Mendengar suara takut yang begitu polos itu, tak urung membuat Gilbert menyeringai senang.

Dia mendapatkan. Mainannya.

Berjongkok hingga sejajar. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bocah, heh? Kabur dari rumah?"

Bocah itu menggeleng, helai pirang beringsut lembut bergerak. Kemudian menatap dirinya dengan Amethyst yang masih terendam asinnya airmata. "Aku... tidak tahu... Tadi Kumakichi hilang...hiks... Terus kukejar...hiks... Kakak tidak ada... Hiks...hiks..hiks..."

'Bocah kesasar.'

"Hei, bocah kau mau ikut denganku?" dijawab dengan gelengan. "Aku tidak mau.. Aku mau pulang... Aku mau kakak..."

"Akan kuantar kau pulang."

Mengulur tangan untuk menyambut sebuah jemari kecil dalam genggam. Takut-takut mengulur tangan.

—**DEEEG!**

Terbelalak ruby akan suatu kejanggalan. Merasa ada yang aneh ketika tertaut tangan yang kontras ukurannya dalam kesatuan jenjang.

Sesuatu yang membahagiakan tapi, juga sakit disaat bersamaan.

Polos bundar keunguan itu menatap heran pada sosok yang beku dihadapannya. "...kak?"

Sesuatu yang kasat terang namun menggelapkan hatinya.

"Bocah."

Yang seakan hal itu ditularkan. Yang merambat dalam taut kecil dalam genggamnya?

"Siapa namamu?"

"Matthew Williams." senyum yang mengingatkannya pada mahluk yang disucikan dalam surga. "Terima kasih, kak."

.

Sekali melihat aku tahu. Dia begitu 'putih'. Bahkan hingga angka dewasa ia injak. Bersandiwara didepannya. Dan tanpa kusadari aku ikut terbawa arus dunia. Terbawa dalam peran yang tengah kumainkan.

Dan tanpa sadar aku telah mencintainya.

.

Tapi, aku tak ingin mengakuinya.

.

Karena aku Iblis, kan?

.

* * *

.

Terbatuk dalam engah mendapat oksigen kembali. Berciprat darah mengucur dalam merah yang keji senada dengan hitam pada jubah Iblis dihadapannya. Yang bahu pada lengan yang mencekiknya tadi terbelah menjanjikan sajak pilu dalam sayat.

Iblis bersurai perak permata merah. Jatuh berlutut dihadapan sang mangsa, mengerang pedih pada bahu kanan yang nyaris terlepas.

"Masih sempat."

Bergejolak amarah mengenali sajak suara diantara deru angin.

Kapak besi terciprat merah. Tersangga kuat pada tangan kecoklatan. Hijau senada hutan, tajam membidiknya dalam tebas serang. Dengan kenyataan yang menyerangnya adalah temannya sendiri.

"Kau pengkhianat Antonio!" desis meraung dalam sakit.

"Setidaknya aku melakukan yang seharusnya, Gilbert."

* * *

.

Mentari sudah naik setengah. Waktu terus berputar dan akan memasuki awal.

.

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Hyaaaa! Akhirnya PPS selesaaaaaiiii! Kalau ada yang bilang panitia penyelenggara lebih capek daripada pesertanya, sekarang aku percaya! Capek batin, capek otak, capek fisik! Seminggu kurang tidur, molor puassss deh besok!**

**Dan dengan alasan itu saya telat publish ini, hehehe. Alasan yang logis dan bermutu. Ngomong2 ini selesainya gimana juga jadi bingung. Kenapa alurnya jadi begini yah? Bingung aku bingung. Terus kalau pendek dan akhirnya kecepetan maklum, saya ngerjain disekolah. Sedang bersantai ria, ditengah padang membahana suporter bola!**

**Oke, balas Ripiunya ditunda dulu, saya lagi mager! *plak*#akhirnya tiba juga saatnya aku mager balas ripiu#*bukan alasan*.**

**Thank's A Lot For You**

**REVIEW! **


	18. Chapter 16 End

**.**

**Don't like. Don't read.**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo. Rated M untuk konten dewasa secara tidak langsung. Maybe, Change for genre. Action scene. Chara's death.

**Pairing:** Many pairing Yaoi: PrusCan, USUK, NetherIndo, SpaMano, GerIta Etc.

**Summary:**Coklat berbeda dengan merah. Tanah berbeda dengan api. Begitu pula kita, manusia berbeda dengan iblis.

.

* * *

.

Bilah besi tersarung yang berliku. Berwarna hitam kecoklatan yang terukir hiasan. Dipandang dalam getar tangan yang memegangnya. Bukan karena begitu berharga pedang antik ditangannya. Bukan karena gigil dingin udara disekitar. Bukan. Bukan.

Melainkan karena sebuah alasan yang membuat dirinya menjadi pemilik sementara benda tersebut.

Alasan kenapa dititipkan.

Alasan yang ditunjukkan padanya untuknya.

.

_"Bila kita semua mati, bunuh..."_

.

"Tidak mungkin."

Tangis mengalir dari tubuh dan hati yang lelah. Menangisi keputusan dari Tuhan yang membuat dirinya harus berjalan diujung jembatan takdir —Yang begitu tipis untuk dilangkahi, hingga dia harus membentangkan tangan agar imbang langkahnya, meski terseok juga.

Yang jika jatuh ditengah ataupun tidak, sakit akan tetap mendera.

"Tidak mungkin... Aku tidak bisa."

.

_"Bila kita semua mati, bunuh..."_

.

Cicit damai burung-burung, terasa begitu mengejek didendang telinga yang bimbang akan keputusan.

.

_"Bunuh Iblis itu, dengan tanganmu."_

.

* * *

.

**Fate Line**

_(...Bisakah kita melewatinya... Garis tipis sejengkal yang begitu tebal? Bisakah kita mengubah... apa yang sudah digariskan?...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural, Romance, Poetry

Rated M

.

* * *

**Chapter. 16**

* * *

.

_Satu hal yang kuinginkan._

_Doa dariku untuknya._

.

* * *

**B—LAARRR!**

.

Ingin bertanya.

—akan ketidakmengertian diri, yang apatis tidak—belum tahu yang terjadi.

Tubuh itu masih beringsut duduk, kosong memandang kehampaan didepannya. Sesaat lalu dua pria masih bersitenggang didepannya, sampai hilang bersamaan melayangnya ledakan, berlari menjauh meninggalkan mereka yang masih terpaku diam -**sesungguhnya** hanya dia seorang- menatap gelora memukau rajah panas yang menuai kulit—yang kini habis menghanguskan sisa fajar yang menggelap dalam tarian petang. Binasakan apapun yang dilahapnya.

Sekarang bukan itu.

Bukan mereka yang melayang pergi entah kemana yang dipedulikannya.

Sekarang bukan, nanti mungkin.

**Tes—**

Ingin menangis.

—rasa empati yang terbendung, hingga sakit tak diluapkan. Terlalu sakit, dan menyedihkan. Karena kenyataan yang mengiris retinanya begitu nyata dan memang nyata.

Yangdenganegoisdiamerasakansakititukarenadiriyangtakinginditinggalkan.

**BLAAARR!**

Sadarlah dia, bahwa semuanya sudah lenyap

Api membakar bensin dan satu ledakan terjadi, dan tubuh itu histeris menjerit. Menuai pagi dengan duka. Membelah deru api membakar hutan. Nekat menerobos api yang -pasti- akan membunuhnya.

"Hentikan! Tolong berhenti, Matthew. Sudah tidak bisa... Dia sudah hangus..."

Menjeritkan sebuah nama yang **tadi** ia tahu masih bernyawa meski meregang kematian.

Penyesalan.

Selalu menunggu baris belakang.

Yang **tadi**sempat membisikkan namanya, yang masih sempat memeluknya, melindunginya dalam warna yang membuatnya sesak.

Yang disayanginya kau yang berdarah sama.

Yang rupanya Tuhan sudah memutuskan untuk menunaikan derita pada satu jiwa, untuk berpulang pada-Nya, agar bisa tenang tertidur dalam panas api yang mengakhir hidupnya.

Yang ingin diselamatkannya tapi tak bisa.

Begitu lemah ia sampai hanya bisa menangis, sampai dipeluknya ia dari belakang, mendengar bisik kata untuk menenangkannya.

**GROOOOORRR**—

Saat ini siapa yang salah? Salah siapa yang melakukannya.

Siapa yang melakukannya? Dia, dirinya, atau orang lain. Atau sesuatu yang lain.

Setelah selesai apa yang tersisa? Selain hati yang dipenuhi hasrat benci ingin membalas. Membalas apa yang dideritanya. Membuat orang yang membuatnya sakit ikut merasakan derita.

—Balas dendam...

.

.

—?

.

—,kah?

.

* * *

.

Merah terurai. Menjahit kulit dengan segaris jalan. Berturunkan alir dari pelipis kanan menyusur wajah, menggantung didagu—

**DRAP!**

—mutiara merah melayang diudara.

Kaki menapak bumi, meloncat maju. Kapak perak dan besi hitam tergenggam tangan yang berbeda, saling beradu timbulkan dentingan.

**TRANG!**

Warna hijau dan merah, sengit mengadu laga dibalik kilat tipis yang beradu gigi-gigi bergerematak bunyi.

"Kau..." Suara itu tertahan, dalam dan rendah. Menahan amarah. "...brengsek Antonio! Minggir dari depanku!" kaki terseok mundur terdesak tapi, terlalu keras kepala untuk mengaku kalah. Terlalu kerasa kepala menjunjung harga diri dengan begitu tinggi.

Hmh—

Seulas senyum lembut namun beku tersampir. Zamrud berkilat bagai bintang didalam malam. Bersajak tinggi meski nafas sungguhnya sudah memburu.

**Krrk****—** "Bagaimana kalau aku jawab tidak, hm?" — kaki menyeok selangkah maju, melawan tekanan yang seimbang bahkan lebih— "Aku bisa jadi batu kalau aku mau, Gil." Menyeringai angkuh meski diri tahu tak mampu —sebentar lagi— dia yang paling tahu, tubuhnya sendiri sudah meronta sakit akan pertarungan sebelumnya. Dia tahu. Dirinya kini tak lebih dari seekor serigala yang tengah melolong dalam lukanya. Berusaha tetap berdiri meski kaki sudah terpeleset darah yang mengalir pedih. Bertarung, melawan dan bertahan.

"Berhenti menghalangiku Antonio! Aku tidak peduli walau itu kau!"

Demi sesuatu yang ingin dilindungi. Orang yang disayang. Tekad. Ataupun janji.

Sekejap panas api membakar lengannya. Membuatnya berjenggit dan lengah.

**ZRAASH—**

Ketika tersadar dirinya sudah ambruk dengan luka tersayat pada perutnya.

Dan untuknya yang mengalahkannya —harga diri yang begitu tinggi.

Membuatnya merasa kewajiban bersimpati.

Desir angin. Hutan seakan berputar, dedaunan gugur dari cabangnya suasana fajar diufuk timur sana terasa bagai malam, begitu kelam terasa.

Dalam naungan alam yang meraung sunyi, tubuh putih terbalut hitam berdiri kokoh tertepa angin dibalik pepohonan.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan, sudah kukatakan bukan?"

Warna mirah menyatakan eksitensi kejam dan dingin memandang beku tak peduli. Tatap pada tubuh —dulu— teman —sahabat, rekan, senasib sepenanggungan, yang sama dengan dirinya— teronggok ditanah berusaha berdiri, tak peduli dengan luka sayat yang ketara sakit pastinya —dan percik api menghitam, menunggu tersulut...

"Heh..." memencak darah pada tanah. Bibir itu tersenyum dan meringis, menjilat sudut bibir yang terluka darah. "Aku dengar itu, sialan. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mendengarkanku."

Memeluk luka lebar mengalir dari perut. Sakit... Dan entah kenapa terasa terbakar.

Aah...

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu."

Inikah akhirnya?

"Bahwa menjadi manusia tidak ada buruknya juga..."

"Setidaknya kita tidak perlu menyakitinya...

—ya, kan?—

...Dan bisa bersamanya."

"..."

"Sudah dua kali aku melihat Iblis yang mati —dan akan mati— dihadapanku. _West,_juga kau. Kalian berdua sama saja."

.

_Manusia... Tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang mereka miliki. Selalu meminta lebih dan lagi. Nafsu yang berujung kehancuran._

.

"Aku tahu, kau mau bilang aku terlalu terbuai dengan dunia, terlalu lama bersama manusia hingga terjebak perasaan konyol yang membuat bimbang. Aku tahu, kau akan bilang begitu. Tapi, aku ingin tanya... Apa kau tidak berpikir seperti itu?"

.

_Ketika lahir mereka ingin hidup._

_Ketika hidup mereka ingin abadi._

.

"Kau tahu jawabannya kan, Antonio?"

.

_Ketika abadi mereka ingin mati._

.

Entah kenapa langit itu begitu indah kali ini. Spektrum cahaya keunguan yang masih bercampur malam, begitu hitam, begitu kelam, teduh... menenangkan.

Mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Dia begitu menarik minatku."

Dalam sudut pandang Antonio, hanya tampak seringai putih dimatanya.

Tapi, dia merenggut simpati.

?

Apa dia tahu?

"Dia terlalu menarik, hingga aku tak tahan jika tidak bersamanya."

Tahu... Bola mata darah tak berkilat seangkuh ucapannya?

.

_Ketika mati mereka ingin lahir kembali._

.

"Kuakui aku... Sangat ingin bersamanya..."

.

_Menjadi sesuatu yang lain._

.

"Karena itu, aku akan membunuhnya. Aku akan membunuhnya."

.

_..._

_Kenapa? _

.

Ketika kau mencintai seseorang kau harus menyeretnya dalam gelap agar bisa bersamanya.

Iblis dan Manusia, mereka berbeda.

Ketika kau ingin bersama dengannya, bawa dia dalam genggammu maka kau akan memiliknya.

Bunuh dia agar bisa bersamanya.

Bunuh orang yang kau cintai maka kalian akan bersama.

Ironis, ya?

.

Dan Tuhan mengabulkannya, meski dalam bentuk berbeda. Menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Yang hidup berpunggungan dengan masa lalunya.

Ketika ia menjadi manusia.

.

_Tapi, kenapa..._

.

Air mata itu pecah, bukan karena pasrah. Melainkan karena sesal.

_._

_Disaat dia menjadi Iblis, dia ingin menjadi manusia?_

.

Sesal akan perbedaan dengan tambatan hati yang mengubah dirinya.

Sesal akan kesalahan yang telah lalu yang membuatnya menjadi berbeda.

Atau mungkin sesal karena dirinya yang begitu tamak menginginkan segalanya.

Kenapa? Apa yang salah sesungguhnya?

Menyakiti orang yang dicintai. Lebih-lebih membunuhnya.

"Hei, Gil..." Bibir berkedut melantunkan sajak kosong tanpa lawan dimanapun.

Kenapa dia harus terlahir seperti ini?

"Apa kau pernah merasakan bahwa dia begitu berarti?" Yang walau ia tahu tanya itu tak akan berbalas, tapi sepenuh hati dirinya mengucap.

Karena lebih daripada itu, semuanya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hanya untuk dirinya. Yang mencintai manusia.

'Dia.'

Pernahkah kau merasa... 'dia' begitu berarti? Lebih dari apapun? Hingga kau mengorbankan jati dirimu semata untuknya. Merasakan sesaat yang membahagiakan bukan sebagai 'kau' yang menyakitinya tapi mencintainya?

'Yang mengubah dirimu hingga berbelok jalannya.'

Kemunafikan yang membohongi diri sendiri rasanya menyakitkan.

Seperti rasa terbakar diseluruh tubuhnya. Seperti saat dia tahu bahwa dalam hitungan waktu dirinya akan hancur tak berbekas.

Seperti saat akan mengetahui kalau sekali lagi dia akan membuat seseorang kembali menangis.

"Maafkan aku Lovino."

Tersenyum perih, ucap sesal terlontar, untuk kesekian kalinya —dan yang terakhir kalinya— dirinya mengingkar janji yang diucapkan.

Mengingkari janji yang diucap tulus dalam sebuah salam cium. Pada dia yang berontak dan manis merenggut. Yang tangisnya terdengar lebih jujur pada hati dibanding kata-katanya.

**Swooosh—**

Warna hitam naik keangkasa. Menganai-anai langit menyisakan asap.

Dan tubuh itu menghilang.

Meninggalkan dunia yang pernah terpijaki setelah sekian lama. Untuk kesekian kalinya, diri ini kembali berharap.

.

Agar bisa bersamanya.

.

_"Aku menunggumu, sialan."_

.

Lovino.

.

.

* * *

.

_Tuhan..._

_Apa kau akan menghukumku lagi bila kunyatakan permintaan ini?_

_Satu pinta yang nampak egois._

_Tapi, sungguh dalam hati aku mengharapkannya..._

_._

* * *

.

Waktu begitu lambat rasanya.

Waktu dimana harusnya fajar sudah menyingsing, tapi sekian mereka berlari tak jua mentari menampakkan diri. Seakan mereka tak diizinkan melihat cahaya sampai semua ini berakhir.

Sampai ada yang menyerah atau mati.

"Hei, kau masih kuat, kan?" tanya pada Matthew yang menekuk diri kelelahan, nafas keduanya memburu dan keringat deras mengucur. Dirinya sendiri sudah diambang batas —tambah alasan tubuhnya terluka parah dipertarungan sebelumnya— apalagi Matthew.

Dan karena itu dia heran.

'Hanya ingin keluar dari hutan saja sampai kelelahan begini.'

'Serasa dijebak dalam kerangkeng tak berujung, kemungkinan dia mengurung kita disini.'

**BRUUK!**

Menoleh dan mendapati pemuda pirang itu terjatuh bertemu tanah.

"Matt!"

Toleran yang tinggi membuatnya menghampiri sosok yang tampaknya payah itu. Berusaha menyadarkannya.

Sayangnya itu hanya harapan.

Ketika padat daging berkumpul melebur menjadi darah.

"Hah?" —**BRUUK**—

Telak terasa ditengkuknya dan mengabur seluruh pandangnya. Mungkin dirinya yang bodoh tak menyadari sampai terjebak seperti ini sampai tidak merasakan hawa lain sesosok mahluk dibelakangnya.

Lautan menghitam adalah yang terakhir dilihatnya.

.

* * *

.

Dibalik sudut pepohonan yang gelap tak terkena mentari. Tubuh itu meringkuk.

Meringkuk dalam kesendirian. Meringkuk dalam kesepian. Ketakutan...

Sama seperti satu momen yang dia berharap tidak terjadi.

Momen yang membuatnya merasa konyol dengan dirinya sendiri. Yang membuatnya melakukan hal yang baginya dulu adalah gila. Hidup bersama manusia.

Hanya karena pertemuannya dengan seorang bocah.

Yang dulunya tak berprasangka semua akan berputar berbeda dengan jalan hidup dan harga dirinya.

Yang kini tengah sama, meringkuk dibalik pohon dalam gemetar. Seakan mengharap pertolongan yang tak akan datang. Atau mungkin karena takut dia akan mati?

Heh, sudah seharusnya.

Yang ketika menyadari dirinya tengah menunggu berdiri dihadapannya, dibalik punggung tangannya ada warna yang menatapnya dengan pandang tidak percaya.

Ketidak mengertian.

Beribu pertanyaan.

Derita.

Dan... Setitik benci.

Ya. Dingin yang samar tersirat dibalik warna lembayung yang menggelap. Yang dulu warna itu menatapnya teduh penuh kasih, dan tidak lagi kali ini.

Tentu saja.

Karena itulah manusia, kan?

"Kenapa Matt?" Tangan kepucatan begitu putih dan ternoda— oleh darah yang kasat, tak terlihat, tapi mampu membuatnya tertepis oleh seseorang yang diulurkannya.

Mungkin karena tahu siapa sekarang dia. Mungkin karena tahu apa yang sekarang dirinya inginkan —tanpa tahu apa yang ia rasakan —dan sesungguhnya itu adalah rasa yang tertepis hingga menjadi sanggah.

Harga diri yang begitu tinggi pada sosok putih terbalut hitam, membuat kesal hingga menjegal dia yang lemah tak melawan.

Kembali mengalir airmata dibalik pelupuk orang yang mencintainya.

Tampak begitu indah, airmata yang sudah ternoda itu dimatanya.

Begitu indah dengan darah yang memecah pandangnya.

**SRATT—**

'Eh?'

Darah yang memecah, dan kulit putih Iblis merobek dari bahu kedada.

"Urrgh!"

Sementara dirinya terjatuh menjauh, dibalik matanya terhampar perah yang terhunus kearahnya. Siap menyerang dan mempertahankan diri. Yang terengah dibalik katanya yang tersendat akan tangis.

"Jangan mendekat... Gil..."

Membuat seringai miris terkulum senantiasa, "Heh?" mengingat seulas kata kasih yang sering diucapkannya.

Begitu mudah mencintai, begitu mudah pula membenci. Berucap janji tapi diingkari kemudiannya, menjegal dirinya sendiri untuk tersandung pada sebuah rasa bernama dendam.

'Orang yang paling mudah menyakiti kita, sesungguhnya mereka yang dekat dengan kita.'

Klise untuk seorang manusia. Dan tampaknya bocah pirang didepannya adalah yang menganut salah satu logika itu.

Hingga cinta yang diutarakan dengan mudah menjadi dendam karena secuil luka —baginya itu hanya sedikit.

Karena dia begitu mencintainya hingga dengan mudah dia mendendam padanya.

"Kau punya barang bagus Matt, jauhkan itu atau kau akan menyesal."

Cinta...?

"Kau tidak dengar Matt? Aku kekasihmu bukan?"

Dia tidak butuh perasaan itu. Yang semakin membuatnya lemah karena ada denyut yang membuat sesak sesaat, yang membuatnya meringis, mengernyit ganjil pada sesuatu yang memang seharusnya dia dapat dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya yang menghancurkan hidupnya. Sekarang, juga nanti.

.

Karena pada akhirnya dia harus memilih, antara kebahagiaanmu atau dirinya...

.

"Aku... aku... kau... membunuh Alfred dan kau ingin membunuhku... kenapa, Gil?"

.

Apakah dia akan melepaskannya dan berbalik?

.

"Bukankah aku sering mengucapkannya padamu?"

Desir angin membisikkan kata. Satu kata yang begitu indah, tapi kali ini begitu menyedihkan terasa.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

Apa kau mengerti?

Apa kau mendengarnya?

Bisikan hati yang terasa begitu kejam.

Dan dibalik itu begitu indah. Dan disamping itu begitu sesak.

Hingga tak bernafas dan ingin memuntahkannya.

.

"Kalau begitu kenapa! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!"

.

Karena diri yang tercandu dan hati yang begitu menginginkan dirimu seutuhnya. Raga...

Juga jiwa.

.

"Kau milikku, Matthew."

.

.

* * *

.

Ada satu ketika dirinya merasa nyaman akan sesuatu. Merasakan gejolak lembut mengalir dalam dirinya. Suatu perasaan menenangkan yang membuatnya damai.

Sungguh langka, bahkan tak pernah—atau mungkin dia yang tak ingat, terlalu lama waktu berlalu sampai satu dua keping memori terhapus.

Fajar.

Dikala fajar akan menyingsing dirinya mengingat sebuah kenangan. Satu kenangan yang tidak akan dilupakannya. Suatu kenangan disaat yang sama, dikala cakawala itu akan bersalin warna dan bintang pagi mengedipkan kilaunya.

—_tangan__gempal__yang__lembut,__yang__mungil__mengerat__pada__gendongannya.__Membulat__didalam__pelukannya.__Tertidur__pulas__dengan__wajah__malaikat_—_merasa__aman__tanpa__tahu__siapa__ia__yang__bersamamu._

_Mahluk kecil yang belum terkotori noda, begitu putih dan polos nampaknya. Begitu lugu dan suci memang ia. Hingga tersenyum manis menyebut namanya dalam mimpi yang nampaknya indah._

_Tanpa__ia__tahu__bahwa__niat__awal__dirinya__hanya__ingin__bermain-main.__Tanpa__satu__rasa__ingin__menjaganya.__Tanpa__satu__niat__berbuat__baik__untuknya.__Hanya__untuk__kepuasan__dirinya__semata._—

_Diatas atap coklat berhamparkan padang, ditemani semilir angin pagi. Mendesir satu perasaan yang tak disadari bahkan oleh dirinya. Namun, gerak tubuh yang memeluk mengerat tubuh kecil itu tak bisa dipungkiri adalah fakta._

_Yang ia sadar dunia disekelilingnya akan berubah drastis. Dimana monoton jalan hidupnya kini memiliki tujuan._

_Yang ia tahu begitu kejam kenyataan untuk mencapai tujuannya._

**Clak—**

_Yang harusnya tidak boleh dilakukannya._

**Clak**—**Clak**

_Karena seharusnya dia memang tidak boleh memiliki perasaan itu. perasaan yang akan menghancurkan dirinya sekarang —_

Tangan berlumur darah itu mengangkat, semata hanya untuk mengelus rambut pirang itu selayaknya bocah.

—_namun, jauh dilubuk hati—_

Warna violet itu bergetar. Tersirat kata tidak percaya tiap tarik nafasnya. Sengguk merajah paru-parunya hanya untuk mendapati satu hal yang akan membuatnya merasa sakit dan bersalah yang begitu dalam.

Sesuatu yang membuat luka yang ada semakin terkorek lebar.

Tumpah bersama air yang sudah pecah mengalir.

"Gi-Gil... Gilbert...A-"

Merah.

Merah darah mengalir, memberi warna pada ikatan mereka. Yang masuk menyusup dalam pelukan mereka.

Bibir itu menangis diam dan tangan itu gemetar. Gemetar akan warna darah yang menjalar segar dari daging yang terkorek perak

—olehnya

"Ma..tt..."

Terbatuk memuntahkan darah. Sang pemburu tersenyum menghadapi ajal yang akan menjemput ditangan sang mangsa.

Ditangannya.

Dia yang membunuhnya.

—_dia... tidak menyesal. —_

Sayap hitam merontokkan dirinya, terjatuh pada tanah, menghilang bagai asap. Bagai perca terpecah. Satu persatu diri merontok, menganai langit melenyapkan eksitensi fana didalam peluk seorang manusia.

—yang mencintai iblis dalam pelukannya —

.

_"Vargiss mich... Mein liebe..."_

.

Lantun pagi terdengar, simfoni pipit berciap dan seberkas mentari terbit bersaksi akan rangkaian separuh hidup yang akan menoreh memori pahit untuk selamanya.

Diri yang hanya satu berlutut, menyayu kosong tanpa sedikitpun cahaya didalamnya. Diam tak bergeming. Tak ada yang tahu isi hati begitu dingin tertancap sembilu dibanding pagi yang menghangat damai.

Yang tersisa dari itu semua, hanya sosok seorang pemuda yang menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri dalam kegelapan.

.

* * *

.

_Agar dia bahagia tanpaku disisinya._

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Lahir dalam kegelapan. Kembali lagi pada kegelapan._

_Itulah karma dalam dunia ini. Tak bisa kau sangkal. Tak bisa kau ubah. Tak bisa kau melarikan diri darinya._

_Meski tahu masih tetap ada yang menghindar, masih ada yang nekat mengubah. Masih dengan tamak melangkahi kuasa-Nya. _

_Apa berkah dari semua itu selain penyesalan?_

_Hidup.. tak lebih hanya seberkas ilusi, tak lebih dari sebuah titipan yang harus kau jaga._

_Menjaga yang terkasih dan tersayang. Itulah tugasmu ..._

.

Sesosok pemuda bergaun putih rumah sakit duduk menyamping pada sebuah bangku taman. Tangannya memangku sebuah buku besar, dan bocah-bocah kecil mengelilinginya layak semut dan gula. Wajah-wajah gempal kemerahan antusias menyimak tiap bibir pucat lembut mengalunkan senandung.

Sosok yang tampak teduh bagai peri bunga dibawah pepohonan rindang. Bagai malaikat ditengah padang bunga. Bagai seorang ibu yang mengayomi anaknya, lembut penuh kasih, membuat yang disekelilingnya merasa damai dan aman didekatnya.

Sekiranya itu yang tampak pada sepasang bola mata dibalik jendela —yang menyandar pada bingkai dalam hening.

Sejenak pengistirahatan dirinya dalam perjalanan. Memperhatikan seseorang yang mengusik pikirannya.

"... tumben kemari? Oh, ya. kalau tak salah memang akhir-akhir ini kau rutin datang kemari."

_._

—_sampai ajal memutuskan untuk mendatangimu. _

.

Suara yang –sebalnya menyadarkan dia dari lamun dunianya sendiri. Menatap keki pada dia yang terkikik geli. Gestur tubuh melenggokkan ejek dengan sebuah seringai jahil. Lucu menatap renggut tak suka –karena benar– pemuda tanggung —yang sungguh sial— bertemu dengannya di koridor rumah sakit begini.

"Menjauh dariku. Aku malas berurusan denganmu, Nes." Mengayunkan tangan layak mengusir kucing.

"Jutek seperti biasa, kupikir kau masih akan menemani Feliciano _check-up_? Jahat juga kau meninggalkannya."

"Feli bukan bocah dungu yang harus ditemani kekamar mandi lagi, memang aslinya dia dungu tapi dia bukan bocah. Kalau tidak ada urusan lagi, balik sana kepekerjaanmu. Syuh, syuh."

"Cih, bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu pada penyelamat nyawamu."

"... aku tidak mengharapkannya."

"Bagaimana Feliciano?"

"Hah?"

"Kabarnya? Bagaimana dia setelah... waktu itu."

"..."

.

"_Feli..."_

_Satu__malam.__Sesungguhnya__bukan__hanya__satu__malam__itu.__Lovino__sudah__menyadari__perubahan__sikap__adiknya__yang__memandang__keluar__sana__dikala__malam.__Seakan__menunggu__sesuatu_—_atau__mungkin__mencari__sesuatu._

_Sesuatu yang hilang._

"_FELI!"_

_Bukannya__tidak__tahu,__hanya__tidak__menerima.__Perhatian__yang__begitu__besar__pada__seorang_—_atau__mungkin__sesuatu__yang__membuat__perhatian__sang__adik__teralih__sedemikian__rupa._

_Walau sudah hilang dari ingatan._

"_Vee,__maaf_Fratello _aku__melamun.__"_

_Membuatnya mengulum senyum dalam kesepiannya._

_._

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, kok. Kenapa pula kau harus tahu tentang hal itu?" menilik simpul senyum dibalik wajah pemuda Asian itu.

"Tidak ada. Kau benar, aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Lalu..." melirik pada Italian yang waspada terhadapnya, terkikik geli akannya, "Kau sendiri?"

Mendelik, berusaha mengintimidasi wajah asia yang tampaknya bahagia, heh, mungkin dia satu-satunya yang beruntung dengan nasibnya kali ini.

Pikiran yang selalu membuat kesal hatiu dan tanpa sadar menjurus benci karena merasa tak adil.

Dan Nesia tahu, bahwa semua itu adalah alasan yang membuat pemuda Italian didepannya ini menjaga jarak.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik?"

"... aku tidak tahu, mungkin lebih baik..."

"Dari dia?"

Menunjuk —sekali lagi pada seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya sedari tadi.

—mungkin—

"Bukan." Menyangkal sendiri silabel yang sempat melintas.

"Bukan begitu... aku hanya merasa... dia sama denganku..."

— dan mungkin lebih berat—

"Aku tahu... pasti sangat sakit..."

Waktu itu—

Menuruti sebuah keinginan untuk mengejar seseorang meski dilarang. Dirinya tahu itu tapi tetap bersikeras melanggar, dan mungkin Tuhan memberikan hukuman yang membuatnya hingga sekarang begitu sesak.

—Dengan matanya sendiri dia melihat...

Tangan itu melesakkan mata pisau pada tubuh yang menerjangnya. Membekaskan sarat berterjukan merah darah. Dan pemilik ruby itu tersenyum –tulus– seakan kematian yang akan menjemputnya adalah harapannya.

Mati ditangan yang ia sayangi.—

Lebih daripada itu dia juga merasakan, firasat perpisahan dengan seseorang yang membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk —dan membuatnya bermimpi buruk. Perasaan sakit yang membuat empat bulan terakhir harus dihabiskannya untuk membiasakan diri kembali 'sendiri' tanpa mencari seseorang yang tidak ada seperti orang gila dalam tidurnya.

Terkadang dia berpikir lebih baik lupa saja. Jauh lebih baik bila dia tidak mengingatnya.

"Kau melakukan sesuatu yang salah."

Bola mata zamrud menoleh, menatap dengan pandangan 'kenapa memangnya?' pada pemuda yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Tidak masalah kau bersimpati akan penderitaan orang lain, tapi jangan pernah sekali-kali..." warna abu melongok kebalik jendela, melihat sosok yang jauh disana tengah tersenyum bersama bocah-bocah disekelilingnya. Tanpa ada yang tahu pandang kosong dibaliknya. Yang sepenuhnya ingin menenggelamkan diri dalam kegelapan.

"...membandingkan deritamu dengannya."

Mengetuk dada bidang pemuda dengan ibu jari.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan. Karena hati ini adalah milik kita, apakah dia ingin bertahan dari luka yang tertoreh atau menyerah akannya sebaiknya jangan pernah kau tanyakan."

Karena kau tidak tahu...

Betapa sulitnya tersenyum dalam kegilaan yang selalu membayangimu. Tertawa diatas masa lalu yang menusuk hati bila mengingatnya yang menyakitkan ketika tahu kita tak bisa melupakannya.

Karena, itulah sebuah peringatan bagimu.

"Jezz, kalau begini aku jadi merasa yang paling hina. _Mierda_, aku benci bicara denganmu."

"Hee, kalau begitu berharap kau tidak pernah bertemu lagi denganku. Baiklah, aku ada shift siang ini. Dan... aku titip dia."

"..."

"Cih, peduli setan cenayang gadungan sialan."

Sang pemuda Italia membalikkan badan dan berlalu. Melangkahi setapak koridor yang lurus dan panjang. Tetes rintik pada dedaunan mencerminkan ulas bahagia sebuah momen yang ditinggalkannya dibelakang sana, dalam sebuah senyum tersorot mentari dibalik dedaunan bagai dibawah lautan.

Sejenak terhenti untuk menoleh. Berpikir dalam satu dua kedip mata.

Dibalik sebuah kaca, ada wajah yang tersenyum menatap mereka.

.

* * *

.

Tertawa kecil dibalik tirai putih disebuah ruangan, pada pemandangan menarik yang terlihat dibawah sana. "Hhh... Kelihatannya akan sibuk lagi nih..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak..." menutup tirai, dan membalas tanya dari sang kekasih. Tampak sinar bahagia dari wajah sawo matang menatap pria diranjangnya itu sudah —jauh, jauh lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya.

Dibanding terakhir dia meninggalkannya.

"Kau sudah enakan hari ini? Mau keluar atau tetap disini?"

Tidak ada jawab, hanya gestur tubuh yang menyuruh mendekat. Dan sebuah ciuman lembut yang diberikan. Dan terakhir elus lembut pada rambut yang menenangkan sembari berbisik ditelinganya, "Disini saja... kalau keluar aku akan merepotkanmu."

"... Oh."

"Ada yang menarik?"

"Hm?"

"Wajahmu kelihatan lebih cerah. Apa ada yang menarik hatimu?"

.

_Mungkin memang..._

_Kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari jiwa-jiwa yang berkumpul itu, sinar hangat mentari dan indah lembayung senja..._

.

Bibir itu berkedut tipis. Warna abu bola mata mencerminkan dua pemandangan didalam sana.

Yang akan merangkai takdir baru.

"Hmm, kau tahu soal mantan pacar 'dia'? Ah, jangan ngambek dulu, kau tahu tidak?"

.

_Tak lebih hanyalah sebuah ilusi semata._

_Hanya suatu esensi akan keberadaan kita yang tak lain ilusi jua._

.

"Kau tahu juga soal adik angkat Arthur yang pernah kuceritakan? Yang masih hidup maksudku."

.

_Tapi, itulah hidup yang hanya sesaat. Itulah makna dari hidup yang hanya sementara... kita sebagai manusia.._

.

Kaki melangkahi rerumputan, menyeruak dahan yang menghalangi pandang.

Hijau zamrud memandang dalam hening sebelum mendehem sedikit. Tak lupa dengan sapu merah pada pipi putih.

.

"Aku hanya berpikir mereka akan jadi pasangan yang lucu."

.

Bocah-bocah berpipi gempal saling menyikut, mendesis menyuruh teman-teman diam. Takjub pada suasana indah dibawah pepohonan. Bersama hujan dedaunan gugur ditengah rerumputan. Tentang dua pemuda yang saling berpandang dalam diam.

Suara mungil saling memekik senang.

Ketika tangan itu terulur ingin menjabat.

.

Bila memang takdir menggariskan jalan mereka untuk terhubung.

Mungkin saja satu langkah ini adalah takdir yang akan dirangkai dalam sebuah lembar baru.

Dan kisah yang baru.

.

* * *

_._

_Dengan kehendakmu kau memisahkan kami._

_Dalam kekang sebuah garis tipis takdir._

_Dengan kuasamu kau membedakan kami._

_Oleh sebuah garis takdir yang menjunjung tinggi memisahkan._

_Dengan izinmu kau mempertemukan kami._

_Dibalik cermin tebal diseberang sana. Bisa kusentuh namun tak bisa kuraih._

_Dan saat itu aku berdo'a._

_Padamu aku meminta._

_Memohon izinmu akan kesatuan kami._

_Dan dengan kuasamu kau menyatukan kami._

_Dalam sebuah lingkar takdir. Dengan segala perbedaan yang ada. Dengan semua rintangan menghadang. Hingga hati tumbuh akan cinta._

_Dan dengan tulus aku akan berikrar._

_Menjaga dia yang menjadi karunia._

_Kumohon bantulah mewujudkannya._

_._

_Doakanlah kami dari atas sana_

_Hingga jiwa ini kembali bersatu denganmu._

_._

_._

_**Fate Line**_

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Yeaahh! Berapa bulan saya hiatus? Ah, lupakan. Yang pasti cerita ini sudah selesai dan tugas saya berkurang satu. #janganadaprotestiba-tibaadaRomaCandisini(idedadakan)#PLAK#**

**Sebelumnya, terima kasih pada siapa-siapa saja yang telah dan masih mau membaca fic ini terutama yang mereview sampai tamat #sungkem# saya berterimakasih atas dukungan dan pujiannya. Untuk karya yang selanjutnya (atau yang sedang berjalan) saya harap kritik dan sarannya untuk lebih baik.**

**Sekian dari saya.**

**See you to all.**

**Thank's a Lot For You**

**Sign**

**Rin**


End file.
